Amor y odio
by Sabrynaseddie
Summary: Freddie y Sam empiezan a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por el otro... Poco a poco... ¿Qué sucederá? Seddie. Algunos capítulos estilo ICarly.
1. La enamorada de Freddie, parte 1

**Holaaaaaa, nuevo fic, y no se trata sobre la idea que anteriormente les había mencionado... Ni yo sé cómo transcurriría el fic, apenas tengo unas poquísimas y pobres ideas**

**Bueno, creo que subir esto ahora será un gran error pero no me puedo contener de la impaciencia, así que aquí está… Eso sí.. Como todos los fics que suba, quiero terminarlos, pero con este me tardaré mucho, lo sé.. Me tardaré demasiado entre capítulo y capitulo porque los bloqueos han llegado a dominar mi cerebro últimamente. Tengo tres ideas más para próximos capítulos y además la segunda parte de este cap pero ahí queda todo. **

**No sólo tardaré por mi bloqueo si no también porque ya empiezo a estar bastante ocupada… empiezo la universidad y además voy a curso de inglés y bueno no tendré demasiado tiempo.. así que me voy a tardar en actualizar…sólo pido paciencia**

**Acá los dejo con el primero capítulo de mi fic. Es un seddie en el marco de episodios de ICarly. Espero que lo disfruten. **

**Capítulo 1: La enamorada de Freddie, parte 1**

Freddie llegaba a la escuela con una nueva Laptop, sonriendo alegremente por su adquisición. Pronto pasó por al lado de él, un chico alto y delgado, musculoso, quien le dio un pequeño empujón que lo hizo trastabillar, mientras le espetaba:

—Hola, tonto ñoño.

—Jeff —pronunció Freddie con los dientes apretados, mientras aquel chico se reía burlonamente y seguía camino, subiendo la escalera.

Jeff era el capitán del equipo de básquet de la escuela y odiaba a todos los del AV Club e inteligentes. Freddie resopló disgustado e intentó olvidarse de aquel percance y acordarse de su nueva Laptop. Inmediatamente, siguió caminando hacia la zona de los casilleros de las chicas.

Carly y Sam estaban en sus casilleros y lo primero que hizo Freddie, después de saludarlas y le dirigiera a Sam una mirada de disgusto por haberle dicho: "Hola, ñoñoso", fue sonreír con suficiencia y orgullo, mostrándoles la pantalla de su nueva Laptop.

—Mi nueva laptop… ¿Qué tal?... De un microprocesador intel Core 1… —empezaba a explicar Freddie, con gran entusiasmo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que queremos escucharte? —lo interrumpió Sam, hablando con tono de voz de desagrado y tocándose un oído como si el sonido viniendo de la voz de Freddie fuera muy espantoso. Su mirada daba la misma impresión. Eso hizo que Freddie dejara de sonreír y cerrara su Laptop con frustración, sin quitar la mirada de Sam.

—¡Sam! —la regañó Carly.

—Hola, Freddie —dijo la voz de una chica que se acercaba a ellos, poniéndose al lado del chico. Los tres amigos voltearon a mirarla. Carly la veía con las cejas arqueadas de la confusión y Sam algo pasmada.

La chica era bastante bonita. Era alta como Freddie, llevaba el pelo enrulado hasta la espalda, unos grandes ojos celestes y una hilera de dientes perfecta. La chica no había dejado de sonreír a Freddie en ningún momento, ni de mirarlo.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Sam a Freddie, incrédula.

—Oh, va conmigo al AV Club.

—Ah, hola —saludó Carly, yéndosele la confusión.

—¿Es de verdad una ñoña? —preguntó Sam. Pues no le parecía. Freddie la miró ceñudo por unos segundos, porque sabía que lo decía por el asunto de que "AV Club" significaba para ella y Carly: "Club de ñoños".

La chica sólo miraba a Freddie.

—¿Irás hoy al AV Club, verdad, Freddie? —le preguntó la chica.

—Sí, claro, Bianca.

—Genial. Nos vemos —sonrió Bianca—. ¡Adiós! —dijo después, y, dirigiéndoles una mirada a Sam y a Carly, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Carly y Sam se la quedaron mirando boquiabiertas mientras Freddie sonreía con una ceja levantada. Después las chicas volvieron a mirar a Freddie.

—¿Qué le hiciste a esa chica, Fredward? —espetó Sam con incredulidad todavía.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Sam? —preguntó Carly.

—Bueno… No parecía una ñoña.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco, al igual que Carly.

—Mejor me voy a clase —dijo Carly, y se alejó de sus amigos, que se dirigían sendas miradas fulminantes.

Luego de las clases, Carly llegaba al departamento con Sam. Habían empezado a hablar de la compañera de Freddie del AV Club y de lo evidente que había sido al coquetear con Freddie.

—¿Pero es humana? —preguntaba Sam a Carly, haciéndose la curiosa, mientras su mejor amiga introducía la llave en la mirilla de la puerta.

—Sam —le advirtió Carly, sin alzar la voz, abriendo la puerta y entrando. Sam entró detrás de ella.

—¡No creo que nadie de este planeta quiera salir con Freddie! —espetó la rubia, empujando la puerta del departamento para cerrarla.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Carly, volteando a mirarla un segundo, y luego, al dejar la mochila sobre el sofá, como hizo también Sam, se dirigió a la cocina. —¿Por qué dices esas cosas de Bianca? —preguntó Carly.

—¡La chicas que se fijan en Freddie no deben ser normales! —espetó la rubia.

Carly puso los ojos en blanco y no volvió a hacer ninguna pregunta más sobre el asunto.

—¿Té helado? —ofreció a Sam.

—También puedes ofrecerme costillitas de tu refri… Mamá no dirá que no —dijo Sam, sonriendo y poniendo las manos sobre su estómago.

—Oh, bue… Espera… ¿Cómo sabes que tengo costillitas…? —preguntó Carly, entrando en la cuenta.

—A la mañana me dio hambre —respondió Sam como si nada.

—¿Por qué sigue quedándose a dormir? —se preguntó Carly a sí misma, sin entenderse.

—¡Porque soy una buena amiga! —exclamó Sam, justificando. Carly largó una risita moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Horas más tarde, Sam y Carly se dedicaban a ver la televisión, comer y hacer los deberes…. Bueno, a excepción de Sam, que sólo veía la televisión y comía.

—¡Sam! —la regañaba Carly, apagando el televisor con el mando a distancia—. ¡Ya deja de ver el televisor! ¡Tenemos tarea!

—¿Eh? —preguntó Sam como saliendo de las nubes y dirigiéndole una mirada desenfocada. Carly rodó los ojos.

—Si no haces tus deberes, reprobaras…

—¿Eh? —repitió Sam, haciéndose la confundida.

—¡NADA! —gritó Carly histéricamente, del fastidio.

En aquel momento se abría la puerta del departamento y entraba Freddie. Con una camisa a cuadros de color azul marino y vaqueros.

—Oh, mira quién vino —dijo Sam con voz de que sentía algo de ternura—… El tonto —dijo después, con el mismo tono de voz, haciendo que Freddie pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Haré de cuenta de que te invité a pasar —dijo Carly al verlo, algo resignada a que pasaran esas clases de cosas. —¿Vienes del AV Club? —preguntó Carly con curiosidad.

Enseguida, se abrió la puerta otra vez y se asomó por ella la Señora Benson.

—¡Freddie! —llamó la mamá del chico, y él volteó a mirarla algo cansado. —¡Tienes que hacerte el baño semanal de…!

—¡Mamá! —exclamó el chico para que se callara. Sam se rió.

—Hijo, hay que prevenir cualquier bichito desde ahora…

—¡MAMÁ! —volvió a hacerla callar Freddie, bastante avergonzado, dirigiendo pequeñas miradas a Carly y Sam. Sam volvió a reír. Carly sólo miraba ceñuda de la confusión.

Pronto la Señora Benson agarró a Freddie del brazo y lo empezó a arrastrar hasta su departamento y Freddie empezó a resistirse. Pero la Señora Benson tiraba con más fuerza que él.

—Ay, no, mamá, no, ¡mamá! ¡No! ¡Mamá! Ay, no, no —se quejaba el chico, como sollozando.

Sam y Carly largaron una risita. Pero a los dos segundos Freddie llegaba y gritaba:

—¡No dejaré que me inyectes esa cosa…!

Luego, cerró la puerta del departamento, se puso los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros y suspiró, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Afortunadamente, la Señora Benson no volvió a aparecer, pero Carly y Sam se reían.

—¡Ya, chicas! —gritó Freddie, que quería que acabaran de reírse.

—De acuerdo, para ya, Sam —dijo Carly.

—Está bien —dijo Sam, como si no le quedara otra. —¿Y qué onda con tu novia ñoña? —preguntó Sam a Freddie, entendiendo el chico que se refería a Bianca.

—Bianca no es mi novia —aclaró el chico, yendo a sentarse en el banquito frente a la mesita que dividía el living y la cocina.

—Al menos estás de acuerdo en que es ñoña —dijo Sam.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco ante aquel comentario.

—Le gustas —dijo Carly a Freddie.

—Claro que no —dijo Freddie. —A ella le gusta Jeff.

—¿El capitán del equipo de básquet?

—Me habló de él la otra vez… Dijo que intentaba por todos los medios acercarse a él, pero él sólo se alejaba. Le dije que era linda y que podría conseguirse a otro chico…

—Eso hizo que se fijara en ti —habló Carly, sonriendo.

—¿Qué chica se fijaría en Freddie? —preguntó Sam a Carly—. ¡Ya lo veníamos hablando, Carly!

—¡Sam! —la calló la castaña.

Freddie miró a las chicas boquiabierto. ¿Ya lo venían hablando? ¡Ah, qué bien!

—Yo puedo gustarle a muchas chicas, Sam —espetó el chico, disgustado, señalándola con el dedo índice.

—A muchas ñoñas, querrás decir —replicó Sam.

En aquel momento, empezó a sonar el PearPhone de Freddie. Freddie lo agarró de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros y vio que le había llegado un mensaje. Se trataba de Bianca.

—Ouh, sí le gusto —dijo Freddie con orgullo, que se le notaba en la mirada.

—Oooow, orgullo nerd —expresó Sam.

—¿Es de Bianca? —preguntó Carly, refiriéndose al mensaje.

Mientras Freddie contestaba que "Sí", Sam se acercó a él y le sacó el PearPhone de la mano con brusquedad, para leerle el mensaje.

—¡SAM! —gritó Freddie, boquiabierto.

Pronto, Sam empezó a leer el mensaje en voz alta: "Hola, Freddie, ¿quisieras venir conmigo al museo tecnológico?". Sam se rió.

—¡SAM! ¡Podrías habérmelo pedido! —exclamó el chico, arrebatándole el PearPhone a su vez.

—¿Me lo hubieras dado?

Freddie se quedó pensando unos segundos…

—Eh… No —respondió luego.

—¿Irás? —preguntó Carly a Freddie—. ¿Con ella?

—Estoy esperando que tú... —empezó a decir Freddie, mirando a Carly. Sam no dijo nada en aquel punto.

Carly miró a Freddie con advertencia en su rostro.

—¿No pasará?

—No —dijo Carly inmediatamente.

—Entonces, creo que sí iré con ella —respondió entonces Freddie.

—Tengo una duda —empezó a decir Sam, mirando a Freddie a la cara con el entrecejo arrugado y acercándose un poquito más a él, quien la miró ceñudo de la confusión. —¿Qué es lo que te ve? —preguntó entonces ella, haciéndose la incrédula, agarrando el mentón de Freddie y moviéndole la cabeza de un lado a otro, examinándolo. Freddie le dio un manotazo para que apartara su mano de la cara.

Carly puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Esto entre Sam y Freddie no acabaría nunca?

—No, no lo entiendo —dijo entonces Sam, dándole palmaditas al rostro de Freddie. Una en cada mejilla.

Quiso seguir dándole golpecitos pero Freddie empezó a dar manotazos a sus manos, haciendo que comenzara una pelea de manos. Dándose palmadas a las manos uno al otro.

—Dejaré que se maten por hoy —dijo Carly, dándose por vencida, poniéndose de pie, yendo hacia las escaleras y empezando a subirlas hacia su enorme y nueva decorada habitación.

—¿Celosa? —preguntó Freddie, sonriendo, siguiendo con la guerra de manos. Sam detuvo sus golpes y se quedó mirando a Freddie—. Ya sé que estás enamorada de mí, Sam —dijo el chico con tono burlón. Pero entonces vio la cara que le dirigía Sam, una no muy linda, y empezó a correr por todo el living y la cocina, con Sam persiguiéndolo.

Freddie intentó dos veces llegar a la puerta del departamento pero Sam le bloqueó el camino en esas mismas ocasiones y Freddie siguió corriendo por todo el living mientras Sam lo perseguía, pidiéndole a la rubia que parara.

—¡Basta, Sam! ¡Sam! ¡No! ¡Basta!

Spencer llegó del baño y, por una milésima de segundos, miró extrañado el comportamiento de Sam y Freddie, pero luego sonrió. Y mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, no dejó de mirarlos ni de sonreír.

—Chiquitines —expresó entonces, como si estuviera viendo algo realmente hermoso, sonriendo, y luego, subía las escaleras. Como la vez que su hermana había ido con aquel chico al baile de "Las chicas invitan".

Freddie siguió corriendo unos segundos más hasta que, finalmente, luego de correr sobre el sofá y dar un salto, quedó ante la puerta del departamento, que abrió y cerró en el momento en que Sam llegaba a ella. Ella no se inmutó en ir a buscarlo y se quedó pensativa viendo la madera de la puerta.

¿Celosa? ¿Cómo podía estar celosa tratándose de Fredward Benson?, pensó Sam. Ay, él era un gran idiota por decirle algo así por segunda vez y hacerle pensar por semejante tontería. ¿Cómo podía estar celosa? No, nunca estaría celosa tratándose de él.

Sam pensó todo eso olvidándose o haciéndose la tonta frente a ciertos recuerdos:

—_Me siento mal por ti —le dijo Freddie a Carly. Carly y Sam habían entrado al departamento de la primera, las dos mojadas de pies a cabeza, luego de intentar que el público de "El Ritmo de Seattle", viera un cartel de ICarly porque querían tener más público y luego había empezado a llover. Después, Freddie miró a Sam y dijo—: No por ti. _

_Sam se acercó disgustada a Freddie y escurrió su cabello mojado en la cara de él. _

_Estaban Carly, Freddie y ella en la cocina del departamento de Carly. Carly les había dado té helado y le había puesto una rodaja de limón al vaso de Sam. _

—_Oh, Carly puso una rodaja de limón en mi vaso, ¿cómo se le ocurren estas cosas? —preguntó Sam, dirigiéndole la mirada a Freddie._

—_Carly tiene clase —le respondió Freddie. _

_Sí que le molestó aquello a Sam._

—_Ah, ¿y yo no tengo clase? —le preguntó la rubia a Freddie. _

_Estaban viendo unos vídeos de baile en el departamento de Carly (para un concurso en ICarly), sentados los tres en el sofá, y puntuándolos. Carly dijo un número y Freddie aportó la misma puntuación que Carly._

—_Qué raro, igualito que Carly —espetó Sam, con sarcasmo. _

—_Qué raro tu comentario —dijo Freddie, volteando a mirar a Sam confundido._

—_A Shannon le gusta Freddie —dijo Gibby, luego de terminar aquel show de ICarly en el que armaron un juego para que Gibby tuviera una cita con Shannon. Terminó teniéndola con Carly, pero aquello no era relevante._

—_Yo amo a alguien más —dijo Freddie, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Carly._

—_No pasará —le decía Carly a Freddie, frente a la nueva insinuación del chico. _

—_¡Ya lo sé! —dijo Freddie._

_Sam puso cara de "no lo va a entender nunca", doliéndole aquello, alzando un milisegundo sus cejas y comiendo chili frío del recipiente que había sacado de la heladera de Carly . _

—_¡Nadie desea ver a Freddie! —exclamó Sam mirando hacia la televisión, durante un show de ICarly. Allí se veía a una chica (llamada Valerie) de pelo corto ondulado, sentada en la cama y abrazando a una almohada. Freddie se acercó y luego empezaron a hablar hasta que la conversación se selló en el acuerdo de una cita entre Valerie y Freddie. _

—_Bien, Valerie, manda un correo con la dirección de la institución mental en donde estás recluida y allí lo tendrás —espetó Sam, dándole luego a Freddie una mirada de gran disgusto. Mientras Freddie la miraba algo enfadado. _

_Sam encontró a Freddie y a Carly bailando lento en _Licuados Locos_. Algo que pegó fuerte. ¡Fue como una patada al hígado! ¡Y quiso vomitar sangre! Si aquello no era pegar fuerte… Entonces, decidió no seguir viendo eso, dio media vuelta y se marchó, dando una última mirada. _

—_¡Besé a Freddie! —le gritó Carly desde su departamento, mientras Sam permanecía vestida de soldado (uniforme de camuflaje), un casco con ramas y hojas y sosteniendo una pistolita de pintura en sus manos, al otro lado de la puerta._

_Al escuchar eso, Sam se quedó pasmada. Su cara evidencia que no le había gustado aquello. _

—_¿Celos? —le preguntó Freddie, en Ridgeway, al notar que Sam lo molestaba mucho por verlo emparejado con Carly. _

—_No soportas a Carly y a mí como pareja. —dijo Freddie después de una contestación de Sam._

—_Cierto… Me hace querer vomitar sangre —expresó la rubia._

_Freddie golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Carly y entró. Luego pasó una chica muy bonita._

_Sam miró aquella situación sintiéndose rara, y en la mirada se le notaba un cierto shock._

—_¿Quién es tu amiga? —preguntó a Freddie, con cierta molestia._

_Luego, mientras Carly se quedó hablando con Ashley, Sam se quedó mirando fijamente a Freddie, y él tan sólo sonrió al descubrirla. _

—Psss —expresó Sam, incrédula—. ¿Celosa por el ñoño? Seguro. —Dijo sarcásticamente.

Días más tarde, era día de ensayo de ICarly, y Sam y Carly estaban ya en el desván esperando a Freddie, quien tenía una tardanza de cinco minutos. Las dos estaban sentadas en los pufs de colores. Sam, en el amarillo; y Carly, en el rojo.

—¿Dónde está este chico? —preguntó Carly, al tiempo que le llegaba un mensaje a su PearPhone. —Es de Freddie.

—¿Dónde está ese tonto? —espetó Sam.

Carly suspiró al leer el mensaje.

—Dice que no podrá venir al ensayo. Bianca le pidió el favor de ayudarla con Matemáticas.

—¿Está en su departamento? —preguntó Sam, molesta, poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, pero… —respondió Carly, confundida, y se sintió más así cuando vio que Sam iba como un rayo hacia la puerta del desván. Enseguida entendió que iría al departamento de Freddie a buscarlo y traerlo a rastras por el piso o a cuestas sobre su hombro. No sería la primera vez. Inmediatamente, se puso de pie y salió a retenerla. —¡Sam!

Entretanto, Bianca y Freddie estaban sentados en el living del departamento de este último. Sobre sus rodillas tenían sus correspondientes carpetas de Matemática abiertas y los libros con toda la información, sobre la mesita ratona. Freddie estaba explicando cómo despejar una incógnita en las inecuaciones, señalando sus notas o escribiendo algún que otro número, pero Bianca lo estaba mirando perdidamente a los ojos, sonriendo. Cuando Freddie le hizo una pregunta, la miró, notó que lo estaba mirando de aquella manera y que no le respondía su pregunta, y se puso un tanto incómodo.

—Bianca, los ejercicios están justo aquí —dijo Freddie con prontitud, agarrando su carpeta, abierta, e interponiéndola entre el rostro de ella y el de él.

Bianca bajó el cuaderno, diciéndole a Freddie:

—No seas tímido.

—Em… ¡No es eso!

Pero Bianca no lo escuchaba. Se lo quedó mirando a los ojos otra vez con cara soñadora y sonriendo.

—Eh… Bueno… Terminemos por hoy —dijo Freddie, poniéndose de pie. Bianca parpadeó confusa y se puso de pie también.

—Freddie, creo que ya deberíamos avanzar en nuestra relación —le propuso Bianca, acercándose a él, que estaba más confundido que antes. ¿De qué relación hablaba?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.—Sólo fuimos al Museo juntos…

—Ay, no seas bobo… Creo que ya es el momento de nuestro primer beso.

—Bianca, nosotros no…

Bianca no dejó que terminara de hablar. Acercó su rostro al de él para darle un corto beso en los labios. Freddie quedó boquiabierto ante tal acto.

—¡Bianca! —Ella sólo sonreía. —¡Mamá, ya voy!

—Yo no escuché que te llamara.

—Oh, sí… Estamos conectados… Telepáticamente —Freddie dijo aquello último apresuradamente. Su voz había sonado como si aquello fuera lo único que se le había ocurrido en el momento. Y luego pensó que fue lo más patético y ridículo que pudo haber dicho.

Al segundo, empezó a empujar a Bianca, con sus manos sobre sus hombros, hacia la puerta del departamento.

—No seas tímido, amorcito.

—¡Adiós, Bianca, nos vemos! —le exclamó el chico, abriendo la puerta. Luego la empujó afuera y volvió a cerrarla.

—¡Oh, de acuerdo, amorcito! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Freddie llegaba a la zona de los casilleros de las chicas. El chico llevaba puesta una peluca de pelo sintético negro, largo y ondulado, un gorro con visera y anteojos grandes y negros. Además, caminaba mirando de aquí para allá por si se encontraba con alguien a quién quería evitar a toda costa. Carly y Sam, que estaban acomodando unos libros en sus casilleros, vieron acercarse a Freddie de ese modo (lo reconocieron enseguida), por lo que se lo quedaron mirando confundidas.

—¿Qué hay con tu traje? —preguntó Sam, cerrando su casillero. Luego se puso al lado de su mejor amiga.

—¿Freddie? —preguntó Carly—. ¡SAM! ¿Qué le hiciste ahora? —le cuestionó a su mejor amiga, dirigiéndole la mirada.

—Cada vez que Freddie esté asustado, ¿tengo la culpa yo? —preguntó Sam, ofendida.

—Sí —dijo Carly de una.

Sam alzó las cejas sólo un segundo.

—¡Esta vez no! —exclamó Freddie—… ¡Y no estoy asustado! —aclaró después.

—Hagamos de cuenta de que te creemos —dijo Sam, y Freddie la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

De pronto, una pelota rebotó en la paste posterior de la cabeza de Freddie.

—¡Au! —exclamó el chico, llevándose la mano a la parte de la cabeza golpeada y dolorida y volteando a mirar, como Sam y Carly, de donde había venido.

Jeff sonreía con suficiencia y se acercaba a asir la pelota de básquet del suelo sin dejar de mirar a Freddie.

—¡Ou, le dolió al ñoño! ¿Tuviste una nueva reunión del AV Club hoy? —le preguntó el chico despectivamente, y al segundo, mientras Freddie lo miraba ceñudo del disgusto, el capitán del equipo de básquet se reía a carcajadas y se alejaba de ellos. Carly tenía una mirada ceñuda de la confusión y el disgusto y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Odio que otros tomen mi trabajo… El que te insulta sólo soy yo —sólo dijo Sam, mirando hacia la nada, entredientes y con los ojos echando chispas, a lo que Carly y Freddie le dirigieron miradas confundidas, sin saber cómo tomar aquello.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó de pronto Carly—. ¿Por qué estás vestido así?

—Sí, como si funcionara —habló Sam, recordando que Jeff lo había reconocido.

—¡Es Bianca!

—¿Qué sucede con ella? —quiso saber Carly.

—¿Se dio cuenta de que eres un tonto? —preguntó Sam.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco tras sus anteojos oscuros. Antes de explicarles, miró hacia atrás con cuidado para cerciorarse que no estaba en peligro.

—¡Ella piensa que estamos en una relación! ¡Me ha llamado "amorcito", por lo menos, unas quince veces!

—¿Estás en una relación con Bianca? —le preguntó Carly.

—¡No! —exclamó Freddie.

Sam sólo miraba con mirada impasible mientras Carly miraba con confusión.

—¿Y entonces por qué ella…? —empezó a preguntar la castaña.

—¡No lo sé! —gritó Freddie. Se encontraba con semblante desesperado. —¡Y ha puesto sus labios sobre los míos!

—Qué agallas —dijo Sam.

Freddie y Carly la miraron como diciendo: "Mira quién habla". Sam recordó el beso entre ella y Freddie y no volvió a decir ni una palabra.

—¿Hay que tener agallas para besarme a mí? —se ofendió Freddie, pensando en Sam como la única chica a la que había besado—. ¡No creo que hayas hecho mucho sacrificio cuando tuviste que besarme! —espetó Freddie, quitándose los anteojos y mirando ofendido a Sam.

Carly miraba de uno a otro, confundida.

—¡Ni Carly tampoco! —se apresuró a exclamar el chico, acordándose de Carly en ese instante, de un sopetón y señalando a la castaña un segundo.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Yo no dije nada! —se defendió la castaña, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Freddie? ¡Freddie! —gritaba la voz confundida de Bianca, por atrás del chico.

Freddie volteó a mirar y vio que la chica caminaba a cinco metros de ellos mirando a su alrededor, por si lo veía. Inmediatamente, Freddie se puso los anteojos otra vez y se fue a esconder detrás de Carly, empujando a Sam a un lado al dirigirse hasta allí.

—¡BIANCA! ¡FREDDIE ESTÁ ACÁ! —gritó Sam.

**Sí, ya sé... El peor momento para cortar el capítulo y no tiene nada de suspenso, ¿no?**

**M****e falta poco para terminar la segunda parte y tal vez la suba rápido... Pero, como ya dije, los próximos capítulos no los tengo escritos... Sólo tengo tres ideas más :(... Espero que este bloqueo se me termine de una vez. En el anterior fic apenas tenía bloqueos tres o cuatro días, ahora llevo una semana y sigue y sigue... :(**

**¡Dejen Review, por favor! Pongan lo que les gustó y lo que no... Siento que este fic no será tan disfrutado como el anterior y no sé por qué :(...**

**¡Review, por favor!**

**Review, review, ¡se los agradecería!**

**¡Ah, otra cosa! Esas pequeñas escenas de la serie han sido sacadas de mis recuerdos y no copiadas de los episodios, por lo que tal vez haya algún que otro error... ¡Pero lo esencial no cambia y ya me entendieron, o no! ;) ¡Sí, lo celos de Sam en los episodios por Freddie! ¡Y faltan más, pero no los escribí porque no me acordaba cómo venía la mano! jeje... Pero creo que con esos están bien... **

**¡Saludos!**


	2. La enamorada de Freddie, parte 2

**Hola! La segunda parte de "La enamorada de Freddie", está acá: Espero que lo disfruten y también espero sus comentarios... (Desde ya los pedía la chica)... ¡Por favor! Y muchas gracias por su comentario en la primera parte :) Sí que levantan el ánimo :)**

**ICarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí y algún que otro personaje nuevo inventado... **

**Capítulo 2: La enamorada de Freddie, parte 2**

—¡Sam, no! —suplicó Freddie, volteando a mirar a la rubia. —¿Qué haces? —le preguntó después.

Pero Bianca ya la había escuchado y se acercaba a ellos sonriendo.

—¿Freddie?

Sam miraba, sonriendo con suficiencia y divertida. Freddie largó por la boca un quejido, con algo parecido a un sollozo, y se dejó ver, lamentando la situación y quitándose su disfraz con algo de resignación.

—¿Qué hacías con eso, amorcito? —preguntó Bianca, acercándose a él y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Carly alzó las cejas y Sam quedó mirando todo con una de las comisuras del labio levantada.

Freddie la apartó de sí, contestando:

—Estaba ensa…

—Escondiéndose de ti —habló Sam, por encima de lo que Freddie estaba diciendo.

—…YANDO UNA OBRA DE TEATRO —alzó la voz Freddie, al oír lo que la rubia había dicho, volteando a mirarla con una mirada de advertencia. Sam sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Freddie, ¿podrías venir a casa después de clases? Necesitaría que me explicaras algo más de Matemática.

Freddie suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pues no podía decirle que no. Ya antes se había comprometido a ayudarla con matemática y no era tan mala persona como para no ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

—Claro —contestó el chico, entonces, haciendo que Carly y Sam se sorprendieran.

—¡De acuerdo, gracias! ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti! ¡Ve a tu casillero! —exclamó Bianca y luego le dio un beso en los labios y se fue.

—¿Te escondes y luego aceptas ir a su casa? —preguntó Sam. —¡El asunto es divertido si sólo te veo molesto y asustado! —se quejó Sam, como si Freddie hubiera hecho algo mal.

—A diferencia de ti, Sam... —empezó a decir Freddie—. Yo sí pienso en los demás y no sólo en mí mismo —continuó diciendo Freddie. Y al decir esto, se dirigió a su casillero, haciendo que Sam le dirigiera la mirada en su trayectoria.

Luego, cuando se alejó lo suficiente, la rubia se acercó a su casillero y lo abrió otra vez. Con la atenta y confundida mirada de Carly, sacó de su casillero unas grandes pinzas y luego volvió a cerrar el casillero. Carly alzó las cejas al ver lo que Sam había sacado.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —le preguntó Carly, pero Sam no contestó. Como un rayo, se alejó al casillero de Freddie y Carly la siguió.

Después de ver la sorpresa en su casillero (¿cómo había conseguido abrirlo?), que se trataba de una buena cantidad de fotos de Bianca pegadas por cada partecita de casillero, por dentro y en la puerta, Freddie cerró la puerta disgustado, sin siquiera guardar ningún libro dentro, como había pensado hacer anteriormente y fue al aula de su primera clase.

Sam llegó al casillero de Freddie y se agachó ante él...

—¡Sam! —exclamó la castaña—. ¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACER? —se alteró después, al ver que su mejor amiga intentaba abrir el casillero de Freddie... Y que ya a los dos segundos ya lo había conseguido.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —volvió a exclamar Carly, abriendo los ojos como platos, al ver "la sorpresa" de la que había hablado Bianca.

Sam se reía y todavía haciéndolo, dijo en voz alta:

—Y sigo disfrutándolo...

—Sam... —dijo Carly, con voz de advertencia.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó Sam con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie. —Sabes que es gracioso...

—Claro que no —respondió Carly, pero a los dos segundos ya se estaba riendo con Sam.

El día fue peor para Freddie durante las clases (por las burlas de Sam —aunque Carly la regañaba, Sam seguía—) y luego de las clases, cuando fue a la casa de Bianca. Los había llevado la mamá de la chica en su auto y, apenas entraron, Bianca lo llevó a su habitación, encontrándose el chico con grandes pósters con su rostro en todas las paredes y el techo. Freddie se quedó sin habla unos segundos y luego miró a Bianca, que lo miraba sonriendo, y le dijo:

—Bianca, tenemos que hablar.

El sábado, día del show, Freddie se dirigió al departamento de Carly. Como estaba la puerta cerrada, tuvo que hacer sonar el timbre y Spencer, que estaba ocupado en una nueva y extraña escultura, por el momento sin forma y color marrón, fue saltando con pasos largos hacia la puerta.

—¡Ya vooooy! —gritaba Spencer mientras tanto. Luego llegó a la puerta y la abrió. Allí estaba Freddie, con los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros.

—¡Hola, Spencer! —saludó el chico, entrando al departamento y mirando con extrañeza la escultura del hermano mayor de Carly, pero por una rara razón no quiso preguntar qué era aquello.

—Tu chica ya está arriba —dijo Spencer, sonriendo y acercándose a él. Enseguida, le dio un codazo burlón de "Bien hecho" a Freddie, quien lo miró, sonriendo confundido.

—Spencer, Carly no es mi chica —dijo el castaño.

—No me refiero a Carly —dijo Spencer serio. Sí, se trataba del buen chico de Freddie, pero también se trataba de su hermana menor.

—¿SAM? —preguntó Freddie con incredulidad.

Spencer se quedó pensativo y se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú quieres… —dijo después—… Pero no.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿De dónde la conoces?

—¿De dónde la conozco a quién? —espetó el chico. Spencer se rió como si Freddie hubiera dicho un buen chiste, le dio palmaditas en el hombro y regresó a su escultura.

Freddie se quedó unos dos segundos quieto de la confusión y luego subió al desván por el ascensor. Cuando salió del ascensor vio a dos chicas sentadas una al lado de la otra en los pufs de colores. Estaban de espaldas al ascensor, pero se dio cuenta de que una de ellas se trataba de Sam, por la cabellera rubia y enrulada. Pero la otra no se trataba de Carly, puesto que aquella chica tenía pelo enrulado, negro y espeso.

—Mira, ¿ésta no está linda? —preguntaba Sam a la otra chica, haciendo que arrugara el ceño y además achicara un poco los ojos, confundido. Se fue acercando para ver qué hacían y vio que Sam tenía un álbum de fotos de él y le estaba mostrando las fotos a Bianca. Y le estaba entregando una de las fotos como si fueran de su propiedad.

—¡SAM! —exclamó el chico.

—¡Freddie! —exclamó Bianca, emocionándose por la llegada de su amor. Pero Freddie miraba a Sam disgustado y confundido. La rubia lo miraba sonriendo.

—¿Qué tal, Fredñoñezco? —preguntaba Sam.

—Freddie, Sam me estaba mostrando unas fotos tuyas… —explicaba Bianca, levantándose y acercándose a él.

—¡Ese álbum estaba en mi departamento, Sam! —exclamó el chico.

—Sí, lo sé. Concretamente, en tu habitación. Deberías cerrar la puerta, cualquiera podría entrar.

—Freddie, mira qué hice en tu… —hablaba Bianca, pero Freddie seguía concentrado en Sam, mirándola boquiabierto.

—¡Dame eso! —exclamó después, y le arrebató a Sam el álbum.

—Mira, Freddie, Sam me dio esta foto, dice que estás lindo… —seguía hablando Bianca.

—¿Qué? —volteó a mirar a Bianca el chico, confundido.

—Yo no dije eso —habló Sam.

¿Por qué lo había extrañado demasiado?, se preguntó Freddie… ¿Por qué le había gustado demasiado?... Se alteró en su interior.

—¡Ya! Dame esa foto, Bianca. Y creo que en la semana ya había hablado sobre algo yo... —le recordó Freddie a Bianca, sacándole la fotografía de la mano.

—¡Ay, Freddie, te perdono! —exclamó Bianca con entusiasmo—. Me invitaste a venir, y eso es lo que cuenta —dijo después, abrazándolo muy fuerte al chico, que estaba anonadado. Por sobre los brazos de Bianca, el chico miró con disgusto a Sam.

Freddie, luego, fue hacia el carro con todas sus cosas tecnológicas y computacionales para conectarlas para el show.

—¡Freddie! ¡Mira qué hecho en tu Laptop! —exclamó Bianca, sonriendo anchamente y dando saltitos entusiasmados.

A Freddie le molestó que hubieran tocado sus cosas sin permiso y, mientras encendía la Laptop, aparecía Carly.

—¡Hola! —exclamó la chica.

—Hola… —dijo el chico, casi sin hacerle caso.

Sam y Carly se acercaron a donde estaba Freddie, quien se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de lo que la chica había hecho: había puesto como imagen de fondo un enorme corazón rojo rodeado de corazoncitos más chiquitos. Y además, decía: "Te amo, Freddie"en el centro del corazón grande. El chico abrió los ojos de par en par.

Carly y Sam se miraron riendo y, aunque Freddie las miró disgustado, no cesaron.

—¿Te gusta, Freddie? —sonrió Bianca, acercándose también, creyendo realmente que Freddie iría a decir "¡Sí, y quiero casarme contigo!".

—Eh… Au…

—Lo dejaste sin palabras, Bianca —dijo Sam, divertida, haciendo que Freddie volviera a dirigirle una mirada de disgusto. —Se siente el amor en el aire —burló Sam, y luego se rió apenas.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Bianca con gran entusiasmo y luego aplaudió unas cuantas veces. —Si quieres puedo conseguir más…

—Oh, eso le encantaría más —siguió molestando Sam.

—¡Sam! —le exclamó el chico a la rubia en un susurro molesto, al tiempo que Bianca empezaba a buscar más imágenes románticas.

—Estoy disfrutando esto —dijo Sam.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco, agarró a Sam del brazo y la arrastró fuera del desván, al otro lado de la puerta. Mientras Carly miraba ceñuda de la confusión con los brazos cruzados, Bianca miraba confundida también pero con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Tú trajiste a Bianca aquí? —le preguntó Freddie a Sam, muy enojado.

—Sí —respondió Sam, sonriendo.

—¿POR QUÉ?

—¡Porque es divertido! —exclamó Sam.

—¡No, no lo es!

—¡Oh, vamos!

—¡Ahora haz algo para sacarla de aquí! ¡No quisiera hacer el show con ella mirándome con sonrisitas y haciéndome ojitos! —ordenó Freddie. —¡En la semana no me ha dejado ni un minuto en paz! Cada receso, cada vez que abría mi casillero…

—¿Todavía no puedes quitar sus fotografías de tu casillero? —preguntó Sam.

—¡Las pegó con un pegamento especial! —exclamó Freddie.

—Sí, no sé qué tiene en los ojos —dijo Sam—… Ni que fueras guapo. —luego exclamó: —¡A mí me molestaría tanto Freddie! —exclamó la rubia, con gran tranquilidad.

—¡Sam!

—La verdad no ofende —se justificó la rubia.

Freddie rodó los ojos y la miró enojado.

—¡Tú me metiste en esto otra vez y tú me vas a sacar! —exclamó luego el chico.

Sam rodó los ojos. ¡Odiaba que ya no lo pudiera ver como algo divertido porque estaba pensando en cómo se sentía Freddie!

—Bien, ¿cómo? —preguntó la rubia, seria. —Ahí viene —le avisó después. Y Freddie supo que alguien llegaba puesto que había escuchado la puerta del desván al abrirse.

Pronto Freddie tuvo un plan... Uno bastante loco, pero un plan al fin al cabo... Sólo esperaba no perder algún brazo luego, porque aquel plan implicaba a Sam.

—Se está acer... —empezó a decir Sam.

Pero se quedó sin palabras cuando Freddie de pronto la abrazó. Estaba tan cerca que aquel contacto la llenó de muchas emociones y le hizo sentir electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Sentía como si hubiera estado muerta segundos antes y ahora renacía, tan sólo por ese contacto, pues podía sentir a su corazón latiendo con intensidad y constatar que estaba viva.

Freddie sólo había tenido un plan, pero sentía calidez por aquella cercanía que estaba teniendo con Sam, lo que lo confundió, haciendo que quitara su mirada de desesperación por una de gran confusión... Y de una confusión bastante sentida. Pronto, los dos, se sintieron nerviosos.

—¿Freddie? —llamó Bianca por atrás de él.

Freddie soltó a Sam y, todavía confundido por lo que había sentido por aquel contacto y por no haber recibido ningún golpe de ella, se la quedó mirando a los ojos unos segundos como ella a él. Los dos aturdidos.

Luego Sam volteó a mirar a Bianca, que se acercaba a ellos por atrás de Freddie, lo que hizo que Freddie volviera a la realidad y se pusiera al lado de Sam para mirarla. Así se acordó del plan que se le había ocurrido.

—Bianca, ella es mi no...

Pronto, Sam supo lo que Freddie iba a decir y el por qué del abrazo.

—Me estaba dando un consejo —interrumpió de pronto Sam. —Sólo me daba ánimos...

—Qué lindo, Freddie, ayudando a tu amiga —sonrió Bianca.

Freddie miró boquiabierto a Sam.

—¡Sam!

Freddie rodó los ojos, dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta del desván y entró bastante ofendido. Bianca lo siguió al segundo.

—¡Amorcito! —exclamaba mientras.

Sam rodó los ojos, sintiendo cómo se sentía Freddie, como otras veces ya. Se sentía frustrada cuando pensaba hacer lo correcto y cuando quería ayudar a Freddie. Inmediatamente, agarró su celular del bolsillo y activando para que en otro celular aparezca "Número privado", llamó al celular de Bianca y, deformando un poco su voz, se hizo pasar por la madre y le dijo que necesitaba que fuera a casa enseguida. Pero antes, la chica ya había puesto en sus páginas de redes sociales varias fotos de Freddie rodeado de pequeños corazones. Así que, cuando apareció en la escuela al día siguiente, muchos de los estudiantes con los que se encontraba en el camino empezaron a molestarlo por el asunto de sus fotos románticas.

—Oh, amorcito... —burlaban unos.

—Dame un besito —decían otros.

Freddie se sentía avergonzado mientras Sam sonreía divertida y Carly estaba sorprendida.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a las chicas, que empezaron a reírse.

—¡Acábenla! —exclamó Freddie—. ¡Bianca me acabará volviendo loco! —exclamó el chico luego.

—¿De amor? —preguntó Sam.

Freddie la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Basta, Sam! ¡Contaba con tu ayuda!

—¿Por qué no le hablas y le dices que no te interesa? —preguntó Carly.

—¡Ya lo he intentado tres veces! En la primera, le dije: "Bianca, yo no siento nada por ti".. ¡Y me besó! ¡Eso no es normal! Luego le dije: "¿No me escuchaste? Eres linda pero no me gustas" y, entonces, me dijo: Wow, ¿piensas que soy linda? —trató de imitar la voz de Bianca.

—No vuelvas a hacer esa voz —le suplicó Carly, algo traumada, pero Freddie siguió contando.

—¡Y me volvió a besar! Luego, le dije: "¿No me entiendes? No me gustas, lo siento". ¡Parecía que había funcionado hasta que el Demonio con Caireles de Oro la invitó al show del sábado diciendo que yo quería que fuera! ¡Y todo empezó otra vez! ¡Espero que se te ocurra algo para sacármela de encima...! —aquello último se lo dijo a Sam. Entonces, sin más palabras, Freddie se acercó a su reparado casillero. Sam lo había roto al intentar abrirlo.

Al segundo, lo abría para guardar algunos de sus libros. Estaba guardando casi todos los libros que había en su mochila cuando sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro derecho. Inmediatamente, se puso de pie y volteó a mirar. Allí estaba Bianca, sonriéndole.

—¿Hola? —preguntó Freddie, queriendo largarse de allí.

—Hola, Freddie —dijo ella con voz coqueta.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le preguntó Freddie entredientes.

Bianca se acercó a darle un nuevo beso en la boca... ¿Cuántos besos le había robado ya? Freddie ya había perdido la cuenta después del beso número veinte.

—Wow, wow, wow... —dijo él, al darse cuenta, agarrándola de los hombros y apartándola de sí inmediatamente. —Ya, Bianca, ¡enserio!

—Pero somos novios, Freddie —dijo ella.

—¿Eh?

¿Qué? ¿Mañana serian marido y mujer? Si ella seguía yendo a ese paso, a Freddie no le extrañaría.

—Ay, Dios —se lamentó el chico.

Bianca intentó volver a besarlo pero Freddie la apartó a un lado y empezó a correr mientras veía a Sam acercarse y luego Bianca empezaba a perseguirlo.

—¡Freddie...! ¡No seas tonto! ¡Ven! —suplicaba Bianca con los brazos alzados y tratando de alcanzarlo.

—¡Sam, Sam, Sam! —exclamaba Freddie.

Sam miró confundida, pero entendió gran parte. Inmediatamente, se sacó la mochila, al tiempo que Freddie pasaba por su lado, escapándose de Bianca, que estaba llegando a donde estaba ella. Entonces, agarró la mochila de las correas y la revoleó contra el estómago de Bianca, que cayó adolorida y de espaldas al suelo. Freddie escuchó el ruido producido al caer la chica, se detuvo y volteó a mirar lo que había pasado. Mientras, Sam volvía a colgarse la mochila con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Freddie regresó a ponerse al lado de Sam, sin dejar de mirar, como Sam, a la chica tirada en el suelo.

—Siempre quise golpear a alguien con una mochila —dijo Sam.

—Gracias. Creí que no me ayudarías —dijo Freddie.

—Quisiera no volver a hacerlo.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

Luego se dirigieron miradas, se encogieron de hombros, se dieron media vuelta y se fueron.

Luego de las clases, Freddie entraba al departamento con los auriculares de su PearPad en los oídos, cantando un poco alto. Sucedía que estaba más alegre y tranquilo por el hecho de que, aparentemente, Bianca había desistido de seguir abordándolo.

El mundo está dando vueltaaas

(cantaba Freddie)

Peligrosamente bonita

Así me gustaaass…..

Ahora esto está sucediendo

Ámame, ódiame

Yo te estoy sintiendo

Cerró la puerta y dio media vuelta… Allí estaba Bianca, al lado de su madre en el sofá, tomando un té. Freddie abrió los ojos de par en par y sin dejar de mirarlas confundido, se quitó los auriculares.

—Hola, Freddie, hijo… Tu amiga es encantadora.

¿Encantadora?... Oh, Dios, ¡eso estaba pasando!, se disgustó Freddie.

—Hola, Freddie —saludó Bianca, sonriendo.

La Señora Benson se puso de pie y se acercó a Freddie, que estaba boquiabierto.

—Hijo, es linda tu novia.

—¡No es mi novia!

—Pues deberías considerarlo —habló la Señora Benson, con los ojos bien abiertos, dándole un buen consejo a su hijo.

Si viera como se comportaba mayoritariamente, no pensaría lo mismo, se dijo Freddie. La chica ahora estaba de lo más tranquila, no había hecho ningún movimiento hacia él ni para abrazarlo ni para besarlo ni para quedarse cerca de él. Estaba todo planeado por parte de ella, de eso estaba muy seguro.

—Estuvimos hablando de unos nuevos jabones antibacteriales para ti, hijo… ¿Qué otra chica se preocupa así por tu salud?

¡Oh, Dios!

—Además, su padre es farmacéutico.

Triple ¡oh, Dios!

—¡Mamá, no hablaré esto contigo!

—¿Sigues enamorado de Carly Shay?... Recuerda que te hizo alérgico a los tacos.

—¡Hay cosas de las que no tengo que hablar contigo!

Freddie resopló indignado, dio media vuelta y abandonó el departamento, exaltado.

—¡Fredward Benson! —gritó la Señora Benson, muy enojada.

—¡Tienen que ayudarme! ¡Esto se ha ido de control! —espetó Freddie entrando al departamento de Carly como una exhalación.

Sam estaba recostada en la mesita ratona, otra vez, y Carly, que estaba sentada en el sofá, la usaba de mesita para apoyar su Laptop, también otra vez.

—Se ha ido de control hace rato, Freddo… Ya eres así de nacimiento —dijo Sam, sin inmutarse y siguiendo despatarrada en la mesita ratona. —No creo que tengas arreglo.

—¡YA BASTA, SAM! ¡NO ESTOY DE ÁNIMOS! —gritó el chico, desesperado.

Sam suspiró y se levantó de la mesita ratona. Carly se dio cuenta a tiempo y quitó apresuradamente su computadora portátil de encima de su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Sam entonces al chico.

Freddie trató de tranquilizarse un poco…

—¡Bianca!

—¿No te había dejado en paz después de las clases? Quiero decir, después de que Sam la hubiera golpeado con su mochila —preguntó Carly, confundida.

—¡Estaba tomando té con mi madre! —exclamó el chico.

—¿Enserio? —se sorprendió Carly.

—Tal vez deberíamos hacer que se le pegue a otro chico —se le ocurrió a Sam.

—¡No, Sam! —exclamó Carly.

Pero Freddie sonreía con una de las comisuras de sus labios y una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué es esa mirada? —preguntó Carly.

—Sí, debemos hacer que se le pegue a otro chico —contestó Freddie.

Sam sonrió anchamente.

—¿Qué tal a David? El chico nuevo —dijo ella.

—¡NO! ¡Él no! Ya tiene novia —se desesperó Carly, de pronto.

—¿Te gusta, cierto? —le preguntó Sam.

—Sí —respondió Carly, y Freddie alzó las cejas un milisegundo con una mirada de "claro", porque le había parecido predecible... Bastante predecible.

—¿Sugerencias?

—No sean malos... ¿Otro chico tendrá que soportarla? —preguntó Carly. —Si se lo mereciera...

—¿Qué tal Jeff? —preguntó Sam, y Freddie sonrió.

Pronto Freddie agarró su PearPhone y activando el "número privado", le mandó un mensaje a Bianca, pidiéndole para verse y hablar, haciéndose pasar por Jeff. Serían dos pájaros de un tiro… Se quitaría de encima a Bianca y conseguiría una empelagosa venganza para Jeff. Sólo esperaba que funcionara.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Bianca se acercó a Freddie cuando él estaba con Sam y Carly en la zona de los casilleros de las chicas. Freddie miró asustado y Carly y Sam intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Los tres pensaban que Bianca volvería a la carga, pero pronto dijo:

—Freddie, lo siento, creo que debemos terminar. Ahora Jeff es mi novio.

Freddie resopló de alivio, pero dudó que, en realidad, fueran novios.

—Ouh, bueno, que seas feliz... Bianca, ve despacio con él, ¿quieres?

Bianca era buena chica después de todo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Bianca, aturdida.

—De nada —se apresuró a decir Freddie.

—Bueno, Freddie, gracias por el mejor casi mes de mi vida. Creo que ya podrás estar con Sam...

Luego de decir aquello, la chica dio media vuelta y se fue. Freddie y Sam quedaron pasmados y Carly estaba ceñuda de la confusión.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

—¡Está loca de remate! —Exclamó Sam.

—¡Pero si quieres! —burló Freddie.

Sam le hizo una burla y luego Freddie se la devolvió.

—¡Amorcito, podemos ir a mi casa después de clases! ¡Mi mamá hace unos pastelitos deliciosos! —decía la voz de Bianca.

Freddie, Carly y Sam, voltearon a mirar y vieron que Jeff iba caminando con el ceño fruncido del disgusto y de la irritación, mientras Bianca lo seguía.

—¡Ay, qué lindo eres! —decía Bianca después.

Freddie, Carly y Sam se miraron y luego Freddie le dijo a Sam:

—Sam, tenías razón, es divertido.

Luego, los tres empezaron a reírse.

**Fin del capítulo**

**¿Les gustó o no les gustó? ¡Me lo pueden decir en sus comentarios...! :)**

**Por favor, dejen Review... (Imaginenme triste si no los recibo :( )**

**Ya me tendré que ocupar con el tercer capítulo, y espero terminarlo rápido, si mi bloqueo lo permite... **

**¡Saludos! **


	3. Tengo un sobrino travieso

**Hola, ¿cómo están? :)**

**Síí, nuevo capítulo... En este cap Spencer empieza a salir con una mujer algo mayor para él... Pero creo que la mamá de Gibby también lo era (estaba dudosa de hacer algo así, pero me pareció divertido :) )**

**Espero que lo disfruten...**

**Capítulo 3: Tengo un sobrino travieso**

Carly salió de su habitación. Se encontraba en shorts de pijama con dibujos de flores, una remera ajustada negra y tenía su cabello algo alborotado. Se dirigía a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua justo en el momento en que Spencer entraba al departamento. Eran las dos de la madrugada y el muchacho se encontraba en pijama y en su bata, que no llevaba atada. Además, llevaba en la mano derecha un tablón de madera y en la otra mano, una bolsa llena de latas. Carly se lo quedó mirando con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡Carly! —exclamó Spencer entusiasmado—. ¡Mira lo que encontré en el contenedor de basura! —exclamó luego, con una ancha sonrisa en su cara, alzando los dos objetos.

—¿A los dos de la madrugada? —preguntó Carly.

—Nunca es temprano para el arte —contestó Spencer con naturalidad, yendo a dejar sus objetos encontrados en la basura cerca del sofá.

—Yo no me refería… ¿Temprano? —¿No era "tarde"?

Eso era más extraño que ver a Jeff yendo de la mano con Bianca dos días seguidos o más extraño que saber que Sam y Freddie se habían besado, aunque se odiaran… Bueno, se trataba de Spencer.

Al darse un cuarto de vuelta para ir a la heladera, Carly se dio cuenta de que la computadora estaba encendida y que había un cartelito que anunciaba a Spencer que una tal "Señorita Soledad" le pedía iniciar un vídeo chat.

—¿"Señorita Soledad"? —preguntó Carly, sonriendo confundida y señalando con el mentón la pantalla de la computadora. Inmediatamente, Spencer miró hacia allí y sonrió.

—Nos conocimos en Por qué no sales conmigo. com —le respondió Spencer, sonriendo orgulloso y acercándose a la computadora. —Está sola en el mundo... Salvo por su hijito... Pero estoy yo para darle amooor —dijo Spencer, para después beber de su vaso enorme de Pepi-Cola que había dejado en la mesita al lado de la computadora, que enseguida escupió a un lado en el piso, haciendo un sonido gutural—... ¡Está caliente! —se quejó luego. Carly largó una risita y fue hacia la heladera para buscar agua fría embotellada.

Mientras tanto, Spencer aceptó el vídeo chat y comenzó a hablar con una mujer. A los dos segundos, ya la invitaba a cenar con su hijo aquel día.

Después de la escuela, Freddie, Sam y Carly se habían dirigido a _Licuados Locos. _Sam y Freddie no dejaron de discutir por tonterías todo el tiempo y Carly sólo se propuso hacerlos parar sólo en sus dos primeras peleas. Luego de aquellas, sólo bebió de su licuado... Bueno, hasta que Freddie dijo "Es raro que alguien use pantaletas que diga "amo las vegas"" y entonces Sam lo agarró del cabello y lo empezó a zarandear de un lado a otro, con los labios apretados. Freddie intentó que lo dejara sin éxito.

—¡Sam, ya suéltame! ¡Au, Sam! ¡Au! ¡Au!

—¡No vuelvas a decir la palabra "pantaletas"! —espetaba Sam.

—¡Tú ya la dijiste! —exclamaba Freddie.

—¡SAM! —la retó Carly—. ¡Ya para!

Al instante, intentó apartar las manos de la cabellera de Freddie, después de ponerse de pie, pero tuvo menos éxito que el chico. Suspiró al parecerle imposible y luego dijo:

—En fin, debo irme... Tengo que ayudar a Spencer con la... Cena familiar, o algo así —dijo Carly.

—¡Carly! —exclamó Freddie, pidiendo que lo ayudara con Sam, que seguía agarrándolo del pelo y zarandeándolo.

—¡Sam, suéltalo!

—¿Intentas matarme? —dijo Freddie, y ante ello, Sam lo soltó bruscamente, empujándolo. Casi se cayó de la silla, pero Freddie pudo sostenerse a tiempo, dirigiéndole una mirada de terrible disgusto a Sam y luego peinándose con los dedos.

—Adiós —dijo Carly—. No se maten.

—¡Adiós! —exclamaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Carly se alejó hacia su departamento, Freddie y Sam volvieron a mirarse.

—¿Tú te quedas? —le preguntó Freddie.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

—¿Otro licuado? —le preguntó Freddie.

—Sí. Tú pagas —dijo Sam.

—Ya que —soltó Freddie, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al mostrador.

Mientras, Sam tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Carly introdujo la llave en la mirilla de la puerta pensando que los invitados ya estarían hacía un rato. Cuando abrió la puerta y entró en el departamento con soltura, tuvo que quedarse en el lugar mirando hacia el sofá, donde había alguien sentado cómodamente. La chica quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y, enseguida, empezaba a gritar, quedándose estática.

—AAAAAAAAAAAh AAAh AAAAAAh —gritaba Carly, pues ahí estaba Nevel, vestido con camisa y un chaleco celeste encima, pantalones de traje y zapatos. Al verla entrar al departamento, sonrió ancha y malvadamente.

—Hola, Carly —saludó con malicia.

—¡Caaaarlyyy! —exclamó Spencer desde la cocina, acercándose a ella.

Carly fue directo a Spencer, pasando por enfrente del televisor, sin dirigir ni una mirada más a Nevel. Agarró a Spencer del brazo y lo arrastró cerca de las escaleras.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó Carly, alterada.

—Pues es tu sobrino... Medio... Lo que sea —dijo Spencer, sonriendo anchamente.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Carly, abriendo los ojos como platos. —¡TÚ ESTÁS LOCO! —gritó luego Carly, dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho a su hermano mayor, quien enseguida se tapó con los brazos. Pero Carly no se dio por vencida y le dio unos tres golpes más. —¡SABES QUIÉN ES ESE CHICO!

—¡Pero pueden comenzar a llevarse bien! —intentó convencer Spencer, lo que le hizo recibir nuevos golpes de su hermanita.

Al día siguiente, Carly llegaba al colegio con la mirada perdida. Era algo demasiado traumático lo que le estaba pasando, por lo que todavía no había superado el asunto de que Spencer saliera con la madre de Nevel ni que hubiera estado tres horas con él la noche anterior, cenando.

—Me sucedió algo raro —decía Freddie a Sam, que estaban en la zona de los casilleros de las chicas. Sam estaba guardando unos libros en su casillero (ni sabía cuáles) y sólo lo miró cuando cerró el locker. —Yo hice la tarea de Matemática ayer, en el receso, la tenía en mi mochila... —en aquel punto, Sam se sacó su mochila, la abrió y rebuscó en su interior—. Estoy seguro... Y no se q... Ouh —en ese momento Sam alzaba las hojas de Matemática perteneciente a Freddie—. ¡Sam! ¡Tú me robaste los deberes! ¡Devuélvemelo eso!

—¡Claro que no! —espetó Sam—. ¿Qué quieres que entregue, sino?

—¡Tu propia tarea sería genial! —respondió Freddie—. ¡Dame eso!

Enseguida, Freddie agarró de un extremo de las hojas y tiró. Pero Sam también tiró. Empezaron a forcejear entonces. Y siguiendo de aquel modo, distinguieron a Carly acercándose. Se dieron cuenta de que tenía la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada y tan sólo se dedicó a abrir su casillero. Sam y Freddie se dirigieron miradas en parte de confusión y en parte de interrogación, todavía sosteniendo, cada uno, un extremo de las hojas.

Sam vio, entonces, que Freddie estaba distraído y enseguida tiró con más fuerza de las hojas, que se partieron por la mitad.

—¡SAM! —gritó Freddie, molesto y desesperado.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, tonto! —expresó Sam, pegándole con fuerza en la mejilla, con su mitad de las hojas.

Carly largó un quejido y Sam y Freddie se acordaron de ella. Voltearon a mirarla.

Carly tan sólo había abierto su casillero y metido la cabeza dentro… Y ahí había quedado.

—¿Eh, Carls? —llamó Sam.

—¿Carly? —esta vez fue Freddie el que habló—. ¿Te das cuenta de que no entras ahí dentro, cierto? —cuestionó luego el chico, riéndose como si hubiera hecho un chiste muy gracioso. Sam lo miró con mirada impasible, él la miró y dejó de reír enseguida, avergonzado. ¿Le importaba mucho lo que ella pensaba de él, o qué?, se preguntó el chico en su interior.

—¿Y sigues creyendo que tienes ideas creativas? —le espetó Sam entonces.

Freddie miró a la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados al tiempo que Carly largaba un nuevo quejido, sin sacar todavía su cabeza del interior del casillero. Sam y Freddie volvieron a dirigirle la mirada, confundidos aún, pero ahora también preocupados.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Sam, algo insistente.

Carly volvió a largar un quejido, sin contestar.

—Mátenme —sólo dijo.

—¿Ayer no ibas a conocer a la nueva mujer de Spencer? —se acordó Freddie, intentando tantear el terreno.

—¿Es muy fea? —se le ocurrió preguntar a Sam.

—¿Tiene que ver con su hijo? —quiso saber Freddie.

Carly dijo un "Sí" estrangulado.

—¿Es guapo y tiene dieciséis años? —se apresuró a preguntar Sam, sonriendo entusiasmada.

—¿Y eso qué interesa? —le espetó Freddie, ceñudo.

Entonces, Sam y Freddie se quedaron mirando a los ojos hasta que Carly largó el quejido más estrangulado, largo y de mayor volumen hasta ese momento. Pensar en Nevel como un chico guapo no era nada lindo (¡Inténtenlo!). Luego, finalmente, sacó su cabeza del casillero, arreglándose el cabello que había quedado algo desordenado, y miró a sus amigos. Ellos le dirigieron la mirada.

—¡Es Nevel!

Freddie soltó una risita burlona a la vez que Sam exclamaba, estupefacta: "¿QUÉ?".

—Sí, es guapo, Sam —molestó Freddie, con una sarcástica sonrisa. Freddie siguió sonriendo de aquella forma varios segundos.

—¡Y ESO QUÉ IMPORTA! —se alteró Carly—. ¡NEVEL ES MI… MI… MI… SOBRINO! —le había costado un enorme esfuerzo decir aquella última palabra.

Freddie puso cara de asco, arrugando los labios.

—¡Y mi hermano sólo se atreve a decirme "Pero pueden comenzar a llevarse mejor"! —aquello último lo dijo con voz de burla.

—No me imagino a Nevel y a ti juntos y sonrientes —dijo Sam.

Ante lo dicho, Carly inclinó la cabeza un poco a la derecha y miró hacia el techo, imaginando:

_Nevel y ella se encontraban en un prado a una distancia de varios metros entre uno y otro. Al verse, sonriendo, empezaron a correr hacia el otro en cámara letra y, como canción de fondo, sonaba "Eres mi amigo fiel", dando pasos largos y alargando los brazos hacia el otro como esperando acercarse demasiado para darle al otro un fuerte abrazo. Finalmente, se acercaron y se abrazaron. Los dos, Carly y Nevel, se abrazaron levantando un pie y todavía sonriendo. Se separaban segundos después, y empezaban a dar saltitos en cámara lenta, uno al lado del otro y muy sonrientes, mirándose de vez en cuando, sin que la canción de fondo ("Eres mi amigo fiel") dejara de sonar._

—Iuuu —expresó Carly, al volver a la realidad, sacudiéndose del asco por aquella escena. —Bueno, tal vez... Pueda cambiar —dijo la chica después, volviendo a dirigir la mirada a sus amigos y pensativamente, con su proclividad a pensar bien de todas las personas.

—Si no fueras tú, te pegaría —dijo Sam de una.

El sábado, a las ocho de la noche, Sam y Carly estaban haciendo el último segmento del show. El show era un respiro para Carly, ya que Nevel aparecía hasta en la sopa además de que en pesadillas y dos fines de semana en su departamento. Y menos soportable era si lo encontrabas filmándote en pijama y con el pelo alborotado o cayéndote por una curiosa cáscara de banana inexplicablemente tirada tras el sofá en el living. Lo corrió por todo el departamento al descubrirlo, pero el chico no se dio por vencido y también corrió. Carly no había logrado recuperar la filmadora escrachadora.

La última sección del show de aquel sábado, se trataba de las historias de terror que contaba el Brassier. Sam estaba a un lado de donde colgaba el Brassier fuxia y Carly estaba del otro lado. Esta parte de ropa interior femenina decía:

_Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que el final del libro tenía hojas en blanco... uuuuh uuuuh_

(intentó asustar el Brassier)

—¡Eso no da miedo! —se quejó Sam.

—Eso porque están las luces encendidas —dijo entonces el Brassier, sacudiéndose y haciendo voz de ultratumba.

—Terminemos el show por hoy —interrumpió Carly rápidamente, alejándose del Brassier, hasta ponerse más cerca de la cámara que Freddie sostenía. El Brassier comenzó a subir —¡Hasta el próximo programa!

—Esperen, antes de terminar el programa, quiero decirles algo a nuestro público —dijo Sam. Freddie miró a Carly interrogativamente, con una ceja levantada. Carly sólo puso una mirada de "No sé" y confusión al mismo tiempo.

Luego, dijo:

—No tengo idea.

Sam resopló y se acercó un poco a la cámara y dijo:

—Si sufres de ñoñez, tontez y de una loca madre, padeces un severo caso de Freddittis Benson, así que no dudes de ir al hospital.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco tras su cámara y Carly exclamó, disgustada:

—¡Sam!

—¡Después te quedan las marcas! —justificó la rubia su mensaje, como si hubiera dicho lo correcto para ayudar a las personas, y alejándose otra vez de la cámara.

—Y estamos fuera —dijo Freddie, un poco molesto pero resignado a la vez.

—¡Genial! ¡Me voy a casa! —dijo Sam de una, dando una palmada y dirigiéndose a la puerta del desván. Enseguida, Carly puso su cara de "¿Qué?" (la misma que al descubrir, por boca de Sam, que ella y Freddie se habían besado) y fue agarrar a Sam y detenerla.

—¡Espera, Sam! ¡Hoy viene Nevel a cenar! —le hizo acordar la castaña a su mejor amiga.

—¡Tengo que ordenar mi cuarto! —se justificó la rubia.

—¡Tú nunca ordenas tu cuarto, Sam! —empezó a alterarse Carly. Mientras tenían esa charla, Freddie se apresuraba a desconectar todas sus cosas.

—No me obligues… —suplicó Sam, sabiendo lo terrible que sería la noche estando con Nevel. —Además, es una cena familiar.

—Sam, ¿quién te ayudó a ponerle pomada a tu madre en sus…?

—Sí, ya —dijo Sam, rodando los ojos.

—Bien, yo creo que me iré… Mi mamá me dijo que… —balbuceó Freddie, sosteniendo la cámara y ya estando en la puerta del desván.

—Tú puedes irte, Benson, no nos importa —dijo Sam, como diciéndole que no le era necesario inventar excusas para irse... Si Carly no lo había invitado a él.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco y salió del desván.

Veinte minutos después, Nevel entraba al departamento, sosteniendo su cámara y sonriendo maliciosamente al pasar por enfrente de Carly y Sam. Sam lo miraba con una comisura del labio levantada, y Carly, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En el umbral de la puerta, Spencer agarró a la mujer de la cintura y la atrajo para besarla. Como Sam y Carly no querían ver eso, se acercaron a la cocina. Ya estaba todo preparado en la mesa (sólo faltaba preparar la ensalada y servir la comida) y Sam fue a sentarse en el lugar apartado para ella y Carly fue a terminar con los últimos retoques de la comida, haciendo la ensalada sin dejar de mirar enfurecida a Nevel, que estaba sentado en el sofá con gran tranquilidad. En toda la cena, la madre de Nevel y Spencer no dejaron de admirar "lo bien" que ahora se llevaban Sam y Carly con Nevel. En un momento, Carly le dirigió una mirada fulminante tal a Spencer que este abandonó la sonrisa que había estado manteniendo. Sam no estaba enterada de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tan sólo de su comida, que se llevaba a la boca, sin esperar tragar la que ya tenía, con desesperación, como si no hubiera comido en años. Además, se relamía y hacía sonidos de satisfacción de vez en cuando. Todos le dirigían la mirada, extrañados, de tanto en tanto. Nevel, además de sorprendido como los demás, la miraba con cara de asco.

Pronto llegó el postre... Algo que no encontraron en la heladera. Se trataba de unos pastelitos y Sam no participó cuando Carly y Spencer empezaron a quejarse de su falta. Enseguida, ante tal silencio de Sam, los dos hermanos, al mismo tiempo, le dirigieron a la rubia una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella tan sólo sonrió. Spencer, que había abierto la heladera, la cerró con un pequeño empuje y dijo:

—Pediré helado.

Después del postre, que esta vez Sam no intentó robar, la felicidad de Carly llegó nuevamente, porque ya era hora de que Nevel y su madre se marcharan. Nevel había estado insoportable, sin dejar de dirigir miradas de disgusto y sonrisas crueles a Carly. Cuando Sam lo descubría y lo miraba fulminantemente, Nevel dejaba de sonreír inmediatamente. Sólo faltaba que pegara un grito.

—Por fin —dijo Carly, cerrando la puerta del departamento tras la despedida.

Sam ya estaba dormida en el sofá, en una posición medio extraña. Un pie lo apoyaba en el suelo, la otra pierna atravesaba el respaldo del sofá, un brazo colgaba hasta el piso y con la otra mano se agarraba la pierna que estaba en el respaldo.

Carly fue a sentarse en el espacio libre al lado del sofá y al segundo sonaba el celular de Spencer, quien atendió. Carly escuchaba decir:

—¿Cómo?... ¡Claro!... Pueden quedarse por hoy aquí.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Carly, levantándose rápidamente. Sam no se inmutó.

—¡Necesitan quedarse! ¡Se le rompió el auto!

—¡Oh, no, no...!

—Carly...

Nevel se quedó dormido en el sofá, y Sam fue con Carly a la enorme habitación. Carly se acomodó con tranquilidad en su cama y Sam se conformó con el sillón que estaba frente a la cama.

A lo que parecieron sólo minutos, Carly abrió lo ojos. Vio entonces que Nevel llevaba su filmadora y la apuntaba hacia ella.

—¡Nevel! ¿Qué haces?

—Te ves linda durmiendo, Carly —dijo Nevel, con sarcasmo—. Babeas.

—¡No babeo! —se alteró Carly, sentándose en la cama, sin ver el pequeño charquito de baba de la almohada—. ¡Yo duermo como una princesita! —insistió. Nevel filmó entonces la almohada y Carly se disgustó y se alteró más. —¡Ven aquí! —quiso lanzarse hacia él para quitarle la cámara pero Nevel dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación. Entonces, Carly saltó de la cama y salió tras él.

Sam abrió los ojos poco a poco en aquel instante. Estaba como desorientada cuando se sentó en el sillón y miró hacia la cama de Carly.

—¿Carlangas? —preguntó confundida.

Ni enterada de que Nevel había entrado y la había filmado durmiendo y roncando... Ni que había filmado a Carly babeando.

Nevel bajaba las escaleras corriendo y, tres segundos después, lo hacía Carly.

—¡VEN ACÁ...! —empezó a gritar Carly, acercándose a la cocina, donde Nevel se había dirigido. Pero tuvo que callar y quedarse quieta al ver que estaba allí su madre. —Buenos días —dijo después, intentando estar más tranquila y con una sonrisa forzada.

Sólo por Spencer, Carly se calló la boca, sino ya acusaría a Nevel. Tal vez si se peleaban ellos, sólo conseguiría que la madre de Nevel y Spencer también empezaran a discutir. Aunque le encantaría, no podía hacerle eso a su hermano mayor.

Por suerte, Nevel y su madre no se quedaron a desayunar. Spencer la había ayudado con el auto y se había ido. Carly desayunó junto a Spencer un cuenco de cereales con leche, porque Sam se había vuelto a dormir. Sam despertó a las dos la tarde, comió abundante comida robada de la heladera de los Shay y luego se fue a sentar al sofá y encender el televisor. Carly estaba en la ducha y Spencer estaba en su habitación hablando por teléfono "con su chica", como él la llamaba.

Como ya la mayoría de veces, Freddie entró al departamento. Vio a Sam en el sofá e hizo una sonrisa al costado. Había pensado mucho la noche anterior algo para fastidiarla y sólo se le había ocurrido una cosa, que, tan pronto como Freddie dijo "Hola" y Sam le dijo "Hola, Fredraro", él empezó a llevar a cabo: fue a sentarse demasiado cerca de Sam.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó la rubia, mirándolo confusa.

—Sólo quiero fastidiarte —dijo él con una sonrisa al costado.

—¿Con tu presencia?

—Detesto admitirlo… Pero sí —contestó Freddie, sonriendo, haciendo que Sam lo mirara de pronto con las cejas alzadas. ¿Qué pretendía? —Bueno, sé que te desagrado… —siguió explicando el chico—. No veo otra mejor manera de molestarte.

Sam encontró aquello perfecto, o sea, era un tonto… Ella tenía armas…

—Tú te lo buscas —dijo ella tan sólo, para después darle una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla izquierda al chico. Freddie se llevó las manos a la ardiente mejilla mirándola con la boca abierta. Sam sonreía con suficiencia. —¿Quieres seguir fastidiándome? —preguntó dos segundos después.

—¿Por qué me maltratas? —preguntó el chico, con la mejilla adolorida, y sin quitar sus manos de ella todavía.

—¿Por qué eres tan tonto? —preguntó ella después.

Sin embargo, no se alejaban. Freddie se había sentado sin un espacio de respiro al lado de Sam y todavía no se apartaba. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Freddie cuestionándose por dentro por qué Sam era así con él, con el ceño fruncido. Sam había estado sonriendo, pero estar tan cerca de los ojos de Freddie, la hizo dejar de hacerlo. Podría ser un tonto… Pero era un tonto lindo… Con unos lindos ojos... Y una linda nariz... ¡Sam, basta con esos pensamientos!, se dijo a sí misma.

—Quiero más jamón —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y casi cortando el acercamiento. Freddie le dirigió la mirada mientras ella se dirigía a la heladera, todavía preocupado por el comportamiento de Sam hacia él. Sin ella la vida sería aburrida pero el maltrato era evidente ¿algunas? veces.

Sin nada más que hacer, Freddie se acercó a la computadora, que estaba encendida en la página de su show y empezó a ver si había comentarios. Un tal "Regio84" había subido un link sobre un vídeo, que Freddie pulsó enseguida.

De pronto, vio un vídeo del departamento de Carly.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la voz de Sam, que se ponía al lado de él al ver el vídeo. Freddie dijo "No lo sé. Un chico puso un link en la página de ICarly" al tiempo que veían luego, en el vídeo, que Carly bajaba las escaleras, peinándose con un cepillo y, en dirección a la cocina, resbalaba por una cáscara de banaba y caía sentada al piso.

Freddie y Sam intercambiaron miradas boquiabiertas.

—¡NEVEL! —gritaba entonces Carly, mirando en dirección a la cámara.

—¡Lee los comentarios! —apuró Sam a Freddie, dándole un codazo.

Freddie apretó en "48 comentarios".

Pronto Freddie comenzó a leer en voz alta algunos, que decían:

_haha, no paré de reír... Esa Carly es tonta._

_¡QUIERO MÁS DE ESTOS VÍDEOS CON GENTE HACIENDO EL RIDÍCULO!_

_Su mirada al caer es muy graciosa HAHAHA_

Entonces, leyó el último, después de leer diez comentarios más diciendo cosas similares:

_Sí, tendré más vídeos de los chicos de ICARLY... Por el momento, disfruten de este adicional:_

Freddie apretó el nuevo link. Era una vídeo en el que se veía a Sam durmiendo en el sillón de la habitación de Carly y roncando.

—¡LO VOY A MATAR! —gruñó Sam.

Freddie trataba de no reír y apretaba fuerte sus labios. Sam lo descubrió y le dio un fuerte empujón que lo tiró al suelo.

_haha, esa chica sí que es un cerdo..._

_haha, ronca más fuerte que mi padre, y eso que ella es una chica, haha_

_Más vídeos, por favor_

Todo eso y más decían los comentarios sobre el vídeo de Sam.

Luego de que Carly saliera de la ducha, vestida con vaqueros y una blusa y con el pelo mojado y ya peinado, saludó a Freddie y se acercó a la computadora. Sam y Freddie le habían pedido que viera lo que ellos habían descubierto.

—¡OH, POR DIOS! —gritó Carly, histérica, con los ojos abiertos bien grandes, al ver su vídeo y los comentarios, que seguían aumentando a cada minuto a una velocidad vertiginosa. —¡OH, POR DIOS! —volvió a gritar Carly, también histéricamente y con los ojos abiertos como platos, al ver el vídeo de Sam y los comentarios, que aún seguían creciendo. —¡NEVEL! —gritó después.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Freddie.

Enseguida le llegó un mensaje a Carly en el PearPhone y se trataba de Nevel. Le preguntaba si habían visto los vídeos ya y si les habían gustado. También le explicó que tenía otros vídeos, que le había mandado a su correo, y que, si no hacían lo que él quería, todo el mundo los vería.

El primero de los vídeos que los chicos vieron, se trataba de Sam comiendo costillitas con salsa como una bestia... Hasta tal punto de que se había ensuciado alrededor de los labios. También mostraba a la bestia de Sam comer en la cena de la noche anterior.

—Sí, así es Sam —se reía Freddie al encontrar divertido el comportamiento aquel, pero no burlonamente. Carly también rio apenas.

Sam no rio. No encontraba la risa de sus amigos algo del que estar alegre.

—¡No se rían! —exclamó enojada.

Carly y Freddie dejaron de reír al instante e intercambiaron una mirada.

—Oh, vamos, Sam —dijo Carly—. No nos reíamos de ti —aclaró la chica.

—Claro que no —corroboró Freddie. —Sólo que no eres como las demás niñas…

Sam lo miró con mala cara, tomando lo malo de aquella frase. Sin embargo, Freddie lo decía como diciendo que era única y diferente, especial.

—¡A ver los otros vídeos! —exclamó Sam. Carly, enseguida, clickeó en el siguiente.

_Freddie estaba sentado en el sofá, cuando de pronto, se abría la puerta del departamento de Carly y entraba su madre. _

_—Freddie, Freddie —se lamentaba la Señora Benson, acercándose a él, que se puso de pie._

_—Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó él._

_—Te olvidaste la pomada para..._

_—¡Mamá, ya! —espetó Freddie, agarrando la pomada que su madre le entregaba._

Las chicas hicieron un gran esfuerzo para no reír.

—_Acuérdate de pasártela dos veces... Y aquí está el nuevo protector de nubes... Hoy está demasiado nublado y no quisiera que te quedara marcas en la piel... ¿Te ayudo a...?_

_—Yo puedo, mamá —dijo Freddie entonces, agarrando el protector._

_Entonces, la Señora Benson abandonó el departamento. _

Carly y Sam empezaron a reírse bastante.

—¡Ah, y tú sí puedes reírte de mí, no! —espetó Freddie, dirigiéndose a Sam, molesto.

—Ya, chicos, no empiecen —dijo Carly, como pudo, ya que seguía riéndose.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

El tercer vídeo era de Carly en pijama y despeinada y, el cuarto y último vídeo, se trataba de Carly durmiendo y babeando.

Carly suspiró.

—Llamaré a Nevel y veré lo que quiere.

Cinco minutos después, cortó la llamada y miró a sus amigos.

—¿Y? —apremió Sam.

—Vendrá hacia aquí y me propondrá un trato... Dijo algo así que quiere algo desde hace tiempo...

—¿Todavía piensa en besarte? ¿No se cansa nunca? —preguntó Freddie, sorprendido—. ¡Tú no le haces caso!

Carly y Sam se lo quedaron mirando insistentemente, y pronto el chico entendió.

—Ouh —dijo. —Bueno... ¡Él ya es tu sobrino! —dijo después.

—Sí, ¡como si fuera ese el punto! —exclamó Sam.

Nevel llegó al departamento una hora después de hablar con Carly.

—Quiero un segmento en su programa —decía a los chicos. Carly, Sam y Freddie se habían sentado uno al lado del otro en el sofá mientras que Nevel en un sillón.

—¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? —exclamaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo.

—Para "Los poemas de Nevel" —siguió explicando el rubio—. Quiero un segmento de "Los poemas de Nevel" en todos los siguientes programas...

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Carly.

—Entonces, aquellos vídeos harán furor en internet... Y yo..., y muchos más, nos reíremos tanto...

Los tres amigos dirigieron miradas enfurecidas a Nevel.

—Desea tener brazos y piernas de repuesto, Nevel, porque no te quedará nada —dijo la rubia— después de que acabe contigo.

—Eso no es necesario —dijo Nevel, poniéndose de pie y alejándose, precavida y deliberadamente, de Sam. Le tenía mucho miedo… Sam tenía fama de no ser débil.

Entonces, Nevel carraspeó y sacó de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones de traje una hoja de papel, doblada.

—Aquí, para ustedes, una muestra de "Los poemas de Nevel":

_Allí por el horizonte_

_Allí, donde los pájaros cantan su melodía_

(recitaba Nevel. Inmediatamente, los chicos empezaban a bostezar)

_Allí, donde las nubes se juntan a llorar_

—Yo voy a llorar —se lamentó Carly. —¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ÑIIIA ÑIIIA —se desesperó Carly, tapándose los oídos. Nevel la miró con una ceja levantada._  
_

De pronto, Carly tuvo una repentina idea y se destapó los oídos.

—¡Si no nos devuelves aquellos vídeos y no nos dejas en paz, Nevel... Contaremos a todos tu más grande secreto! —gritó entonces, poniéndose de pie.

Sam y Freddie la miraron confundidos.

—¿De qué hablas, Shay?

—Que ya te descubrimos...

—¡No pueden saber que me gusta pasar horas tejiendo con madre! —espetó Nevel, incrédulo. Luego, lo pensó y dijo—... Oh, bueno, ahora sí lo pueden saber...

Carly, Freddie y Sam empezaron a reírse incontrolablemente.

—¡No tienen pruebas!

—¡Tú no eres el único ñoño del planeta tecnológico, Nevel! ¡Aquí está el ñoño número dos! —presentó Sam, poniéndole a Freddie una mano en el hombro. Freddie la miró ceñudo.

—¿Número dos? —preguntó.

—Está bien, si quieres ser el número uno y así te sientes mejor, adelante —suspiró Sam, sacando la mano del hombro del chico, quien puso los ojos en blanco.

Carly empezó a dar lentos pasos hacia la computadora...

—Me voy acercando a la computadora... Ahora los visitantes de tu página, descubrirán tu más grande secreto...—dijo Carly, amenazadoramente y con voz de misterio a la vez—. ¡Me encanta decir "tu más grande secreto"! —exclamó luego, sonriendo, pero luego, carraspeó e intentó recobrar la compostura—. En fin, si no terminas con esto, Nevel...

—¡Ay, ya, ya! ¡Está bien! ¡Me desharé de esos vídeos!

—Así está mejor —sonrió Carly.

Al minuto siguiente, ante la atenta mirada de Sam, Carly y Freddie, Nevel fue sacando todas las cámaras y micrófonos ocultos que había puesto por el departamento. Nevel los miraba con temor. Días siguientes, Sam, Freddie y Carly empezaban a entrar a internet seguido por si Nevel había incumplido su palabra. Pero nada de ellos había sido colgado en internet, y además, Nevel había eliminado todos los vídeos subidos.

Para que la felicidad de Carly fuera completa, Spencer le informó que había terminado con la mamá de Nevel porque ella le había pedido casamiento.

**Fin**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Fue raro? ¿Que no les gustó o qué les gustó? ¡Dejen sus comentarios!**

**¿Pasó todo muy rápido o no? ¡Dejen sus comentarios!**

**¿Les pareció que hubo seddie? ¿No les pareció y quieren asesinarme? ¡Dejen comentarios!**

**Eso que dijo que el Brassier de un libro con el final con hojas en blanco me pasó a mí... Aunque no fue para morirse de miedo, ¡me disgusté tanto! ¡Imagínense! Me compro una novela de cien pesos y, llegando casi al final, encuentro veinte páginas en blanco... ¡No pude hacer ningún reclamo!**

**JMFAWKES, yo siempre pensé que Bianca no era mala chica y que se merecía un amor... Al final la emparejé con Jeff je :)... aunque no sea un candidato digno. **

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews...**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Saludos!**


	4. Me hice ñoña

**¡Holaaa! ¡Nuevo capítulo! **

**Espero que les guste... Y que comenten :) (Por favor, es necesario que lo hagan para que yo pueda vivir y seguir escribiendo)**

**Capítulo 4: Me hice ñoña**

Era Lunes y, en la escuela, Carly llegaba a la zona de los casilleros con paso muy decidido. Al llegar, vio una situación algo extraña: Freddie manipulaba el casillero de Sam. Al principio no comprendió lo que estaba pasando pero, dos segundos después, le llegó una suposición.

—¡Freddie! —exclamó Carly, entre asustada, disgustada y algo fastidiada... Alterada. Así el chico se dio cuenta de la presencia de la castaña.

Entonces, Freddie miró a Carly y no supo cómo sentirse... No darle importancia y seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo o mirarla con cara de culpabilidad... Optó por lo segundo.

—Hola, Carly —saludó él, pasmado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en el casillero de Sam? —preguntó sólo asustada y alterada, esta vez.

—¡Nada!

—¿Siguen con eso? ¡No han parado de hacerse maldades uno al otro en toda una semana!

—¡No es eso! ¡Y ella no ha parado de hacerme maldades desde siempre!

—Oh, eso cierto —dijo Carly rápidamente—. Pero, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te hizo cuando tú decidiste pintar su cabello de color verde?

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco. Mientras Freddie sentía que estaba siendo regañado por su madre, Carly sentía que estaba regañando a Sam. Comúnmente, solamente era a Sam a quien debía retar. ¡El mundo estaba de cabeza! ¿Qué le pasaba a Freddie últimamente con Sam?, se preguntó Carly en su interior.

—Le regaló mi PearPhone nuevo a un grupo de fans de ICarly que se nos acercó a pedirnos un autógrafo —respondió Freddie, con voz suave pero molesto al recordar aquel suceso—. ¡Y no me lo devolvieron! —gritó Freddie aquello último.

—¿Y bien? ¿Y sigues queriendo que ella te haga alguna broma...?

—Es... diver...tido... —dijo él, casi sin querer admitirlo—. Y ver a Sam enfurecida... Bueno... Es gratificante... ¿No te pasa?

—¡CLARO QUE NO! —gritó Carly, asustada. —Ahora dime, ¿qué hiciste?

—Bueno... le cambié la combinación... —sonrió Freddie, como si fuera la mejor broma del mundo.

Carly largó una risita.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir? —preguntó.

—No es peor que ponerle un pescado en el casillero a Gibby —dijo Freddie, sonriendo y con sarcasmo.

Carly puso cara de cachorro mojado.

—Sí que era divertido eso —dijo y luego se volvió hacia su casillero, para abrirlo.

Freddie se rió.

Enseguida, llegó Sam y saludó a Carly y Freddie como casi acostumbraba. Un "Hola, Carly" a su mejor amiga y un "Hola, Fredmono" a Freddie, quien la miró ceñudo de la confusión.

—¡Quítate! —le ordenó Sam a Freddie, que estaba delante de su casillero, y luego lo empujó a un lado con fuerza. Freddie la miró bastante disgustado por eso, pero luego sonrió al ver que Sam intentaba abrir su casillero. Tiraba y tiraba de la puerta pero esta no se abría.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó Freddie y Sam se dio vuelta a mirarlo para darse cuenta de que se dirigía a ella—. ¡A que no te esperabas eso! —expresó luego el chico, sonriendo.

Sam rodó los ojos, se sacó su mochila, la abrió y sacó de allí una de esas herramientas que llevaba consigo casi siempre y destruyó su casillero con ella. No parecía molesta ni sorprendida ni confundida. Luego acomodó sus libros, cerró como podía el casillero, dio media vuelta y se fue al aula de su primera clase.

Freddie le dirigió la mirada ceñudo.

—Sí, es peor que poner un pez muerto en el casillero de Gibby —dijo Carly, sonriendo, y luego precedió a la rubia a clase.

Más tarde, Sam, Freddie y Carly salieron del aula de ciencias y Sam y Carly se quejaban (Sam más que Carly), mientras Freddie sonreía, por la tarea que le habían dejado.

—¿Por qué dan tarea? —se quejó Sam.

—¿Por qué es la escuela? —preguntó Carly, pareciéndole obvio.

Sam miró a Freddie y lo vio sonriendo.

—Oooow… Al torpe le gusta que nos hayan encargado un proyecto —dijo Sam.

—Pues ya tengo la idea —dijo el chico.

—No quiero información ñoñezca —dijo Sam y luego siguió caminando en silencio, igual que Carly y Freddie.

La semana siguiente, Sam y Carly estaban en la habitación de la última. Mientras la castaña estaba sentada en su cama, la rubia se había acostado en el sillón, con una pierna doblada debajo de la otra. Carly tenía sobre su cama cuadernos, carpetas y libros abiertos. Además, tenía en su mano uno de los libros y lo estaba ojeando.

—¿Por qué tanto ruido, Carls? —preguntó Sam, con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Sólo estoy pasando las páginas de un libro, Sam! —respondió Carly con mirada de "¿Qué estás diciendo?".

—¿Por qué? –gritó Sam abriendo los ojos, entre molesta y sorprendida.

—¿Te acuerdas de la escuela? —preguntó Carly, sarcásticamente.

—¿Ridgeway? —preguntó Sam, como confusa.

—¡Tenemos un proyecto que entregar en clase de ciencias la semana que viene!

—Ay, no te preocupes —dijo Sam como si nada—. Está Freddie para eso.

—¡Sam! —espetó Carly—. ¡No voy a robarle la tarea a Freddie! —exclamó la castaña después, aterrada.

—Bueno, yo sí –dijo Sam, como diciendo: "No me detendrá que tú no lo hagas".

—Ay, Sam —se resignó Carly.

Esa misma semana, dos días anteriores a la exposición de la clase de Ciencias, antes de la escuela, Carly iba a abrirle la puerta a Freddie, que había tocado hacía unos segundos atrás. Sam ya estaba allí, puesto que se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior, y parecía que lo seguía estando... Estaba acostada a lo largo del sofá, boca abajo, con un brazo colgando, y además, tenía los ojos cerrados y roncaba ligeramente. Freddie llevaba con sus dos manos una maqueta donde se podía ver un pequeño volcán. Carly se lo quedó mirando extrañada, pero sabiendo de qué se trataba lo que llevaba. Freddie vio a Sam durmiendo de aquella manera y rió un poco, divertido.

—¡No intentes nada! —exclamó Carly, al darse cuenta.

—¿Después de lo de la clase de la semana anterior? —se inquietó Freddie.

Después de que no se hubiera abierto su casillero, Sam tomó una silenciosa represalia... Bueno, no tan silenciosa, por lo menos, para Freddie y para los demás compañeros de clase no había sido silenciosa. Freddie y Carly habían entrado al aula cuando casi todos los estudiantes ya estaban acomodados, incluida Sam, y, entonces, al sentarse, Freddie, en su lugar habitual, se escuchó un ruido de gas y toda la clase se empezó a reír, dirigiéndole la mirada a Freddie. Freddie, avergonzado y, sabiendo quién había hecho eso, algo resignado, quitó la pequeña bolsa en la que se había sentado. Miró entonces hacia delante, donde Sam y Carly se sentaban. Ellas lo miraron riéndose, y Freddie, muy disgustado, dejó la bolsa a un lado en la mesa.

—Tonto —le había dicho Sam y pronto volvía la mirada al frente, dejando a Freddie enfurruñado.

—¿Ese es tu trabajo de ciencias? —preguntó Carly luego—. Vaya... —se sorprendió Carly, al tiempo que Freddie dejaba el volcán sobre la mesita ratona.

—Decidí dejarlo ya en el aula... Creo que estará más seguro —dijo Freddie.

Enseguida, Carly se acercó a la mesita que dividía la cocina del living, agarró un cepillo que había dejado allí antes de ir a abrir la puerta y se empezó a cepillar otra vez el cabello.

—¿Quieres que te muestre como funciona? —preguntó entonces Freddie.

—Em... Bueno... —Carly iba a decirle que no era necesario.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Freddie, sonriente y enseguida empezó a preparar todo.

—¡Oh, claro que sí! —dijo entonces Carly.

Sam abrió los ojos dos segundos después y se sentó en el sofá, viendo que Freddie andaba manipulando un pequeño volcán.

—¡Miren, miren! ¡Pronto hará erupción! —exclamó Freddie sonriendo anchamente, entusiasmado, mirando algo exaltado de la impaciencia hacia el pequeño volcán.

—¿No podrías hacer que hiciera erupción tu cara? —soltó Sam, sonriendo entusiasmada. No se sabía si se hacía o era enserio.

Freddie la miró disgustado un segundo y luego puso los ojos en blanco. En aquel instante, el volcán hizo erupción… Demasiada para Freddie. El líquido de su interior saltó del supuesto volcán y fue a darle en la cara. Miró avergonzado mientras Carly y Sam se reían.

—Sólo necesita unos ajustes —dijo el chico todavía avergonzado, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de sus vaqueros y se lo pasaba por la cara. Luego se agachó a la altura de la mesita ratona para hacer aquellos ajustes de los que hablaba.

—Tu cara los necesita más, ¿sabías eso? —le espetó Sam—. Pero ya es tarde —dijo ella.

—¡Ya basta, Sam! —le gritó Freddie a la rubia, enfurecido, dirigiéndole la mirada sólo un segundo, para luego seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó la chica.

Freddie rodó los ojos y preguntó, mirando a Carly y Sam sucesivamente y poniéndose de pie, creyendo que los ajustes ya habían sido realizados:

—¿Ustedes qué hicieron?

—Algo –dijo Carly, apresuradamente y avergonzada.

—¿Algo qué? —le preguntó Freddie, riendo apenas, y poniéndose los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros.

—Bueno… Todavía estoy en ello…

No lo estaba… Ni siquiera había empezado. No porque no hubiera querido, pero no le salía muy bien esos proyectos.

—¡Oh, qué bien!

—¡Claro!

—¿Y tú Sam?

—Me resulta demasiado aburrido pensar —respondió ella.

—Ay, no se le ocurre nada —molestó Freddie.

Casi sin pensarlo, Sam, agarró, con los labios apretados, una almohada del sofá y se la tiró con fuerza a Freddie, a quien le cayó en plena cara, lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás y lo dejó un poco despeinado, con los pelos parados.

—¡Sam! —se quejó él, peinándose con los dedos.

—¡Tú eres la ñoña de las tres! —exclamó Sam.

Freddie la miró con disgusto y luego quiso defenderse:

—¡Soy un chico, y no soy ñoño!

—"¡Miren, miren! ¡Pronto hará erupción!" —imitó Sam el entusiasmo de Freddie, como una burla.

Freddie le hizo una burla silenciosa y Carly rodó los ojos.

—¡Vayamos a la escuela ahora! ¡Y dejen de pelear! —exclamó Carly.

Carly y Freddie tuvieron que esperar a que Sam fuera al baño y luego se encaminaron a la escuela. Freddie, sosteniendo con sus dos manos, sobre su estómago, la maqueta del volcán. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Freddie dijo:

—Guardaré esto en mi casillero… Espero que siga allí... —advirtió Freddie, dirigiéndose a Sam.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Yo quiero jugar con tu volcancito! —dijo Sam, sarcásticamente, haciéndose la que se lamentaba y con voz de burla. —¡Freddzoto! —le espetó acto seguido.

Freddie le hizo una burla y luego espetó:

—¡Sam… em… eh…! —No se le ocurría ningún insulto con que disgustarla o ninguna combinación rara. Mientras, Sam lo miraba expectante, con las cejas alzadas. —Ya me voy —se apresuró a decir el chico, empezando a caminar hacia su casillero.

Carly y Sam largaron una risita.

Más tarde, en un receso, Freddie estaba dispuesto a llevar su trabajo de ciencias al aula para que quedara allí hasta el día del proyecto, pero cuando abrió su casillero para asirlo, la maqueta no estaba.

—¡Hey! —exclamó, metiendo la cabeza adentro, creyendo que era la mejor manera de verla o como si se hubiera escondido solita. Enseguida, enfurecido, cerró el casillero y, viendo que Sam y Carly se acercaban, fue directo hacia ellas.

—¡Sam! ¡Me robaste mi volcán! —le espetó él, apuntándola con el dedo.

—¿Quién querría tus raras…? —empezó a preguntar Sam, pero Freddie la cortó.

—¡Enserio, Sam! ¡Devuélvemelo ahora!

—¡Claro! ¿Desaparece algo de tu casillero y fui yo, cierto? —preguntó Sam, bastante enojada de pronto.

—¡No sería la primera vez!

—¡No fui yo!

Freddie la miró fulminantemente.

—¿Por qué lo ocultaría? —preguntó Sam. ¿Por qué se sentía tan afectada por el asunto de que Freddie no le creía? ¡No se tenía que dejar afectar por un ñoño!... Por ese ñoño, precisamente.

Freddie se quedó pensando… Rara vez Sam ocultaba sus… ¿Locuras? ¿Travesuras? ¿Molestias? ¿Bromas? ¿Maldades? ¿Salvajidades?... "Bueno, como se llame", pensó Freddie.

—Sí, bueno… Pero si no fuiste tú… ¿Entonces?

—No sé y no me importa —espetó Sam y Freddie la miró disgustado.

—¿Por qué eres tan…? —Freddie apretó los labios y se la quedó mirando. Sam lo miraba confundida, igual que Carly, y él la miró pensando que nunca la había visto antes como una niña inocente… Lo que ahora estaba pasando… Se estaba adentrando demasiado en sus ojos, pudo darse cuenta... ¿Qué significaba eso? — ¿Por qué eres tan… tan… tan… ODIOSA? —dijo el chico por decir y luego se fue. Sam y Carly le dirigieron una mirada extrañada al alejarse.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese tonto? —preguntó Sam.

Mientras, el chico se sentía sorprendido por lo que había pasado, por aquel dolor que sintió al pensar que Sam le hubiera hecho algo así, por aquella manera en la que la había mirado a los ojos, y por aquella manera en la que la había visto. Como si Sam fuera sólo una niña divertida y traviesa, no mala. Era buena y demasiado especial. Y eran amigos, eso lo sabía... ¿Pero Sam pensaba eso?

Freddie decidió ir a hablar con el maestro de ciencias al aula, para contarle al nuevo profesor de la asignatura, sobre el desafortunado incidente de su proyecto, y cuando entró al aula, lo encontró vacío, salvo por una maqueta de un pequeño volcán que había sobre un pupitre cerca de le mesa del profesor. ¡Se trataba de su volcán! Corrió hacia él, lo tomó entre sus manos y dio dos pasos hacia la puerta del aula hasta que el profesor entró y lo vio.

—¿Qué hace con eso, Señor Benson? Ese trabajo ha sido registrado por el Señor Stevenson... ¿A dónde cree que lo lleva?

Carly y Sam iban hablando mientras se dirigían al aula de la última clase del día: Carly, con mirada de asco, escuchaba a Sam decir:

—Entonces, yo se lo apreté con mis dos dedos y…

—Iuuu —expresó Carly, con una mirada perdida. —¡Ya deja de hablarme de eso!

—Pero el pus no… —quiso replicar Sam.

—¡Deja de hablar de eso! —repitió Carly. Esta vez, más alterada.

—¡De acuerdo! Pero cuando a ti te pase, no me vengas con que…

—¡Ya!

En ese momento, vieron que la Señorita Briggs se acercaba, llevando a Freddie del brazo. El chico tenía una mirada ceñuda. Carly lo miró preocupada mientras Sam tan sólo lo saludó: "Hola, Freddimbecil". Freddie le dirigió una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados mientras:

—¡Espere, espere! —exclamó Carly, acercándose a ellos—. ¿Qué hizo Freddie? ¿Por qué se lo lleva? —preguntó Carly a la Señorita Briggs, poniéndose enfrente de ellos.

La señorita Briggs se detuvo y Freddie miró a Carly al tiempo que la señorita Briggs gritaba:

—¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Carly hizo un pequeño saltito con los ojos abiertos bien grandes, aterrada, y enseguida exclamó apresuradamente:

—¡Claro, está bien!

Y salió corriendo de vuelta hacia Sam.

—¡Este niño irá a la dirección y a ti no te importa, niña! ¡Agg, odio los niños! ¡Camina!

Carly, entonces, volteó a mirar a Sam con las cejas alzadas y vio que la chica estaba comiendo tocino que había llevado en la mochila.

—¡Freddie acaba de ser llevado a la dirección y tú sólo comes!

Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

—No puede ser tan malo —dijo Sam como si nada.

—¡Sam!

Sam puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

Después de clases, Carly entraba en su departamento con Sam, viendo que Spencer estaba haciendo un robot con botellas rojas, parecido al que ya tenía. Freddie había ido directamente a su departamento, bastante deprimido por lo que le había pasado.

—¡Hola, chicas! ¿Qué tal la escuela? —preguntó el hermano mayor de Carly—. ¿Y no sabes dónde queda tu casa, Sam? —cuestionó luego.

—Sí, pero no me la recomiendo —dijo ella.

—Freddie quedó suspendido tres días y le bajaron, un 50%, la calificación de ciencias —dijo Carly, dolida por Freddie.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Spencer, dejando de trabajar en la escultura un rato y prestándoles más atención a ellas.

—Bueno —empezó a explicar Sam, con voz suave... También se sentía dolida y no podía evitarlo—. Un tal Stevenson del Club de Ciencias robó su proyecto y lo hizo registrar como propio... Entonces, Freddie se lo quiso llevar con él, lo vieron y lo llevaron a la dirección.

—Quéé maal —expresó Spencer.

—Sí —dijo Sam, mirando hacia la nada—. ¿Tienen comida? No se molesten... Yo me fijo —dijo después, acercándose, sin más, a la cocina.

—¿Y ese robot? —preguntó Carly a Spencer, señalando por un segundo a la obra.

—El otro robot necesita compañera —dijo él.

Carly y Sam se rieron ante tal pensamiento.

Sam llegaba a la escuela al día siguiente con el pensamiento de que nadie le hacía esas cosas a ninguno de sus amigos… Solamente ella. Se dirigió directamente a la oficina del Director Franklin. Abrió la puerta sin golpear antes e hizo que el Director Franklin, que estaba sentado tras su escritorio, pegara un gritito y tirara al aire unos papeles que estaba leyendo.

—¡Samantha Puckett, qué haces aquí!

—¡Ted!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Por qué lo castigó a Freddie?

—¿Fuiste tú, entonces?

—¡No! —exclamó la rubia—. Y él tampoco. ¡Ese volcán raro es realmente su proyecto! ¡Usted sabe lo ñoño tecnológico que es!

—Sí... Es decir, no... Pero ¿tienes pruebas?

—No, pero las voy a conseguir.

Segundos después, Sam salió algo enfurecida de la oficina del director, y de pronto, vio acercarse a una chica de cabello largo y lacio sujeto en una cola de caballo. Llevaba enormes anteojos, camisa holgada, pantalones largos que le quedaban cortos, medias visibles y varios libros en la mano. Además, tenía una enorme mochila tras la espalda colgada en sus dos hombros. Enseguida, la rubia se le puso adelante, haciendo que la chica se asustara abriendo los ojos de par en par, mirando a un lado y a otro, pensando cómo podía escapar. Todos conocían la fama de Samantha Puckett.

—¡AHÍ! —exclamó Sam, imperativamente, señalando la dirección hacia el baño de las chicas.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —expresó la otra chica, con miedo y corriendo hacia el baño.

Sam se acercó a la puerta del baño, miró de un lado a otro, y entró en el baño también al ver que no había nadie por allí.

Minutos más tarde, Sam salía otra vez con los anteojos de la chica puestos (le había arrancado sus vidrios), dos trenzas hechas en su cabellera rubia y enrulada y vestida como lo estaba haciendo antes la otra chica. También llevaba en las manos varios libros que antes no tenía y la enorme mochila.

—¡Si le dices esto a alguien, probarás tu propio pie! —amenazó Sam, mirando al interior del baño, donde uno de los miembros del Club de Ciencias estaba agazapada contra la pared y con mirada aterrorizada, con los ojos abiertos bien grandes y con la ropa de Sam.

Entonces, Sam cerró la puerta del baño y comenzó a caminar hacia el Club de Ciencias, que se reunían casi siempre media hora del horario de clases. ¡Eso era lo que el ñoño le hacía hacer!

En el camino, intentó que nadie la viera. Cuando llegó a la puerta del aula del club, la abrió apenas un poquito para asomarse y distinguir el interior sin que ninguno la descubriera. En aquel momento, aquellos ñoños, según Sam, estaban discutiendo sobre la Gravedad y esas cosas. Uno que otro empezó a mencionar a un tal Newton, pero Sam no comprendía nada. Tan sólo siguió observando lo que allí sucedía: unos escribían fascinados los comentarios que lanzaban sus compañeros, pero uno de ellos, el que estaba sentado al final del aula, cerca de la puerta, tan sólo dibujaba autos en su cuaderno. Y otro era lindo. Ya lo había visto antes, junto a Carly, y se les caía la baba cuando lo veían... "Lastima que es un ñoño", decía Sam en esas ocasiones, haciendo que Freddie se enfadara, como si se lo hubiera dicho a él... En fin, decidió concentrarse en el que dibujaba autos. Ese era Stevenson. Claro, era el rebelde de la mayoría de la escuela... No trabajaba en sus deberes pero se dedicaba a robar la tarea de otros.

—Ironía —susurró Sam, quien pronto, decidió entrar, haciendo que todos se la quedaran observando extrañados. —Hola. Soy nueva aquí y me llamo Victoria...

—Ah, hola...

—¡Sí, hola!

—¡Ven, siéntate!

—¡A estudiar!

Exclamaron todos y enseguida empezaron otra vez a hablar sobre ese tal Newton.

—Sí, a estudiar —dijo Sam a sí misma, nada entusiasmada, y yéndose a sentar, deliberadamente, al lado de Stevenson.

Pronto, agarró uno de los libros e hizo como que leía... Enganchó una página que hablaba sobre la química de los alimentos y le dio hambre, pero, por lo menos, se dijo, había algo interesante en el que concentrarse unos segundos.

Sólo leyó dos frases y luego miró de reojo. Stevenson seguía con sus dibujos.

—Chizt... Chizt... —le chistó Sam y Stevenson volteó a mirarla confundido.

—¿Qué?

—¿No estudias?

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo —dijo él.

—¿Dibujando autos? En realidad, no te interesa estar aquí, ¿cierto?

Sólo te interesaba robar el proyecto de otros.

—¿Para qué vendría...? ¿Y tú qué haces leyendo "Química de los alimentos"? Creo que están hablando de la gravedad.

—Bueno, los alimentos se caen, ¿o no? —espetó la chica, como si fuera lógico. Stevenson la miró ceñudo.

—Todos los ñoños son extraños —dijo él.

¿Y qué estabas haciendo ahí, eh? ¿Buscando información para saber a quién robar deberes y sacarte una A?

—Sólo me preocupo por la gravedad —dijo entonces Sam—... y los alimentos... Estoy trabajando en un proyecto importante —dijo ella—... Para la Exposición Tecnológica Científica del sur de Seattle. Ganaré un premio enorme.

—¿Existe algo así? —preguntó Stevenson.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿No lo sabes? ¡Todos aquí lo saben!

—¿Así que sos buena en ciencias?

—Sí, y escuché que se acerca un examen pronto.

—¿De verdad? ¿Para qué clase?

—Del Señor Bender.

—¡Pero yo estoy en esa clase!

—¿De qué te preocupas? Si estás aquí, será porque eres de diez...

—¡Sí, claro! —se apresuró a decir Stevenson.

—No entiendo aquellos chicos que no estudian y sólo roban las respuestas de los exámenes en la oficina del Director Franklin —"Dios, sueno como Freddie y Carly", se sorprendió Sam en su interior.

—¿Respuestas? ¿Oficina del Director Franklin? Por Dios, lo importante aquí es estudiar...

En ese segundo, sonó el timbre de la escuela.

—¡Adiós! —dijo el chico y salió apresurado del aula.

Sam sonreía, mientras también se ponía de pie. Pronto, empezó a seguir al chico, que, como había pensado, entraba a la oficina del director después de fijarse que allí no había nadie. Sam entró cuando el chico estaba fijándose los cajones del escritorio y luego de quitarse la enorme mochila y dejarla a un lado de la puerta.

—¡Victoria! —exclamó él, al verla. Ella se estaba acercando al escritorio.

Sam apretó, disimuladamente, el botón para que toda la escuela, que estaba entrando en aquel momento, escuchara toda la conversación por el micrófono.

—¡Stevenson! —exclamó ella—. ¿Robando las respuestas del examen? ¿Siempre robas los deberes de los demás?

—¿Qué dices, niña?

—¡Vamos, Stevenson! ¡No hay nada de qué avergonzarse! ¡Yo hago eso todo el tiempo!

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Stevenson, mirándola ceñudo.

—Claro —dijo Sam, corriendo la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y sentándose cómodamente en ella. —Porque... ¿Para qué hacerlo uno?

—¿Y tú por qué estabas en el club de ciencias?

—Creo que por lo mismo que tú... Buscando víctimas a quiénes robar sus excelentes trabajos.

—Sí, son todos unos ñoños... Creí que tú lo eras. Eres genial.

—Gracias.

—Y bien, Stevenson... Entre nosotros —"Sí, claro"—, ¿tú le robaste a Freddie su proyecto y lo registraste a tu nombre? Fue increíble —aduló la rubia.

—¡Sí! Porque bueno... Era un trabajo genial.

—Sí, el mío también.

El Director Franklin salió pronto del armario de la oficina.

—Lo mismo pienso yo, Samantha... Buen trabajo. Stevenson, queda expulsado de la escuela.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero!

Sam se puso de pie luego de apagar el micrófono y sin decir nada, salió de la oficina. Vio a Carly apoyada en su casillero, y la miraba extrañada.

—Sam, ¿qué hiciste para salvar a Freddie? Toda la escuela escuchó tu conversación con Stevenson... —dijo Carly—. ¡Por qué no me dijiste nada! ¡Y por qué estás vestida así!

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Sam, que no se había acordado de su disfraz.

Quiso empezar a sacárselo cuando de pronto llegó Freddie, sonriendo.

—¿Qué haces acá? —preguntaron Carly y Sam al mismo tiempo.

—Vine a hablar con el Director Franklin sobre mi asunto —y luego sonrió anchamente viendo a Sam—. Hola, Samñoña —dijo él entonces, recordando que ella le decía Fredñoño.

Sam pronto lo tiró al suelo de un golpe.

—¡Au! —se quejó Freddie desde el suelo mientras Carly giraba los ojos y se iba, dejando que se mataran. —¡Sam! —exclamó luego el chico, poniéndose otra vez de pie.

Enseguida, Sam se quitó los anteojos y Freddie volvió a sonreír.

—¿Te hiciste la ñoña por mí? —le preguntó.

—¿Eh?

—El Direcotr Franklin me llamó y dijo...

¡Demonios!, exclamó Sam en su interior.

—No fue por ti... Por ese chico lindo... Llamado Jack.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lastima que sea ñoño.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—El Director Franklin me informó de lo que ustedes acordaron —dijo él.

—Ouh —dijo ella, avergonzada.

—Gracias.

—¡Me debes un burrito! —exclamó ella.

—Está bien —se resignó el chico.

—Y un pollo entero.

—De acuerdo.

—Y un Licuado grande.

—Sam, no...

—Y Grasitos —siguió pidiendo Sam, agarrándose una de las trenzas y empezando a desarmarlas.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó el chico, con disgusto.

Luego, sonrió, se acercó un poco a ella, agarró su otra trenza y, mientras empezaba a desarmarla, dijo:

—Déjame ayudarte.

Sam se lo quedó mirando a los ojos, súbitamente enternecida por ese acto. Freddie la miró también, sonriendo, hasta que una chica iba caminando en cuatro patas por el suelo, con los ojos entrecerrados y diciendo:

—¡Mis lentes! ¿Dónde están mis lentes? ¡No veo nada! ¡Mis lentes!

Aquello los hizo mirar en dirección a aquella chica. Luego se miraron y se rieron apenas.

**¡Espero que no me haya ido de la personalidad de los personajes! Si es así, me gustaría que me lo dijeran. Me gustaría su opinión general sobre este capítulo, por favor (en realidad, sobre todos los capítulos)... Por favor, dejen Review, ¡no saben la felicidad que siento al recibirlos! Sin comentarios, siento que nadie lee mi historia o que la leen y no les gusta (algo que puede ser, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeran si es así).**

**Díganme qué no les gustó y lo que sí les gustó, por favor (pido con mirada de cachorro mojado jeje) **

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, que espero que sea pronto!**

**¡Saluditos! **

**¡Y feliz cumpleaños JaviieraArredondo! :)**


	5. Pareja equivocada

**¡Holaaa a todos!**

**Actualicé rápido, ¿no? Después de este capítulo van a tener que esperar... ¡Las ideas se me fueron! :( Y algunas tengo que ordenarlas... **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo... Es el capítulo más Seddie que publiqué hasta ahora... Creo :)**

**Capítulo 5: Pareja equivocada**

Carly llegaba a la escuela con su bolso al hombro. Llevaba puesto una blusa de flores y arriba su saco verde y vaqueros de color verde oscuro. Se dirigía a la zona de su casillero y el de su mejor amiga, pero, a medio camino, se cruzó con David, el chico nuevo. Era un poco más alto que ella, tenía el cabello oscuro algo largo, con flequillo al costado, y ojos negros. Además, unos músculos bastante marcados y hombros anchos. Llevaba puesto una camisa con los dos primeros botones desabrochados de color celeste (debajo llevaba una camiseta blanca) y vaqueros negros. Además, llevaba una mochila colgada en un sólo hombro.

—¡Carly! —exclamó el chico, llegando a ella—. ¡Hola! Toma —le dijo después, al detenerse ante ella, entregándole un volante.

—Hola, David —dijo Carly, sin dejar de mirarlo algo hipnotizada y sin bajar la mano al tomar el volante.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el chico, mirándola ceñudo de la confusión.

Carly salió de su ensimismamiento enseguida.

—Oh, sí... ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la chica, fijándose en el volante ahora. Se trataba de una propaganda sobre la inauguración de un parque de diversiones.

—Mi padre es el dueño… Y estamos invitando a unos pocos para la inauguración… Podrán usar los juegos gratis todo el día y luego habrá una pequeña fiesta a la noche.

—Wow, es genial… —sonrió Carly, todavía leyendo el volante.

—Estaba pensando… Si querrías ir a la fiesta conmigo, como pareja de baile.

—¿Enserio? ¡Sí! —contestó Carly inmediatamente, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo con desesperación. Luego se dio cuenta—. Digo… Sí, supongo… Tendría que ver… En mi agenda mental… Justo aquí —eso lo dijo más despacio y señalándose su cabeza al decir "justo aquí". Luego pensó en lo ridículo que era lo que había dicho (David la estaba mirando como si la encontrara extraña), y entonces se dijo: "¡Cállate la boca o di otra cosa!"—. No, no tengo nada que hacer este domingo… Quiero ser tu pareja…

—Para el baile —aclaró David, dándose cuenta, Carly, de que sólo había dicho "Quiero ser tu pareja".

—¡Claro! Pareja de baile —contestó Carly, haciendo un pasito de baile y dándole en el estómago a Gibby con su brazo cuando él pasaba por al lado de ella.

—¡Oug! —exclamó el chico, doblándose del dolor y siguiendo camino.

Carly se tapó la boca con la mano.

—¡Lo siento, Gibby!

¡Díos! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡y David la mirada algo raro, con las cejas alzadas! ¡Seguro creía que estaba mal de la cabeza!

—Bueno... —empezó a decir el chico—. ¡Nos hablamos!

—¡Sí, claro!

—Adiós, tengo que seguir repartiendo —se despidió David y se estaba por ir, pero luego recordó—. ¡Oh, claro! ¡Para tus amigos! —dijo, y le entregó cuatro nuevos volantes—. Para ellos y otros, por si quieren invitar a alguien que no sea de la escuela... La inauguración será cerrada, y necesitan entregar estos volantes para poder entrar.

—Gracias —dijo Carly, agarrando los papeles que le entregaba.

Luego siguió camino hacia su casillero tarareando y bailando contenta, pero dejó de hacerlo algo avergonzada cuando notó que David se había dado vuelta a mirarla un segundo y lo hacía con las cejas fruncidas. David siguió camino después, aparentemente, olvidándose del comportamiento de Carly. Pero Carly trató de no volver a hacerlo… Por lo menos, no hacerlo en su presencia.

Carly llegó a su casillero entonces, lo abrió y empezó a guardar algunos libros. Pronto llegó Freddie a ella y lo cerró.

—¡Hola, Carly! —saludó Freddie.

—Hola… ¿Qué es eso?

Freddie llevaba una caja con la misma fotografía de una extraña máquina en cada una de sus caras.

—Una máquina para revelar fotos de cámaras y celulares… Me la acabo de comprar… ¿Y sabes qué…? —preguntó sonriendo.

—No, no lo sé, y creo que no me importa —le respondió Carly, apresuradamente—. Debo recordarme a mí misma no volver a preguntar —Carly se dijo eso último a sí misma, pero en voz algo audible.

—¡De acuerdo! —dijo Freddie.

—¿Y cómo va aquel dolor en las pompis? —preguntó Carly, como si nada.

Algunos, que pasaban por ahí, escucharon, miraron hacia ellos y se rieron. Freddie los miró avergonzado y Carly ceñuda. Luego freddie miró a Carly y le dijo:

—¡Baja la voz!

—Lo siento —se lamentó Carly. —¿Y entonces…?

—Bueno… Ahora se me fue lo rojo, pero siguen doliendo.

—Sam debería dejar de darte palmadas.

—¿Crees que debería usar palos u alguna otra herramienta? Acepto sugerencias —dijo Sam, que se había estado acercando y escuchando. Luego se dirigió hacia su casillero, saludando—. Hola, Carly…

—Hola, Sam

—Hola, Fredfrito.

—Hola… ¿Qué?

—No cuestiones mis sobrenombres —dijo Sam, apuntándolo con el dedo.

—Está bien —dijo Freddie inmediatamente, agarrándose el trasero, por las dudas.

En aquel momento, pasaban cerca de ellos, Jeff y Bianca. Bianca hablaba y hablaba a Jeff, que, a pesar de escucharla, miraba a otro lado.

—¡Todavía no lo entiendo! —dijo Sam, mirando a la extraña pareja con confusión.

—Sam… —empezó a decir Carly— Bianca es buena chica… Aunque sea rara.

—Buena forma de defenderla —le dijo Freddie, sonriendo y sarcásticamente.

Inmediatamente, Carly les entregó a cada uno de sus mejores amigos dos volantes, que empezaron a leer ceñudos.

—El padre de David inaugurará un Parque de Diversiones este domingo… Se podrá jugar a los juegos durante el día y habrá una pequeña fiesta a la noche. David me invitó para ser su pareja.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Sam sonriente—. Y oye, ¿habrá comida aquí?

Carly y Freddie largaron una pequeña risita.

—Me imagino que sí, Sam… ¿Por qué no invitan a alguien? Tú puedes decirle a la chica esa con la que hablas en chat —le dijo a Freddie—… Y tú puedes… —dijo volteando a mirar a Sam, pero quedó mirándola en silencio, puesto que no se le había ocurrido a ningún chico. Mientras, Sam esperaba que hablara. —Tú puedes invitar a… a...

—Ya tuve experiencia en los bailes, Carly. Llegas a reírte… —amenazó a Freddie, recordando cuando se rió al saber que Gibby no había aceptado ir al baile de "Las chicas invitan" con ella.

—¡No iba a hacerlo! —exclamó el chico.

—Tal vez deberías invitar...

—¿Tenemos que invitar a alguien? —preguntó Sam, dudosa.

—Bueno, ve con Freddie.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Sam pasmada.

Freddie miraba a Carly con una ceja levantada, tratando de descifrar lo que ella quiso decir.

—Yo iré con David y pasaré toda la fiesta con él. Inevitablemente, ustedes dos quedarían libres...

Luego se quedó mirando a Freddie y a Sam, que no decían nada y se la habían quedado mirando con cara "Estás loca", y pensó que eso sería realmente tan extraño como lindo.

—Chicos... Piénsenlo... Es para que empiecen a llevarse mejor... Y no andar con sus locuras continuamente.

—¡No, Carly! —exclamó Freddie.

—¡Carly! —exclamó Sam, al mismo tiempo que habló el chico.

—¡Sam y yo así nos llevamos! —dijo él—. Si nos lleváramos bien...

—...¿Qué gracia tendría?... —continuó Sam.

—Y ustedes me miran como si YO estuviera LOCA —dijo Carly, incrédula por lo que los dos chicos acababan de decir.

En aquel momento, apareció un chico delgado y alto que saludó a Freddie con un "¿Qué tal?" al pasar cerca de ellos. Él era un nuevo chico también en la escuela y pertenecía al Club de Ciencias. Se trataba de Jack. Carly y Sam se lo quedaron mirando embobadas y, Freddie, al voltear a mirarlas, las vio.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó el chico molesto, sabiendo por qué ponían esa cara. —¡Sam! ¡Es ñoño! ¡Acuérdate que es ñoño! ¡Es ñoño! —espetó el chico mirando a Sam, indignado. Luego, miró a las dos chicas sucesivamente—. ¡Es ñoño! ¡Acuérdense! —ninguna de las dos le hicieron caso, tan sólo siguieron mirando al chico que ya subía la escalera. Tuvieron que correrse un poco para poder verlo mejor, corriendo a Freddie a un lado como si nada.

Freddie rodó los ojos, y, ceñudo, se alejó, dirigiéndose a su casillero, sosteniendo todavía con sus dos manos la caja de la reveladora de fotos.

—¿Entonces, irás sola? —exclamó Carly, al entrar al departamento con Sam siguiéndola. —También está Jack... Es lindo —Carly quería que le dijera que la acompañara a la fiesta de inauguración del parque de diversiones.

—Creo que me agrada más el pollo frito —declaró la rubia, mientras se acercaba a la cocina, dejando que Carly cerrara la puerta del departamento—. Algo que voy a comer en este instante.

—¡Spencer! —exclamó Carly, sin saber si su hermano estaba o no—. ¡Agrega pollo a la lista de compras!

—¿Viste cómo se vistió hoy la Señorita Briggs? —preguntó Sam cerrando la puerta de la heladera, en la que había estado buscando la comida, con una mano. Con la otra, sostenía una pata de pollo que enseguida se llevó a la boca.

—Sí —respondió Carly—. ¿Cómo la han podido dejado entrar hoy a la escuela? —preguntó después, confundida, tirando la mochila en el sofá y luego yéndose a sentar al lado.

—El reglamento ya debería prohibirle la entrada —dijo Sam. —Aunque ya se haya quitado ese otro lunar.

—¿Por qué no pensamos nuevas ideas para ICarly? Creo que deberíamos haber comenzado ya hace rato —dijo Carly.

Sam largó un quejido.

—¿Tengo que pensar? —preguntó.

En casi todo el resto de la semana, Carly se dedicó a buscarse una ropa cómoda pero elegante para ir al Parque de Diversiones el Domingo con David, quien le había dicho que la pasaría a buscar por su departamento para que fueran juntos, algo que aceptó rápidamente... Demasiado rápidamente. Freddie le había preguntado a la chica con la que hablaba en el chat y que también iba a Ridgeway si quería ir con él y ella aceptó. Llegó el jueves a la escuela con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Vio a Carly y Sam en sus casilleros y se acercó a ellas.

—Hola, Freddie, ¿qué es esa sonrisita? —preguntó Carly, sonriendo, y guardando un libro en el casillero mientras Sam cerraba su casillero y se ponía al lado de Carly, esperando también la respuesta de Freddie. Le era inevitable sentirse un poco interesada en lo que le pasaba. Pero antes le dijo, haciéndose la sorprendida e incrédula:

—¿Conseguiste un negocio de caras?

Freddie abandonó la sonrisa, rodó los ojos y la miró disgustado.

—Ya, Sam —la regañó Carly y luego volvió a mirar a Freddie—. ¿Y qué te pasó?

—Iré con Giselle al parque de diversiones —contestó el chico.

Sam no se sintió muy bien. Luego, dijo, haciéndose la que sollozaba:

—Pobrecita.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Carly.

—¿Tiene algún problema o algo así? —le preguntó Sam a Freddie, quien la miraba ceñudo.

—¡Sam! —Carly volvió a exclamar a Sam.

Freddie no quiso escuchar más y se fue al aula de su primera clase sin detenerse en su casillero antes. A medio camino, se le acercó Jack. Llevaba una camiseta, un sweter y vaqueros.

—Freddie, hola —dijo y Freddie saludó después—. Quisiera pedirte un favor.

—Claro, escucho —dijo Freddie, expectante.

—¿Quisieras pedirle a tu amiga ir al parque de diversiones conmigo, por mí?... No me conoce mucho y no quisiera incomodarla.

Señaló luego a Carly con el mentón, que estaba sola en la zona de los casilleros (Sam había ido al baño), que se veía desde ahí, por sobre el hombro de Freddie.

En ese instante, Gibby llamaba a Carly, ella fue hacia él y luego llegaba Sam a la zona de los casilleros otra vez.

—¿Cuál…? —preguntó Freddie, volteando a mirar a quién Jack había señalado. Jack lo miraba esperando una respuesta impaciente. —¡Oh, Sam! —exclamó el chico al darse cuenta de quién hablaba Jack y volviendo a mirarlo.

Algo no le estaba cayendo bien a Freddie en ese instante.

—¿O tienes algo con ella? —preguntó el muchacho luego, puesto que nunca le dijo una respuesta.

Freddie se sentía confundido entonces.

—No, no —respondió Freddie enseguida, muy apresuradamente.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Le hablarás de mí? ¿Crees que le gustaré?

—¿Tienes músculos? —le preguntó Freddie.

—Un poco —le respondió Jack con cautela, sin comprender a qué venía aquella pregunta.

—Entonces, no —dijo Freddie de una.

Jack lo miró con confusión y Freddie rodó los ojos.

—Sólo bromeaba —dijo—… Hablaré con ella.

Pero no bromeaba. Le molestaba aquella atracción entre los dos… Mejor no pensar en el por qué… Porque no había ningún por qué… ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Qué bueno. Nos vemos luego, tengo clase. ¡Gracias, Freddie! —dijo Jack, con una sonrisa, muy entusiasmado por ese paso.

Freddie saludó con la mano y con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, sin entusiasmo, y luego, Jack pasó por su lado.

Segundos después, Freddie llegaba al sula y se sentaba en su pupitre cuando en el aula sólo había tres estudiantes. Pero pronto entraron Carly y Sam, que hablaba de su madre.

—Y mi mamá se miró en el espejo... Y vio que la costra se le había hecho más grande.

—Iuuu... ¿Tú no la ayudaste, cierto? —le preguntó Carly.

—No, dejé que se untara mantequilla ella sola... Y bueno, después...

—Oh, mira nuestros asientos —la cortó Carly y fue a sentarse en el pupitre delante de Freddie; y Sam, en el asiento al lado de Carly. Como siempre en la clase de Ciencias.

—¡SAM! ¡SAM! ¡SAM! —la llamó el chico.

La chica se dio media vuelta al escuchar el llamado de Freddie.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó la rubia—. ¿Te compraron un nuevo mouse para tu laptop? —preguntó Sam, falsamente entusiasmada.

Freddie rodó los ojos al notar la burla. ¡Y él no se ponía tan contento por esas clases de cosas!... ¡Bueno sí!

—No siempre me entusiasma… —dijo el chico apresuradamente.

—Claro que sí —dijo Sam.

Carly rodó los ojos y se dispuso a sacar sus cosas, sin querer escuchar la pelea de sus mejores amigos.

—¡Tus palabras son...! —espetó el chico, con los labios fruncidos, mirándola indignado. Luego se calmó—... ¡Tan ciertas!

Sam puso cara entonces de "¿Ves?".

—Jack quiere ir a la fiesta de inauguración del parque contigo.

—¿Jack? ¿Tu amigo Jack? —volteó a mirar Carly, entusiasmada.

—¿El chico lindo del Club de Ciencias? —preguntó Sam, sonriendo.

—Sí —contestó Freddie, sin querer admitirlo en realidad.

—A mamá le gusta —dijo Sam alegre.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Entendí! Vas a ir con él.

—Sí, mamá quiere —sonrió Sam.

—¡Sam, tienes una cita! ¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó Carly.

—Gracias —dijo Sam, sarcásticamente.

—No quise decir...

—¡Lo sé!

Pronto Freddie le pasó el número de celular de Jack a Sam y ella le mandó un mensaje. Se estuvieron mandando mensajes toda la hora de clase y Freddie la miraba en esos momentos en que agarraba el celular (lo había puesto en silencio), fastidiado. Estuvo toda la clase con la cabeza apoyada en el puño de la mano cuyo brazo apoyaba en la mesa por el codo y girando los ojos a cada tanto. Le hacía acordar a la relación que ella había tenido con Jonah. Carly sólo le decía, en varias ocasiones, que prestara atención al profesor. Pronto Sam y Jack se pusieron de acuerdo en que sólo se verían para la fiesta por que la tarde del domingo tenía que estudiar para un exámen para el curso de alemán al que estaba asistiendo.

Carly también se anduvo mensajeando con David, pero tan sólo fue un poco y el último mensaje recibido fue de David, el sábado a la noche, diciéndole que, al día siguiente, estaría en su departamento a las diez de la mañana y que no había problema en que Sam los acompañara. Carly le había preguntado si podía ir con ellos porque Freddie estaría con Giselle todo el día y ella quedaría sola, por lo menos, hasta la fiesta de la noche, en la que estaría con Jack.

Eran las diez menos cuarto de la mañana del Domingo, y Carly esperaba a David. Deseaba que todo saliera bien y que no se cayera delante de él o algo así. En el comedor, el viernes, en la escuela, Carly estaba tomando su juego cuando lo vio acercarse. Se lo había quedado mirando con una cara tonta y el jugo se le había estado desbordando por el mentón (pues había suspendido el vaso, inclinado) sin darse cuenta. David entonces desdibujó la sonrisa de su rostro para levantar una de las comisuras de sus labios y abrir los ojos como platos. Entonces, Sam le había advertido sobre el incidente de su jugo y Carly se había sentido como una total tonta.

Ella ahora estaba terminando de cepillarse su cabello. Se había puesto vaqueros azules, una blusa y se hubiera puesto zapatos si irían a otro lado, pero, para un parque de diversiones, sería ilógico, así que optó por unas botas largas sin taco. Se había pintado los labios con un labial rosa pálido y con brillo; se delineó los ojos con negro y se puso rímel en las pestañas. Y base, por supuesto, para tapar alguna imperfección de su rostro.

Sam llegó con un capri, zapatillas y remera, bastante casual. Carly quiso cambiarle el atuendo para Jack, pero Sam no se lo permitió. Cuando ellas y David salieron del departamento, también lo hicieron Freddie y Giselle. La chica era bastante común en su vestimenta y saludó a todos con un "Hola". Sin más preámbulos, se dirigieron al parque de diversiones. Sam permaneció junto a Carly y David y Freddie se fue con Giselle al llegar al lugar. Carly estuvo bastante bien todo el día y no hizo ningún desastre... Hasta que, llegando la hora de ir a la fiesta, dirigiéndose al pequeño cuarto donde se realizaría la fiesta, Carly chocó con un copo de nieve que Tasha sostenía (Gibby la acompañaba y estaba sin camiseta), quedándosele pegado en el rostro. Sam se rió pero David no. No reía mucho.

—¡Díos mío! —exclamó Carly y se quitó con gran rapidez el azúcar de la cara. En los labios se le había quedado un poco porque, además de que el dulce era pegajoso, el labial un poco lo era también.

—Ehh... Tienes... —le avisó David, al tiempo que Sam decía que iría a buscar a Jack, al llegar a la entrada del salón.

—Oh —dijo Carly, y sacó un espejo de su cartera y se fijó. Nada estaba pasando como ella esperaba.

—Debo ir a hablar con mi padre... Enseguida regreso —dijo David, y entró al salón buscando a su padre.

—Quiero morirme —dijo Carly, avergonzada.

Al segundo, Sam llegaba a donde estaba ella y se ponía enfrente.

—¿No has visto a Jack? —le preguntó a la castaña.

—¡Ahí está...! —exclamó Carly y Sam se dio media vuelta para ver. Allí llegaba él y la rubia se puso al lado de Carly enseguida, sonriendo.

—¡Hola! —se saludaron todos.

—Y bueno, ¿vamos ya? —preguntó Jack. Pero no miraba a Sam sino a Carly.

—Vamos ya, ¿adónde? —preguntó Carly, confusa.

—Sam, ¿vamos entonces a bailar o qué?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Sam al tiempo que Freddie llegaba.

—Sólo quiero bailar con mi pareja —dijo el chico un poco asustado.

—Yo soy tu pareja —espetó Sam.

—No, tú Sam —dijo Jack mirando a Carly—. Yo le pedí a Freddie que te pidiera ser mi pareja.

—¡Yo soy Sam! —aclaró Sam, empezando a disgustarse y apuntándose con el dedo índice de la mano derecha—. ¡Ella es Carly! —exclamó después, disgustada del todo casi, señalando a Carly esta vez. Carly, Freddie y Jack se pusieron incómodos. Freddie también estaba asustado... Se imaginaba que no iría a quedar vivo después de que pasara todo.

—Yo quería venir con… Carly… entonces —dijo Jack, confundido, mirando a Sam.

—Ouh —se pasmó Freddie, a quienes todos miraron.

—Ya no importa. Yo me voy —dijo Sam, enojada.

La rubia se fue y Carly fue tras ella.

—¡Sam, espera! —le gritó y Sam se dio media vuelta para dirigirle la mirada. David se estaba acercando.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, sin un atisbo de enojo en su voz.

—Lo siento.

—Lo sé… No es tu culpa. Ve con David... —dijo entonces, y siguió camino.

Minutos más tarde, Sam estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del lugar, con la cabeza agachada, cuando una voz, desde atrás, le dijo, haciendo que volteara con rapidez:

—Creí que se refería a ti… Lo siento.

Freddie dijo todo eso yendo hacia atrás. Sam rodó los ojos.

—Estoy demasiado cansada como para hacerte algo —dijo después la rubia, volviendo a mirar al enfrente.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó Freddie, sin creer que estuviera así y empezando a caminar hacia ella.

—¡Sí, cansada! —gritó Sam, volviendo a mirarlo y haciéndolo retroceder unos pasitos, asustado. Pero después, ella dejó de mirarlo y él volvió a acercarse, hasta sentarse al lado. Sam le dirigió la mirada.

—Pero podría recuperarme rápido —le dijo. —Cada vez que te veo, siento ganas de golpearte, de insultarte, de hacerte bromas…

—Vaya, qué sinceridad —dijo Freddie, volteando a mirar a la montaña rusa que estaba enfrente de ellos. No se sintió disgustado pero tampoco sonrió.

Sam dejó de mirarlo, para mirar hacia el frente también.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Freddie y Sam lo miró otra vez—. No hace falta ir a un baile para divertirse.

—Supongo… Todos los chicos en la escuela son ñoños.

—¡Así se habla! —luego se acordó de que él era un chico y que iba a Ridgeway. —¡Espera! ¡Yo no soy un ñoño!

—¡Como digas!

—¡Sam! ¡Por qué siempre me molestas!

—¡Mírate al espejo!

—¡Sam!...

—Tal vez te conteste muchas preguntas —se justificó la chica como si nada. —Molestarte es algo que sale de mí al verte. Ya te dije: "AMO —resaltó esa palabra como lo había hecho la primera vez que le explicó el por qué de sus molestias hacia él— hacer eso".

—¿Por qué sigo aquí contigo? —Preguntó Freddie, confundido. Era cierto. Ella le decía de todo, lo molestaba y golpeaba, y él no se permitía y no sentía que quisiera alejarse.

—¿Sigo sin causarte demasiado daño emocional ni físico? —Preguntó Sam, sonriendo, recordando uno de sus cumpleaños—. Tendré que hacer más trabajo.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

Luego, Sam le pegó en el brazo con el puño.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Freddie, ceñudo, agarrándose la parte del brazo golpeado.

—¡Deja de tener amigos estúpidos! —le pidió la rubia.

—Sólo creí que se refería a ti y él creyó que "Sam" se trataba de Carly… No ve ICarly.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién no ve ICarly? —se ofendió la chica.

—Bueno… Siempre tiene que ir a un club. Club de golf…

—¿De "Albondi-Golf"? —se entusiasmó Sam.

—¡Eso no existe, Sam!

—Pues debería —dijo ella.

Freddie largó una risita.

—También asiste al club de ajedrez…Al de… —siguió diciendo Freddie.

—Ya entendí —lo cortó Sam.

—Bueno, ¿y qué quieres hacer?

—¿Eeh?

—Creí que estabas de acuerdo en que no necesitamos bailar para divertirnos —dijo Freddie.

—No me interesa hablar de tecnología —dijo Sam, como si él se estaba refiriendo a la "tecnología" diciendo "divertirnos". —¿ Y qué pasó con tu pareja?

—Eeh… No sé… sólo no encontré conexión.

—¿No quiso seguir contigo?

—Sí —dijo Freddie, rápidamente y mirando a otro lado, sin haber querido admitirlo.

Sam sonrió y rodó los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿adónde vamos?

Sam lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

Minutos después…

—¿No lo estarás pensando enserio? Eres terrible, Puckett… Terriblemente genial… —dijo Freddie aturdido, mirando hacia la enorme pista de autos chocadores—. ¿Pero no crees que se darán cuen…?

Sam lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él para acercarse más.

—Ohhh… bueno… ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —Se resignó él, dejándose llevar por ella por unos segundos nada más—. ¡Puedo caminar!

Los chicos saltaron la baja reja que cerraba el juego y Sam se acercó a la máquina llena de botones que hacía andar el juego.

—¡Ay, cómo funciona esto! —exclamó en voz alta la chica, viendo algo desesperada los botones de colores.

Freddie miraba nervioso por si se acercaba alguien. Estaba con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros, y con arrugas entre los ojos, yendo de aquí para allá.

Sam se dio cuenta.

—Ya tranquilízate, Benson —le espetó ella.

—¡Esto está mal! —se puso nervioso Freddie.

—Tu cerebro está mal —le soltó la rubia.

—¿No te fijaste el tuyo? —le respondió Freddie, impulsivamente.

Sam lo miró con ganas de pegarle.

—Me callo —dijo él, asustado.

Sam volvió a concentrarse en la máquina, apretó unos botones al azar y, de pronto, se encendieron unas luces en la pista de los autitos chocadores. El juego estaba activado.

Minutos después, Freddie estaba intentando escapar de las embestidas de Sam. Ella lo perseguía con una sonrisa de suficiencia con mezcla de picardía. Ya lo había alcanzado dos veces anteriormente aunque él había intentando ser el primero en embestirla, ella le ganó de mano. Y desde esa última vez, Sam no le dejó hacer nada. Tan sólo se dirigía a él y lo chocaba.

—¡Ahora entiendo por qué querías jugar a este juego! —gritó Freddie, asustado.

—¡No seas ñiña! —gritó Sam, dándole un nuevo golpe. Freddie apretó los labios con fuerza y enseguida empezó la embestida él también. Estuvieron chocándose uno a otro, sucesivamente, con cara de toro enfurecido, durante un minuto entero casi, hasta que Sam eludió uno de los choques de Freddie y, de pronto, empezaba a correr por toda la pista. Freddie fue tras ella.

Sam estuvo chocando a Freddie sin parar unas veces más y Freddie, molesto, salió del autito disparado, caminando rápido. Pero luego empezó a correr hasta salir de la pista cuando vio que Sam iba directo a él con su autito.

—¡Sam! —exclamó el chico.

Luego, fue corriendo a desactivar el juego, diciéndole a Sam que ya lo había chocado suficiente.

—¡Nada es suficiente! ¡Ahora, prepárate, Benson! —exclamó Sam, dirigiéndose a él. Freddie tragó saliva.

Enseguida, Sam lo agarró del brazo, lo dio vuelta en el aire, lo hizo caer al suelo, boca abajo, y le empezó a dar palmadas en las pompis.

—¡Au, para Sam! ¡Ya basta! ¡Sam! ¡No, otra vez, no!

Entonces, Sam se sacudió las manos, con una sonrisa, y atravesó la reja que circundaba el juego. Freddie tardó varios segundos en recuperarse, ponerse de pie y llegar a ella, que ya se estaba dirigiendo a otro juego.

—Eso sólo funciona con fichas —explicó Freddie.

Sam sonrió, y, sacando algo de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de sus capris, dijo: "Mamá tiene". Entonces, ella puso una ficha y agarró la pistola tira pelotas (cargada con seis pelotas).

—Estás apuntando mal, Sam, le tienes que dar en el estómago, no en la cabeza.

Sam sacó la enorme pistola de su soporte. Estaban en una barra, donde los demás soportes sosteniendo las demás pistolas, fueron acomodados en fila, y la apuntó hacia Freddie, quien comprendió.

—Oh, no, no…

Entonces, Sam empezó a apretar el gatillo seguido y las pelotas que contenía salieron disparadas, una tras otra, hacia alguna parte del cuerpo de Freddie, y él sólo se quejaba: "¡Sam! ¡Au! ¡No! ¡Sam!", hasta que se acabaron los pelotas.

—¡Maldita cosa! —dijo Sam enojada, poniendo bruscamente otra vez y sin poder encajarla bien, durante unos segundos, la pistola en el soporte. —¿Te di en el estómago? —le preguntó Sam entonces.

—En todas las partes menos en el estómago —respondió Freddie, casi sin poder hablar, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, por el dolor. Sam se rió. —¿Tienes más fichas? —preguntó luego el chico.

Pronto Sam y Freddie empezaron entre sí una guerra de pelotas, disparándose uno a otro con todas las pistolas puestas allí en fila hasta que se acabaron con todas las pelotas. Sam y Freddie miraron el suelo, que estaba lleno de pelotas y, después de mirar a un lado y a otro, se alejaron de allí inmediatamente.

Luego fueron al "Túnel tenebroso". Se subieron en un carrito uno al lado del otro y los empezaron a conducir por un ríel en un túnel algo oscuro y con sólo pequeñas luces provenientes del suelo y del techo. Hubo de todo: arañas, manos que intentaron agarrarlos, gritos desgarradores, gritos de Freddie y de Sam, máscaras escalofriantes (con luces rojas en los ojos, una boca grande y colmilluda) y que largaba un "Buuu" y caía inesperadamente del techo, cabezas decapitadas, y más gritos de Sam y Freddie. Estuvieron dentro como diez minutos, y cuando salieron, lo hicieron riéndose.

Sam, entonces, mientras volvían al banco de encuentro, empezó a reírse de los gritos de Freddie y el chico dejó de reírse y tuvo que soportar en todo el trayecto las burlas de la rubia.

—Ya, ya… —quiso que Sam dejara de reír. Ella lo miró sin dejar de reír.

—Fue muy gracioso…

—Tú también gritaste.

—Tú gritaste como una niñita.

—¡Yo no grite así!

—¡Sí lo hiciste!

—¡Pues tú también! —gritó Freddie.

—¡Soy una chica, tonto! —espetó Sam, disgustada.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco. Llegaron al banco y luego escucharon una voz conocida que decía "Sam" cerca de ellos.

Freddie y Sam voltearon a mirar y vieron que Jack se acercaba a ellos. Freddie arrugó el entrecejo, ¿confundido? ¿molesto? ¿confundido y molesto? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí y por qué llamaba a Sam?

—¡Sam! ¡Estás aquí! —exclamó luego Jack.

—¿Jack? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó la rubia.

—Te estaba buscando… Digo, para que seas mi pareja en la fiesta… Terminaste de hablar con Carly y te seguí, pero corres demasiado rápido…

—¿Enserio? —se sorprendió Sam.

De pronto, Freddie miraba todo como sintiéndose abandonado u otra cosa.

—¿Quieres volver a la fiesta conmigo? Falta media hora para que termine, pero creo que podríamos bailar algunas canciones.

—Nosotros, estábamos… —interrumpió Freddie, antes de que Sam contestara. Luego la miró, vio que lo estaba mirando y suspiró—. ¡Ve, Sam!

Pero Sam no se movió, seguía mirando a Freddie.

—¡Dale, Sam! ¡El baile está apunto de terminar y Jack te está esperando! —apremió Freddie, sonriendo.

—De acuerdo —sólo dijo Sam, acercándose a Jack, que estaba esperando, y poniéndose al lado.

Freddie los miró unos segundos marcharse, y luego se sentó en el banco, frustrado. Mientras caminaban hacia la fiesta, Sam volteó a mirar a Freddie, como esperando algo. Pero como tan sólo lo vio sentado en la banca y mirando a cualquier lado menos a ellos, dejó de mirarlo.

Freddie volvió a mirarlos en aquel punto un segundo más pero nadie hizo nada.

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? **

**¿Les gustó o no?**

**¿Me dejan sus Review? :) Así me hacen feliz :)**

**Comentarios, por favor... **

**Ahora sí tendrán que esperar para los próximos capítulos :( Paciencia, por favor.. **

**¡Saludos! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo y espero que sea pronto! :) **


	6. Fuera de competencia

**Holaaa, ¡un nuevo capítulo! (mi cabeza se despertó sólo para que se me ocurra esta idea, ya veré qué haré para la próxima)... **

**Espero que les gusten, y por favor, comenten, ¿sí?**

**Capítulo 6: Fuera de competencia**

Carly estaba en su departamento, sentada en el sofá. Era un Sábado a la tarde y estaba pensando en algunas ideas para ICarly. Entonces, llegaba Sam, como siempre, entrando como si se tratara de su casa, saludando a Carly con un simple "hola" y dirigiéndose como un rayo a la heladera.

—¿A quién saludas? ¿A las salchichas? —preguntó Carly, haciéndose la confundida, y con un toque sarcástico, puesto que Carly no había tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de que su amiga había entrado y la había saludado que Sam ya estaba con dos salchichas frías que había sacado de su heladera.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Sam, acercándose.

—Pensando ideas para ICarly… Creí que estabas con Jack.

—Sí… Pero lo dejé en la plaza.

—¿Cómo que lo dejaste en la plaza?

—¡Llevó un libro!

Carly abrió los ojos como platos al enterarse de eso.

—¿Otra vez?

—Sipi —contestó la chica, dando un mordisco a las dos salchichas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y qué dijo con respecto a que te ibas? —quiso saber Carly, al tiempo que Sam iba a sentarse al lado de ella.

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada? —se sorprendió la castaña, cuando Sam ya se estaba sentando.

—No le dije que me iba —aclaró la rubia, como si nada.

—¡Sam! —la regañó Carly.

Sam sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿David te llamó?

—Sí. Acordamos una cita para esta noche —contestó ella dejando de mirar a Sam un segundo, luego, continuó: —Pero seguro recuerda cuando le tiré el almuerzo encima.

—¿Cómo pudiste tropez…?

—Bueno, ya —la cortó Carly a Sam, avergonzada.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Freddie diciendo "Toc- Toc" al otro lado de la puerta del departamento.

—El Fredtonto —dijo Sam.

Carly sonrió.

—Un tonto con el que…

—Bueno, ya —la cortó Sam a Carly. Ahora era ella quien estaba avergonzada. Cuando Sam le contó a su mejor amiga lo que había pasado con Freddie aquella noche, Carly se alegró de que se hubieran llevado bien, pero Sam, por una extraña razón, se sintió muy intimidada al contarlo. Tal vez fuera porque había esperado que el chico le dijera que se quedara con él y que no fuera con Jack. Freddie era su amigo después de todo… Era lo único en lo que Sam quería pensar. Freddie era un amigo al que odiaba. Raro pensamiento. Raro sentimiento.

—Reconoce que consideras a Freddie tu amigo.

Freddie abrió la puerta y entró. Sam se lo quedó mirando con una mirada impasible.

—¿Escuché mi nombre? —preguntó Freddie.

—Le estaba diciendo a Carly lo tonto que eres…

—Oh, Sam, creí que estabas estud… Quiero decir, en una cita con Jack —molestó el chico a Sam, con una sonrisa divertida. Ahora era el turno de él de molestarla. Carly rodó los ojos.

—Esta vez no llevó ningún libro —dijo ella apresuradamente y con rudeza.

—Sam, ¿no dijist…? —empezó a decir Carly.

—¿No tienes que pensar en nuevas ideas para ICarly? —la interrumpió Sam de pronto.

—No tenías por qué hablarme así —dijo Carly, apresuradamente, y con voz de nena regañada.

—¿Y hay noticias de aquellas chicas que nos mandaron el vídeo del trombón?

—Sí, vendrán al show.

—¡Genial! —exclamaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo, sonriendo. De pronto, Freddie se acercó a Carly para chocarle los cinco. Luego, fue Sam la que chocó los cinco con Carly y luego chocaron los cinco Sam y Freddie.

—Hace cinco segundos se estaban molestando —dijo Carly, sin entender nada.

—Sam, ¿qué tenías en la mano? —preguntó Freddie, mirándose la palma con mirada de asco.

Sam sonreía con suficiencia. Sam había chocado la mano de Freddie con la mano que había agarrado las salchichas…

—Retiro lo dicho —dijo Carly, ya sin saber qué hacer para que Sam dejara de molestar a Freddie.

Mientras esperaban la llegada de las chicas, Freddie, Sam y Carly se dirigieron a _Licuados Locos y _hubo más peleas entre Sam y Freddie. Sam lo hizo tropezar una vez al chico, y además, tomó de su licuado. Carly estaba que trinaba en su interior cuando volvieron al departamento para esperar la llegada de las chicas y hacer el show (faltaba una hora para que se realizara). Freddie estaba recriminando a Sam por la zancadilla que le había hecho y Sam sólo le contestaba: "Pero si eres torpe".

Emily, una chica delgada y pelirroja, y Sarah, una muchacha voluptuosa, alta y rubia de pelo corto, que hacían cosas raras con los trombones, aparecieron en el departamento de Carly veinte minutos antes del show. Sarah llevaba consigo un trombón. Saludaron a Carly, Sam y Freddie con amabilidad. Antes del comienzo del show, Carly les ofreció jugo y comenzaron una conversación.

—Y entonces mi hermano metió su pie en el trombón y comenzó una extraña danza —contaba Sarah.

—Nos reíamos tanto —dijo la amiga de aquella.

Freddie, Sam y Carly se estaban riendo al escuchar aquella historia e imaginando la situación.

—¿Y cómo logró sacar el pie? —preguntó Carly, sonriendo.

—No lo hizo —respondió la chica, mirando a otro lado un segundo y luego volviendo a mirar a Carly y a sus dos mejores amigos, seria. —Ahora le dicen "Pie de trombón".

—Oh, por Dios —se impresionó Carly.

—¿Sigue con su pie en el trombón? —preguntó Freddie, incrédulo.

—Oh, eso sí es digno de ser visto en ICarly —dijo Sam, con una sonrisita.

—¡Sam! —la retó Carly, mientras Freddie la miraba un tanto ceñudo sólo por unos segundos.

—¿Y cómo hace para caminar? —preguntó Carly.

—Silla de ruedas —respondió Sarah.

—Oh, claro.

—¡Dame eso! —espetó Sam rudamente, quitándole de la mano el trombón a Sarah, haciendo que la chica se asustara.

—Ven aquí, Freddo —dijo entonces Sam, agarrándolo de una pierna y arrastrándolo con fuerza hacia el espacio detrás del living, haciéndolo caer de la silla, sentado. Todos miraban la escena, confundidos, excepto Freddie, que le pedía a Sam que lo dejara. Después la situación empeoró para Freddie cuando vio que Sam quería meter el trombón en su pie…

—¡Sam! —espetó el chico, sacudiendo su pierna, alejándola del trombón.

—¡Quédate quieto, Freddifer! —pidió Sam, intentando meter el pie de Freddie dentro del trombón, tirando con fuerza.

—¡Sam, no! ¡Sam! ¡No! ¡No, Sam! —se quejaba Freddie, moviendo su pie frenéticamente, para que la rubia no consiguiera metérselo en el trombón.

—¡SAM! —exclamó Carly, poniéndose de pie y mirando todo boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sarah y Emily estaban de igual modo mirando todo, asustadas.

Enseguida, Carly se acercó a Sam y le arrebató el trombón. Sam soltó la pierna de Freddie con brusquedad y miró a Carly como pidiéndole una explicación.

—¡No se juega con los trombones! —le espetó Carly, al tiempo que Freddie se ponía de pie y se calzaba, mirando de tanto en tanto a Sam, ceñudo del disgusto.

—¡Carly! —se lamentó Sam.

—¿ESTÁS LOCA? —le espetó Freddie, sorprendido por lo que Sam acababa de hacer.

—¡No, escúchame…! —exclamó la rubia, mirando a Freddie y poniéndose de pie también—.¡Tú estás loco! —le dijo la rubia, señalándolo con el dedo índice. Carly rodó los ojos.

—¡CHICOS!

Sam y Freddie le dirigieron la mirada.

—¡Tenemos que hacer el show! ¿Se acuerdan?

Sam suspiró.

Después del segmento del Brassier, que esta vez contó una historia de su Abuela Brassier (decía que se había mareado al ponerlo en el lavarropas), y después de que Sam y Carly lo regañaran porque esa historia no daba nada de miedo ("eso porque no fue a ustedes a quienes metieron en el lavarropas", se había defendido el Brassier), llegó la sección del Bebé Spencer, al que le empezaron a hacer cosquillitas, y por último, después del segmento "El hombre con el bigote y la campesina tonta que creía que el bigote era una ardilla", en el que, esta vez, la campesina quería agarrar en sus brazos a la "ardillita" y le había arrancado con fuerza el bigote de la cara al hombre, llegó entonces la actuación de las chicas con el trombón, que fue bastante gracioso para Sam, Carly y Freddie.

—¡Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy! —decía Carly, volviendo frente a la cámara, todavía riéndose, junto a Sam, de la actuación de las dos amigas y el trombón y su extraña danza.

Antes de irse, las chicas acordaron con Sam, Freddie y Carly, verse al día siguiente para hacer un vídeo con el trombón, en el que también aparecerían Sam y Carly. Pero enseguida, luego de que se fueran, Carly tuvo que prepararse para su cita con David. La primera cita podría decirse.

—¡No se maten mientras me preparo! —pidió Carly a sus dos mejores amigos y corrió hacia su habitación.

—Veré si hay comentarios del show —dijo Freddie de una, dirigiéndose a la computadora de la mesita que dividía la cocina y el living y sentándose en uno de los bancos rojos. Sam lo siguió y se sentó en un banco igual, al lado de él, mientras el chico manipulaba el teclado.

Algunos comentarios decían que el show había estado genial, y otros, que esperaban conocerlos algún día. En total fueron 50 comentarios desde que acabó el show, hacía unos minutos.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamaron sonriendo Sam y Freddie, al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron serios y, enseguida, se dieron una bofetada uno al otro. Luego, volvieron como si nada su mirada a la pantalla de la computadora.

—Sí que nuestra relación es extraña —dijo Freddie de pronto.

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír anchamente y sentirse un poco rara.

—Pero linda —dijo entonces Freddie, dirigiéndole la mirada y sonriéndole, haciendo que Sam se sintiera peor… O mejor…

—¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! ¡Miren! —espetaba de pronto la voz de Spencer por atrás de ellos, llegando entusiasmado. Sam y Freddie voltearon a mirar. Había estado corriendo para llegar allí y llevaba su banjo consigo—. ¡Escuchen! ¡Sé una nueva canción! —enseguida tocó las cuerdas, con una ancha sonrisa. La música sólo había durado unos cuatro segundos.

Al mediodía del día siguiente, cuando por fin Carly decidió salir de la cama (se había levantado a las diez y había empezado a hacer su tarea —Algo que no le gustaba mucho, pero sabía que debía hacerla), iba en pijama, pantalones largos y viejos y una remera de manga corta, hacia la cocina, hasta ver a Sam durmiendo en su sofá. Estaba boca arriba, con una pierna doblada, la otra sobre el respaldo del sofá, y un brazo colgando y el otro, sobre su estómago.

— ¡SAM! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?

Sam abrió los ojos y se sentó con brusquedad, quitando la pierna del respaldo.

— ¡Mamá, la policía! ¡Corre! —Gritó Sam, y después se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y miró a Carly—. ¿Carly?

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —le preguntó Carly, confundida.

—Estoy desde ayer, Carls.

— ¡Pero te fuiste a tu casa cuando me fui a la cita con David y no estabas cuando llegué… O no te vi! —se quedó pensando Carly.

— ¿Cuándo llegaban Emily y Sarah? —preguntó Sam.

—En media hora.

Carly y Sam almorzaron tacos de spaguettis y luego aparecieron Sarah, Emily y Freddie, quien, junto a las dos chicas, se dirigió al desván a preparar todo. Carly estaba por subir cuando Sam le preguntó, emocionada:

— ¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita con David?

—Bien —dijo Carly, sin terminar de convencerse a ella misma—, creo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Tropezaste de nuevo?

— ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?

— ¿Hiciste algo malo? ¡Al fin! —se entusiasmó Sam, dando un salto y una palmada.

— ¡No! Sólo que enterré mi cara en la torta… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Carly confundida al ver que Sam se acercaba a su computadora.

—Es digno del twit…

— ¡Sam! —Exclamó Carly—. ¡No te atrevas!

Sam rodó los ojos.

—¿Prometes no decirle a nadie sobre mis actos vergonzosos? Ya es suficiente con que lo sepa David…

—Lo prometo. ¿Cómo enterraste tu cara en el postre?

—Bueno, unos chicos empezaron a tirarse comida de una mesa a la otra, e intentando evitar la embestida en mi cara, agaché la cabeza y… Ya sabes lo que ocurrió después.

Sam se rió.

—¡Sam!

—Lo siento.

Carly suspiró.

—¡David creerá que soy una tonta… Primero me quedo mirándolo con cara de boba, después lo hago mi esposo casi, sigo con un golpe a Gibby con mi brazo, después hago un estúpido baile, enseguida caigo al suelo, derramo el jugo por mi mentón, se me queda algodón de azúcar en la cara, tropiezo y ensucio a David con el almuerzo, y ahora enchastro mi cara con el postre!, ¿esto no terminará nunca o qué? —dijo todo eso con mucha rapidez y gritando muy alterada. —No dirás nada, Sam, ¿cierto? ¿Lo juras? Mi vida quedaría arruinada.

—Lo juro.

—¿Hacemos juramento de tobillo?

Mientras lo estaban haciendo, aparecía Sarah, sonriendo, y la seguía Emily, que habían llegado del desván bajando las escaleras.

—¿Oigan? ¿Vamos a comenzar con el vídeo?

—¡Oh, sí, claro! —dijo Carly enseguida y Carly y Sam subieron la escalera hacia el desván, con Emily y Sarah siguiéndola.

El lunes, en el comienzo del horario escolar en Ridgeway, entró Sarah a la escuela, y encontrando a dos chicas, se acercó a ellas y les preguntó:

—¿Conocen a Carly?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Sarah sonrió anchamente.

Minutos más tarde, Carly entraba a la escuela, sola, e iba directo hacia su casillero cuando un chico se le acercó y le dijo, riendo burlonamente:

—Cuidado de no tropezar —y siguió camino largando una risotada. Carly volteó a mirar ceñuda de la confusión.

Pronto un chico pasaba por al lado de ella, mirándola y riéndose.

—Carly, te invitaría a una cita…

Carly iba a agradecerle cuando el chico continuó, riéndose:

—¡Pero temo que me tires con el almuerzo! —y se fue.

Poco a poco, Carly iba comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Y ya suponía lo que había pasado cuando más chicos se rieron de ella e hicieron unas exageradas parodias sobre sus accidentes delante de David.

Carly fue muy enfurecida hacia su casillero y lo abrió con demasiada brusquedad, sin dejar de molestarla algunos. Metió algunos libros dentro sin miramientos y cerró la puerta de su casillero con un gran portazo en el momento que llegaba Sam.

—¿Qué pasa, Carly? —preguntó la rubia, yendo a su casillero y abriéndolo.

— ¡Sam, era un secreto! ¡Hicimos el juramento de tobillo! —le espetó la chica, dirigiéndole la mirada.

Sam le dirigió una mirada confundida.

—¿De qué hablas, Carly?

Pronto un grupo de chicos pasó por detrás de Carly, se rieron, las chicas les dirigieron la mirada y pronto hicieron una parodia de cuando se había tropezado y ensuciado a David con su almuerzo. Luego, los chicos se fueron sin dejar de reír y Carly miró a Sam como preguntando: "¿Sigues sin entender, eh?".

—Pero… —empezó a decir Sam, sin entender nada. —¡No se lo dije a nadie!

— ¿Y por qué lo sabe toda la escuela? ¡Tú sola sabes todo esto!

—Oh, vamos, eso lo pudo ver cualquiera…

—Pero me molestan ahora. ¡Prometiste no decir nada!

Sam cerró la puerta de su casillero con fuerza, apretando los labios, y se fue. Llegaba Freddie en ese momento, con su nueva laptop bajo el brazo, y vio todo con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió?

— ¡Le contó a toda la escuela mis desgracias con David! ¡Cree que es divertido!

—Bueno…

— ¡Cállate! —le ordenó Carly al chico.

— ¿En verdad crees que Sam haría algo así? —le preguntó Freddie. —Conmigo sí —dijo después—… Pero tú eres su mejor amiga.

—No es lo que creo, es lo que es —dijo Carly, permaneciendo en sus treces, y luego se fue, dejando a Freddie allí.

Freddie se la pasó todo el tiempo intentando que Carly y Sam hablaran y arreglaran las cosas, pero no fue ese el caso… Hasta que vio algo raro en su laptop cuando fue tan sólo un minuto al baño y había dejado su laptop en su casillero, que estaba roto. Enseguida, fue como un rayo hacia donde estaba Sam.

— ¡Sam! ¡Mira como dejaste mi Laptop! ¡Y por qué le dejaste un hueso de pollo roído en el compartimiento de la batería!

La Laptop estaba toda engrasada por el pollo y, efectivamente, había un hueso raído en el compartimiento de la batería, que había desaparecido.

—Pero yo…

— ¡Tú me vas a comprar una nueva laptop!

—Ni aunque en realidad hubiera sido yo —dio ella como si nada, mirando a Freddie sin ninguna emoción visible.

Freddie miró a Sam bastante enfurecido con los brazos en jarra.

—¡Esta vez fue demasiado!... ¡Lo bastante que una persona puede soportarte!

—¡Fredward!

—Sólo cállate —dijo el chico, señalándola y luego dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose con paso decidido nuevamente hacia su casillero.

—¡Fredtonto! —gritó Sam, muy enojada, a la espalda del chico. Luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras, enfurecida.

Pero Freddie volvió a darse vuelta, y viéndola subiendo la escalera, fue hacia allí:

—¡Sam… Sam…! —pero no le llegó ninguna combinación y frustrado, volvió a dirigirse a su casillero.

Pasaron dos semanas, y Carly y Freddie, seguían enfadados con Sam. En el trascurso de esas semanas, además de que no se había hecho ICarly, Sam y Carly siempre se dirigían palabras algo hirientes y entre Freddie y Sam pasaba lo mismo.

Cuando Carly llegó a su casillero al comienzo de las clases, del lunes de la tercera semana (aquel sábado tampoco se había realizado el show, por supuesto), Sam ya estaba allí también, y extrañando a sus dos mejores amigos, intentó a hablar con Carly:

—Carly.

—¿Qué? ¡Me vas a decir lo divertido que es todo esto!

—¡Sí, claro! —mintió Sam.

—¿Por qué no vas a reventar un grano de tu madre?... ¡O algo así!

—¡Sí, claro, eso haré! ¡Es más divertido que hacer ICarly contigo!

—¡Oh, bueno, ahora no tendrás ningún problema con eso porque ya no hay más ICarly!

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Empezaron a irse, caminando por el mismo lado, una al lado de la otra. Al darse cuenta, se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, bufaron una a la otra con disgusto y fastidio, se dieron media vuelta y se fueron por dirección contraria.

Sam llegó al aula de Matemática con gran enojo y golpeó con fuerza la mochila en el pupitre. Freddie y Carly entraron después, hablando, y Sam los miró dolida.

Freddie la vio, y con los labios apretados y señalándola con el dedo índice, intentó decirle:

—¡Samidiota!

Sam dio unos golpes con sus palmas en su pupitre y miró a Freddie con disgusto.

—¿POR QUÉ ME HABLAS?

—¡No te hablo!

—¡Sí lo haces!

—¡No!

—¡Lo sigues haciendo! ¡Por qué no vas a soportar a otra!

Dicho esto, Sam salió del aula. Freddie le dirigió una mirada frustrada y disgustada.

Gibby, que los había estado viendo así esas semanas, negó con la cabeza con desaprobación, y dolido. Era evidente que Carly y Freddie querían a Sam y Sam los quería a ellos a pesar de las peleas, porque, apenas se veían, siempre se dirigían la palabra aunque fuera para molestar al otro. Era cierto que estaban enojados pero se estaban extrañando y antes de hacer el vacío el uno al otro o sentir que el otro no les hacía caso, preferían dirigirse la palabra aunque no con mucho cariño. Nada más estaban siendo muy testarudos y orgullosos.

Pronto Sam regresó al aula y le espetó a Freddie:

—¡Tú no eres creativo!

Gibby no lo soportó más y se acercó a ellos.

—Siguen comportándose como unos idiotas mientras estas chicas les roban su público. —dijo Gibby.

—¿Qué chicas?

—¿Público?

—¿De qué hablas?

Carly, Sam y Freddie, a pedido de Gibby, se dirigieron al aula de computación, que, por el momento, estaba desocupada. Y pronto, en internet, buscó sobre un viejo web show. En programas anteriores a esas semanas de peleas entre los chicos, aquel programa había tenido muy pocos comentarios y además les decían que preferían ver ICarly, y eso les contó Gibby. Entonces, Gibby buscó uno de los programas viejos del show llamado "IESúper", y reconocieron enseguida a las dos conductoras. Se trataban de Emily y Sarah. Carly y Sam se dirigieron miradas confundidas y luego se acordaron de que estaban peleadas y cambiaron su semblante a uno de disgusto. Lo mismo ocurrió con Freddie y Sam.

Entonces, Gibby buscó los programas recientes y notaron que el público que las veía había crecido y que muchos que habían visto ICarly antes, como ahora no lo estaban dando, habían decidido ver el programa, que había mejorado desde las últimas veces. Hasta notaron que pasaron el vídeo que ellos habían hecho con el trombón, cuando, en realidad, aquel vídeo iba a ser mostrado en ICarly.

—¡Sarah y Emily estuvieron cuando hablamos sobre David! —exclamó pronto Carly, acordándose. Y Freddie y Sam le dirigieron la mirada.

—¿Crees que ellas corrieron el chisme entonces? —preguntó Freddie, con una ceja levantada.

El único plan de venganza que se les ocurrió a los chicos por el momento era volver hacer ICarly, algo que informaron que iban a hacer por todo internet. Pero algo extraño, y bastante malo para IESúper había sucedido en su programa siguiente. Todos sus segmentos habían salido mal. Primero, cuando empezaron el programa, las chicas resbalaron por una extraña sustancia que había en el suelo, luego, cuando se pusieron el disfraz de damas antiguas para una comedia de cinco minutos, se les había descocido parte del traje y habían quedado en pantaletas antiguas, también, cuando Emily intentó usar unas tijeras en el pelo de Sarah, esta herramienta se le desarmó por la mitad. Luego, siguieron resbalando unas veces más y las chicas no entendieron nada. Y cuando Emily se fue a dar un baño, luego del show, el pelo se le había quedado azul por un líquido que había colocado en la botella de shampoo y del acondicionador. Además, habían recibido unos comentarios burlones por sus accidentes ocurridos en el show. Emily y Sarah lloraron toda una semana.

Luego de un gran show de ICarly, cuando Freddie y Carly ya habían visto aquel programa de esas chicas, y se sentían divertidos, Sam se estaba yendo del departamento de Carly sin decirles nada.

—Sam, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Carly, sin comprender.

Sam se dio media vuelta a mirarlos.

—Esas chicas tuvieron su merecido... Fui a casa de Emily, donde hacen el show... Y bueno, admitieron que intentaron hacer desaparecer ICarly... Hice que lo admitieran.

—Sí, ¿fuiste tú, verdad? Lo del vestido, las tijeras, la sustancia en su suelo... —dijo Freddie.

—Esas chicas tuvieron su merecido —volvió a repetir Sam—, pero nadie los obligó a desconfiar de mí —dijo la chica, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del departamento.

Freddie y Carly se miraron dolidos. ¿Cómo habían creído que después de ver aquello que Gibby les había mostrado; haber estado juntos para ensayar; y haber hecho un nuevo programa de ICarly todo iría a volver a ser como antes entre ellos?

—¡Sam! —gritaron Freddie y Carly al mismo tiempo, y salieron a alcanzarla.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó la chica, dándose la vuelta para mirarlos.

—¡Lo sentimos! —exclamó Carly.

—Sí, siento mucho haber pensado... ¿Enserio te sientes así porque...? —dijo Freddie, sonriendo.

—¡Me molesta que Carly...!

—¡Vamos, Sam! —exclamó Carly—. Nunca me imaginé que esas chicas... Me importas mucho, Sam. Eres mi mejor amiga. Me dolió mucho todo este tiempo en el que estuvimos peleando. Parecíamos unas niñas.

—Me dolió que desconfiaras de mí... Pero te perdono —dijo ella. Carly sonrió y también lo hizo la rubia. Pronto se acercaron a abrazarse y Freddie las miraba sonriendo.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó Freddie. —¿Me perdonas? Pero reconoce que eres capaz de meter un hueso roído de pollo en mi laptop...

—Sí, y es una muy buena idea.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Carly.

—Eso quiere decir que estoy perdonado —dijo Freddie, entendiendo la frase de Sam.

—¡Vamos, abrazo! —sonrió Carly.

Freddie iba directo a abrazarla sin ningún problema mientras, al darse cuenta, Sam decía:

—Creí que mi día estaba mejorando.

Pero Freddie la abrazó sin escucharla o sin hacerle caso... Sam también lo abrazó. Y Carly sonreía.

Freddie le susurró a Sam en el oído, sin todavía soltarse.

—Reconoce que soy tu amigo... Te haces ñoña por mí... Luego, te duele que desconfíe de ti...

A Freddie le dolió mucho lo que Sam le hizo después.

—Sólo quería que admitieran sus sentimientos... —dijo Carly, resignada, y regresando a su departamento con Sam siguiéndola, y dejando a Freddie en el suelo. Sam sonreía, y antes de entrar al departamento, volteó a mirar a Freddie, que le dirigía la mirada:

—Sí, eres mi amigo —dijo. Freddie sonrió pero Sam cerró la puerta y no lo ayudó a levantarse.

¿Qué otros sentimientos podrían tener Freddie y Sam entre ellos?

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y, si notaron que no logré plasmar la personalidad de los personajes esta vez, me gustaría que me lo dijeran, porque a veces siento lo difícil que es… **

**¿Les gustó este capítulo? **

**Como notarán, aunque hay capítulos que no son 100 por ciento Seddie, tiene partecitas Seddie… **

**Freddie:- Comenten este capítulo a Sabrynaseddie. **

**Carly:- ¡Vamos, háganlo!**

**Sam:- ¡Yo sólo quiero pollo frito!**

**Carly:- ¡Sam!**

**Sam:- (rodando los ojos) ¡Comenten! ¿Les gustó?**

**Freddie:- ¿O no?**

**Carly:- ¿Qué cosas les gustaron más?**

**Sam:- ¿Qué cosas les resultaron desastrosas?**

**Freddie:- ¿Sintieron que hubo seddie?**

**Sam:-**** (mirando a Freddie, amenazante) Vuelves a decir "Seddie"… **

**Sabrynaseddie:- Vamos, Sam, sabés que querés que suceda Seddie.**

**Sam:- ¿Quieres seguir viviendo para leer los comentarios que te escribirán?**

**Sabrynaseddie:- Sí, claro.**

**Sam:- Entonces, cállate.**

**Carly:- ¡Bueno, comenten! ¡Adiós!**

**Freddie:- ¡Adiós!**

**Sam:- ¿Y mi pollo frito?**

**¿Me van a comentar, cierto? Los comentarios me hacen feliz, porque es bueno que se reconozca el trabajo de uno, ¿o no? **

**¡Saludos! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, que espero que sea pronto porque, además de que me tiene que llegar la inspiración, esta semana ya empecé la facultad y tendré que empezar a estudiar mucho! ¡La facultad te da para estudiar como una bestia!**

**Dios, siento que esta historia no la están disfrutando como la anterior, pero bueno... :(**


	7. Soy un chico malo

**Holaa, lectores lindos! :) Gracias por sus comentarios... ¡Me hacen tan feliz! (Muchos ya me comprenderán, ¿no?)**

**Este capítulo tal vez sea un poco corto, pero es muy importante... ¡Si notan un Creddie, es porque este capítulo será el que termine con el Creddie! ¡Pero además, el capítulo es SEDDIE! :) **

**Capítulo 7: "Soy un chico malo", parte 1**

Era lunes y Freddie se había estado preparando para la escuela. Se puso una camisa a cuadros, vaqueros y su habitual mochila y se acercó a la puerta de su departamento para salir e ir hacia el de Carly, puesto que habían acordado ir juntos, con Sam.

—¡Fredward, mi ñiño! ¡No comiste todos tus vegetales! —le gritó la Señora Benson desde la cocina.

—¡Mamá, se trata del desayuno! —se quejó Freddie.

—¡Fredward Benson, vuelve enseguida y come todos sus vegetales!

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco y regresó a la cocina. Quince minutos después, Freddie se acercaba nuevamente a la puerta del departamento y, por las dudas, se apresuró a salir. Cuando estaba por entrar (había abierto la puerta), al departamento de Carly, vio que ella estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de Sam, que le decía:

—Demasiado ñoño, ya con Freddie es suficiente.

Freddie cerró más la puerta y se quedó a escuchar. Era la única manera de saber qué hablaban sobre él sin que él preguntara y Sam le contestara con un insulto.

—Entonces, ¿terminarás con Jack?

—Ya te dije... Demasiado ñoño.

Freddie no se sintió bien al escuchar eso, prefería haber preguntado y soportado las consecuencias. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Ya Sam le había dicho ñoño otra veces ya, pero aquello era diferente. Sam quería dejar a Jack porque era ñoño como él. Sentía como si todas sus esperanzas lo hubieran abandonado... ¿Pero esperanzas de qué? Ni sabía que habían existido hasta ese momento... ¿Esperanzas de que Sam se interesara en él? Sin hacer ruido, cerró la puerta del todo y regresó a su departamento. Enseguida le envió un mensaje a Carly diciéndole que fueran a Ridgeway sin él.

Como Freddie les había pedido, Carly y Sam no esperaron más al chico y fueron a la escuela. Ahora era Carly la que estaba hablando de su relación sentimental con David... Bueno, parecía que no había ninguna relación sentimental con él, por lo menos, ahora. David la estaba evitando últimamente y Carly tenía una idea acertada del por qué.

—David es un tonto —le dijo Sam a Carly cuando llegaron a sus casilleros.

—Tú quieres cortar a Jack por ser ñoño.

—¿Qué chico lleva sus deberes y libros a una cita con una chica? —preguntó Sam, haciéndole entender a Carly.

—Pero podrías planteárselo —dijo Carly.

—El sábado pasado fue la tercera vez y el domingo llevó su inacabado proyecto para su adicional club de ciencias.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón —dijo Carly, apresuradamente.

Pronto abrieron sus casilleros, acomodaron algunos libros dentro y se dirigieron al aula de la primera clase, ciencias. Como siempre, las chicas se sentaron adelante en la clase. Carly seguía hablando de David, quien no le había respondido sus últimos mensajes.

—Y, claro, por eso le dije... —le explicaba Carly a Sam, mientras de soslayo veía aparecer un chico. Dirigió la mirada. No pudo continuar la frase. —¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó la chica, anonadada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sam dirigió su mirada a lo que estaba sorprendiendo a Carly, confundida.

Allí estaba Freddie con aspecto de "modelo". Llevaba una camiseta, chaqueta sin cerrar, vaqueros, tenía sus pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de aquellos, apoyaba su hombro en el umbral de la puerta, una pierna iba sobre la otra, llevaba anteojos de sol y miraba a las chicas con una sonrisa al costado. Sam lo miró de arriba abajo sin poder evitarlo y se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Freddie? —preguntó Carly, alzando las cejas por el asombro.

Sam no podía hablar. Freddie seguía mirándolas con su sonrisa al costado.

—Hola, damas —dijo él, sacando su postura y acercándose a las chicas. Había hablado con el tono de voz que utilizó en un reciente show de ICarly, imitando a un famoso vampiro.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y Carly quedó estúpida.

—No sabía si quería venir a clase hoy... Pensaba en escaparme de esta ratonera.

—¿Qué tú pensabas qué de esta qué? —preguntó Carly.

Sam lo miraba en silencio... ¿Qué tenía el tonto?

—Ow, el tonto quiere impresionar a Carly otra vez —se molestó Sam.

—Tal vez —dijo Freddie solamente, sin dejar de hablar con voz seductora.

Sam volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, sin un asomo de diversión en su rostro. En cambio, Carly miraba a Freddie súbitamente impresionada.

—Pues déjame decirte, cabeza de zopenco... —empezó a decir Sam.

—Lo siento, debo irme.

—¿Debes? —preguntó Sam.

—Nah... Sólo que la ciencia es aburrida —dijo, dio media vuelta y salió del aula.

Carly y Sam intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

Freddie caminó unos pasos fuera del aula, pensando un poco mejor eso de escaparse, así que tragó saliva, por lo que estaba apunto de hacer y por no sentir el valor suficiente, y regresó al aula. Carly y Sam le dirigieron una mirada pasmada…

—Eh… Entraré… Y sólo dibujaré... O algo... —dijo el chico, sintiéndose algo nervioso. Sam se rió burlonamente. Esta vez la voz del "vampiro" se había esfumado pero se sentó con las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—No eres capaz —le dijo la rubia.

—Sam, no estás hablando con el viejo Fredward —dijo el chico, volviendo con su voz de seductor—. Aquí está presente el nuevo Fredward Benson.

"Este chico encontró un negocio de cerebros, pero no supo elegir", pensó Sam.

—¿Viejo Fredward? —habló Carly, sorprendida.

En aquel momento, entró una de sus compañeras de la clase de ciencias y pasó por al lado de donde se sentaba Freddie.

—Hello, Emma —saludó el chico a la chica. La miró bajando sus lentes oscuros y guiñándole un ojo. Luego volvió a ponerse los anteojos, sonriendo y volviendo a mirar a Sam y a Carly.

—Freddie —sonrió Emma, mirándolo impresionada. Ella también notaba el gran cambio de Freddie. Freddie volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa.

Cuando volvió a mirar a sus amigas, Carly había largado una risita y Sam lo miraba fijamente, pero con mirada impasible.

—Freddie —imitó después Sam el tono de voz de la chica, con una burla. —Apuesto a que tu madre te sigue comprando calzones antibacteriales —dijo Sam.

Aunque el chico estuvo tentado de mirarla con disgusto, no lo hizo, y siguió sonriendo. Sam se lo quedó mirando esperando alguna reacción por su parte por lo que acababa de decir, pero como no llegó, volvió la mirada al frente.

—¿Y por qué este cambio? —preguntó Carly, sonriendo.

—Bueno… Creo que ya ha llegado el momento de… Madurar.

En aquel momento apareció el profesor, y empezó una extensa clase de ciencias. Carly y Sam miraban a cada tanto a Freddie, y supieron que seguía sentado en la misma posición que antes. Cuando terminó la clase, vieron al chico dormido en la misma pose en que lo habían dejado.

—¡Freddie! —le susurró Carly para despertarlo, confundida.

—¡Tonto! —gritó Sam, pegándole en la frente.

Freddie se movió un poco y luego estiró sus brazos con despreocupación.

—¿Ya terminó la clase?

—Sí.

—¿Enserio estabas dormido? —preguntó Sam con confusión.

Freddie se puso de pie en ese instante.

—Es lo mejor que podía hacer —decía Freddie, mirando a Sam con una sonrisa al costado y sus pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones.

—¿Vendrás al AV Club hoy, Freddie? —le preguntó Bianca al pasar por su lado, al ya salir los tres del aula.

—No… Ese lugar ya no es para mí —respondió el chico.

Carly y sam se miraron sorprendidas.

En el trascurso de las clases, Sam ya había hablado con Jack y aunque él insistió en seguir, ella no aceptó. Y como David seguía evitando a Carly, aun cuando pasaba por al lado de ellas, Sam le dio su merecido. Le soltó unos cuantos insultos y luego le dio un golpe que lo dejó en el suelo. Carly la regañó apenas por eso.

Freddie volvió a Bushwell junto a ellas, al finalizar las clases, y se dirigieron los tres juntos al departamento. Sam con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Freddie molesta, en varias ocasiones. El chico seguía con su actitud de chico malo y de seductor, y no dejaba de impresionar a muchas chicas. Incluida, Carly. A la única que no lograba impresionar era a la rubia.

Cuando entraron al departamento de la castaña, Freddie iba diciendo que no era necesario hacer sus deberes para al día siguiente porque se la podía robar a Gibby.

—Uuuuh qué maldad —dijo Sam, burlonamente y haciéndose la que se había asustado.

Freddie alzó las cejas, un tanto ofendido por ese comentario, pero no lo dejó ver.

—Lo sé —dijo él, con su voz de chico malo y dirigiéndole la mirada a Sam.

—¡Freddie, llegaste! —entraba la Señora Benson al departamento. Freddie miró a Carly y Sam sucesivamente, súbitamente nervioso. Sam sonreía anchamente, como esperando que Freddie no pudiera mantener la actitud del "Nuevo Fredward" delante de su madre.

—¿Qué sucede, madre? —preguntó el chico. Para sorpresa de Sam, sí había conseguido mantener la actitud.

—¿Qué te pasa, hijo? —preguntó la Señora Benson, acercándose a él con una botellita de pomada en la mano y mirando a Freddie—. ¿Estás afónico? ¿Quieres una aspirina? —se preocupaba la mamá.

Sam soltó una risita.

—¡Mamá, no! —exclamó el chico—. ¡Y dame eso! —dijo después, arrancándole la botellita de la mano a su madre.

—Tienes que ponerte ahora y mañana...

—Sí, está bien —dijo Freddie y la Señora Benson abandonó el departamento.

—Oooh... El nene de mamá se pondrá su pomadita —burló Sam.

Freddie sonrió.

—Pues no lo haré —habló, con su voz "vampirezca", y dirigiéndose a tirar la botellita de pomada en el cesto de basura.

—Vaya, qué chico malo —sonrió Carly. Sam interpretó aquel comportamiento.

—Voy a vomitar —espetó entonces, sintiéndose molesta.

En aquel momento, Freddie se fue a sentar en el sofá, con los brazos a lo largo del respaldo y una pierna doblada sobre la otra. Tenía una actitud demasiado relajada.

—¿Por qué el tonto está intentado ser un chico malo, otra vez? —preguntó Sam a Carly, con un susurro. Pero Carly no la escuchó, miraba a Freddie con una sonrisa.

—Definitivamente, sí voy a vomitar —dijo Sam, dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia el baño.

Cuando Freddie salió del departamento antes de la hora de la cena, Carly le dijo un entusiasmado: "¡Mañana nos vemos!" y Sam sólo miró la trayectoria del chico hasta la puerta del departamento con los brazos cruzados. Seguía mirando la puerta de madera... Con una expresión de haber perdido a alguien. Le parecía feo cómo estaba empezando a actuar Freddie. Esperó que para los próximos días el viejo Fredward hubiera regresado, pero ese no fue el caso.

En el primer recreo de las clases del martes, después de que Freddie se hubiera vuelto a quedar dormir en clase, vieron acercarse a ellos, mientras se dirigían a la zona de los casilleros de las chicas a Jeff.

—¡Oh, ahí viene, Jeff! Hola.. Grandulón —dijo Freddie, como el chico malo que era, bueno, había creído que era un buen insulto.

—¿Qué te pasa, cabeza hueca? —le soltó Jeff.

—¡Tú serás más cabeza hueca! —le espetó Freddie. Pero no se acercaba demasiado a él.

—Sí, sí, claro —dijo Jeff, mirándolo confundido—. Raro —dijo para sí al pasar por su lado, yéndose.

Carly lo miraba impresionada por décima vez en dos días y Sam se acercó a él, sonriendo divertida. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

—¿De veras intentas ser un chico malo? —le preguntó entonces, queriéndole decir que mucho no lo estaba logrando. Freddie la miró ofendido, pero trató de que no se hiciera visible en su cara.

—Vaya, eres rudo —le dijo Carly.

Sam soltó a Freddie y le espetó a Carly:

—No es rudo, es sólo un idiota.

—Yo sólo me iré de aquí —dijo Freddie de pronto.

—Pero faltan dos clases más —le hizo acordar Carly.

—Lo sé —dijo Freddie con su nuevo tono de voz, empezando a caminar hacia la salida del colegio, haciendo que Carly lo mirara sonriendo y Sam con los labios apretados.

En la semana, el nuevo Fredward Benson, había adquirido popularidad entre los originales chicos malos de la escuela y demasiada notoriedad entre las chicas, especialmente entre las porristas, que no dejaban de acercarse a él, embobadas y esperando que él las invitara a salir. Carly se ponía furiosa en esas ocasiones y Sam mucho más. Tuvo que alejar a varias de Freddie en muchas ocasiones, algo que el chico había cuestionado a la rubia, pero Sam sólo lo miraba sin ninguna emoción visible, se daba media vuelta y se iba.

Sam no le estaba haciendo demasiado caso ahora a Freddie y Freddie no entendía el por qué, pero no se le ocurrió pensar que fuera por su nueva actitud. No sólo Sam estaba extraña. Carly no dejaba de hacerle insinuaciones y el chico se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

Sin embargo, su actitud de chico malo se le había subido a la cabeza, según Sam, porque pasaron los días y Freddie ya había, supuestamente, iniciado la alarma de incendios a mitad de las clases del viernes, como el chico les había presumido a la rubia y a la castaña.

Sam le quería dar un buen golpe a ese intento de chico malo. Algo que no se hizo esperar demasiado.

El sábado, los chicos estaban preparando todo para el show y Carly mencionó que era imprescindible quitar el segmento de Gibby porque se hacía demasiado largo el show de aquella manera. Entonces, Sam y Freddie voltearon a mirar a Carly y confundidos:

—¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, Freddie se había dado cuenta de que su nueva voz había sido reemplazada por la vieja otra vez y quiso retractarse enseguida.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —dijo él solo, esta vez, con la voz y mirada vampirezca.

Sam lo miró con los labios apretados, se acercó a él y le dio un buen golpe en el hombro, que lo hizo caer al suelo. Tal vez aquello lo hiciera reaccionar. Pero Freddie no se quejó ni se lamentó por aquello que Sam le había hecho. Tan sólo se puso de pie y se sacudió su nueva chaqueta. Sam lo miró dolida.

Definitivamente, a Sam no le gustaba para nada aquel nuevo Fredward Benson.

**Fin de la primera parte del capítulo **

**¿Les gustó? ¿O no?**

**¡Por favor, comenten! ¡Aunque sea para tirarme con tomates! ¡O matarme! **

**Review **

**Review**

**Review**


	8. Soy un chico malo, parte 2

**¡Holaaa a todoss! ¿A que están emocionados por iOMG y quieren que se estrene ya? ¡Yo también! :)**

**Aquí les dejo la segunda parte de "Soy un chico malo" y espero que les guste mucho y que la parte seddie les llegue al corazón :) (Y por supuesto, ¡no olviden de comentar!) **

**Capítulo 8: "Soy un chico malo", parte 2 **

Freddie llevaba puesto vaqueros y un playera rayada y una abultada mochila. No llevaba la chaqueta puesta, ya que su madre se lo había quedado mirando raro la segunda vez que lo vio con ella, por lo que prefirió ser más cauto. Era lunes, y se estaba acercando a la puerta de su departamento cuando la voz de su madre lo llamó desde su habitación.

—¡Freddie!

—¿Qué, mamá? —preguntó Freddie, que apenas había llegado a agarrar el picaporte.

—¡Te olvidas que debo darte la inyección para los parásitos! —le gritó la mujer, saliendo de la habitación y acercándose a él con una jeringa en la mano.

—¡Mamá, nunca he tenido parásitos! —se quejó Freddie. Por supuesto, adelante de su madre ya no hacía aquella voz de malo. En realidad, no era necesario tener actitud de malo cuando las chicas no estaban cerca... Especialmente, Sam.

—¡Pero, hijo, en cualquier momento te pueden aparecer! Es mejor prevenir... ¡Ven aquí! —ordenó la Señora Benson, llegando a él, agarrándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo nuevamente a la habitación.

Un minuto después:

—¡Mamá, no! ¿DÓNDE CREES QUE ME INYECTARAS ESO? —gritaba Freddie.

Al segundo, salía corriendo de la habitación hacia la puerta.

—¡Fredward Benson! —se escuchaba llamar a la mamá de Freddie, sin salir de la habitación.

—¡Mamá, no! —volvió a gritar Freddie, asustado y llegando a la puerta—. ¡Adiós! —exclamó luego y salió.

Inmediatamente, sin ser visto, sacó la chaqueta de su mochila y se la puso, luego sacó un par de pesas de la mochila y se la volvió a colgar. Se paró un poco los pelos y, cuando ya creyó estar listo, se dirigió al departamento de Carly.

Sam ya estaba allí. Parecía que la chica ya se hubiera quedado a vivir allí. Y la nueva estatua que Spencer estaba realizando poco a poco estaba llegando a su fin. Se trataba de un enorme reloj de pared sobre un pedestal o algo parecido.

La rubia estaba sentada en el sofá, con su mochila al lado suyo, mirando la televisión, y lo vio entrar. No había indicios de Carly por allí. Sam miró un segundo a Freddie y luego volvió a dirigir la mirada a la pantalla del televisor, concentrándose otra vez en ella. Freddie seguía con su actitud de chico malo y Sam sólo lo molestaba cuando era necesario (para callarlo o algo así) y el resto del tiempo casi no le dirigía la palabra.

—Hola —saludó Freddie, sonriendo, sentándose al lado de ella de un salto casi y empezando a hacer pesas. Sam lo miró con mirada impasible pero luego siguió mirando la pantalla del televisor, lo que hizo que Freddie dejara de sonreír. —¿Qué miras? —preguntó luego el chico, sin dejar de mover el par de pesas.

—"Grasitos corredores" —contestó Sam, sin dejar de mirar el televisor.

—Ah... ¿Y...? —empezó Freddie, volviendo a hacer su voz vampirezca.

—Sólo escucho: "Fiuuuuu, fiuuuu, fiuuuu" —molestó Sam o lo hizo callar o las dos cosas, sin siquiera mirarlo. Freddie hizo como si aquello no lo había afectado y no dijo ni una palabra.

—¡Oh, Freddie, aquí estás! —exclamaba la voz de Carly, quien estaba bajando las escaleras—. ¡Nos vamos ya, entonces!

Carly ya llevaba su bolso colgado al hombro.

—Ya que —dijo Sam, sin ganas y apagando el televisor con el control remoto. Luego se puso de pie y agarró su mochila. Freddie también se puso de pie, sin dejar de hacer pesas.

—Ooooh, pronto sacarás músculos —dijo Carly, sonriendo.

Freddie también sonrió. Sam puso los ojos en blanco y enseguida le arrebató el par de pesas a Freddie de las manos.

—¡No pesa nada! ¿Qué contiene esto? ¿A tu cerebro? —soltó Sam—. ¡Esto lo puede levantar hasta Carly!

—¡Heeeeey! —le expresó Carly a Sam, sintiéndose un poco ofendida.

—Lo siento, Carls —dijo Sam apresuradamente.

Sam le pegó con fuerza a Freddie en el estómago con las pesas, entregándoselas, y mientras Freddie las volvía a agarrar y soltaba un "Ough", Sam se dirigió a la puerta del departamento con mucho enfado.

Freddie decidió que ya era hora de realizar lo que estuvo pensando hacer hacía unos días atrás... Inmediatamente, al llegar a la escuela, dejó a las chicas en la zona de sus casilleros y él se marchó, subiendo la escalera. Ninguna de las chicas se fijó en ello.

A la hora del almuerzo, en la escuela, se había realizado un gran revuelo cuando algunos chicos habían empezado una guerra de comida. Carly se había escondido bajo una de las mesas y Sam también, terminando de comer su comida. Freddie no andaba por ningún lugar cercano a ellas, y cuando lo vieron, al salir del comedor corriendo, él les aseguró que la guerra de comida la había iniciado él.

—No te creo —le dijo Sam.

—¡Te vas a meter en problemas! —se preocupó Carly.

—El Director Franklin nunca sabrá que fui yo —dijo él, con voz seductora, cuando el director pasaba por al lado de ellos, dirigiéndose como un rayo al comedor. Enseguida, salió del comedor sosteniendo del brazo al problemático chico de siempre, llamado Kevin. Compartía clases con los chicos en ciertas asignaturas.

—Le dije al director Franklin que fue él.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Carly.

Sam lo miraba con la boca abierta.

—¡Yo intento echar la culpa a otros y casi nunca me funciona! —se quejó la rubia. —¡Nunca me creen que en realidad ha sido otro!

Freddie sonreía con una de las comisuras de sus labios mientras pasaba por al lado de ellos el director, sosteniendo a Kevin del brazo. Al pasar, Kevin miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Freddie y lo amenazó:

—¡Sé que fuiste tú el que me acusaste, Benson! ¡Lo pagarás!

Carly miró la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par, espantada. Y Sam muy confundida. Enseguida, creyeron que era una amenaza vacía y siguieron como si nada hasta salir de la escuela. Kevin se acercó directamente a Freddie y todos se abrieron en círculos para ver. Sólo Sam y Carly se quedaron una a cada lado del chico.

—¡Lo pagarás, Benson! ¡Hoy a las 3, en la Plaza de las Colinas! ¡Te partiré la cara!

—¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? —se aceró Freddie, muy prepotente al chico, escuchándose unos "Ooooh" entre la multitud después.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Carly, entre sorprendida y asustada.

Sam miraba todo entendiendo que la amenaza de Kevin no había sido vacía y que Freddie estaba sumamente loco.

—A las 3, en la Plaza de las Colinas —volvió a repetir Kevin, quien luego dio media vuelta y se fue. Sin más que ver, la multitud se fue dispersando.

—Uh, va a ver sangre —sonrió Sam divertida, molestando a Freddie una vez más.

—Claro, por las dudas, compraré otra camiseta —Freddie dijo, volteando a mirar a Sam.

—Hasta Gibby te puede hacer derramar sangre —le espetó la rubia.

—¡Heeeeeey! —expresó Gibby, sintiéndose ofendido. Sam y Freddie voltearon a mirarlo, serios, y lo vieron mirándolos, sosteniendo con sus dos manos las correas de su mochila, que colgaba en sus dos hombros. —Em... ¿Qué quisiste decir, Sam?

Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

En todo el camino al departamento, Freddie no había dejado de presumir ni de decir que iría a prepararse para la pelea. Entró a su departamento y se dirigió directo a su habitación. Mientras tanto, Carly y Sam entraban al departamento de la primera. Carly hablaba y hablaba de lo rudo que Freddie se había vuelto, pero Sam no la escuchaba. Tan sólo se quedó en silencio, pensando en cómo lo irían a lastimar a Freddie. Pasó el tiempo y Sam no podía quitarse de la cabeza el asunto de la pelea.

—Ya vuelvo —le dijo a Carly y, sin esperar respuesta de su mejor amiga, salió de su departamento y, minutos más tarde, salía del edificio de departamentos.

Regresó casi una hora después, pero directo al departamento de Freddie. Abrió la puerta sin dudar y entró. Freddie estaba con su habitual vieja vestimenta y miró sorprendido a Sam, que se acercaba.

—¡Ven aquí! —le dijo ella. Lo agarró del brazo y lo empezó a arrastrar.

—¿Sam, qué haces? —preguntó Freddie, pero se dejaba arrastrar.

A Freddie le sorprendió que la rubia lo hubiera llevado a la salida de emergencia, ese lugar en el que se habían dado su primer beso, y lo estuviera obligando a atravesar la ventana. Lo acercó a uno de los caños y atrapó una de sus muñecas en el caño con unas esposas. Freddie miró todo con los ojos abiertos bien grandes.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Aquí te quedas! —gritó ella.

—¿Eh? ¿De dónde sacaste estas esposas? —preguntó Freddie, incrédulo.

—Mi mamá se las robó a un policía —respondió Sam, con gran tranquilidad.

—¿Y por qué me esposaste?

—Así no tendrás que comprarte otra camiseta —dijo ella solamente, pero él entendió. Sam no quería que peleara.

—Sam, ¿no quieres que vaya a la pelea? —preguntó él sorprendido. Eso no lo esperaba... Es decir, ¡a ella le gustaban las peleas!

—Eso del nuevo Fredward Benson se te subió a la cabeza, ¿no? —espetó ella, mirándolo fijamente. —Te has convertido en más tonto de lo que eres —dijo entonces la rubia.

Sam lo hizo pensar al chico cuando atravesó la ventana y lo dejó solo, sin darse cuenta de que la chica había podido sacarle su PearPhone de uno de los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

Al regresar al departamento de Carly, entraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿En dónde estabas? —preguntó Carly, saliendo de la cocina. Había estado en la heladera y había sacado una botella de Pepi-cola.

—Nada... Quise persuadir a Freddie de que no vaya a la pelea.

—¿Enserio hiciste eso? —le preguntó Carly, incrédula.

—¿Querías que le rompieran la cara...?

—¡No, claro que no! —se aterró la castaña. —Bueno, hiciste lo correcto...

—¿Querías que le rompieran la cara sin ser visto en ICarly? Eso es rídiculo.

—¡Sam!

—Fue sólo una broma. ¿Tienes comida?

En las horas siguientes, Carly y Sam se dedicaron a hacer los deberes, Carly se dedicó más a eso que Sam; pensaron nuevas ideas para el próximo ICarly; vieron televisión y estaban casi dormidas en cada extremo del sofá, a las nueve de la noche, cuando sonó el celular de Carly.

—¿Señora Benson? —preguntaba Carly, a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—¿La loca? —se sorprendió Sam en voz alta.

—Son las nueve de la noche… ¿Qué? ¿Freddie no ha vuelto? ¿Y tiene su celular apagado? —preguntó Carly, preocupada y sorprendida a la vez. Sam, que había escuchado, dijo:

—¡Uh! ¡Enseguida regreso! —se puso de pie entonces y se dirigió corriendo a su mochila, que agarró, y salió del departamento. Carly la miró confundida.

Sam apareció en la salida de emergencia. Por supuesto, Freddie seguía ahí, atrapado con las esposas. Ya se había resignado a que no podría salir de allí hacía un buen rato largo atrás y recostaba su cabeza en su brazo atrapado. Pronto Sam se puso a su lado, e hizo que levantara la cabeza y la mirara. Llevaba su mochila consigo.

—Me tienes aquí por mucho tiempo... ¿Podrías?

—Ay, ya... Sólo fueron unas horas... 3, 4... —dijo Sam, como si nada. —Tonto.

Freddie alzó las cejas disgustado.

—Lo lograste.

—¿Qué?

—Impresionar a Carly.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro, ahora sí... Antes no lograste impresionarla como ñoño.

En aquel momento, ninguno de los dos habló. Freddie se quedó pensando. Desde que se había convertido en el nuevo Fredward Benson, era la primera vez que pensaba que aquello sólo había sido un personaje. Ya lo había sabido pero no se lo había puesto a pensar seriamente hasta este momento.

Sam miraba al piso. Otra vez sintiendo aquella sensación de cuando vio a Freddie y Carly bailando lento, o cuando se habían hecho pareja. Pensaba que Carly y él ya volverían a ser pareja. ¿Por qué Freddie la hacía sentir así? Con ningún otro chico se había sentido de ese modo...

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó una voz que la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam, volteando a mirar a Freddie.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Yo no pienso... Me hace doler la cabeza —contestó Sam solamente y Freddie se rió apenas.

—Eres incre...

La miró y se calló, repentinamente, nervioso. Sam lo interrogó con la mirada, alzando las cejas, y Freddie sólo se la quedó mirando, y tragó saliva.

—¿Qué ibas a decir?

—Nada —respondió el chico con gran rapidez. Había estado a punto de decir: "eres increíblemente hermosa".

—Veo que ya eres el mismo ñoño y tonto de siempre.

Freddie la miró con disgusto.

—Volviste —dijo Sam.

Freddie pensó que era inevitable no ser él mismo en aquel instante, estando con Sam.

—¿Querías al viejo Fredward? —Sonrió Freddie, con su voz de vampiro, otra vez.

Sam lo miró con ganas de pegarle y Freddie dejó de sonreír.

—Eso no funciona conmigo —espetó la rubia, rudamente. —Sí, quería al viejo —Freddie volvió a sonreír, con su sonrisa al costado—, porque molestarte no era tan divertido —lo dijo seria todo eso. Pero a continuación: —¡No te quejabas! —se quejó.

—¿Qué es lo divertido de mis quejas? —preguntó Freddie, algo ofendido e incrédulo.

—Es que así eres de tonto.

—¿Qué es lo divertido de mí, entonces? —Freddie pensó mejor la pregunta.

—¿Aparte de que me haces vomitar?

—¡Oh, vamos!

—Es que si no te quejaras, molestarte no tendría mucho sentido. Es decir, yo te molesto A TI… No a…

—¿Cualquier otro chico? —se le ocurrió preguntar a Freddie, mirando a Sam a los ojos y sonriendo. Sam se quedó muda, sin saber qué decir y mirándolo a los ojos, confundida. El silencio y las miradas se estaban volviendo incómodas poco a poco, pero ninguno de los dos apartaba sus ojos de los del otro. Aquella pregunta le hizo mucho que pensar a Sam… ¿Molestaba a Freddie sólo porque era… Freddie? ¿Qué quería decir eso? Freddie también se empezó a preguntar casi lo mismo. ¿Era por un "significado especial" que Sam siempre lo atacaba?

El silencio hubiera sido evidente si no les estuviera latiendo el corazón de aquella forma, de pronto, con tanta intensidad, como si quisieran salir de sus pechos e ir al encuentro del otro.

Pronto, Sam salió del contacto visual y sacó de su mochila el PearPhone de Freddie, que encendió.

—Aquí tienes...

—Gracias —dijo el chico, agarrando el PearPhone—. Y oye, ¿me vas a sacar las esposas o qué?

—No, todavía no —sonrió Sam, divertida.

Le sonó el celular a Freddie en aquel instante... Se trataba de un mensaje y Freddie lo leyó en voz alta: "Freddie, eres realmente hot. Te espero mañana a la salida de la escuela después de clases. Verónica".

Freddie rió alegre, viendo hacia la pantallita del celular. Pero no se dispuso a contestar el mensaje. Enseguida, Sam agarró el nuevo PearPhone de Freddie (el chico se tuvo que comprar uno después de que Sam les regalara el viejo a un grupo de fans que se habían hecho los tontos), se acercó al balcón y lo arrojó a la calle.

—¡Sam! —exclamó el chico, mirándola boquiabierto.

Sam volteó a mirarlo con una ancha sonrisa, haciéndose la angelical.

—Creo que está roto —dijo Freddie pasmado.

—Sí, yo también —dijo Sam, como si nada.

—Y no me comprarás otro.

—Noup —dijo Sam, pero Freddie sabía que iba a responder eso. Enseguida, se escuchó que pasaba un camión y Sam volteó a ver.

—Si creías que quedaba alguna esperanza para tu Pearphone, aquel camión la acaba de destruir todita —dijo Sam, sin dejar de mirar hacia la calle y sintiéndose satisfecha. Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, ¿podrías sacarme las esposas?

Sam puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró, se acercó a la mochila que había dejado al lado de Freddie y sacó la llevecita. Enseguida, se dispuso a introducirla en las esposas. Tuvo que hacerlo poniéndose enfrente de él, más cerca de lo que habían estado hasta entonces. Freddie se la quedó mirando sonriendo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿"Por qué" qué?

—¿Por qué quisiste detener la pelea?

Sam no dijo nada y se lo quedó mirando. No quería decirle que se había preocupado por él por nada en el mundo... Ni por un pedazo de jamón ni por un grasito, que era su comida favorita. No tendría que haberlo mirado... Estaban a solo unos centímetros uno del otro y, al encontrarse con la mirada del otro, y tan cerca además, parecía como si hubieran dejado de respirar y el corazón había dejado de latir unos segundos, para luego retomar sus latidos con más intensidad. Sam parpadeó unas cuantas veces y pudo reaccionar, así que dejó de mirarlo y continuó con su tarea. Freddie se sintió algo desilusionado. Pronto Sam se puso de pie sosteniendo las esposas, lo que quería decir que Freddie estaba libre al fin.

—Es mejor que te vayas ya... Tu madre ya habrá llamado a todas las comisarías y hospitales.

Freddie entonces se empezó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¿De la irritabilidad de tu madre?

Freddie dejó de reír y la miró serio.

—¿No me vas a decir que tu madre no está desquiciada y que no es irritable...?

—¡Claro que no! —luego lo pensó mejor—. Tal vez lo sea un poco.

—¿Y de qué te reías? ¡Dilo! —espetó Sam, imperativamente.

—Se trataba de una pelea falsa... Kevin sólo me hizo un favor.

Sam rió divertida.

—El viejo Fredward siempre estuvo aquí, después de todo.

—No, pero, enserio, yo podía lastimar a aquel chico —dijo entonces Freddie, intentando convencerla.

Sam volvió a reír.

—Sí, Benson, como digas —dijo la chica, sarcásticamente.

—En realidad, no sé por qué hice todo esto —dijo Freddie, como regañándose a él mismo. Ahora mismo le estaba pareciendo una locura haber creado el personaje de chico malo. —Sólo sentí el impulso... O el deseo. Ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que fui un estúpido —rió Freddie.

Sam apludió, riendo.

—Era hora de que te dieras cuenta.

—Creo que iré a hablar con Carly.

Sam lo miró en silencio y él se la quedó mirando de la misma manera. Sam sabía lo que llegaría cuando el chico atravesó la ventana y se dirigió al departamento de Carly. Y no podía evitar sentirse como el Pearphone que acababa de ser arrojado desde varios metros de altura y había sido aplastado por unas enormes ruedas de camión.

Freddie entró al departamento de Carly y la vio yendo de un lado para el otro en el living.

—Vas a hacer un agujero en el piso —dijo Freddie y Carly volteó a mirarlo y se acercó a él.

—¡Freddie! ¡Tu madre está buscándote! ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Viste a Sam? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó todo esto muy apresuradamente, luego se contuvo y dijo: —Me imagino que sí... Ahora estás tan fuerte.

Eso hizo reír a Freddie.

—Bueno, a Sam...

—¿La encontraste en el camino?

—Algo así. Hablamos, destruyó mi Pearphone, me dijo "tonto" un par de veces y estoy seguro que en varios instantes quiso romperme un brazo.

—Ah. ¿Sabes? Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Enserio? Yo también. Por eso vine.

—¿Oh, sí? —se esperanzó Carly, que, sonriendo, se acercó a él y empezó inclinar su cabeza y acercar sus labios a los de él... Freddie miró todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y se alejó.

—¿Te retiraste? —preguntó Carly, confundida.

—Carly, sabes que no quieres esto —dijo Freddie. —Sólo me quieres porque ahora soy "un chico malo".

—No… Sólo que ahora veo tu osadía.

—No es eso, Carly. Y ahora el chico malo ha desaparecido... Sigo siendo el mismo Freddie que siempre. El que le gusta la tecnología y a veces no puede dejar de hablar de ella. El mismo chico que a veces es asustado por Sam... —esperó un segundo en aquel punto y luego continuó—: Creo que no debería haber dicho eso. Además... Tú ya no me interesas de ese modo —le dijo el chico, a lo que Carly lo miró confundida.

—Vaya —expresó la chica, sin salir de su asombro—. ¿Te gusta otra chica?

—Puede ser —respondió Freddie, serio.

—¿Y quién es ella?

—Yo sólo quiero ordenar mis sentimientos antes. Vaya, la nueva escultura de Spencer es bastante grande —eludió Freddie el tema, dirigiendo la mirada a la escultura de Spencer.

—¡Freddie! —exclamó Carly—. ¿Puedes decirme quién es...?

Freddie la miró, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar que entraba Sam al departamento.

—¡Tengo hambre! ¡No he comido en una hora! —dijo Sam todo eso, mientras se dirigía a la heladera sin mirarlos y llegaba a ella. Al abrirla, continuó diciendo: —¡Espero que tengas algo!

Freddie le dirigió a Sam una mirada, sonriendo, y Carly estaba todavía confundida por lo que Freddie le acababa de contar.

—¡Nop! —dijo Sam, y luego cerró la heladera, dándole un empujón a la puerta—. Creo que moriré de hambre —dijo después, yendo al living, saltando graciosamente. Freddie seguía mirándola sonriendo. Carly le dirigió una mirada ceñuda, lo vio de aquella manera y volvió a mirar a Sam.—¿Interrumpí algo?

Como si no supiera que lo había hecho.

—No... Eh... Yo estaba pensando en ir a "Pollo relleno", ¿quieres venir? —invitó Freddie.

Sam se encogió de hombros y contestó, dirigiéndose a la puerta del departamento:

—Claro. Si tú pagas todo.

Freddie miró a Carly (quien le dirigió una mirada pasmada), con una sonrisa ancha. Carly estaba más sorprendida ahora. Y Freddie siguió sonriendo mientras seguía a Sam fuera del departamento. Carly miró su trayectoria, con los brazos cruzados y no entendiendo nada.

—¿Y vienes, Carly? —preguntó Freddie, cuando llegó a la puerta que Sam había dejado abierta.

—¡Oh, sí claro! —exclamó Carly—. ¡Spencer! —gritó luego, en dirección al baño—. ¡Voy con Sam y Freddie a "Pollo relleno"!

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Wiiiiii! ¡Wiiiii!

Carly se rió en aquel punto.

—Spencer, ¿sigues en la bañera jugando con el patito de ule?

—No —respondió Spencer, apresuradamente. Luego, se escucharon unos estrangulados: "Cuak, cuak". —Bueno, sí —dijo Spencer luego, avergonzado. Carly volvió a reír mientras se dirigía hacia el umbral, donde Freddie y Sam estaban esperando.

—De acuerdo, primero tendré que hablar con mi madre —dijo Freddie, acercándose a la puerta del departamento.

—¡Ya se habrá muerto de un infarto, Freddie! ¡No te preocupes! —dijo Sam.

—¡SAM! —regañó Carly al tiempo que Freddie volteó a mirar a la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados y boquiabierto, entre disgustado e incrédulo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —preguntó él, todavía con su estado anterior.

—¡Benson! Carly, dile algo a tu novio.

—Freddie no es mi novio.

—¿Enserio? ¡Oh, vaya, Freddie, ya no te quiere! —exclamó Sam a Freddie, haciéndose la sorprendida.

En aquel momento se empezó a escuchar el murmullo de un grupo de personas que doblaba un pasillo y se acercaba a ellos. Se trataban de vecinos del edificio y todos llevaban chalecos naranjas.

—¡Aquí estás! —exclamó un hombre, acercándose al chico—. ¡Avisen que lo encontramos! —ordenó a los demás, que quedaron rezagados. Agarró al chico del brazo (Sam, Freddie y Carly miraban confundidos)—. Ahora entrarás a tu casa, niño.

—¿Mi madre reunió a los patrulleros vecinales para buscarme? —se sorprendió el chico.

—Por supuesto y ahora entra —dijo el hombre, abriendo la puerta del departamento. Luego, empujó el chico adentro, cerró la puerta y se marchó junto con su grupo.

Pronto se empezaron a escuchar, hasta donde estaban Sam y Carly, los gritos de preocupación, espanto, alivio y de reto de la Señora Benson hacia Freddie.

—¿No nos llevará a comer, cierto? —preguntó Sam, mirando la puerta cerrada.

—No —respondió Carly, y las dos, resignadas, se dieron media vuelta y entraron nuevamente al departamento de la castaña.

**¿Les gustó? ¿Creen que hubo suficiente Seddie? ¿Sienten que faltó más seddie y me quieren matar? Dejen sus comentarios, por favor... (Miren cómo me sentiré si no los recibo :( y miren cómo me sentiré si los recibo :) jeje). **

**¡Saludos! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo y espero que sea pronto -aunque no se los aseguro-!**


	9. La subasta, parte 1

**Holaa, ¿cómo están? Había pensado subir el capítulo el sábado y todo entero, pero empezando a escribirlo, además de cambiar de planes, me di cuenta de que se iba a hacer largo, así que decidí subirlo en dos partes, espero que no les moleste. Me voy a tardar con la segunda parte porque apenas tengo unas ideítas, que hay que conectar y todo eso…**

**ICarly no me pertenece, ni siquiera sus personajes, es creación de Dan Schneider**

**¡Aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 9: La subasta, parte 1**

Carly bajaba las escaleras con su bolso de la escuela al hombro. Se había dejado el cabello suelto y llevaba puesto unos vaqueros con brillos al frente, botas largas con algo de taco, una blusa y un saco encima. Spencer estaba en el living, contemplando una escultura de una mujer con toga.

— Buenos días, Spence — saludó ella, poniéndose al lado de su hermano mayor y contemplando la escultura.

— Buenos días, hermanita — respondió Spencer, sin dejar de mirar a la bellísima mujer de piedra.

— ¿Y esa escultura? — preguntó Carly.

— Es de un primo de calceto.

— ¿Qué primo?

— Esculturanto — respondió Spencer.

— Ah, claro — dijo Carly, como si le tuviera que haber parecido obvio— . ¿Y por qué la tienes tú?

— Quiere que la pinte para el domingo a la noche. Tiene mucho trabajo y la necesita.

— ¿Sabes que si te la quedas mirando no lograras que se pinte sola, verdad? — sonrió Carly. — ¿Y con qué colores piensas...?

— El arte no se trata de "pensar", hermanita... Se trata de "sentir", de ser espontáneo...

— Ouh, de acuerdo... Adiós, Spencer, me voy a la escuela — dicho esto, Carly se acercó a la puerta del departamento, pero antes de que saliera, Spencer le gritó:

— ¡No te metas en problemas!

Carly se volteó a mirarlo y le preguntó:

— ¿Cuándo me meto en problemas yo?

— ¡Cuidado con Sam, entonces! — se retractó Spencer y Carly largó una risita.

— Lo haré — dijo y salió, encontrándose con Freddie, que también salía del departamento.

— Hola — saludó Carly, todavía algo confusa por aquel tiempo en que Freddie se había convertido "en chico malo" y le había revelado que le gustaba otra chica.

— Hola...

Entonces, se dirigieron a la escuela juntos, como los mejores amigos que eran.

Un rato después, Carly y Freddie ya estaban en la zona de los casilleros y aparecía Sam.

— ¡Carly, Carly! — saltaba la rubia, emocionada y desesperada casi.

— Sam, ¿qué pasa? — le preguntó Carly a su mejor amiga, que seguía con una ancha sonrisa del entusiasmo.

Freddie se apoyaba en un hombro contra los casilleros y miraba a Sam con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa. Sam vio a Freddie, dejó de sentirse entusiasmada y le dijo, sin emoción alguna en su cara:

— Hola, cara de nada.

Freddie rodó los ojos.

— ¡Sam! — la regañó Carly, pero sin poder evitar reír un poco. — ¿Y qué te ocurría?

— ¡Es por el cartel de allí afuera! — habló Freddie— . ¡Es evidente que quiere ir a comprar toda esa cantidad de tocino!

— ¡Oh, vamos, por favor! No puede ponerse así sólo por un montón de tocino...

— Pues Freddie tiene razón — dijo Sam, mirando al chico sorprendida.

Freddie sonrió y dijo:

— Wow, te sientes tan impresionada que te olvidaste de insultarme...

Enseguida, sam apretó los labios y le dio un golpe en la frente con el dorso de su mano.

— ¡Au, Sam! — se quejó Freddie, frotando el lugar donde impactó la mano de Sam. —¿Pero qué fue lo que dije? —preguntó Freddie entonces, entre ofendido y sorprendido y levantando las manos unos segundos.

—Nada, tu boca no dice nada interesante —le respondió Sam.

—¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR? —gritó Carly, con desesperación.

Sam y Freddie se miraron unos segundos más en silencio y luego regresaron la vista a Carly.

— ¡Carly, es cierto! ¡Quiero todo ese tocino!

En ese momento, se acercó a ellos una chica con el pelo hasta los hombros, negro, y que empezó a hablarles con gran entusiasmo y sin darse ni un respiro. Los tres voltearon a mirarla.

—¿Escucharon? ¡_Los cantantes tuertos_! ¡Va estar en Seattle! ¡En concierto! ¿Lo pueden creer? ¡Yo no! ¡Primera fila, quinientos pesos! ¡Yo ya conseguí! ¿No es genial? ¡_Los cantantes tuertos_! ¿Ustedes asistirán? ¡Yo sí! ¡Ay! ¡No lo puedo creer! —Dio un saltito y luego salió corriendo—. ¡Adiós!

—Necesito una almohada —dijo Carly.

—¡Wow, _Los cantantes tuertos_ estará aquí en Seattle! —se entusiasmó Sam.

—Me encantaría estar en primera fila —sonrió Carly.

—... Y poder mostrar un fragmento en ICarly y tal vez conseguir hablar con ellos —sugirió Freddie.

—¿Eso lo dijiste tú? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Me estás halagando? —sonrió Freddie.

Sam volvió a darle un golpe en la frente.

—¡Au! ¡Pero no sé qué es lo que digo! —empezó a decir Freddie. Sam volvió a darle un golpe en la frente y de pronto empezaron una lucha de brazos. Carly sólo se recostó en los casillero, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos hasta que no lo pudo soportar más.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó, abriendo los ojos y descruzándose de brazos.

Sam y Freddie seguían con su lucha con todo el cuerpo ahora.

—¡CHICOS! —gritó Carly, y la escuchó toda la escuela. Todos los que estaban cerca de allí voltearon a mirar. También Freddie y Sam, impulsivamente, le dirigieron la mirada a Carly. Sam quedó con un brazo colgando sobre el hombro de Freddie; Freddie, con un brazo rodeándole la cintura y con una mano agarrando la parte posterior de la cabeza rubia de Sam; además, la otra mano de Sam agarraba la mano con la que Freddie agarraba su cabeza, para que la soltara.

—¡Ya dejen de pelear! —espetó Carly, y se fue al aula de su primera clase.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, Freddie! ¡Disgustaste a carly! —exclamó Sam, sin desenredarse de Freddie.

Freddie la miró boquiabierto. Estaban demasiado cerca. De pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban casi agarrados de la manos y que Freddie seguía rodeándole la cintura. Avergonzados, se apartaron del otro como si quemaran, mirando a distintos lugares.

—Vayamos a clase —dijo Freddie.

—Sí, mejor —respondió Sam.

Y uno al lado del otro caminaron al aula donde Carly ya estaba sentada.

—¿Y ya dejaron de matarse?

—Culpa de Freddie —dijo Sam inmediatamente.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre el concierto —dijo Carly—. Es una excelente idea la de Freddie, ¿pero cómo conseguiremos las entradas?

—Freddo invita —dijo Sam, sentándose al lado de la castaña, mientras Freddie se sentaba en un pupitre enfrente de ellas y volteaba a mirarlas.

—Jo, jo —rió Freddie sarcásticamente y sin ganas, mirando a Sam con una mirada no muy contenta—. Ni siquiera tengo para mi entrada… Me compraron un nuevo PearPhone ayer… Si dejaras de meterte con mis PearPhons —le dijo el chico a Sam.

—¡Sí, Sam, deja de meterte con la tecnología de Freddie! —exclamó Carly. Luego, suspiró y dijo: —¿Y cómo haremos para ir al concierto?

Freddie de pronto sonrió.

—Esa sonrisa… —dijo Sam—…¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó Sam.

—Tenemos nuevos objetos de iCarly que podemos vender…

—Y también el nuevo Pearphone de Freddie —dijo Sam, alzando la mano derecha, que sostenía el nuevo PearPhone del chico.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Freddie, mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos y Carly miraba todo con los ojos bien abiertos, como asustada del "don" de Sam. Freddie no encontró su Pearphone encima, por supuesto, y se lo arrebató de la mano a la chica—. ¡Oye! —gritaba mientras.

Sam sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Podríamos seguir con el asuntito? — preguntó Carly.

Más tarde, terminadas las clases, los tres chicos llegaban al departamento de Carly. La escultura del primo de Calceto no estaba a la vista y Spencer estaba sentado en el sofá viendo _Celebridades bajo el agua_. El hombre había cambiado los paquetes de canales al enterarse de que Sam lo había hecho por tercera vez.

— Hola, pequeñuelos — sonrió Spencer, mirando, sólo un segundo, a los chicos, que entraban al departamento.

— Hola — dijo Sam.

— Hola, Spencer — saludó Freddie.

— ¿Qué tal, hermano? — preguntó Carly, al tiempo que Freddie cerraba la puerta y Sam iba directo hacia la cocina— . ¿El sábado podemos realizar una subasta en el desván? — le preguntó luego Carly a su hermano.

— ...

Spencer la había mirado y había abierto la boca para contestar, pero...

— ¿Sí?, ¡gracias! — se apresuró Carly a interrumpirlo.

— Tienes que ir a Yakima el viernes a visitar al abuelo, ¿recuerdas? — habló Spencer, dirigiéndole la mirada. Mientras, Sam volvía a aparecer, poniéndose al lado de Freddie, que estaba detrás del sofá agarrando con sus dos manos el respaldo. La chica comía un gran pedazo de bife frío. Freddie la miró y puso los ojos en blanco, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Luego, dejó de mirarla, pero su sonrisa seguía sin desparecer.

—Tengo que ir a Yakima a visitar a mi abuelo este viernes hasta el sábado a la noche — les dijo Carly, que estaba al lado del sofá.

—Sam y yo nos encargaremos —dijo Freddie.

—Claro, Freddie se encargará de todo, Carly —habló Sam, para que su mejor amiga se quedara tranquila, y alejándose unos pasos del chico.

—¡Oh, no, Sam, no me dejarás solo en este asunto! —espetó Freddie, agarrando a Sam de un hombro y atrayéndola nuevamente a su lado.

—¡Consíguete un amigo! —exclamó Sam.

Freddie la miró apretando los dientes, como intentando no matarla… Otra vez.

—Cálmate, Freddie —se dijo. Entonces, dejó de mirarla.

Carly puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

— Trataré de llegar temprano.

Por internet (un poco arriesgado, pero ¿qué les importaba?), los chicos informaron de la subasta realizada en el departamento de Carly, logrando que el sábado, a las cinco de la tarde, llegaran a Bushwell como cien personas. Sam y Freddie tuvieron que hacer pasar a treinta. Se fueron al desván y se sentaron en sillas puestas en fila. Quedaba poco espacio para moverse, pero aun así, estaban cómodos. Sam y Freddie estaban sentados ante una mesa, uno al lado del otro y dando la espalda a la ventana, a los nuevos objetos utilizados en ICarly y a la escultura de Esculturanto, que Spencer había colocado allí y había pintado de azul, rojo y púrpura. Antes de empezar la subasta, los dos chicos escribieron los datos de cada una de las personas, incluyendo dirección y teléfono, por las dudas de que hubiera algún problema con los objetos después.

El primer objeto comprado fue por un hombre de la última fila y por cien dólares. Sam había estado histérica y les había dicho a todos que no fueran miserables, Freddie tuvo que calmarla y hacerla sentar. El segundo objeto se trató de un enorme reloj de pulsera, de cinco metros de largo y uno y medio de ancho, que fue comprado por un joven de la primera fila por doscientos dólares. Eso tampoco ayudaba mucho, pensaron Sam y Freddie.

— Déjame que los golpee — susurró Sam a Freddie, con los dientes apretados y tratando de resistirse.

— ¡NO! — gritó Freddie.

Enseguida, Freddie agarró el tercer objeto, que era una taza escupidora (idea de Sam y hecha por Freddie y Spencer, para el segmento "Molestando a Luwbert"). Sam estaba por decir el tope mínimo (mientras Freddie examinaba la taza) cuando la voz del muchacho de la primera fila dijo:

—Cinco mil por la señorita.

Freddie levantó la cabeza, mirando con una extraña mirada sorprendida al joven. Sam miraba al muchacho sin ninguna emoción alguna visible en su rostro.

—¡Que sean cinco millones! —propuso Sam.

Freddie la miró a ella ceñudo entonces.

—¡Sam!

—¿Qué? —preguntó la rubia, confundida y volteando a mirarlo—. Necesitamos el dinero, ¿o no?... Además es lindo.

Freddie le mantuvo una fulminante mirada y luego volvió a lo suyo.

—¿Quién da más por esta taza escupidora? Desde cien dólares —preguntó, mirando a cada uno de los presentes, incluida Sam, a quien no podía mirar de otra manera que no fuera ceñuda.

La taza fue vendida por quinientos dólares. Y la subasta siguió con cinco objetos más hasta que Sam y Freddie se pusieron de pie y les anunciaron a los presentes que la subasta había terminado.

—¿No hay nada más? —preguntó un hombre que utilizaba sombrero de la primera fila. Parecía multimillonario por su impecable traje e inmensa cantidad de dólares. — ¿Qué tal eso? — preguntó el hombre, señalando detrás de ellos.

Sam miró a su alrededor hasta que su vista quedó clavaba en una enorme escultura de una bella mujer pintada de extraños colores…

Sam lo pensó sólo un segundo, después hizo una mueca en su cara como diciendo: "¿por qué no?" y se acercó a la inmensa y terminada escultura. Pensaba que Spencer se sentiría orgulloso de saber que una de sus nuevas esculturas había sido vendida por una cantidad grandiosa de dinero… Tendría que darle la mitad.

—¡Sam! ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Freddie, mirándola incrédulo.

—Si esto está aquí, es para subastar, tonto —dijo Sam.

Freddie se molestó un poquito por aquel insulto y levantó las cejas sólo unos segundos.

—¿Qué dan por esta escultura?

Muchos allí intercambiaron miradas pensativas y luego empezaron las ofertas, haciendo que Sam sonriera de suficiencia y, sin poder evitarlo, también lo hiciera Freddie.

—¡Y vamos, quién da más, quien da más! —animaba la chica, con un baile—… ¡No se retengan, no, no se retengan…!

—Cincuenta millones de dólares.

Todos se quedaron callados. Era la suma más alta que habían ofrecido. La suma mucho más alta… Freddie se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y Sam se quedó estática en mitad de su baile.

Los presentes se fueron retirando, y el hombre que se había llevado la escultura, no dejaba de mirarla con fascinación. Sam y Freddie cerraron la puerta del departamento de Carly tras el último en irse y los dos empezaron entonces una graciosa danza, festejando con gritos como:

—¡UUUUhh!

—¡Sííí!

—¡Somos ricos!

Pero cuando llegó Spencer con Carly, y subieron al desván, donde Freddie y Sam estaba sacando las sillas y apilándolas una sobre la otra… En realidad, Freddie hacía todo. Sam estaba acostada arriba de la mesa ante la que ellos se habían sentado y dormía con la boca ligeramente abierta. Freddie la miraba cansado.

—¡Hola! —saludaron los dos hermanos.

—¡Hola, cómo les fue! —quiso saber Freddie, dejando la última silla sobre una pila de cuatro.

—¿Y la escultura? —preguntó Spencer, corriendo al lugar, cerca de la ventana donde él había dejado a la mujer de piedra, haciendo que Sam abriera los ojos y se sentara. Sin todavía salir de la mesa, Sam se quedó mirando a Spencer—. ¡Estaba justo aquí! ¡Noooooo! Aaahhhhhhh —gritó Spencer, buscando por todos lados la escultura, hasta en los lugares más pequeños, con desesperación. Sam se puso de pie sobre el piso y Freddie se acercó a ella, algo asustado.

—Bueno, nosotros… —empezó a decir Freddie, haciendo que Spencer dejara de buscar y volteara a mirarlos pegando un salto, pero Sam le tapó la boca a Freddie con la mano para que no continuara.

—¡Freddie la vendió en la subasta!

Freddie, todavía con la boca tapada por la mano de la rubia, abrió mucho los ojos, negó desesperadamente con la cabeza e intentó a hablar, aunque sólo se le entendían cosas ininteligibles. Spencer empezó a gritar ("Nooooo") con desesperación, agarrándose con ambas manos la cabeza.

—¿Qué hicieron qué? —se alteró Carly.

—¡Mira todo el dinero que hemos podido ganar por esa belleza! —exclamó Sam, sacándose del bolsillo un fajo de billetes y acercándolo a Carly a la cara. Carly tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y Spencer se desesperó aun más.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Carly—. ¡Esa escultura no era de Spencer! ¡Es del primo de Calceto y lo necesita para mañana a la noche…! ¡Sólo la estaba terminado para él!

—¡Ups! —dijo Sam, como lamentando aquello que había hecho. Pero luego bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que sostenían los billetes, y que estaban bajadas sobre su estómago. —¡Pero mira cuánto dinero hemos podido ganar! —volvió a decir, alzando el fajo de dólares a la altura de la cara de Carly.

—¡Sam! ¿No entiendes el alcance de la situación? ¡En cualquier momento aquel hombre vendrá a buscar su escultura! Tendré que llamar al que lo compró para explicarle la situación… ¡Y ESPERO QUE ESTÉ DISPUESTO A DEVOLVERLA! —gritó Carly, al tiempo que sacaba de uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros el PearPhone— . ¿Tomaron sus datos?

Sam enseguida agarró una libretita de la mesa y arrancó la hoja perteneciente a los datos de aquel hombre. Carly le arrancó el papel con brusquedad y luego empezó a marcar el número.

—¡Freddie, te dije que esa escultura no era de Spencer! —espetó Sam, haciéndose la enojada y empujando a Freddie.

Spencer, entonces, se acostó en el suelo, se agarró las piernas y allí se quedó, lamentándose.

—Ñaaaaa —dijo con tristeza.

Freddie y Sam le dirigieron la mirada unos segundos y luego intercambiaron miradas de "¿Qué hicimos?"

—¿Hola? Señor Miller… ¿Usted ha adquirido recientemente una escultura de una subasta…? ¿Quisiera devolverla…? ¿Por favor? ¿QUE LA QUIERE PARA QUÉ? ¡Me cortó!

—¿Y para qué la necesita? —le preguntó Freddie.

—No quiero recordarlo —dijo Carly, algo pasmada. —¡Y eso no es lo importante ahora! ¡Tenemos que recuperar la escultura y tiene que ser ahora!

—¿Puedo comer algo antes? —preguntó Sam.

—¡NO! —gritó Carly—. De acuerdo, iremos a su casa y…

—¿Para qué?

— ¡Para que va a ser, tonto! — le espetó Sam, dándole a Freddie un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡No hay tiempo para que peleen! —gritó Carly—. En fin… Iremos a su casa y…

—¿Le robamos la escultura? —propuso Sam.

—¡No, Sam! —exclamó Carly.

—¡Pero no nos la quiere devolver! ¿Qué sentido tiene insistir?

—Sam tiene razón —dijo Freddie, con seriedad.

En aquel momento, Spencer largó un lamento desde el suelo.

—¡De acuerdo, iremos a robarle la escultura! —exclamó Carly, que estaba desesperada. —Tienen una fiesta esta noche, sólo tenemos que parecer unos invitados —informó Carly.

—Tenemos que parecer millonarios —anunció Sam.

Más tarde, Sam se encontraba en el baño de los Shay poniéndose un vestido que Carly le había prestado. Mientras, Freddie ya estaba con un smoking en el living y Carly y Spencer estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones preparándose.

—Me siento peligrosamente sexi —dijo Sam, saliendo del baño y llegando al living. Había puesto una mano en su cintura, mientras la otra sostenía una pata pollo que se llevó inmediatamente a la boca (se la había llevado al baño) para darle un mordisco. Freddie volteó a mirarla y casi no le pudo sacar los ojos de encima… Aquel vestido resaltaba la figura de la chica. Se veía bastante linda, pensó Freddie. Y se quedó mirándola sonriendo. Luego:

—¿Y yo cómo estoy? —le preguntó el muchacho a la rubia, haciéndose el grande con el smoking que se había puesto.

Sam se lo quedó mirando con impasibilidad y luego le respondió:

—¿De qué te disfrazaste?

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco y abandonó aquella postura. Después se dirigió a sentarse al sofá con frustración.

Media hora más tarde, con Spencer y Freddie, en Smoking, Carly, con un vestido lila sin mangas hasta las rodillas ajustado y un fino saco y Sam, con un vestido ajustado de color rojo, con mangas y largo también hacia las rodillas, se dirigían a la entrada de la mansión del hombre que les había comprado la escultura. Había un hombre de dos metros allí, cruzados de brazos, quien no se inmutó por la llegada de ellos, aun cuando Freddie y Sam venían peleando.

—¡Ya dejen de pelear! —les gritaba Carly, cuando llegaron ante el gigante, vestido de vaqueros y remera negra.

—¡Bien, hola! —saludó Spencer.

Inmediatamente, el hombre de la entrada se puso delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados. Freddie caminó dos pasos disimulados y asustados hacia atrás.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó el hombre.

—¿A usted qué le parece? ¡Entrar a la fiesta! —dijo Spencer, y dio dos pasos hacia delante… Sin pensarlo y con una mano, el hombre grandote lo agarró de la pechera de la camisa y lo elevó unos centímetros del piso. —Mejor nos quedamos aquí. —dijo Spencer en aquel momento, con voz estrangulada y asustado.

**¡Esta chica necesita comentarios, así que no se olviden de comentar y hacerla feliz! Je **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo y espero que sea pronto! (Porque tengo que estudiar y todo eso)**

**¡Saludos! :)**


	10. La subasta, parte 2

**¡Holaaaa a todos! ¡Uy, qué emoción! :) ¡Me imagino que vieron iOMG! ¡Por Dios, no dejo de ver la escena del beso... ni de pensar en eso... Eso es un problema para el estudio, pero bue jaja...! ¡Dan dijo que habrá una continuación de la historia de iOMG después del cruce con Victorious y en el episodio se verá lo que siente Freddie! ¡Lastima que hay que esperar!**

**Y mientras tanto jeje... Les dejo el capítulo 10, "La subasta, parte 2" **

**iCarly no me pertenece y, si así fuera, ¡el creddie desaparecería!**

**Capítulo 10: La subasta, parte 2**

Un segundo después de que Spencer se hubiera acobardado ante el acto del vigilante, que seguía alzándolo por el cuello de la remera, Sam miraba a un costado suyo y salía corriendo hacia aquella dirección. Freddie se la quedó mirando confundido.

El hombre grandote seguía mirando a Spencer con mirada impenetrable y ojos serios y sosteniéndolo en el aire y Spencer lo miraba asustado. Carly miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par la situación que su hermano estaba pasando.

—Hola —le dijo Spencer entonces, al hombre, con un balbuceo. —¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó después.

Como el grandote seguía mirándolo serio, enseguida, Spencer le empezó a hacer cosquillas en el cuello, todavía colgado en el aire.

—Uuuuyy.. . ¿Quién tiene cosquillitas, eh…? —decía Spencer, como si quisiera hacer reír a un bebé, mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas al cuello al hombre, quien no dejaba de mirarlo fulminantemente. Freddie y Carly tragaron saliva y dieron varios pasos hacia atrás—. El hombre grandote tiene cosquillitas… —decía Spencer, todavía como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé.

De pronto, el hombre lo lanzó en el aire...

—¡Maaamaciiitaaa! —exclamaba Spencer antes de caer, a casi diez metros de distancia de ellos—. ¡Ough! ¡Creo que se me han hecho trizas los órganos internos!

—Chiz, chiz.

Freddie y Carly voltearon a mirar y vieron a Sam escondida detrás de un árbol con un tronco enorme. Se dirigieron primero a ayudar a levantar a Spencer y luego se acercaron a donde estaba la rubia.

—¡Ponte esto, Spencer! —le pidió Sam al hermano mayor de su mejor amiga. Le entregaba el uniforme de un guardia de seguridad.

—¡Primero necesito un hospital! — espetó Spencer, y Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

Freddie miraba todo con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

—Y Freddie necesita urgente un nuevo cerebro y no se queja, ¡ahora hazte pasar por un guardia y haznos entrar a Freddie, Carly y a mí! — insistió Sam.

—¿Dónde conseguiste eso? —preguntó Carly, mientras Freddie le dirigía a Sam una mirada ceñuda.

—Lo llevaba puesto un hombre de allí —contestó Sam señalando atrás suyo y sin darle importancia al asunto.

Freddie la miró boquiabierto.

—¡Ay, ya Spencer, ponte eso!

—¡Ya, ya, ya! ¿No me van a mirar o sí?

Sam rodó los ojos y se fue junto a Freddie y Carly a doblar la calle.

Minutos más tarde, Spencer salió del árbol con el uniforme de guardia de seguridad puesto y le hacía una seña a los chicos para que se acercaran. Todos volvieron a donde estaba el hombre, que estaba parado delante de la entrada todavía, con los brazos cruzados. No dejó de mirar a Spencer con mirada hosca.

—Estos chicos son invitados a la fiesta, tengo el encargo de… —empezó a decir Spencer…—¿cuál es su nombre? —dijo entonces Spencer, acercándose a ver una pequeña placa que el hombre tenía prendida en la remera—. ¿Jim? —preguntó Spencer. —En fin, Jim… Estos niños…

El hombre volvió a agarrar a Spencer del cuello de la remera y a levantarlo del piso.

—No me engañas —dijo, y lo soltó bruscamente.

—Mmmm, ¿quiere que le cuente la historia de un lindo conejito?

De pronto, Spencer empezó a contarle la historia al hombre, que no dejaba de mirarlo ceñudo y con los brazos cruzados. Deseando que no lo matara, Carly y Freddie siguieron a Sam, que estaba subiendo al muro que rodeaba el enorme jardín delantero, con los zapatos en la mano. Primero, subió a un árbol y de allí se arrastró sobre una rama y se sentó sobre el muro. Freddie hizo con sus manos un apoyo para Carly y, con un poco de ayuda de Sam desde allí arriba, Carly pudo sentarse también en el muro. Freddie tuvo que hacer el mismo recorrido que Sam.

—Ay, ya baja, apúrate —dijo Sam, sentada sobre el muro como Freddie, que estaba viendo un modo adecuado para bajar sin lastimarse. Pero Sam lo había empujado al decir eso. Y no cayó al suelo sin lastimarse de algún modo.

—Au, au —se quejaba Freddie desde el suelo, sollozando.

—¡SAM! —la regañó Carly—. ¡Freddie! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupada, mirando hacia abajo sin inclinarse demasiado. Freddie seguía tirado sobre el césped, boca abajo. Freddie respondió con un quejido y se dio la vuelta, quedando ahora acostado en el césped boca arriba.

Sam sonrió con suficiencia y ella bajó del muro de un salto. Y luego volvió a ponerse los zapatos.

—Vamos, Freddo, no seas flojo. ¡Levántate!

—¡No creo que me haya quedado nada intacto! —espetó Freddie desde el suelo.

Carly bajó también con cuidado del muro y tropezó cayendo en Freddie. Se empezaron a reír, todavía Carly encima de él. Sam se dio vuelta. Freddie y Carly estaban muy cerca para su gusto... Cuando Carly se puso de pie y también lo hizo Freddie, Carly dijo:

—De acuerdo, separémonos.

Después se arregló el vestido y, acto seguido, el cabello.

—Ustedes pueden ir juntos por allá — empezó a decir Sam, señalando hacia la entrada de la mansión, que la precedía unos escalones de piedra— y yo iré por ahí —en ese instante, señaló en dirección a la fiesta. Sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el jardín trasero, desde donde llegaba la música suave y el murmullo de los invitados.

Carly y Freddie se miraron confundidos por la actitud de Sam.

—Yo iré por allí —dijo Carly, señalando a su izquierda.

—Yo por aquí —dijo Freddie, yendo a su derecha.

Sam se internó en la fiesta, mientras Carly entraba, mirando a un lado y a otro, al interior de la mansión. Freddie buscaba la escultura por el jardín delantero que estaba lleno de árboles.

Sam miraba de aquí para allá, buscando desesperada, hasta que encontró la mesa de comida y salió sonriendo hacia allí. Un chico la miraba sonriendo cerca de ella. Llevaba traje de saco y pantalones negros y camisa blanca, llevaba una copa de champán en una mano y la otra mano la tenía dentro del bolsillo. Se acercó inmediatamente a ella cuado la chica agarró una bandeja de bocadillos y empezaba a comerlos.

—¿Quién eres?

Sam lo miró pero no pudo decir nada durante unos segundos.

— Uuun… familiar —dijo ella—. Vengo de muy lejos.

—Oh, ¿sí? ¿Un familiar?

—Una prima.

—Qué raro, no conozco que tuviera otra prima… Espera, ¡tú eres la de iCarly!

Sam salió corriendo hacia la zona delantera por el lugar más despejado, con bandeja y todo. El chico salió tras ella.

La rubia subió los escalones de entrada y se internó en la mansión. Al final de un vestíbulo enorme con piso de mármol se hallaba una majestuosa escalera que llevaba al piso superior. Sin dudarlo corrió hacia allí. Siguió corriendo por unos pasillos hasta que chocó con Freddie, que doblaba hacia el pasillo en que ella estaba. Casi se cayeron al suelo, pero pudieron mantener el equlibrio.

—¡SAM! —exclamó Freddie, viendo que Sam sostenía una bandeja de bocadillos. También daba miradas asustadas hacia atrás la chica, pero él no se dio cuenta de eso.

—¡Shhhhh! —lo calló Sam.

—¿Sabes por qué hemos venido aquí o no? ¡Estamos buscando una escultura!

—¡Sí, eso hago! —exclamó Sam, como restando importancia hacia ese asunto y volviendo a mirar por el lugar donde había estado, asustada.

—¿Con una bandeja de comida?

—¡Estoy descansando! —espetó la rubia, como diciendo también: "Deja ya de hablar tanto".

—¿De qué?

—Quisiera de ti —dijo ella.

Freddie la miró fulminantemente.

—¡Hice mucho esfuerzo en el camino!

—¡Vinimos en un taxi y luego sólo subiste a un árbol!

—¡Hice mucho esfuerzo en el camino para no golpearte!

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco y luego sintieron que alguien se acercaba. Miraron al fondo del pasillo y distinguieron a un joven que se acercaba caminando rápido y con una sonrisa. Freddie y Sam se miraron preocupados y entraron a la primera habitación que vieron cuando empezaron a correr. Sam había dejado caer la bandeja en el pasillo.

Era una habitación grande y hermosa, de colores blanco y dorado, con una enorme cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas y cabecera de hierro dorado. Había un armario incrustado en la pared que enseguida consideraron para esconderse cuando escucharon voces fuera de la habitación. Era un armario bastante grande, con un estante en el fondo. También había una lamparita allí, que colgaba del techo y que Freddie encendió tirando de una cadenita que la lámpara tenía. Pudieron entonces notar voces en la habitación, murmullos, y rápidamente largaron un gemido. Por aquel motivo, Freddie tapó la boca de Sam con una mano y Sam tapó la boca de Freddie.

Mientras tanto, Carly había entrado a una habitación, sumamente nerviosa. Era ya la tercera habitación que iría a registrar y todavía no habían rastros de la escultura.

—¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE SER UNA MANSIÓN TAN GRANDE?

Y allí tampoco estaba la escultura. Cuando volvió a salir, inmediatamente, se acercó a la puerta de al lado. Abrió y escuchó murmullos. Sin embargo, estaba por cerrar la puerta, asustada, cuando, de pronto, escuchó las palabras:

—¿Por qué decidiste que el mejor momento para robar la mansión era en una fiesta?

El hombre que había preguntado aquello se oía enojado, y Carly abrió los ojos de par en par al comprender.

—Sonaba entretenido —dijo el hombre que lo acompañaba, que enseguida volteó a mirar hacia Carly.

—¿Ves entretenida mi cara? —le preguntó el otro hombre, sin enterarse de la presencia de la chica.

Carly pegó un salto y salió corriendo mientras unos de los hombres salía a perseguirla. Mientras, sacaba su Pearphone de su cartera y marcaba el número de celular de Freddie.

Freddie y Sam seguían en el armario cuando el PearPhone de Freddie empezaba a sonar. Asustado, el chico agarró el PearPhone de su bolsillo con gran rapidez y el aparato seguía sonando. Sam agarró el Pearphone, lo tiró al suelo y lo aplastó con su pie… Sonó un crujido.

—¡Sam! ¡Ese era el segundo PearPhone que me compran por ti!

—¿Debería importarme? —le preguntó Sam, como si nada.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ay, quiero salir de aquí! —exigió Sam, dando un golpe a una de las paredes del armario, pero no se esucharon voces al otro lado. Ya habían salido los hombres que antes habían entrado, y que no habían dejado de hablar sobre una empresa de autos. Cuando Sam estaba por abrir la puerta del armario y Freddie también estaba dispuesto a salir, volvió a escucharse que se abría la puerta... Los chicos no siguieron con su idea de salir de allí.

—¡Freddie, responde! —se desesperó Carly, que dejó de llamarlo, rendida.

Ella seguía corriendo, huyendo, e iba a doblar el recodo de uno de los pasillos hasta que se le apareció un hombre con traje, que le obstaculizó el camino adrede.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le preguntó el hombre. Carly lo miraba con los ojos abiertos bien grandes. Quizo dar media vuelta, pero se le acercaba los dos hombres a los que había escuchado hablar.

—Uuuh —dijo Carly, mirando a cualquier lado menos a los hombres, con voz y entrecejo arrugado por el susto.

Enseguida, alguien le tapaba la boca con la mano y uno la agarraba del brazo y le sacaba el PearPhone. Otro de los hombre malos la agarró del brazo libre y se la llevaron. Pero Carly empezó a desesperarse, se retorcía y empezaba a gritar, aunque no se le entendía nada porque el hombre seguía tapándole la boca.

Mientras tanto, Sam y Freddie seguían en el armario. Del otro lado, en la habitación, venían murmullos de dos hombres, y ninguno de los dos pudieron oír lo que andaban diciendo.

— ¡Quiero salir de aquí! — espetó Sam, susurrando y volviendo a dar un golpe a la pared.

— ¡Sam, tranquila! — exclamó Freddie... — Creo... Que esto no es tan malo... — dijo él.

Sam se lo quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que dijo:

— Qué raro tu comentario.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no querría estar contigo? Somos amigos, ¿no?... Y la paso bien contigo.

— Claro, somos amigos... ¡Ahora, sólo cállate! — le espetó luego Sam al chico, en un susurro.

— Dilo otra vez... — le pidió Freddie.

Los dos estaban uno frente al otro, él sonriendo, y Sam mirándolo a los ojos sin ninguna expresión, pero sintiendo mucho.

— ¡Ahora, sólo cállate! — repitió ella.

— ¡Eso no! — corrigió el chico— . Di que somos amigos... Aunque me odies... — "Eso sí que es raro", pensó Freddie.

— ¡Sí, somos amigos!

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¡Amigos, solamente! — espetó Sam, tozuda. "Sí, ¿qué otra cosa más irían a ser?"

— ¡Sí, amigos!

Se quedaron mirando sólo un segundo a los ojos, porque al otro segundo, ya se sintieron acorralados por los ojos del otro. Se acercaron sin dudar y juntaron sus labios. Unos cálidos dedos en la mejilla de Sam, un beso intenso y dulce, sensaciones revoltosas y corazones palpitando con gran intensidad.

Después de varios segundos, abrieron los ojos y se separaron. Se quedaron mirando entre sorprendidos y avergonzados.

—No quise hacer esto —balbuceó Freddie, con ojos abiertos asustados.

—¡Yo tampoco quise hacerlo! —dijo Sam, empujando a Freddie con fuerza. Luego dijo—: Ya se fueron, ¡yo me largo de aquí!

Sam abrió la puerta del armario y salió. Freddie no pudo dejar de mirarla… Sentía la tensión en el aire, la incomodad, la vergüenza, y su corazón no dejaba de sentirse más de lo acostumbrado al pensar en el beso.

Siguió mirándola con ganas de matarse por haberla besado, por haberse dejado llevar. Mientras, Sam agarraba las sábanas que cubrían la cama y las ataba a lo largo. De pronto, Freddie se sintió confundido por aquello y la miró ceñudo, a la vez que Sam se acercaba al balcón que daba a la parte delantera del lugar, donde no había nadie, y tiraba la sábana al césped del jardín, para que pudieran bajar los dos pisos colgados de ella.

—¡Vamos, Freddo, baja! —le ordenó Sam imperativamente, y se le notaba que estaba disgustada. Freddie lo atribuyó al beso que él le había dado y se sintió mucho peor. Como Sam veía que él se la había quedado mirando, estático, hizo un ademán con el brazo y lo apremió con la cabeza a que bajara. Freddie tragó saliva.

—Primero las damas —dijo él.

—Solamente no quieres que te empuje —espetó Sam, pero ella pasó por encima de la baranda del balcón y se agarró a la sábana. Antes de bajar, le dijo: —Qué sabio.

Pero cuando Sam saltó al césped y estuvo a punto de agarrarse Freddie de la sábana, la chica tiró de ella hacia abajo y pudo desatarla de la baranda. Freddie quedó quieto allí, sorprendido.

—¡SAM! —espetó.

Sam le sonrió y se fue. Pronto Freddie escuchó ruidos en la puerta y tuvo que esconderse apresuradamente bajo la enorme cama.

Carly seguía agarrada por uno de los hombres y fue llevada al sótano, donde la ataron en una silla con una soga. Dos de los hombres se fueron y uno se quedó con ella. Carly miraba asustada. El hombre sacaba una billetera de uno de sus bolsillos del traje y luego una foto de ella, que mostró a Carly.

— Este es mi hermano — le informó, sonriendo. Carly notó que le faltaba un colmillo antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la fotografía.

— Ouh, vaya, el traje combina con sus ojos — dijo Carly, sin saber qué decir.

— Se ve lindo, ¿cierto? — preguntó el hombre.

Carly puso cara de susto. La foto se trataba de un hombre con el uniforme naranja de un preso y cara de bulldog...

Freddie estaba acorralado allí debajo de la cama mientras veía pares de pies que iban y venían y abrían puertas y cajones. Esperaba poder salir de ahí...

Cuando lo hizo, unos minutos más tarde, notó que la habitación había quedado revuelta, los cajones tirados en el suelo y la puerta del armario abierta. Dentro, los objetos que habían estado apoyados en los estantes, ahora estaban tirados en el suelo. Freddie miró todo ceñudo y, sin dudarlo, salió corriendo de la habitación, como si allí hubiera visto a un fantasma. El pasillo estaba vacío y enseguida siguió con su búsqueda de la escultura, con gran sigilo.

Mientras tanto, en el sótano, con Carly y su medio descolmillado vigilante...

— Ya a los dos segundos, mi hermano quería huir — le decía el vigilante de Carly a la castaña. Le estaba contando la historia de su hermano en la cárcel.

— ¿Cómo yo ahora? — preguntó Carly.

— Supongo...

Carly suspiró...

— Entiendo el sentimiento.

— Qué bien...

Sam se internó nuevamente en la mansión, pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos hacia la larga escalera, que Freddie bajaba por ellas. "Oh, qué bien", pensó Sam, sarcásticamente.

— ¡En el primer piso no hay nada! — exclamó Freddie.

— ¿Y no búscaste en el segundo? Tal vez te encuentres a Carly.

— Yo no quiero encontrarme a Carly — dijo Freddie.

Sam largó por su boca un ruidito despectivo.

— ¡Mi sobrina quiere al animador ahora! — gruñía un hombre con traje. Inmediatamente, Freddie y Sam no tuvieron tiempo de esconderse. Se quedaron quietos como estatuas allí. El hombre se acercaba desde una puerta del vestíbulo con una niñita pelirroja con dos trenzas.

— ¡SÍ, AHORA!

Todos allí se quedaron mirando petrificados, mirándose.

—¡Los de iCarly! ¡Mi papi trajo a los de iCarly! — gritó entonces la niña, deshaciéndose de la mano de su tío y corriendo hacia Sam y Freddie. Freddie le dirigió una mirada miedosa a Sam, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta, sin saber qué hacer para salir de esa situación.

—Sí, y haremos un show para ti —sonrió Sam. Habían salido del problema al menos.

—¡NO! —gritó la niña, con los puños apretados, haciendo que Sam y Freddie pegaran un pequeño saltito hacia atrás y se miraran confundidos—. ¡YO QUIERO AL OSITO BAILARÍN! —pidió la niña, imperativamente.

—Ooow, ¡Freddie puede hacer eso! —le dijo Sam a la niña, inclinándose un poco hacia ella, y Freddie volteó a mirar a Sam con las cejas arqueadas.

—¡Sí, hazlo! —ordenó la niña a Freddie. Sam sonrió con suficiencia y se volvió a enderezar—. ¡AHORA! —gritó la niña al chico, imperativamente y con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Pero yo… —quiso quejarse Freddie.

—¡AHORA! —gritó nuevamente la niña, con el mismo tono de voz y la misma mirada que anteriormente, pero agregándole un fuerte pisotón al pie izquierdo del chico.

—¡Au!

Sam se rió y Freddie la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Aquí tiene, señor! —le dijo el tío de la niña a Freddie, entregándole un pesado disfraz de oso.

—Creo que lo vas a hacer genial —lo molestó Sam, sin dejar de sonreír y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Freddie la miró de reojo, disgustado.

Y en el sótano, con Carly atada en la silla y su feo vigilante...

—Y este es mi tío Jerry…

El hombre seguía mostrándole fotos a Carly.

Carly abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio al hombre de la imagen que el vigilante le alzaba a la altura de su rostro.

— … después de la operación — explicaba el hombre.

— Iuuu — expresó Carly, sintiéndose asqueada.

El hombre seguía sonriendo, casi desdentado...

Con Freddie y Sam...

El chico salía del cuartito que estaba al lado de las escaleras, en el vestíbulo, con el disfraz de oso puesto. Sam se reía. Pronto, el tío de Vannesa, como se llamaba la nenita, lo llevó a la fiesta, donde estaban esperando los nenes invitados. Freddie caminaba desganadamente y volteaba a mirar a Sam de vez en cuando, negando con su enorme cabeza de oso. Sam sonreía. Y sin pensarlo más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la escalera para ir al segundo piso, seguir buscando la escultura, y, tal vez, encontrar a Carly.

En el sótano, con Carly y su raro vigilante...

Carly miraba al hombre con los ojos abiertos de par en par y respiraba, agitada, como si estuviera resistiéndose a gritar. Había dejado de mostrarles fotos de familiares en prisión, o recién operados, o con pústulas, pero ahora estaba sentado en una silla frente a ella y cortándose las largas uñas de unos enormes pies con callos...

Sam entró a la tercera habitación del segundo piso, sin encontrar la escultura ni a Carly, pero allí había un balcón que daba al jardín trasero y desde allí se escuchaba la canción infantil sobre el oso bailarín...

_Baila, baila, el oso bailarín,_

_mueve su cuerpo así_

_y los niños lo quieren seguir_

Sam se acercó con una sonrisa al balcón y miró hacia el espectáculo. Había muchos niños y gente adulta mirando mientras hacían un gran círculo en donde estaba un oso bailando. También había camarógrafos con sus cámaras captando todo. Freddie, en su disfraz de oso, movía los brazos de un lado a otro y daba pasos en el lugar, y se notaba que lo hacía sin ganas y como si estuviera sintiéndose avergonzado. Sam se rió y, sin dudarlo, sacó su celular para grabar toda la escena, sin embargo, pronto se escucharon voces al otro lado de la habitación, en el pasillo. Sam volteó a mirar con mirada de confusión.

— ¿No encontraron la caja fuerte? ¡Debe tener una!

Y se abrió la puerta. Los hombres que entraron se quedaron de piedra al ver a Sam. Ella no lo dudó ni un segundo más y corrió hacia uno de los hombres y le dio una patada en el estómago que lo dobló del dolor. El otro hombre que lo acompañaba se preparó para agarrar a Sam, dando un gruñido, pero la chica lo agarró del brazo, le dio una vuelta en el aire y lo dejó tirado en el piso. Inmediatamente, corrió hacia Freddie otra vez.

Carly sentía arcadas mientras veía al hombre limándose las uñas ahora.

—Ya está —dijo el hombre, con expresión feliz y estirando los pies y moviendo los dedos, examinándolos. Luego, la mirada feliz del hombre abandonó su cara—: ¿Oh, esos son pelitos? —preguntó, y enseguida agarró la pequeña tijera que dejó a un lado y luego se acercó un pie a la cara.

Carly seguía mirando todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sintiendo arcadas.

—¿No quiere matarme ahora? —preguntó Carly, pero el hombre siguió cortando pelitos de entre los dedos de su pie.

Inmediatamente, Carly intentó zafarse de la silla. Como vio que no la veía, empezó a moverse con frenesí e intentar aflojar las sogas... Pero cayó al suelo, de espaldas. El hombre volteó a mirarla.

—Trata de no moverte, la silla está defectuosa —le dijo el hombre que la vigilaba, dejando todo a un lado, levantándose y acercándose a ella, quien estaba casi resignada, allí en el suelo. Entonces, el hombre agarró la silla y la acomodó.

—Oh, por Dios —se desesperó Carly.

— ¡A ver pelitos lindos...! — exclamó el vigilante, sentándose nuevamente en la silla y levantando el pie.

Carly no lo soportó más.

—¡AY, YA BASTA! ¡YA BASTA! ¡TERMÍNELA, QUE ME DESESPERA! — gritó Carly, como una desquiciada, moviéndose en la silla.

Cuando Sam llegó a la fiesta, los niños estaban riendo y subidos en Freddie, que pedía que dejaran de subirse en él. Sam gruñó bastante, haciendo que los niños se asustaran y se alejaran hacia brazos familiares y los más grandes quedaron mirando, petrificados, cómo Sam se llevaba al oso.

Sam soltó a Freddie cuando llegaron al jardín delantero, frente a los escalones de entrada.

— ¡Quieren robar la mansión! — explicó Sam, con semblante preocupado. — ¡Y Carly no responde su celular! — espetó la chica, desesperada. Freddie se sacó la cabeza de oso y espetó, asustado:

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Busquemos a Carly! — exclamaba Sam, todavía desesperada y asustada, como la vez que atropellaron a Freddie.

— Oh, ya la encontraron — dijo una voz a la espalda de Sam. De pronto, dos brazos agarraron al enorme oso peluchón y otros dos brazos agarraron a Sam. — Su amiguita de iCarly está con nosotros.

Sin más, los empezaron a arrastrar, con cuidado de no ser descubiertos, al sótano.

— ¡Carly! — exclamó Freddie al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras del sótano y ver a Carly atada a la silla— . ¡Estos hombres quieren robar la mansión!

Carly miró a Freddie, a quien estaban haciendo bajar la escalera, con un mirada que expresaba que no podía creer lo que el chico había dicho.

— OH, ¿ENSERIO? — gritó Carly, sarcásticamente.

— Sí, creo que ya lo sabías — dijo Freddie, algo avergonzado.

— Este chico es un estúpido — dijo Sam en voz alta, mientras los dos hombres terminaban de hacerlos bajar la escalera.

Carly miró confundida a Freddie, pues seguía con su disfraz de oso.

— ¿Cuándo te podrán arreglar el cerebro? — le espetó Sam al chico. Freddie la miró con los labios apretados. — ¡Y ustedes! ¡Si no nos sueltan, no les diremos dónde está la caja fuerte! — exclamó Sam, con rudeza.

— ¿Crees que vamos a creerte, risitos de oro? — preguntó el que la sostenía.

— Como quieran — en seguida, Sam le dio un fuerte pisotón al hombre ("¡AU!"), luego un codazo en el estómago ("¡OUGH!") y un cabezazo en su cara. Freddie miraba todo, sonriendo impresionado. El hombre quedó boca arriba en el suelo, largando quejidos.

— ¡Vamos, levántate, no te quedes ahí, estúpido! ¡Es sólo una niñita! — le gritó el hombre con bigote que agarraba a Freddie, quien seguía sonriendo. Carly miraba todo con los ojos abiertos bien grandes, asustada, mientras su vigilante corría a ponerse al lado del que parecía muerto.

Él no se salvó tampoco. Recibió un golpe que lo dejó tirado encima del otro. Ante lo visto, el hombre que agarraba a Freddie, soltó al chico y salió corriendo por las escaleras para salir de allí. Sam apretó los labios y salió corriendo tras él. Freddie corrió a desatar a Carly.

Cuando los dos salieron del sótano y doblaron un pasillo, encontraron a Sam encima del hombre bigotón, que estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Ella le agarraba un brazo y una pierna y se los doblaba hacia atrás.

Y entonces, alguien más dobló hacia el pasillo y dijo:

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Sam soltó al hombre, que se quedó allí, adolorido, y se acercó a Freddie y Carly, que miraban con los ojos abiertos muy grandes al señor con traje que se acercaba a ellos. Sam y Freddie lo reconocieron enseguida, se trataba del dueño de la mansión, el hombre que compró la escultura en la subasta.

— ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? — Al parecer, él también los había reconocido.

— ¡Este hombre quiso robar la mansión! — espetó Sam.

— Y hay dos más en el sótano — la secundó Carly.

— Esperemos que no muertos — habló Freddie.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

— ¡QUÉ, ESTÁ SORDO! — le espetó Sam.

— ¡Sam! — la regañó Carly, mirándola un segundo para luego volver a dirigir la mirada al señor. — Escuche, vinimos aquí para hacerlo convencer a usted de devolvernos la escultura...

— La subastamos por error — dijo Freddie.

— ¿Qué haces vestido de oso? — preguntó el señor a Freddie.

Sam se rió.

— Hizo el espectáculo del oso bailarín... Y por cierto — habló Sam, dirigiendo, en aquello último, la mirada a Freddie, quien la mirada— , lindo baile.

— ¡YA! — cortó Carly— . Mire, nosotros lo estábamos buscando para hablar sobre el asunto, pero entonces escuché a esos hombres hablando del robo y ¡ME ATARON EN UNA SILLA ALLÍ EN EL SÓTANO! ¡UNO DE ELLOS SE CORTÓ LOS PELITOS DE LOS DEDOS DE LOS PIES ENFRENTE DE MÍ! — se alteró Carly— . ¡NO TIENE PIES LINDOS!

— Ya, Carls, tranquila — dijo Sam, con voz suave, y se acercó a la castaña para abrazarla.

— Ustedes impidieron el robo — dijo el hombre— ... ¿Cómo se los puedo agradecer?

— ¿Comida por un año?

— ¡SAM! — gritaron Carly y Freddie al mismo tiempo.

— Señor, ¿nos devolvería la escultura? — preguntó Carly, agarrando el fajo de billetes de la cartera que ahora nuevamente colgaba de su hombro— . ¡Tome!

— Uh, miren, no sé, esa escultura la necesito para...

— ¡No lo diga! — lo cortó Carly, con los ojos abiertos.

— Yo quiero saber — dijo Freddie.

— No, no quieren — se apresuró a decir Carly— . Por favor, señor... ¿Nos devuelve la escultura? — preguntó Carly nuevamente, esta vez, con ojos de cachorrito. — Por favor.

El hombre sonrió.

— ¡Oh, está bien! — dijo, tomando el dinero.

— ¡Sí! — festejaron los tres amigos, dando palmadas y saltos.

— ¿Y otra cosa más? — preguntó Sam, sonriendo.

Mientras Sam le pedía unas cositas al señor...

Spencer estaba frente al hombre grandote de la entrada, que ahora estaba sollozando ridículamente y sorbiéndose la nariz con un pañuelo.

—Eso… Snif… Pepinillos... Se quedaron sin padre… Snif…

Spencer no sabía qué hacer, salvo:

—¿Caramelos…? —hablaba suavecito y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, con intención de que el hombre dejara de llorar. Pero el hombre seguía con su llanto desconsolado y Spencer empezaba a desesperarse por no conseguirlo —… ¿Autitos…? —Snif—… ¿Chalecos antibalas? —dijo ya bastante desesperado, pero, como siguió sin lograrlo, empezó a llorar él también.

La siguiente semana, día del show, los chicos mostraron en iCarly un vídeo del recital de los _Cantantes tuertos, _se trataba de un grupo de cinco muchachos con un parche negro cada uno en un ojo. No pudieron hablar con ellos, pero pudieron filmarlos.

— Y antes de terminar el show... — decía Sam— ... Freddie, pon el vídeo sorpresa.

— Claro — dijo él, yendo a su laptop, confundido. Sam le había robado la laptop a Freddie y subido un vídeo secreto. Después de que hubiera sido descubierta, y luego de que Freddie y Sam terminaran de discutir por ese asunto de no pedirle la laptop antes, Sam le había dicho a Freddie que había subido un vídeo sorpresa para el show. Ni Carly ni Freddie lo habían visto... Hasta ese momento.

Se trataba del vídeo de un oso rodeado de gente, niños y adultos, bailando.

— ¡Ese es Freddie! — anunció Sam, sonriendo.

Pronto, Sam y Carly no podían terminar de reír y Freddie cortó el programa de una, furioso.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Y les gustó el beso o piensan que debería haber hecho el momento más romántico? je**

**Dejen comentarios, por favor... Colaboren para que no me sienta triste je.**

**¡Saludos! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **

(No sé cuánto tardaré)


	11. ¿Una cita con Melanie?

**¡Holaaa a todos! :) Actualicé rápido porque este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito antes que el de "La subasta" je... **

**Este capítulo es un poco raro, o eso me pareció a mí, y no creo que haya resultado tan divertido, y además es el que menos parecido a la serie es y sepan perdonarme por eso, pero se me ocurrió y quise escribirlo, así que aquí está... Espero que me dejen comentarios, así sé lo que les pareció...**

**En este capítulo, Carly vuelve a la carga en el asunto de "Celestina", porque era necesario je**

**iCarly no me pertenece (y si leen este capítulo, se darán cuenta jeje) ni sus personajes, pero esta historia sí (¿por qué escribo raro? jaja) y algunos personajes inventados.**

**Capítulo 11: ¿Una cita con Melanie?**

Era día del show de iCarly y Freddie se movía con su cámara, sonriendo entre divertido y asqueado, mientras filmaba a Gibby, a quienes las chicas habían hecho que metiera sus pies dentro de un recipiente transparente que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Dentro del recipiente, había millones de lombrices. Carly y Sam apremiaban al chico a que adivinara en qué estaba parado.

—¡Vamos, Gibbs! —sonreía Sam.

—¿Qué hay en la cubeta? —preguntaba Carly, también sonriendo.

—¿Spaguettis?

—¡Eso quisieras! —exclamó Sam, divertida—. ¡Pero no lo es!

En aquel momento, Freddie hizo un acercamiento a las lombrices del recipiente.

—Em… —pensaba Gibby, desesperado por saber de qué se trataba aquello.

—¡Vamos! —apremiaban las chicas—. ¡Vamos!

—¡Sólo quedan diez segundos! —apremió Carly.

—¡9! —siguió Sam.

—¡8! —continuó la castaña.

Y así sucesivamente.

—¡7!

—¡6!

—¿Em… em… Pistas? —preguntaba Gibby apresurado, moviendo los pies arriba y abajo, desesperándose cada vez más.

—Oh, claro que no —contestó Sam.

—No querrás saber —dijo Carly.

—¡3!

—¡2!

—¡Es difícil!

—¡1!

Gibby se sacó la venda y, sin salir del recipiente, bajó la mirada para ver en qué estaba metido. Cuando vio las lombrices, empezó a gritar, saltó presuroso del recipiente y salió corriendo hacia la puerta sin dejar de gritar. Carly, Sam y hasta Freddie, apuntando con su cámara, siguieron con la mirada a Gibby. Cuando la puerta del desván se cerró tras el chico, Freddie volvió a apuntar a las chicas con su cámara y las chicas volvieron a mirarla. Las dos estaban sonriendo.

—Sabía que iba a ocurrir eso —dijo Carly.

—Nop, nadie soporta a las lombrices, salvo que sea alguien de su familia —continuó diciendo Sam—. ¡Freddie, tú puedes hacerlo! —espetó la chica, haciéndose la entusiasmada.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco tras la cámara y Carly largó una pequeña risita.

—¡Hasta aquí ha llegado el programa de hoy! —decía Carly.

—¡Esperemos que no hayan vomitado en su computadora! —espetó Sam.

Freddie apuntó su cámara a su rostro y dijo:

—ICarly no se hace responsable de problemas estomacales.

—¡Ya, Freddo! —espetó Sam.

Freddie puso mirada de frustración y volvió a apuntar a las chicas.

—¡Hasta el próximo programa, queridos "compuvidentes"! —exclamó la castaña.

—¡Adiós, gente "webera"! —exclamó Sam.

—¡Y estamos fuera!

—Buen show, ¿no creen? —preguntó Sam, sonriendo, mientras bajaban los tres la escalera hacia la cocina. Luego, dejó de sonreír y dijo—: Bueno, al menos hasta que Freddie mostró su cara.

—¡Sam! —la regañó Carly, al tiempo que Freddie le dirigía a la rubia una mirada de disgusto.

Sam se dirigió a la heladera y sacó Pepi-cola.

—¿Gibby estará bien? —preguntó Carly, siguiendo a Sam a la cocina, como Freddie, y empezando a sacar unos vasos de la alacena.

—A mí no me importa —dijo Sam de una, empezando a servir en los vasos que Carly había dejado en la mesada. Estaba por servir a Freddie cuando Carly se dio cuenta de algo y agarró el vaso de pronto.

—Está defectuoso —dijo, viéndole una rajadura y volviéndose hacia la alacena a agarrar otro vaso.

—¿Como toda la familia Benson? —preguntó Sam, dejando la botella en la mesada.

Freddie miró a Sam disgustado mientras Sam sonreía mirando a Carly, quien puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a servirle la bebida a Freddie.

—¿Y qué dirás de tu familia? —soltó Freddie, agarrando el vaso que Carly le entregaba.

—Oh, no, ¿por qué no me tocaron dos mejores amigos normales? —se lamentó Carly.

—¡No toda mi familia es criminal! —espetó Sam, como creyendo que era una buena defensa.

Freddie alzó las cejas un segundo y bebió del vaso que Carly le había entregado.

—Claro, como Melanie —habló Carly.

Sam y Freddie largaron dos ruiditos por la boca. El de Freddie, de escepticismo, y el de Sam, despectivo.

—Ya tuviste que nombrarla —soltó Sam a Carly.

—Oh, vamos, Sam, es tu hermana —dijo Carly.

Freddie rodó los ojos: "no iba a caer".

—¿Y vendrá para pasar sus cumpleaños juntas el próximo fin de semana? —preguntó Carly.

—Sipi…

Así fue, el viernes de la semana siguiente, Melanie llegó a la casa luego de que Sam llegara directamente de la escuela. Habría ido al departamento de Carly si no hubiera estado obligada a recibir a su hermana, quien iría a pasar el fin de semana, hasta el domingo a la tarde (día de cumpleaños), en la casa de Sam. La rubia se dijo en su interior que tendría que soportarla. Melanie fue muy amable y le trajo un regalo adelantado a Sam por su cumpleaños, sin embargo, Sam tenía las manos vacías y se excusó diciendo que había ido a comprar el regalo pero que un vago se lo había robado mientras caminaba por la calle de camino a la casa.

—¡Enserio! —exclamó Sam, cuando Melanie manifestó que no le creía ni una palabra, aunque sonriendo.

Melanie llevaba maquillaje suave en los ojos, y en los labios, brillito suave, además, tenía las pestañas muy arqueadas. Sonreía varias veces al día y nunca se lograba que largara gritos. Se quedaba leyendo varias veces y se encargaba de la limpieza de la casa y en hacer que Sam la ayudara...

Nadie dijo que Sam lo hiciera. Es más, hasta intentaba fastidiarla volviendo a desacomodar lo que acomodaba.

—¡Tengo que ir a lo de Carly! —dijo el sábado Sam, ya que era día del show.

—Yo quiero ir... Todavía no he visto a Carly, ni a Spencer, ni a Freddie...

—¿A Fredtonto? —preguntó Sam, con un interés que se le notó. Bueno, era del único que había cuestionado.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Melanie, demasiado inocente, y Sam rodó los ojos.

—¡Fredward! ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Sam, con expresión de que iría a vomitar si su hermana respondía que sí.

—Es lindo —sonrió Melanie.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo chico?

—Ay, Sam, Freddie es adorable —dijo Melanie con voz dulce.

—Freddie es un tonto —dijo Sam, con el mismo tono de voz de Melanie.

Melanie la miró sonriendo.

—Vayamos a lo de Carly —dijo Sam de pronto, ya que no quería seguir hablando del tema aunque ella lo había empezado—. Ah, y Freddie todavía está confundido... No sabe si la cita la tuvo contigo o conmigo... — en aquel punto, se quedó pensando un segundo y luego dijo— : Realmente, es un tonto.

— Sam... — dijo Melanie con suavidad, para que dejara de hablar así de Freddie, y Sam puso los ojos en blanco por eso.

En aquel momento, se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de Pam viniendo de la cocina. Le estaba gritando a Espumita.

— Mejor vamonos ahora — dijo Sam, y se dirigió como un rayo a la puerta.

Más tarde...

—¡Vamos, entra! —espetó Sam al entrar al departamento de Carly así nomás, utilizando su talento para abrir puertas cerradas. Melanie estaba en el umbral de la puerta, un poco asustada por lo que acababa de ver.

—No, claro que no lo haré —decía la chica, estática.

—Enserio eres adoptada —le espetó Sam, sin poder creer aquel comportamiento de Melanie y acercándose a la heladera.

—Sam, no puedo ser adoptada, las gemelas nacen juntas —decía Melanie, con gran tranquilidad, desde el umbral de la puerta todavía, sin atreverse a entrar.

—Ow, te pusieron mentiras en la cabeza —decía Sam con voz de "Oh, pobrecita".

Sam rodó los ojos al verla todavía allí.

—¡Entra y cierra la puerta! —le espetó—. Carly sabe que vinimos.

—¿Enserio?

—¡Claro! —No, era una mentira.

—Oh, bueno —dijo la rubia, y entonces, entró y cerró la puerta.

Freddie terminó de hablar con su madre por el celular de repuesto que estaba utilizando hasta que le compraran un nuevo PearPhone (que esperaba que Sam no destruyera esa vez) diciendo que enseguida iba al departamento y después siguió conectando todo para el show. Carly estaba sentada en uno de los pufs de colores puesto enfrente del carrito tecnológico de Freddie y miraba a Freddie a cada tanto. Pronto se puso de pie, se acercó y le habló.

—Freddie, quisiera hablar contigo —dijo Carly, acercándose al chico, que estaba acomodando las cosas para el show.

—Sí, claro, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó Freddie, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y dirigiéndole una mirada, esperando que continuara.

—Quería saber… ¿Quién te gusta?

Freddie abandonó la mirada de expectación de su rostro y la reemplazó de inmediato por una de susto. Creyó que había quedado claro la otra vez y no había sido así. Ahora tenía que decirlo.

—¿Ordenaste tus sentimientos ya? —preguntó Carly.

—Em… bueno, sí...

Y aquel beso que le había dado a Sam se lo había confirmado... Sentía cosas por la endemoniada rubia. Aquella chica que siempre le hacía las cosas imposibles, pero que era una gran persona, así tal como era y, por supuesto, tenía su corazón... Era evidente que ella no sentía nada por él y nunca aquello iría a suceder, pero él no podía evitar lo que sentía... Y menos al recordar aquel beso que él le había dado cuando se habían quedado escondidos en el armario.

—¿Y bien? — habló Carly, haciendo que Freddie saliera bruscamente de su ensimismamiento, pero sin hablar todavía.

Freddie no decía nada y cuando lo hizo, segundos después, sólo pudo balbucear:

— Eh... Yo...

Y ahí quedó todo lo que él dijo.

—Prometiste que no volverías a ocultarme nada más… ¿Recuerdas?

¿Cómo no recordarlo?, se preguntó Freddie.

— ¿Te dije que mi madre me ha comprado un nuevo PearPhone? — preguntó Freddie.

— ¡Por qué eludes la pregunta! — empezaba alterarse Carly— . ¡RESPONDE!

— Eh... Bueno... Em...

— Freddie...

— Carly...

— ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿De quién estás enamorado?

Como Freddie seguía sin contestar, Carly dijo:

— ¿Estás enamorado de mí? ¿Me mentiste?

— ¡No!

En ese momento, aparecía una rubia. Llevaba hecha una cola de caballo, tenía vaqueros, unos zapatos con mucho taco y camisa. La chica se pudo ver esperando que el ascensor se abriera del todo para que pudiera salir de él.

—Me gusta ella —dijo Freddie, asustado. ¡Lo había dicho! — ¡Ahora debo irme! — exclamó asustado. Quiso darse la vuelta, pero Carly lo agarró del brazo y no dejó que se fuera.

Carly estaba sorprendida. ¿A Freddie le gustaba Melanie? ¿Era que aquella única cita que había tenido con ella y aquel beso que Melanie le había dado había bastado para que Freddie empezara a sentir algo por ella?

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Carly.

—Sí.

—Vaya, eso está bien.

—¿Sí?

¿No estaba raro?

—¡Claro! ¿Y se lo dirás?

—¡No!

¿Y qué le rompiera un brazo?

—Carly, no te atrevas.

—¡Hola, chicos!

—¡Hola! —dijeron Freddie y Carly al mismo tiempo. Carly fue a darle un fuerte abrazo que Melanie devolvió con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Espera "chicos"? —preguntó Freddie. ¿No le decía "Fredtonto", "Fredraro", "Fredalupe", "Fredñoño", "Fredñoñoso", y bueno, todas esas cosas que Sam le decía siempre?

—Claro —respondió Melanie, confundida.

—De acuerdo —dijo Freddie, extrañado—. Debo irme, ahora…

—¡Freddie! ¿Ahora? —le preguntó Carly, mirándolo significativamente—. ¿No quieren tomar algo?

Freddie se estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que estaba.

—Eh… no… ya debo irme… ¡Adiós!

Y salió corriendo.

Melanie miraba todo sonriendo y confusa.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Em… bueno… No creo que…

En aquel momento aparecía una chica rubia, con el pelo suelto, vaqueros, zapatillas y una remera de mangas largas, sosteniendo un plato lleno de tocino en una mano y un vaso de _Licuados Locos_, que había robado de la heladera de Carly.

—¿Qué le pasaba a la cara de pollo vomitado? Salió corriendo del departamento… —decía Sam.

—No creo que deba decirlo… ¡Oh, está bien, no me insistan! ¡Le gustas! —dijo Carly, mirando a Melanie.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Melanie.

—¡A Freddie!

Sam escupió el tocino que había estado masticando, que cayó al suelo.

—¿Cómo sabes esa desgracia? —preguntó Sam.

—¡Sam!

—¿Le gusto a Freddie? —preguntó Melanie.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¡A Freddie le gusta Carly! — gritó Sam.

Y Melanie era parecida a Carly... Y no a ella, a Sam, aunque fueran hermanas gemelas.

De pronto, Sam sentía que no quería estar allí; bajó la mirada hacia su licuado y empezó a jugar con su sorbete. Melanie la miró un segundo y luego volvió a mirar a Carly.

—No creo que…—empezó a decir Melanie.

—¡A ti también te gusta! ¡Tú lo besaste…!

—Sí, pero… No…

—¡Tengan una cita! ¡Vamos! ¡Anímate! —sonrió Carly.

—No te olvides de llevar un recipiente, por las dudas —soltó Sam, molesta.

—¡Sam! —la regañó Carly. —Ahora regreso, chicas, ¡hablaré con Freddie! ¡Tendrán que tener su cita ahora!

Melanie esperó a que Carly desapareciera para decirle algo a Sam, quien estaba tomando del licuado robado y yendo a sentarse en uno de los pufs. ¿Por qué había tenido la mínima esperanza de que Freddie pudiera haber sentido algo por ese beso? Era un tonta, ¿cómo habría podido pensar que el chico al que siempre había molestado y quería seguir molestando se hubiera fijado en ella, por lo menos, por un segundo?

—Sam… —la llamó ella, acercándose a su hermana.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te busque un buen manicomio?

—¡Sam! —se lamentó Melanie, poniéndose al lado de ella. Sam tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

—¿Qué, carita de muñeca?

—Ya sé que te gusta.

—¿Y quién no sabe que me gusta el pollo frito? —preguntó Sam, mirando rudamente a su misma imagen.

—¡Sam!... Me refería a que… Sé que te gusta Freddie.

Sam se la quedó mirando boquiabierta y con ojos serios, pero no dijo nada.

Carly se dirigió al departamento de Freddie. Estuvo pensando que era mejor que él y Melanie tuvieran su cita aquella tarde, antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la noche y estaba dispuesta a posponer el show, puesto que al día siguiente Melanie ya estaría yéndose otra vez y aquel era el momento.

—¿Carly? —preguntó Freddie, al abrir la puerta segundos después de que Carly golpeara.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Una nueva Laptop?

—¡Sí!

—¿Enserio?

—¡NO!

—Oh, bueno, ¿y entonces?

—¡Te conseguí una cita!

—¿QUÉ?

—¿Adivina con quién?

—¿Con Bianca? ¡Oh, no, creí que…!

—¡No, Freddie! Con una cierta rubiecita…

Freddie abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Me hiciste una cita con ella? —preguntó Freddie, sorprendido. —¡CARLY, QUÉ HICISTE! —se desesperó él—. ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! —el chico se agarró la cabeza y se despeinó, sintiendo desesperación y mucho nerviosismo de pronto. ¡Carly había hablado! ¡Le había dicho a Sam que le gustaba! ¡Oh, por Dios! Espera… ¿Ella dijo que le había conseguido una cita? ¿Eso quería decir que Sam había aceptado? No, sólo quería molestarlo seguramente… Así era ella. —¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! —siguió diciendo.

—¡Tranquilo! —exclamó Carly.

—¿POR QUÉ LE DIJISTE?

—¡Ella quiere una cita contigo! —dijo Carly, sonriendo y con tranquilidad, tratando de que dejara de estar asustado. Porque así estaba Freddie. Asustado. Y no de Sam. Asustado de no saber qué hacer con sus sentimientos hacia Sam y no saber cómo comportarse. No, no era cierto que Sam había aceptado.

—¿En realidad aceptó?

—¿Por qué te mentiría? ¿Y por qué no aceptaría?

—¿Me estás hablando enserio? —preguntó Freddie, incrédulo.

—Tú sólo arréglate y ve a la Plaza de las Colinas. Ella estará contigo en un rato.

Freddie la miraba ceñudo.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Atrévete!

Dicho esto, Carly dio media vuelta y entró a su departamento. Freddie se quedó unos segundos allí, pensando en lo que estaba pasando… ¿Qué estaban tramando? ¿Le estarían por hacer una broma para iCarly?

Lo que solamente pudo hacer fue ir a su habitación y ponerse camisa y unos vaqueros nuevos, pensativo, con las cejas fruncidas. Apenas viera a Sam en la plaza, le interrogaría al respecto.

Carly regresó al desván. Cuando apareció, Melanie y Sam se miraron, y la cara de Melanie era bastante impasible mientras que la de Sam de susto. Bueno, eso era lo que Carly había notado.

—Melanie, Freddie irá a la Plaza de las Colinas en unos minutos.

—Eehhh… —dijo Melanie.

—No te olvides el recipiente, Mel —dijo la rubia de pelo suelto y zapatillas.

—Ay, yo sólo iré —dijo Melanie, y salió del desván. Sam sonreía.

—Tengo que irme, Carly…

—¡No, Sam! ¡Tenemos que comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta de esta noche! —dijo Carly.

—De acuerdo, por suerte traje dinero —dijo la rubia.

—Oh, qué b… Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

¿Sam con dinero y dispuesta a gastarlo para algo que no fuera comida para su propio estómago?

Minutos más tarde, la rubia llegaba a la Plaza de las Colinas y se acercaba a un chico que estaba sentado en un banco.

—Hola, Freddie —Saludó la rubia, con una cola de caballo y zapatos de taco alto a Freddie.

"Hola, Fredmono", espetó Sam en su interior. Hacerse pasar por Melanie era muy difícil e insoportable. ¡Y Melanie la había obligado! ¡Claro que la habían obligado! Ella nunca habría querido tener una cita con Freddie… ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Aunque su vida dependiera de ello! Ay, qué lindo que estaba… "¡Sam, esos pensamientos fuera de tu mente!"… Estaba tan lindo que quería hacerlo enojar, golpearlo, molestarlo, insultarlo… "No, no pensé otra vez la palabra "lindo", claro que no", intentaba convencerse a sí misma.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? — le espetó Freddie.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó la verdadera Sam, confundida.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué tramas? ¿Una broma para mostrar en iCarly? — preguntó el chico.

Sam lo miraba confundida. "¡Claro que no, tonto, qué te pasa!", quería gritarle ella.

— No, claro que no... ¿Vamos a tener la cita o qué? — soltó ella. Melanie había desparecido por unos segundos.

— ¿Tú enserio quieres esta cita? ¿No estás tramando nada para molestarme?

Sam arrugó el entrecejo, más confundida.

— Yo me largo — dijo, dando media vuelta. Estaba claro que Freddie creía que Melanie a veces podría ser sinónimo de Sam y estaba molesto por ello.

— ¿Tú enserio aceptaste esta cita?

Sam se volvió a dar la vuelta.

— ¿Estoy aquí o no? — espetó ella. "Ya, Sam, tranquilízate. Melanie no actuaría así y él cree que está con ella. ¿Por qué acepté hacer esto?", a simple vista no lo entendía, pero cuando se quedaba mirando los ojos de Freddie por mucho rato, se daba cuenta del por qué.

—Tú enserio aceptaste… —le dijo el chico, mirándola a los ojos, con ojos realmente agradecidos y esperanzados. Sam se lo quedó mirando y vio aquello mismo. —… ¿No quieres golpearme, ni nada?

"Lamentablemente, Melanie no quiere eso".

—No, ¿por qué?

—Ah… —dijo Freddie. Tal vez estuviera esperando más adelante para hacer de las suyas, pensaba Freddie. —¿A dónde quieres ir?

"A _Tacos Sabrocitos_, _Pollo Relleno, Petroccini_ a algún lugar donde se pueda comer mucho. No tengo dinero, pero tú sí y no me importa que lo gastes".

—Em… a… ¿Al cine? —propuso la rubia.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Freddie, arrugando el entrecejo—. Creí que irías a decir que querías ir a un restaurante o algo así…

—Eso también estaría bien —"Demonios, esto de usar la voz dulce de Melanie me está provocando arcadas… ¿Por qué acepté hacer una cosa así?" No era a ella a quién el tonto quería y aquello no debería importarle. Pero le importaba y quería golpearlo. Pero era Melanie ahora (porque la cita la había querido con Melanie y no con ella) y debía comportarse como ella.

—Bueno, podemos ir a comer algo y después ir al cine.

—Bien… em… ¿Sabes? —empezó a decir Freddie, empezando a caminar.

—¿Qué?

—Mi mamá me dio un nuevo Pearphone —respondió el chico. Todo era un plan par hacer aflorar a la Sam verdadera—. Ahora tiene más aplicaciones…

¡Ahora tendría que estar golpeándolo! ¡Pero no podía! ¿Por qué Melanie había salido defectuosa?

—… Juegos… Diccionarios…

"¿Y no tienen una aplicación para cambiarte el cerebro?" y eso le tendría que estar diciendo ahora… ¡Dios, qué martirio!

—Ah… Qué divertido —dijo Sam solamente y Freddie la miró ceñudo.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí…

—Y también tiene a…

"No me importa", pensaba Sam en su interior… ¿Por qué no podía decírselo? ¡Se estaba desesperando! ¡Sólo un insulto, por favor! ¡Sólo uno!

Esto estaba resultando muy aburrido, pensaba Sam, mientras Freddie pensaba que estaba esperando algo que no llegaba todavía: una molestia de Sam, una mirada ruda tal vez. El chico se estaba dando cuenta, entonces, de lo mucho que le gustaba la Sam que siempre iba detrás de él aunque sea para molestarlo o insultarlo o golpearlo, o la chica que comía a raudales y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Aquella chica a la que se le ocurría locuras como hacer sopa o cocinar carne en su casillero. O aquella chica que luchaba con fuerza para defenderse a ella misma o defender a sus amigos o a iCarly.

Llegaron al restaurante que Sam había elegido y Sam pidió dos porciones de pollo relleno. Freddie sonrió. Allí estaba la Sam que conocía… Tal vez estaba asustada, como él… Porque, ¿quién hubiera pensado que estarían en una cita romántica alguna vez? ¿Llegaría el momento en el que tenían que hablar de lo que sentían? Mejor era no pensar en ello.

Freddie pidió al camarero las dos porciones de pollo relleno para Sam y…

—¿Tú no vas a comer la otra porción de pollo relleno? —preguntó la rubia—. Yo pedí para los dos. No puedo comer dos porciones de pollo relleno, son enormes.

Freddie no podía creer que Sam hubiera dicho eso, y Sam tampoco podía creer que lo hubiera dicho. Freddie la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Pero tú… —empezó a decir Freddie. Luego, volvió a mirar al camarero—. Sólo traiga dos pollos rellenos y dos gaseosas, por favor.

—Enseguida, dama y caballero —dijo el camarero, que tomó la carta y se retiró para seguir haciendo su trabajo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el chico.

—Sí, estupendo —respondió Sam con una sonrisa. Freddie no dejaba de mirarla extrañado.

"Más estupendo estaría si podría, no sé, por ejemplo, tirarte de la silla o arrojarte la comida encima", pensó Sam. ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo! Pronto Sam tenía los labios apretados de la desesperación. Se sentía como aquella vez que había apostado con Freddie que podía estar sin insultarlo una semana.

Freddie la miró unos segundos más y le preguntó luego:

—¿Enserio quieres esto?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam, de golpe, resistiéndose a muchas cosas.

—Está cita conmigo —respondió él.

Sam lo miró a los ojos… Sabía que le preguntaba a Melanie, pero ella no pudo no responder a aquella pregunta.

—Sí, quiero —dijo. No podía creer que lo hubiera dicho.

Freddie la miró a los ojos y vio a Sam en las profundidades, pero no estaba actuando como Sam. No lo había golpeado, no se desesperaba por la comida, le hablaba con amabilidad, hasta su voz había cambiado, la rudeza había desaparecido… No estaba con Sam… ¿Pero aquello cambiaría a lo largo de la cita? Él estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

—Bien —dijo él, sonriendo. —¿Y cómo está todo con tu mamá?

Freddie sabía que Pam iba a terapia cada semana para aprender a ser más responsable con su hija y poder demostrarle más los sentimientos, pero no sabía que estuviera funcionando o no.

"Es una mujer floja, como siempre. Me roba mi comida, yo le robo la de ella… Y casi ha sido arrestada ayer por arrojarle una lata de gaseosa a un policía en el súper… Y digo "casi" porque ella salió corriendo".

—Bien, es linda —le dijo ella, sonriendo.

"Bueno, eso era verdad, pero yo no lo expresaría de ese modo… Ni lo expresaría", se dijo Sam.

—Ah, está bien.

Comieron en silencio. Freddie sentía la tensión entre ellos y tal vez, creyó, era por eso que Sam actuaba de ese modo… Aunque, aun así, seguía siendo extraño.

Al salir del restaurante y mientras se dirigían al cine, Freddie quiso provocar a Sam y hacerla enojar, por lo que siguió con su plan.

—¿Sabes? Mi madre ha querido que me vacunara hoy…

—¿Por qué? —soltó Sam divertida. ¡Ups, se le había escapado!

Freddie sonreía, porque lo había notado…

—Bueno… Cree que tengo alergia a los vegetales…

Sam no pudo evitar largar una risa, que enseguida sofocó. ¡Freddie lo estaba logrando!

—¿Quieres decir algo?

—No.

—Si quieres.

—¡No!

—Sí.

—¡Tu madre está perturbada! — se le escapó a Sam.

—¡Lo sabía!

—¡Yo también!

—¡No, digo que sabía que querías decirme algo! —espetó Freddie.

—Tu madre es una…

—¡Ya! —quiso que Sam parara.

Sam se rió.

¡Oh, por Dios, no estaba actuando como Melanie! ¡Pero ahora todo estaba resultando más lindo y divertido!

Y Melanie era su gemela… Tal vez Freddie pensara que algo de su madre y ella tenía en su código genético, ¿o no?.

—¿Y qué película quieres ver?

—"Los peleadores grandotes".

Una combinación de las cosas que le gustaban a Sam. Freddie sonrió.

—Espera… ¿Sólo quieres que vayamos a ver cómo muchos grandotes de brazos como jamones se tiran unos contra otros para matarse entre sí?

—Sí —dijo Sam.

—Yo también —sonrió Freddie, y Sam se rió.

En aquel momento, se quedaron en silencio, sonriendo, siguiendo con su caminata.

Entraron al cine, compraron las entradas ("Acuérdate de que perdí mi billetera", le dijo Sam, como le había dicho en el restaurante, para que pagara él) y como la película empezaba enseguida, fueron a la sala y sentaron en la fila diez, contando desde abajo.

La película empezó cinco minutos después. Sam no dejaba de decir: "¡Vamos, golpéalo fuerte!", "¡Pareces una ñiñita!", "Shhh" (bueno, eso no fue ella sino las demás personas que estaban en el cine, ya que Sam no paraba de gritar), "¡En la coronilla, dale en la coronilla!", "¡Vamos, sólo piensa que es un grano!".

—¡Nos van a echar del cine, Sam! —espetó Freddie.

—¡Cállate, Fred, no me dejas escuchar la película! —exclamó la rubia, dándole un golpe en la frente al chico y sin percatarse de que él la había llamado Sam. En realidad sí lo había escuchado pero se había olvidado que se estaba haciendo pasar por Melanie, así que sólo lo dejó pasar.

—¡Au! —se quejó Freddie, frotándose la parte de la frente que Sam le había golpeado.

Y Sam seguía disfrutando la película a los gritos:

—¡VAMOS, CABEZA DE ZOPENCO, APLÁSTALO COMO UN GUSANO!

Cinco minutos más tarde, echaban a Sam y a Freddie fuera de la sala, y luego, los echaban del cine.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Sam, mirando con rudeza a los gorilas que los habían arrastrado hasta la salida.

—¿Por qué gritabas? —le espetó Freddie, ceñudo, mientras empezaban a caminar hacia… No tenían idea dónde.

"¡Oh, por Dios! Me he dejado llevar", pensó Sam.

—Lo siento, pero ya he vuelto —sonrió Sam, forzadamente.

—No te pregunté para que te disculparas —confesó Freddie, mirándola de reojo y ceñudo.

"¿Por qué no podía sólo golpearlo?" "¿Por qué no nací hija única?"

— Estás extraña — le dijo Freddie.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Estás asustada? — le preguntó Freddie— ... Yo también.

Los dos se miraron y, aunque se les notaba en la mirada los nervios que sentían, Sam no lo expresó.

— No, estoy bien — dijo Sam, solamente, todavía mirándose.

Freddie suspiró y siguió caminando mirando hacia delante, como Sam.

Freddie propuso volver a Bushwell Plaza, donde Melanie y Carly estaba preparando todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Carly y Freddie y se detuvieron. Se quedaron mirando sin saber qué hacer.

—Carly ya habrá preparado todo para tu fiesta de cumpleaños…

—Sí, y para la de Sam, no te olvides…

—Claro… ¿Qué? —se sorprendió Freddie—. Eso decía… Carly ya preparó todo para tu fiesta.

—Y la de Sam. ¡Freddie! Mañana regreso al Colegio Privado, el fin de semana se pasa demasiado rápido.

—¿De qué colegio hablas? — se asustó Freddie.

—Sólo vine aquí a ver a Sam, a Carly y a ti… —dijo Sam—. Mañana tengo que volver a mis estudios. Pasé una muy linda cita contigo, Freddie… Qué bueno que te hayas dado cuenta de que yo sí existía...

En aquel momento, se abrió la puerta del departamento y salía Melanie. Se quedó de piedra al verlos. Sam abrió los ojos, preocupada, pensando que todo se derrumbaría y que Freddie se daría cuenta de que había tenido una cita con Sam y no con Melanie. Freddie miraba con los ojos abiertos bien grandes, de la sorpresa. Lo único que sabía Freddie era que aquello era muy malo, porque ya había comprendido. Sólo sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era correr... Huir, en otra palabra. Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Quién de los dos vomitó primero? —dijo Melanie. Sam suspiró de alivio.

—¡Sam! Freddie es adorable —dijo Sam.

Freddie miraba aterrado a una y otra chica. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿En qué se había metido? ¿En realidad había tenido una cita con Melanie y no con Sam? Bueno, de acuerdo, sólo tenía que disimular.

—Sí que son diferentes —opinó Freddie.

Sam no supo cómo tomar aquello.

—¡Listo, Sam, ya pod…! —decía Carly, saliendo. —Oh, Mel, Freddie, ¿ya volvieron de su cita? Tendrás que venir con nosotras a comprar unas cositas para la fiesta…

—Sí, claro.

Enseguida, Melanie, Sam y Carly se fueron, dejando a Freddie allí solo, pensativo. ¿Había tenido una cita con Melanie? ¿Dos citas con Melanie? Ya la conocía a Melanie y aquella vez había actuado raro. Al principio, era la chica dulce y delicada con la que ya había tenido una cita (ahora sabía que aquella vez se había tratado de Melanie), pero después se volvió… Sam. Luego, regresó Melanie. Definitivamente, Freddie no entendía nada, y entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta, ceñudo, sin dejar de pensar en la rara cita que había tenido.

**Mmmmm... ¿Les gustó? ¿Mi cabeza está fallando? ¡Dejen sus comentarios, por favor! ¡Aunque sea sólo para tirarme cosas! Comenten, por favooooor... **

**¡Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Ahora sí, no sé cuándo subiré los siguientes capítulos, me tardaré... porque ya debo ponerme a estudiar del todo, así que...!**


	12. Concurso de baile

**¡Holaa a todos! Gracias, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, ¡no saben lo feliz que hace! ¡Pude, pude, sí, pude terminar el capítulo! Espero no tardar con el próximo, pero no se los aseguro porque ahora sí estoy hasta el cuello con los estudios.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, no soy Dan Schneider, pero espero que les guste este capítulo y que me comenten :)**

**Capítulo 12: Concurso de baile**

Sam y Carly estaban en el departamento de la última. Sam estaba recostada en el sofá, con las piernas sobre la mesita y acostada de tal forma que la cabeza le quedaba cerca del brazo del sillón. Mientras, Carly estaba sentada ante su computadora, viendo, impresionada, el vídeo de un chico bailando. No se sabía si estaba más impresionada por el chico en sí o por la forma de bailar de él. Cuando terminó de ver el vídeo y clikeaba en otro vídeo del mismo chico, llamó a Sam:

— ¡Sam, ven a mirar!

Como no obtuvo respuesta, volteó a mirar al sillón, donde ella sabía que la rubia se había desplomado al entrar al departamento hacía media hora, y la vio toda despatarrada, durmiendo.

— ¡Sam! — exclamó Carly, con la intención de despertar a la rubia, pero sólo se oyeron sus ronquidos un poco más intensificados.

Olvidándose del vídeo, Carly puso los ojos en blanco mientras se ponía de pie. Enseguida se acercó a la rubia y se sentó al lado de ella, a la vez que se escuchaba unos golpes en la puerta.

— ¿Freddie eres tú? — gritó Carly.

— ¡Creo que sí! — gritó Freddie al otro lado de la puerta.

— Tonto — dijo Sam, abriendo los ojos, pero sin cambiar de postura.

— ¡Pasa, Freddie, está abierto! — gritó la castaña entonces.

Freddie le hizo caso a la castaña y saludó a las dos chicas:

— Hello, Ladies...

— Hola — saludó Carly.

— ¿Trajiste jamón? — sólo preguntó Sam.

— No — respondió Freddie, sin comprender el por qué de la pregunta.

— Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¡Sam! — la regañó Carly mientras que Freddie ponía los ojos en blanco. — ¡Y podrías quitar tus pies de la mesa, por favor! — pidió Carly, apartando los pies de la rubia de la mesita ratona. Sam se acomodó mejor en el sofá inmediatamente, sentándose como se debía. — Gracias por dejar la mugre de tus pies en mi mesita — dijo entonces Carly.

— Tranquila, ayer el nuevo novio de mi madre lavó mis zapatos. ¡Mira! — respondió Sam, estirando la pierna hasta que la planta de la zapatilla le quedó a la castaña a milímetros del rostro.

— Iuuuu — expresaba Carly sin dejar de mirar la zapatilla de Sam y Freddie ponía mirada de asco, con una de las comisuras del labio levantada.

Carly la apartó de sí con un manotazo entonces, con mirada asqueada.

— Ya que están los dos y tú estás despierta, Sam, sin dejar babas en mi almohada — dijo Carly, poniéndose nuevamente de pie— , quiero que vean algo.

Dicho esto, la castaña se dirigió nuevamente ante su computadora seguida de los confundidos Freddie y Sam, que se pusieron uno a cada lado de Carly. Enseguida, Carly puso el primer vídeo del chico bailarín, que se llamaba Ethan.

— Wow, ese chico sí se mueve — se impresionó Sam.

— Sí — corroboró Carly, sin poder dejar de mirar al chico que bailaba.

— Debería estar en iCarly — dijo Sam, todavía sin poder creer cómo bailaba aquel chico.

Freddie miró a Sam, molesto.

— Pues ya lo invité... Vendrá este sábado — habló Carly, sonriendo.

— Oh, no perdiste el tiempo — sonrió Sam.

— Yo siempre hago mi tarea.

— ¿Por qué tienen que invitar a todo el mundo al show? — soltó el chico, ceñudo.

— Freddie, si encontráramos a más chicos con talentos como ese, inevitablemente tienen que aparecer en iCarly — dijo la castaña, y Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Y tú cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión! ¡Tú sólo eres nuestro productor tóntico! — espetó Sam.

— ¡Sólo quieren que esté en iCarly porque les parece lindo! — se disgustó Freddie.

— ¿No viste cómo se mueve ese chico? — se sorprendió Sam, quedando con la boca abierta casi.

— No, en algo Freddie tiene razón — informó Carly. Pero Freddie sólo se concentraba en Sam.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Cualquiera puede bailar! — espetó Freddie, sólo mirando a Sam.

— Me encantaría verte a ti haciéndolo — lo desafió Sam.

Pronto, Freddie hizo un extraño paso de baile con las manos, sonriendo. Sam y Carly se lo quedaron mirando significativamente, como diciéndole que dejara de hacer eso porque sólo se hacía ver más como un tonto. Freddie dejó de hacer ese baile inmediatamente, avergonzado.

— De acuerdo, Carly, ¿por qué sigues invitándolo? — preguntó Sam a Carly, volteando a mirarla.

—¡SAM! — exclamó Carly, mientras Freddie se quedaba mirando a la rubia con disgusto.

En aquel momento, sonó el nuevo PearPhone de Freddie y Freddie se fijó de qué se trataba. Era de su madre diciéndole que no había firmado el contrato que estipulaba que comería todos sus vegetales en las comidas.

—¿Y te comunicas con Melanie? —preguntó Carly, interesada.

—Algo —respondió Freddie, como si nada, volviendo a guardar el PearPhone.

—Seguro te evita —le dijo Sam, tratando de no sonreír recordando la cita que había tenido con él hacía unas semanas—. La cita la habrá hecho vomitar mucho.

—A ella le gustó nuestra cita —le espetó Freddie a Sam.

—En tus sueños, Benson —habló Sam.

El sábado al mediodía, luego del almuerzo, Carly corrió a su habitación a prepararse para recibir al invitado. Casi bailaba eligiendo y poniéndose la ropa. Eligió una blusa fucsia trasparente de flores, abajo llevaba una remera de tiritas como mangas de color rosa pálido, y unos jeans y botas con taco. Se peinó el cabello oscuro y se maquilló.

Ethan llegó a las dos de la tarde, y Carly se peinó con un cepillo que escondió tras su espalda al abrir la puerta. El chico llevaba chaqueta y vaqueros y corte de pelo parecido al de Griffin.

—Hola... Adelante — sonrió Carly, e Ethan le sonrió al pasar al departamento y la saludó. — Enseguida vienen Sam y Freddie.

— ¿Tus amigos? ¿Con los que haces el show? — preguntó el chico, volteando a mirar a Carly, quien tiró el cepillo al otro lado del living antes de que los ojos de Ethan apuntaran completamente hacia ella.

— Exacto. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Siéntate, por favor — ofreció ella, yendo a la cocina.

El chico agradeció y se sentó en el sofá con una pierna doblada sobre la otra. Esperó tarareando y mirando a Carly evaluativamente mientras ella servía Pepi-Cola en dos vasos largos y rojos. Cuando Carly volteó con los dos vasos en la mano, el chico dejó de mirarla inmediatamente, un tanto incómodo, y la castaña llegó a él y le entregó su vaso.

— Gracias.

— No hay de qué — dijo ella, sentándose al lado de él en el sillón— . Y cuéntame, ¿qué parte de iCarly te gusta más? — le preguntó la castaña al otro castaño, llevándose el vaso de gaseosa a la boca.

— Pues no veo iCarly.

Carly escupió toda la gaseosa que se había llevado a la boca, que fue a parar a la mesita ratona.

— Ups, lo siento — dijo ella, avergonzada, mientras Ethan se reía. Enseguida, Carly agarró un trapo que allí había y lo pasó por la mesita.

— ¿Y por qué no ves el show? — preguntó luego, dejando el trapo y volviéndose a mirarlo otra vez.

— No me gusta.

— ¡QUÉ! — exclamó Carly, abriendo los ojos bien grandes. — ¿Y por qué estás aquí? — Carly empezaba a sentirse mal, y a alterarse, como muchas otras veces.

— ¡Tranquila! — sonrió el chico.

— ¡Estoy tranquila, no lo ves, y no me digas que me tranquilice! — gritó Carly histéricamente, y le dio luego un golpe al chico en el brazo. Al darse cuenta, se tapó la boca con la mano derecha— . ¡Lo siento! — dijo— . ¡POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ! — se acordó del asunto segundos después.

— Bueno, me gusta bailar y tú me invitaste para estar en vivo — contestó Ethan.

— Bien… Es tu opinión.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Qué no te gusta de iCarly?

— Em… ¿te interesa?

— ¡No, claro que no!... pero... ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? — insistió Carly.

— ¿Es necesario que lo diga?

— Por favor.

— No me gusta la comedia absurda, eso es todo.

— ¡Pero iCarly es sobre comedia absurda!

— ¡Pero a mí no me gusta iCarly!... — se desesperó el chico ahora.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal? — le preguntó la castaña a Ethan.

— Yo no digo que… — empezó a decir el chico, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Sam, que entró a la casa como si fuera la suya, bueno, no tanto así porque no tenía las llaves. Inmediatamente, se acercó a la heladera, sacó tocino, cerró la heladera con el tocino en la boca, y al voltear, vio a Ethan.

— Ah, hola — dijo la rubia, todavía con el tocino en la boca. — ¿Fredraro todavía no ha llegado? — preguntó Sam después, acercándose a los chicos y luego dándole un mordiscón al tocino.

— ¿Fredraro? — preguntó Ethan, confundido.

— ¿De veras no te gusta iCarly? — preguntó Carly solamente.

— Hey, ¿a quién no le gusta iCarly? — dijo Sam, con rudeza.

— ¡Sam! — la regañó Carly. Ethan sólo sonreía.

Freddie llegó diez minutos más tarde y, sin perder tiempo, todos subieron al desván a ensayar un poco antes del show. Aunque a Ethan no le gustaba el programa, el chico permaneció todo el tiempo viendo ensayar a las chicas, especialmente, a Carly. Le parecía adorable, a parte de una muy linda chica. Más allá de que la comedia absurda no le gustaba, el chico sonreía al verla hacer aquellas locuras, y al verla hablar, reír o sonreír. Miraba cada movimiento, y le gustaba lo que veía.

Cuando empezó el show, Ethan tuvo que esconderse del estudio, tras la puerta. La chicas hicieron "el vaquero y la campesina tonta que creía que el bigote era una ardilla", y además apareció el brassier, que contó una historia que él creyó que daba miedo. Y antes de la aparición de Ethan:

—Y ahora presentaremos en exclusiva el avance de una nueva película de terror… —empezaba a decir Carly, mientras Freddie iba tras su laptop…

—¡Corre vídeo, Fredgusano! —pidió Sam, haciendo que Freddie la mirara con el entrecejo fruncido al tiempo que daba enter. En la televisión empezó a verse, en un fondo verde unas frases, luego una voz en off, sombríamente:

_**El próximo verano… **_

_**Ten cuidado con cómo te comportas… **_

_Un sostén fucsia aparecía hablando con un sostén deportivo:_

—_Tú no estás invitada. Estás fuera de onda… _

_**Algo puede salir mal… **_

—_AAAAH —gritaba el sostén fucsia, mientras se deslizaba con rapidez al perseguirla un lavarropas negro. El sostén deportivo miraba todo y se carcajeaba con gran alegría y macabramente por lo que estaba presenciando. _

_**La venganza será fatal**_

_**Próximamente, en los peores cines… La película que nadie querrá ver.**_

—Sí que es de terror esta película —sonreía Sam.

—Y ahora, presentamos a un genio de los pasos —saltó Carly para ponerse más cerca de la cámara.

—Es sorprendente —sonreía Sam, poniéndose al lado de Carly.

—¡Con nosotros... Ethan! —exclamaba Carly.

Sam alzó el control remoto azul apretando el botón de vítores y aplausos, luego aplaudía y vitaba (como también lo estaba haciendo Carly), al tiempo que entraba Ethan y se acercaba a las chicas, sonriendo.

—¡Hey, Ethan! —decía Carly.

—¡Hola, hola, hola! —saludaba Sam, haciendo saltitos con un pie y luego otro sucesivamente, en el lugar.

—Hola, chicas… ¡Hola! —también saludó a la cámara el chico, moviendo la mano.

—Así que bailas… —dijo Sam.

—Y cómo baila —alabó Carly, sonriendo.

—Gracias —dijo Ethan.

—¿Nos vas a mostrar un poco, cierto? —preguntó Carly.

El chico empezó a bailar entonces con la música que Freddie puso desde su computadora portátil, y en medio de la música, invitó a las chicas a que bailaran con él. Las dos bailaron como locas, dando saltos y moviendo los brazos al aire. Freddie apenas se movía mientras filmaba y miraba todo, sonriendo.

Pronto la música dejó de sonar y nuevos vítores y aplausos se escucharon desde el control remoto que Sam sostenía. Las chicas se estaban riendo. Ethan no dejaba de sonreír de la emoción.

—¡Uh! Eso estuvo muy bien —decía Carly—. Y bueno, así que ¿te inscribirás al concurso de baile que organizará el programa de televisión "BAILA CONMIGO"?

—Sí… Bueno. Tengo un problema con eso… Es en pareja… Y tuve un pequeño problemita…

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sam, corriéndose un mechón que se le había quedado en medio del rostro.

—Corté con ella —respondió el chico. —Es que mi pareja iba a ser mi novia… Pero ahora ya no es mi novia…

—¿Enserio ya no es tu novia? —preguntó Carly.

—Enserio… Así que…

—Pero eres normal, ¿por qué ya no estás saliendo con alguien? —preguntó Sam.

Ethan la miró confundido.

—¡Creo que ya ha terminado el show por hoy! —exclamó Carly entonces—. ¡No se olviden de vernos la próxima semana!

—¡Adiós! —dijeron Ethan, Carly y Sam al mismo tiempo.

—Buen show, chicas —dijo Freddie, bajando la cámara y dirigiéndose a su carrito tecnológico.

—Qué mal lo del concurso… —habló Carly.

—¿Y no conoces a otra chica que pueda ser tu pareja? —preguntó Sam.

Pronto Freddie y Carly la estaban mirando a ella, quien se dio cuenta.

—¡Tú puedes, Sam! —exclamó Carly, sonriendo y agarrando a su amiga de los hombros y zarandeándola un poco.

—Sí, claro —habló Freddie, sonriendo y acercándose a ellos. Ethan miraba confundido, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sam, confundida.

—Vamos, Sam, tú bailas sensacional —la apremió Carly.

—Sí, es cierto… Te vi en internet en el concurso de belleza —dijo Freddie y luego, al recordar eso, Freddie se empezó a reír un poco—… Concurso de belleza… —repitió por lo bajo, pero no inaudiblemente, y siguió con su risa. Sam apretó los labios y fue a darle un zape al chico en la frente—. ¡Au!

Ethan miró aquello con el entrecejo fruncido y Carly rodó los ojos.

—¡Deja de reírte! —ordenó Sam a Freddie.

—¡Deja de golpearme! —exclamó Freddie.

—¡Deja de ser tan tonto! —espetó Sam.

—¡Deja de…!

—¡Dejen de pelear! —interrumpió Carly.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco y luego dijo:

—Vamos, Sam, Carly tiene razón, bailas sensacional.

Sam se lo quedó mirando más calmada.

—Ooow, ¿vieron que a veces pueden llevarse bien?

—De acuerdo, ¿en qué estábamos? —preguntó Sam apresuradamente, dándole un empujón a Freddie, que lo hizo caer al suelo, cortando la emoción de Carly.

—¡SAM! —espetó Freddie, disgustado, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Tráeme jamón, Benson —dijo Sam de una.

—¡Claro, enseguida, PRINCESA PUCKETT! —espetó Freddie, disgustado y sarcásticamente.

Carly puso los ojos en blanco.

—Haz algo bien por una vez, Fredalupe —dijo la rubia.

—¡Sam!

—¡Oye!

—Sam, ¿serás mi pareja o no? —habló Ethan, un poco asustado por la situación. Luego, se volvió hacia Carly—. ¿Siempre están así?

—Sí —respondió Carly.

—¡De acuerdo, seré tu pareja! Me imagino todos los grasitos que podré comprar con el premio si ganamos…

—¡Genial! —aceptó Ethan, sonriendo.

—Pueden venir a ensayar acá en el desván, si quieren —dijo Carly.

—A mí me parece bien —dijo Ethan.

—Igual.

—¿Y cómo es el asunto? —preguntó Sam.

—Tendremos que irnos a inscribir la semana que viene… Y luego inventar una coreografía y ya…

—¡Genial! —exclamó Sam.

—¿Y te gustó el ensayo de iCarly hoy? —preguntó Carly a Ethan, esperanzada.

—No entiendo cómo se puede confundir un bigote con una ardilla —respondió el chico, con el entrecejo fruncido. Carly se pidió no volver a preguntar.

Una semana más tarde, la inscripción al concurso de baile ya estaba hecha e Ethan y Sam tuvieron dos reuniones, la semana siguiente. Se pusieron de acuerdo en una música pop y sólo aprendieron unos pasos. Carly y Freddie quisieron quedarse a mirar, pero Sam los echó de allí. Freddie no le pareció buena idea que Sam se quedara a solas con Ethan, pero tuvo que hacer lo que Sam le pedía. Pero el siguiente día de reunión entre Ethan y Sam, el chico estaba preparando algo en su laptop.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Carly, llegando desde la cocina con dos vasos de té helado y rodaja de limón. Pronto Carly llegó a sentarse al lado de él y vio que Freddie veía a Sam y a Ethan desde una ventana de su laptop.

—¿Pusiste una cámara en el desván? —preguntó Carly—. No creo que espiarlos… ¡Oh, bueno, está bien! —exclamó luego la chica, dejando los vasos sobre la mesita, a un lado de la laptop.

Entonces, Freddie y Carly se concentraron en mirar. Sam se había sentado en un puf y miraba a Ethan mientras éste se dedicaba a inventar los pasos ("Yo te sigo", decía la chica, para hacer el menor esfuerzo, y comiendo un plato de pollo que se había llevado de la heladera de Carly).

—Esto no está bien —opinó Carly, sin dejar de mirar el ensayo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —corroboró Freddie, pero sin dejar de mirar tampoco.

—Somos malas personas —seguía diciendo Carly.

—Muy malas personas —dijo Freddie, sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora.

—Terribles —siguió diciendo Carly.

—Entonces, ¿dejamos de mirar? —preguntó Freddie, con una ceja levantada y mirando a Carly.

—No —respondió ella.

De todas las veces que los chicos bailaron los pasos que hasta el momento habían pensado, a Carly y a Freddie ya se les estaba incorporando en la memoria. Además, Freddie quería tirar la computadora lejos cuando veía algún que otro acercamiento de los chicos. Una hora más tarde, tuvieron que sacar todo y hacer como que habían estado bebiendo té helado y mirando la televisión, porque el ensayo había terminado, y luego Ethan y Sam bajaron al living.

—¿Qué hacían? —preguntó Ethan, mientras Sam iba hacia la cocina.

—¡Nada, nada, nada, no los estábamos viendo, claro que no! —habló Carly, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

—¡Carly! —le susurró Freddie.

Pero los chicos siguieron espiándolos en todos los ensayos (se les unió Spencer luego) y ya casi creían que podrían bailar la coreografía ellos mismos. Hasta Freddie soñó que veía a Ethan y a Sam bailar y luego se iban juntos, después de que Sam se acercara a él sólo para arrebatarle un tarro lleno de pollo frito que sostenía. Cuando los vio marcharse juntos, en el sueño, Freddie había sentido que su corazón se desplomaba. Mientras, Carly había soñado que era ella la que bailaba con Ethan y que luego se iban juntos. Spencer soñó lo mismo que Carly... Sí, demasiado raro.

Una semana antes de la gran noche, día de ensayo, Sam dormitaba en el sofá de Carly, sentada y con la cabeza algo inclinada y Freddie manipulaba su laptop al lado de ella.

Enseguida, llegó Carly y la vio durmiendo.

—¡Sam!

La castaña fue a moverla mientras seguía llamándola por su nombre.

—¿Carls? —preguntó la rubia, abriendo los ojos y acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡En unos segundos llega Ethan para ensayar! —exclamó Carly.

—¡Lo sé! —se lamentó Sam un poco, poniéndose de pie, algo adormilada todavía—. ¡Me quedé dormida mirando a Freddie con sus raras cositas! —espetó luego la rubia, señalándolo al chico y con tono de voz como si estuviera disgustada con Freddie porque él tenía la culpa.

Freddie sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡No culpes a las ñoñeces de Freddie! —exclamó Carly.

Freddie miró a Carly significativamente y Carly lo miró avergonzada.

—Lo siento…

Unos minutos después Ethan llegó y fue con Sam al desván. Inmediatamente, Freddie fue a la cocina a preparar palomitas de maíz y Carly se sentaba en el sillón, frente a la laptop, donde ya se podía ver el desván.

—Sigo sintiéndome mal por esto —dijo Carly.

—Al menos ahora tenemos palomitas —dijo el chico, llegando con un recipiente lleno de palomitas. Se sentó al lado de Carly y pronto comenzaron a comer y a mirar. Todo iba bien (hasta se sabían los pasos de memoria casi), cuando sonó el timbre del departamento. Freddie se quedó mirando y Carly fue hacia la puerta dando miraditas, de vez en cuando, a la laptop.

—¿Hola?

—Está aquí Ethan, ¿no? —preguntó una altiva voz proveniente de una chica demasiado alta y delgada, con cabello largo y rubio. Llevaba una mano en la cadera y miraba a Carly altivamente. Freddie volteó a mirar, ceñudo.

—Sí… ¿Y tú eres?

La chica empujó a Carly, haciéndola caer. Freddie se puso de pie, confundido, mientras Carly miraba a la chica disgustada y confundida desde el suelo. La rubia miró todo el living y luego, al no encontrar lo que buscaba, subió la escalera. Freddie corrió a ayudar a Carly a ponerse de pie. No tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada más cuando, de pronto, escucharon unos terribles gruñidos… Corrieron hasta ponerse delante de la laptop y sentarse en el sofá. La rubia le tiraba varios objetos del desván a Ethan mientras él corría.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Carly había quedado pasmada.

—Apuesto a que en 5, Sam hace algo… En 5, 4, 3, 2…

Se pudo ver entonces que Sam corría con mirada asesina y largando un gruñido hacia la chica, que salió del desván por la puerta, gritando. Luego, bajaba las escaleras, sin dejar de gritar y salía del departamento.

Freddie y Carly brindaron, entrechocando una palomita, que luego se llevaron a la boca, sonriendo.

—¿Quién era ella? —preguntaba Sam a Ethan.

—Mi ex novia —respondía él, sorprendido por todo eso.

—De acuerdo, hiciste bien en dejar de salir con ella.

Los días fueron pasando hasta que llegó el día del concurso. Freddie, Sam y Carly ya se habían preparado. Sam llevaba un bolso consigo con la vestimenta que utilizaría. Freddie llevaba puesto camisa y vaqueros y Carly un vestido de flores, medias negras, botas largas negras y un saco. Ethan estaría esperándola en el estudio de televisión donde se realizaría el evento.

—¿No le dijiste a tu madre que competirías? —le preguntó Carly a Sam mientras se cepillaba el cabello. Estaban en su habitación. Carly, sentada en la cama; Sam, sentada en el sillón en forma de sándwich helado; y Freddie, sentado en una silla enfrente de Sam.

—A ella no le interesa —dijo Sam —Está muy ocupada discutiendo con el gato.

Freddie y Carly se la quedaron mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—A mí no me miren… Yo no tengo nada que ver —dijo la rubia.

—¡Chicos, chicos, chicos, chicos! —venía diciendo Spencer mientras aparecía en el umbral—. Calceto ya está con la camioneta…

—Hora de irnos —dijo Freddie, poniéndose de pie.

Ethan ya estaba en el teatro que utilizaban como estudio de televisión. Ya estaba vestido para el show: con una remera apretada negra y un pantalón azul. Estaba demasiado nervioso y emocionado, dentro del camerino que le habían asignado. Y se llevó una sorpresa cuando apareció su ex novia allí porque quería hablar con él. Él salió del camerino y caminaron unos pasillos, hablando. Mientras tanto, Sam, Freddie, Carly y Spencer habían llegado al estudio. A Spencer, Carly y Freddie les permitieron quedarse tras bambalinas en el estudio y Sam corrió a cambiarse. Llevaba unos pantalones largos de color rojo y una camisa negra. Sin embargo, cuando apareció a donde estaban Carly, Freddie y Spencer, viendo empezar el show tras bambalinas, ninguno tenía noticias de Ethan. Lo buscaron por casi todo el teatro y Sam se estaba desesperando. Más fue así cuando uno del lugar la empujó al escenario cuando los llamaron para bailar. Ethan seguía sin aparecer.

Sam se quedó allí pasmada, mientras la música que ellos tenían que bailar empezaba a sonar. Todos le dirigían las miradas a ella, quien se estaba avergonzando. Empezó a bailar sola, pero ninguno dejaba de mirarla raro. Ethan seguía sin aparecer, pero sí lo hizo Freddie. Sam no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué hacía allí que ya empezaba a bailar.

—Oh – por – Dios —se anonadó Carly, quedando con los ojos abiertos, viendo lo que Freddie había hecho. Spencer veía todo, sonriendo—. ¡Esos son mis niños! —exclamó la castaña después, entre entusiasmada y nerviosa.

Freddie bailó la mitad con los pasos que sabía y la otra mitad improvisadamente, y Sam bailaba todavía con la confusión. Cuando terminaron, todos los empezaron a aplaudir y los dos fueron tras bambalinas.

—Sí bailas bien, Freddie —le dijo Carly, luego de abrazarlos a los dos.

—Es el baile estilo Freddie —dijo Freddie, agrandándose.

Sam y Carly rieron.

—¡Ethan dónde está! —preguntó Spencer.

—¡Ese tonto lo hizo apropósito o qué! —exclamó Sam, disgustada.

Pero no fue así. Ethan llegó corriendo agitadamente y tuvo que explicarles que su ex novia lo había encerrado en un armario.

—Dijo que quería disculparse por su salvaje atrevimiento de la otra vez… Y quise darle una oportunidad para hablar, pero era sólo un engaño. Lo siento mucho, Sam.

—Quiero jamón —sólo dijo Sam, pero se le notaba disgustada. —Y darle un buen golpe a esa niña… Y no me verán disculpándome.

—Y esa es la actitud estilo Sam —sonrió Freddie.

Sam lo miró nerviosa y luego dijo:

—Gracias.

Carly estaba por morirse de la emoción, y más cuando se acercaron a abrazarse.

—Ya, ya es suficiente, cara de insecto —le dijo Sam, empujando a Freddie y haciendo que Carly pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—¡Y LOS GANADORES SON… — decía el conductor del programa. Inmediatamente, todos prestaron atención—. EMILY MURRAY Y ALEXANDER MURPHY!

Sam y Freddie se sintieron frustrados.

—¡Y EL SEGUNDO LUGAR… ES PARA… ETHAN PHILIPS Y SAMANTHA PUCKETT!

Todos allí tras bambalinas, menos un confundido Ethan, saltaron y gritaron de emoción, saliendo del escenario. Sin reparar el error del nombre, Sam y Freddie salieron a recibir su premio, y Carly daba saltitos y aplaudía en el lugar, sonriendo. Luego, vio a Ethan, que seguía confundido.

—Lo siento —le dijo ella.

—Oh, no, está bien —dijo él.

—Me imagino que tú querías esto más que nadie.

Ethan le sonrió.

—Puede ser… Pero creo ya habrá otros concursos… Y para el próximo creo saber quién será mi pareja —dijo él, indirectamente, refiriéndose a Carly.

—¿Enserio no te gusta iCarly? ¿Pero qué es lo que hacemos mal?

Ethan puso los ojos en blanco, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

**¿Les gustó o no? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Cuéntenme! **

**¡Review, review, review!**

**Comenten el capítulo, pooor faavooor… (ojos de cachorrito mojado)**

**¡Saludos, lindos lectores! :)**


	13. Un iCarly diferente

**Holaaaa... Sí, me parece que esto de tener que estudiar me está dando mucho tiempo para escribir jajajaj... Nah, es que escribí escenas sueltas en una semana casi y hoy quise unirlas y bueno, me entusiasmé tanto que dije: "voy a terminar el capítulo hoy" (sí, ya me tengo que poner a estudiar, ¿no? jajajaaja. No, sí, chicos estoy estudiando, sólo que encuentro algún momento libre e inevitablemente tengo que ponerme a escribir). **

**Ya, sí, ahora sí tardaré para el próximo capítulo... Creo jajaja. **

**iCarly no me pertenece, es creación de Dan Schneider... **

**Capítulo 13: Un iCarly diferente**

Carly estaba en el living de su departamento, caminando de aquí para allá y hablando por celular. Casi toda la semana estuvo pensando en Ethan y en que a él no le gustaba iCarly. ¿Eso significaba que estaban haciendo algo mal? O tal vez necesitaba un empujoncito para que le empezara a gustar... O un buen golpe, como Sam le había dicho. Pero lo de golpearlo a Carly no le agradaba absolutamente nada ¿y si lo lastimaban mucho?, aunque a Sam parecía satisfacerla sobremanera. A Freddie también... Es decir, estuvo varios días bailando con Sam, y no fue de su agrado sus reuniones antes del concurso de baile y no le importaba que hubiera tenido dos citas con Carly ya. Por supuesto, Carly no sabía nada de aquello... Si Carly hubiera prestado más atención en las dos ocasiones en las que el chico había intentado decirle que era Sam la chica que le gustaba...

—De acuerdo —decía Carly al chico que estaba al otro lado de la línea—, entonces, ¿vendrás al show otra vez? ¡Genial! Nos vemos. Gracias —sonrió Carly, y cortó, mientras Spencer aparecía desde su habitación y se dirigía a la cocina a terminar el estofado que estaba en la hornalla.

—¿Con quién hablabas, hermanita? —preguntó el hermano mayor de la castaña, revolviendo la olla.

Antes de contestar, Carly se acercó a la mesita donde estaba su computadora y se sentó en el banquito rojo:

—Llamé a Ethan para que vuelva a aparecer en iCarly este sábado.

—¿No era que no le gustaba iCarly? —Preguntó Spencer, mientras se llevaba a la boca el cucharón con un poco de estofado y se quemaba la lengua—. ¡Ouf, ouf, ouf!

—¡Sí que le gusta iCarly! —espetó Carly, a quien se le había ido la sonrisa, al tiempo que Spencer se servía agua y la tomaba con rapidez, desbordándose por el mentón.

—¡De acuerdo! —Exclamó Spencer al irse un poco el ardor en la lengua y dejando el vaso en la mesada—. ¿Y qué te traes con Ethan? —preguntó luego, acercándose nuevamente a la olla y agarrando el cucharón. Siguió revolviendo sin dejar de mirar a su hermana pequeña, esperando una respuesta.

—Nada —respondió Carly, sonriendo. — Sólo que me invitó a tomar algo este viernes...

— ¿Qué? ¡Ningún chico "invita a tomar algo" a mi hermanita! — se quejó Spencer, saliendo de su interior el hermano protector.

Carly largó una risita al notarlo.

— ¡Spencer! — trató de calmarlo Carly. —Ya tuve dos citas con él…

—Por si no lo notas, soy un hermano adulto y responsable que...

—¡OH, POR DIOS, SPENCER! ¡SE INCENDIA TU MANGA! —gritó Carly con los ojos abiertos de par en par, poniéndose de pie y acercándose un poco a su hermano, corriendo.

Spencer tenía la manga del brazo que sostenía el cucharón en llamas.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡OHHOOHOH! ÑÑÑIIIIAAA —gritaba Spencer mientras saltaba en el lugar como loco y sacudía su brazo. La manga se fue apagando poco a poco y el chico suspiró de alivio.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Spencer, estás bien? —preguntó Carly, acercándose casi del todo a él, preocupada.

—Bueno, soy un hermano adulto —se retractó el muchacho, dejando el calificativo "responsable" de lado.

—¿Sigues jugando con el pato de ule en la ducha? —preguntó entonces Carly, cruzándose de brazos y sabiendo la respuesta.

—¡No sé qué tipo de hermano soy! —se desesperó Spencer, entonces, pues también había obviado la palabra "adulto". Mientras, Carly sonreía.

—El mejor del mundo —dijo la castaña, sin dejar de sonreír.

Spencer también sonrió y sin dejar de hacerlo, los dos se acercaron a abrazarse.

Mientras tanto, Freddie y Sam se encontraban en _Licuados Locos._Los dos habían estado en el departamento de Carly, pero como irían allí a cenar sus extraños primos, ninguno de los dos habían querido estar, por lo que los dos se habían escabullido con distintas e improbables excusas del departamento de la castaña. Sin embargo, Freddie no tenía que ordenar su habitación y Sam no tenía que hacer su tarea (bueno, sí tenía, pero no quería hacerla), por lo que a Freddie se le ocurrió, viendo una linda oportunidad (hasta a él le pareció extraño), invitar a Sam unos licuados. Y allí estaban, sentados uno al lado del otro en las mesitas de _Licuados Locos_. A la vez que Freddie estaba bebiendo su segundo licuado mediano, Sam ya estaba por terminar el tercero grande.

— ¿Te invito tres licuados grandes y tú sólo dices que deseas clavarme un cuchillo? — preguntó Freddie, incrédulo y disgustado, y mirando a Sam ceñudo.

— ¿Y qué debo decir? — preguntó Sam como si nada.

— ¿"Gracias"? — preguntó el chico con sarcasmo.

Sam sólo puso los ojos en blanco y siguió bebiendo de su licuado. Freddie imitó a Sam en su comportamiento.

— Gracias — gruñó Sam segundos después, todavía con el sorbete del licuado cerca de su boca.

— Mejor — sonrió Freddie, sin dejar de mirarla, al tiempo que ella estaba acabándose su licuado.

Se veía tan linda. Se rió... Pasó de querer matarla por odio a querer matarla también, pero por amor... ¿Amor? ¿Había pensado en la palabra "amor"? ¿Amaba a Samantha Puckett? ¿A esa chica que tenía una manera extraña de quererlo?

Sam lo miró entonces, confusa, y Freddie quitó la mirada de ella de inmediato, siguiendo con su licuado y dirigiendo la mirada a cualquier otro lugar no demasiado cerca de la rubia. Sam lo miró unos segundos más, pero después siguió tomando lo último que le quedaba de su licuado, nerviosa.

Los dos terminaron la salida luego de que Sam le estuviera haciendo a Freddie una "llave de yudo" sin que el chico tuviera alguna explicación sobre el por qué, salvo que contara como aquello que el chico dijera que ya no le quedaba dinero.

—¡Sam! ¡Au! ¡Sam! —se quejaba Freddie en el suelo, mientras Sam lo soltaba, sonriendo con satisfacción. Muchos allí miraban la escena entre sorprendidos y divertidos. Freddie se puso de pie, y mientras se acomodaba la ropa, miró a Sam penetrantemente.

Al día siguiente, Freddie llegaba a la escuela y, mientras se dirigía hacia su casillero, primero que nada, miró hacia la zona de los casilleros de Carly y Sam, a ver si veía a Sam o a Carly. Solamente estaba Sam en su casillero. Una de sus manos estaba dentro de su casillero, manipulando algo, y la otra sostenía una tortilla para tacos. Se acercó confundido al tiempo que veía que la otra mano salía del casillero sosteniendo una cuchara de ensalada con espaguetis. Sí estaba haciendo tacos de spaguetis en la escuela. Sam cada día lo sorprendía más.

Entonces, Sam lo vio acercarse, apoyarse en el casillero anterior al suyo y mirarla con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ah, hola, Fredwina —saludó la rubia sin alterarse, y Freddie arrugó el entrecejo confundido "¿Fredwina?". Sam seguía concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo: poniendo espaguetis en el taco, mientras Freddie dirigía la vista hacia el interior del casillero de Sam. Había allí una hornalla portátil, y una pequeña olla, en la que, adivinó, estuvieron haciéndose los espaguetis. Cuando la chica terminó, comenzó a comer, dirigiéndole nuevamente la mirada a Freddie y cerrando la puerta del casillero a la vez, luego de apagar la pequeña llama de fuego con un soplo.

Freddie la miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa. Sam hacía cada vez más locuras. Y cada vez más insultos y golpes hacia él… Pero no quería pensar en eso (no sería bueno para él recordar todo lo que le hacía esa chica).

—¿Podrías explicarme…? —empezó a preguntar Freddie.

—¿Ya vas a empezar a hablar? —preguntó Sam, como molesta, haciendo que Freddie pusiera los ojos en blanco.

En ese momento llegaba Carly y se ponía al lado de Freddie mirando a Sam extrañada, con su nueva comida.

—¡Hola! —saludó la castaña, sin saber por qué a su amiga se le ocurría aquellas cosas. —Qué bueno que están los dos… Quiero hablarles.

—¡Fue Freddie! —espetó Sam de pronto, acusatoriamente, señalándolo.

—¡Oye!

—¡Sam, no iba a culparlos de nada! —exclamó Carly.

—Ouh —dijo Sam, algo avergonzada, mientras Freddie seguía mirándola ceñudo.

—¿Qué hiciste, Sam? —le preguntó Carly, instándola con la mirada a hablar.

—Nada —dijo ella. —¿Qué venías a decirnos?

—¡Tengo nuevas ideas para el show de este sábado!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —espetaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo.

—Es inevitable que sigan haciendo eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Carly, casi sonriendo.

—¡Carly! —exclamó Sam—. ¡Ya teníamos todo el show planeado para este sábado!

—¡Lo sé…! Pero… Es que… Se me ocurrió ideas mejores —dijo la castaña, nerviosa—. Vengan a casa después que planearemos mejor todo.

—Yo iba a ir a tu casa de todos modos —dijo Sam, como si nada.

Cuando Carly les dijo la primera idea que se le había ocurrido, Sam la miraba boquiabierta.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —festejaba Freddie al contrario de la rubia.

—¿Tecnología con Freddie? —preguntó Sam, anonadada.

Carly entonces se fue a buscar algo para comer y beber en la heladera, y Sam miró a Freddie, que seguía festejando.

—Si no fuera Carly, ya le hubiera roto la boca.

Freddie se la quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados.

—Bueno, tecnología con Freddie no tiene nada de malo… Es interesante y productivo.

—¿No querrás decir impresionantemente aburrido?

En aquel punto, Freddie miró a la rubia entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Carly sabe lo que es bueno —dijo Freddie, en son de defensa.

—Sí, por eso nunca quiso salir contigo —dijo Sam, al tiempo que Carly servía las bebidas en la mesada de la cocina.

Freddie miraba a Sam, molesto.

—Tal vez ahora sí quiere salir conmigo —él siguió diciendo, tratando de defenser todavía.

—Sí, sigue soñando con imposibles —habló Sam, refiriéndose a Carly y a Melanie con "imposibles".

Freddie y Sam se mostraron incrédulos ante las otras nuevas ideas de Carly. La chica quería que Sam bailara la rutina de baile (la del concurso) con Ethan, además, ya había llamado a Nevel para invitarlo para que leyera sus poemas y a la Señorita Briggs para que cantara su música. Los chicos esperaron a que Carly estuviera jugándoles una nueva broma, pero cuando llegó el sábado, día del show, se dieron cuenta de que no lo era. Sam y Freddie miraron ceñudos la vestimenta que Carly le entregaba a Freddie. Ethan ya estaba con ellos. Los cuatro estaban en el desván, sentados en pufs, formando un círculo. La cámara y todo lo tecnológico del programa ya estaban conectados.

—¿Por qué ropa de abuelito? —preguntó Sam con desagrado. —¡Te pareces a la madre de Freddie! —espetó Sam, enojada, como si eso fuera realmente muy malo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser como mi madre? —preguntó Freddie a Sam, algo disgustado.

—¿Me estás preguntando enserio? —preguntó la rubia al chico, sin poder creer lo que él había preguntado.

—¡Mira…! —empezó Freddie espetando—. ¡De acuerdo, sí…! —dijo luego, un poco más calmado.

—¡Vamos, Freddie ponte esto!

—¿POR QUÉ? —preguntó Freddie.

—Es parte del show —dijo la castaña.

—¡Nunca me he tenido que vestir así para "Tecnología con Freddie"! —exclamó el chico.

—Nunca se hizo "Tecnología con Freddie" —le recordó Sam.

— Sí, que se ha hecho — dijo Freddie.

— Yo no lo recuerdo — dijo Sam.

Ethan miraba todo, pensativo.

Media hora después, empezaba el show. Freddie llevaba puesto pantalones de traje, marrones, con una camisa por debajo de ellos (Carly lo había deseado así) y una chaleco encima. El chico estaba sosteniendo la cámara, bastante incómodo. Ethan estaba sentado al lado del carrito tecnológico de Freddie, dispuesto a mirar iCarly. Las chicas estaban en el espacio establecido para ellas.

—En 5, 4, 3, 2…

—¡Hola! —saludaban Carly y Sam al mismo tiempo.

—¡Hello! ¡Hi! ¡Ajutifu! ¡Cahirmita! —exclamaba Sam, Freddie reía.

—Sí, Sam, ya —la cortó Carly y Freddie y Sam la miraron extrañados—. Bueno, ahora empezaremos el show con una nueva edición de "Tecnología con Freddie". ¡Ven aquí Freddie! —llamó la chica.

Freddie le pasó a Ethan la cámara y ahora era él quien apuntaba con ella.

—¡Hola a todos! —saludó Freddie, sonriendo—. ¡Yo soy Freddie!

—Sí, sí, ya te conocen, ahora, empieza de una vez, Fredward —le espetó Sam.

Freddie se aclaró la garganta mientras Sam y Carly se alejaban de la cámara.

—El día hoy les traigo un nuevo reloj que ha salido al mercado… —explicaba Freddie, retirando la manga de su camisa y mostrando un reloj de pulsera con un radio mayor que los usuales. —Avisa la temperatura, la hora, la fecha y, si aprietas el botón de aquí —Freddie señaló el botón. Ethan hizo un acercamiento—. ¡Tienes radio! —exclamó el chico, sonriendo ampliamente. Sam puso los ojos en blanco y Carly mostraba signos de aburrimiento en su mirada. Freddie siguió hablando de las cualidades del reloj y del circuito de este y llegaron entonces Nevel y la Señorita Briggs (llevando su gaita consigo) por la puerta. Se miraron con sospecha.

—Y entonces empieza a brillar… —decía Freddie.

—¡Muy bien, Freddie, muchas gracias! —exclamó Carly, poniéndose al lado de él. La seguía Sam.

—Pero yo…

—¡Adióóós! —lo echó la rubia.

—¡Y ahora… un nuevo segmento en el show que se llama…!

Sam alzó el brazo que sostenía el aparato azul y apretó un botón.

_LOS POEMAS DE NEVEL _(se escuchó diciendo una voz)

Ahora era Freddie quien cargaba la cámara… y Ethan volvió a sentarse.

Navel se sentó en una silla que pusieron frente a la cámara. Sam fue a sentarse a la silla al lado de Ethan. Freddie y Sam intercambiaron miradas aburridas y pusieron sus ojos en blanco. Nevel cruzó sus piernas, alzó un poco el cuaderno donde tenía escritos sus poemas, y luego comenzó a recitar uno de ellos:

_Y en la oscuridad recae mi alma_

_Solitario en la penumbra de mi habitación_

_Envuelto en sombras y en gran desazón_

Sam y Freddie bostezaron al mismo tiempo. Mientras, Carly no estaba tan despierta, pero no se permitió bostezar ni cerrar sus ojos.

Disimuladamente, mientras Nevel seguía recitando el poema, que, evidentemente, era demasiado largo, Freddie dejó la cámara en el trípode y se acercó a su laptop. Sam ya se había rendido ante el sueño.

_y no recuerdo cuándo levantaste tus brazos hacia él_

Freddie abrió los ojos de par en par al notar que los que estaban viendo el show, dejaban de hacerlo. Cada vez había menos visitantes.

_¡Oh, alma, que llora en silencio!_

_¡Oh, retazo de mí que implora!_

A Carly se le estaban cerrando los ojos, pero hacía hasta lo imposible por permanecer despierta. Freddie despertó a Sam y el chico recibió un golpe en la cabeza de la rubia, que tenía expresión de "¿Qué haces?", por despertarla.

— ¡Sam!

— ¿Por qué me despiertas?

— ¡Mira esto!

Sam puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que se ponía de pie y fue a ponerse al lado del chico. Al ver lo que Freddie le mostraba, en la pantallita de la computadora, Sam se indignó.

— ¡Sólo nos están viendo 500 personas! — susurró alarmada, mirando a Freddie.

— 350 personas — leyó Freddie entonces.

_¡Oh, sombra que persigue a mi alma!_

_¡Oh, dolor que siente mi corazón!_

A Carly seguía cerrándose los párpados. Sam aprovechó la situación, agarró el control remoto azul que había dejado al lado de la silla en la que se había dormido, y se acercó a Nevel apretando el botón de abucheo ("Buuuuuuu"), entonces ella llegó a él, y todavía apretando el botón de "Buuuuuu", exclamó: "¡BRAVO!" y enseguida le dio un empujón al chico rubio... que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Freddie largó una risita al ver aquello.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Carly, acercándose.

Nevel miraba indignado desde el suelo.

Freddie veía venir una reprimenda y para los pocos que los estaban viendo, se acercó a la laptop y puso una de las imágenes que Carly había guardado para poner ese día en el show.

—Hasta la imagen es aburrida —dijo Sam, mirando hacia la pantalla del televisor. Se trataba de una imagen de un libro Freddie dejó la cámara en el trípode y Sam arrastró a Carly fuera del desván. Freddie fue tras ellas y cerró la puerta del desván.

— ¡Quiero que el show salga perfecto! —espetó Carly.

— Oh, y sí que está saliendo perfectamente... — empezó a decir Freddie.

— ...aburrido — continuó Sam. Luego, ella y Freddie se dirigieron miradas que decían "Estás en lo cierto" y volvían a mirar a Carly al mismo tiempo. — ¡Amiga! — exclamó Sam, casi desesperada, agarrando a su amiga de los brazos, que la chica mantuvo estáticos al costado de su cuerpo con los ojos abiertos de par en par— . ¿Qué te está pasando? Estás comportándote extraña, ¡te estamos perdiendo! — expresaba Sam su opinión mientras con ojos de lamento sacudía a su amiga.

— Eso no es cierto — habló Carly, y Sam la soltó, mirándola con confusión— . ¡No estoy comportándome extraña!

— ¡Convertiste a Freddie en más ñoño y raro de lo que era! ¡Creía que era imposible! — espetó la rubia.

Freddie la miró ceñudo.

— Sin ofender — dijo entonces Sam, volteando a mirar al chico un segundo para después volver a dirigir la mirada a su mejor amiga.

— ¿Ofender? ¿Cómo puede pasar eso? — preguntó Freddie sarcásticamente, haciéndose el que aquello le era imposible.

— ¿Regresamos al show? — habló Carly en ese instante.

— ¡El verdadero show! — exclamó Sam, casi como suplicando.

— ¿Has visto los visitantes? — soltó Freddie.

— Sí, son muchos, ahora ya regresemos — pidió Carly, yendo nuevamente hacia la puerta del desván, donde la Señorita Briggs, vestida de escocesa y sentada en una silla, esperaba con su gaita a cuestas.

Sam y Freddie intercambiaron miradas de martirio y siguieron a Carly, que ya se ponía al lado de la maestra. Freddie fue a agarrar la cámara otra vez y Sam se puso al lado de la castaña. Enseguida, Freddie les hizo una seña para que continuaran.

— ¡Y aquí regresamos con iCarly! — exclamaba Sam, apretando el botón que largaba "Buuu" en el aparato azul. Carly la miró de mala gana y Sam le sonrió anchamente.

— ¡Y ahora para aburrir...! — empezó a decir Sam, pero entonces vio la cara de Carly— . ¡...para divertirlos más! — se retractó la chica— . ¡La música de gaita de la Señorita Briggs, nuevamente con nosotros!

La Señorita Briggs sonreía orgullosa porque iría a mostrar lo que era realmente música a todos los que estaban viendo el show... O sea, casi nadie...

Como Carly esperaba que Sam se dignara a hacer escuchar el sonido de vítores y aplausos del aparato, algo que no llegó, Carly le arrebató a la rubia el control y apretó el botón ella misma.

Cuando terminó el show y los invitados se fueron, Freddie y Sam miraron a Carly interrogativamente. Ethan estaba ceñudo de la confusión, intentando comprender el cambio de estilo de iCarly.

—¿Qué?... El show salió bien, ¿o no?

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Sam con sarcasmo.

—¿Licuados? —propuso Carly, evitando contestar la pregunta.

Luego de que Carly llegara sola a su departamento después de estar una hora en _Licuados Locos _con Ethan y sus amigos, Carly se desplomó en el sofá.

—¡Hermanita! —exclamó Spencer, llegando desde la cocina.

Carly pegó un salto y un grito.

—Ouh, ¿pensando en muchachos?

—Spencer, yo no estoy pensando constantemente en muchachos —dijo Carly y Spencer se la quedó mirando significativamente. —Bueno, puede ser —se apresuró a decir Carly—. No me lo tienes que recalcar —dijo ella después.

—¿Qué pasó hoy con iCarly? ¡Tú no eres sofisticada! Vi el programa en la casa de Calceto. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Nada! —Respondió Carly—. ¿Salió bien el programa, no te parece?

—¿Quieres comer ahora? —evadió la pregunta Spencer.

—De acuerdo —respondió Carly.

Toda la semana siguiente, Sam y Freddie tuvieron la esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad con iCarly el próximo sábado. Más deseaban eso al ver, con dolor, que los fans estaban bajando y los comentarios eran cada vez más malos. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los días, parecía que Carly no había cambiado de opinión. Es más, estaba pensando en nuevas ideas sofisticadas para mostrar en iCarly, aparentemente, sin importarle que el número de los que antes veían el show había disminuido considerablemente y demasiado rápido. Sam y Freddie sólo querían seguir haciendo iCarly por su mejor amiga, pero ya lo hubieran abandonado.

Como Carly seguía pensando en nuevas ideas, y se le ocurrió tener un segmento de ciencias, pidió a Jack que fuera al show a mostrar unos de sus más grandes proyectos. Él no se negó pero si era posible tenía que estar poco tiempo porque debía ir al club de ajedrez a la tarde.

Cuando empezó el show el sábado siguiente, con Freddie tras la cámara, sin dejar de mirar a Jack con los labios apretados (puesto que el chico había vuelto abordar a Sam para que volvieran a salir) Jack fue el primero en hacer su segmento: mostraba un proyecto y explicaba su funcionamiento. Sam ya no soportaba más. Ethan estaba allí también, sentado en el mismo lugar en el que había estado en el anterior show.

— ¡Ya, Carly! ¿Qué ocurre? — cortó Sam al chico que hablaba. Todos la miraron sorprendidos— . ¿Quieres impresionar a Ethan?

Freddie apuntó la cámara a su rostro e inmediatamente largó sonidos de interferencia de su boca.

— Presentamos... — mientras hablaba se acercaba a la laptop— ... problemas... — manipuló unas teclas y la pantallita del show se volvía negra. Ethan se puso de pie y pidió hablar con Carly. Freddie y Sam se quedaron en el desván, con Jack. Los tres confundidos.

— Sam, ¿no quieres que...? — empezó a preguntar Jack, y Sam puso los ojos en blanco al entender, volvería a preguntarle si quería volver a salir con ella.

— Ya dijo que no — espetó Freddie.

Mientras tanto, con Ethan y Carly...

—¡iCarly es parte de tu vida, es parte de ti! — exclamó Ethan, y Carly se lo quedó mirando, para escuchar lo que tenía que decir— . iCarly es algo que te deja ser como eres, no arruines eso por otros. Además, a ti no te gusta este nuevo iCarly porque no refleja la divertida chica que eres y no te deja ser espontáneo. Tú estás orgullosa de cómo sale el iCarly original y das lo mejor de ti haciéndolo, y por eso te gusta y te entusiasma tanto, por eso es lo que tú realmente quieres. Es algo que te hace feliz y no puedes andar complaciendo a todos. ¡Y a muchos les gusta el verdadero iCarly!

— Pero a ti no, ¿cierto? — dijo Carly.

— No, a mí no, pero ¿sigue importando?

— No — respondió Carly, y al segundo, se acercó a besarlo. Al darse cuenta, Ethan sonrió y también se acercó a besarla. Cuando se alejaron, se sonrieron. Era el primer beso que se daban... Carly le gustaba mucho Ethan y aquello que le había dicho la había hecho sentir más cosas por él. Así que, tuvo que atreverse.

Dos segundos después, volvieron a besarse, pero Ethan la apartó de pronto de sí y la apuró:

— ¡Carly, tienes un show que hacer! — exclamó el chico.

— ¡Sí, claro, tienes razón!

Los chicos volvieron a entrar y vieron a Freddie tras su laptop, mirando a Jack que seguía hablándole a Sam.

— ¡Jack, vete! — le dijo Carly de una.

Freddie y Sam le dirigieron la mirada.

— Todavía no terminé.

— No importa, adiós.

Jack agarró su proyecto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¡Adiós! — le espetó Freddie.

— ¡Bien, chicos! ¡Sigamos con el show...! Sam, ¿te acuerdas de las ideas que teníamos antes de que yo las reemplazara?

— Sí, claro...

— ¡Bueno, entonces, que iCarly continúe!

—¡ UUUUUhhhh! — festejaron Freddie y Sam al mismo tiempo, aplaudiendo y haciendo bailes raros.

Y el show comenzó.

**¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Cómo saberlo? ¡Con sus comentarios! :)**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**¡Saludos!**


	14. El secreto de Sam

**¡Holaaaaaa! ¡Sííí, nuevo capítulo! ¡Y un capítulo muuuuy seddie! :) je**

**iCarly no me pertenece, aunque quisiera jaja, pero es creación de Dan Schneider. **

**Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo... (¡Y no se olviden de comentar! je :))**

**Capítulo 14: El secreto de Sam**

Sam iba con unos vaqueros y camisa ajustada a cuadros rojos y negros y deportivas hacia la entrada de Bushwell. Llevaba en la mano un burrito y le daba uno que otro mordisco aun cuando todavía le quedaba en la boca.

Entretanto, Carly y Freddie estaban en el desván, mientras que Gibby estaba tras la puerta intentando llegar al lugar donde estaban sus amigos con un nuevo disfraz que Sam había elegido para él.

—¿Dónde está Sam? —espetó Carly a Freddie. Ella estaba de brazos cruzados y Freddie tras el carro con su cámara, Laptop y otros aparatos, conectándolos.

—La mayoría de veces llega tarde —dijo Freddie, algo molesto, terminando de conectar todo—. Es mucho esfuerzo para ella levantarse antes del mediodía… Y ella odia el esfuerzo.

—¿No le dijimos que queríamos un ensayo antes de empezar con el show de hoy? —se alteró Carly. —¡Ahora sólo nos queda empezar el show!

—Ensaya tus partes… Gibby hará de Sam.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Carly, casi sin pensarlo y descruzándose de brazos. —¡Gibby! ¡Ven aquí!

—¡Ya voy! ¡Tengo un problema con el disfraz! ¡No puedo levantarme del suelo!

—¡Ay, no! ¿Por qué Sam eligió un disfraz de sirenito? —preguntó Carly, con el ceño fruncido de la preocupación.

Freddie se rió.

—Seguro seguirá pensando que Gibby es un sirenito que le falta desarrollarse —expresó el chico y luego continuó—. Iré ayudarlo.

—Está bien —permitió Carly, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, preocupada por la tardanza de Sam.

Freddie fue hacia la puerta del desván, la abrió, salió y mientras la cerraba, él exclamó:

—¡Gibby, sólo arrástrate!

Cinco minutos después, Freddie, con Gibby, regresaba junto a Carly. Gibby estaba sin camisa y con una cola de sirenito puesta. Siguió a Freddie hasta el desván arrastrándose sentado.

Carly lo miraba pasmada. Pero de pronto, se escuchaba el ruido del ascensor al ascender, detenerse y abrirse y todos voltearon a mirar hacia allí. Gibby seguía en el suelo, arrastrándose.

—Oh, miren quién nos honra con su presencia —dijo Freddie al ver entrar a Sam, con sarcasmo.

—No estoy para estas cosas, Fredfrito —espetó Sam, haciendo que Freddie alzara las cejas, por el extraño humor de la chica. —¡Y tú sal del medio! —expresó la rubia con enojo al quedar estancada en el lugar por encontrar a Gibby obstaculizando el paso. Entonces, empujó al chico, haciéndolo acostar en el piso y lo pasó por encima, sin pisarlo. Freddie y Carly miraban boquiabiertos.

—Uy, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Carly con extrañeza.

—¡No sé! ¡Sólo hagamos el show! —exclamó la rubia.

Se la veía muy alterada y Freddie y Carly no la dejaban de mirar con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Carly, con voz suave.

—¡Hagamos el show, ya nos pasamos veinte minutos! —respondió Sam.

—Claro, nos pasamos —dijo Freddie sarcásticamente, yendo al carrito para asir la cámara.

—¡No estoy de humor, Fredditis!

—¿Estás segura de que podrás hacer el show así? —insistió Carly.

—Sí, sólo cuenta, Freddo —apremió Sam. —… Y pásame el control.

—¿Cómo se dice, Sam? —preguntó Freddie.

—¿De verdad tengo que decirlo?

—Sam —dijo Carly con advertencia, y la rubia rodó los ojos.

—Por favor —dijo Sam.

Entonces, Freddie, sonriendo, le tiró el control remoto azul, que Sam agarró con sus dos manos en el aire. Luego, el chico agarró la cámara y:

—¡En 5, 4, 3, 2…! —contó el chico.

—¡Hola, a todos! ¡Yo soy Carly! —exclamó la castaña, poniéndose delante de Sam, tapándola y sonriendo. Después regresó junto a Sam para dejarle hacer lo que le correspondía a ella.

—¡Y yo soy Sam! —expresó la rubia, que, por el momento, parecía haberse transformado, y ahora estaba sonriendo y había saltado por enfrente de su amiga. Después regresó junto a Carly otra vez.

—¡Y esto es… ICARLY! —exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo, danzando con sus manos en el aire y con Sam apretando el botón de aplausos y vítores del control.

Luego de mostrar extraños vídeos que los fans habían mandado a la página de iCarly, del estreno de un nuevo segmento, seguido por un nuevo episodio de "la campesina tonta que creía que el bigote del vaquero era una ardilla" y después del segmento inventado por Sam en el que aparecía Gibby vestido de serenito, las chicas dieron por terminado el show:

—¡Hasta el próximo ICarly! —exclamaron Sam y Carly al mismo tiempo.

—¡Y estamos fuera! —hizo saber Freddie, bajando la cámara y yendo hacia el carrito a desconectar todo.

—Necesito alimentarme —gruñó entonces Sam, quien dio media vuelta y salió del desván por la puerta, haciendo que Freddie y Carly se miraran confundidos y la siguieran.

—¡Espérenme! —gritaba Gibby, que estaba sentado cerca del ascensor y empezó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta del desván también.

Sam tenía una furiosa lucha interna. Carly era su mejor amiga y, en cierta ocasión, que preferiría olvidar, Sam le había prometido no guardarle más secretos. Algo que ella tenía y Carly no sabía. Estaba dispuesta a decirle todo pero cuando pensaba las contras, desistía. Ya lo había intentado varias veces, pero siempre cambiaba de opinión. Ahora estaba desesperada y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien... Y por supuesto, no existía ese alguien. Su madre estaba demasiado ocupada, y además, le parecía raro que hablara con ella de sus problemas y que le aconsejara. Melanie... Ni siquiera quería hablar con ella... y Freddie, ¡no podía hablar con él! Es decir, esos secretos se referían a él... Y Carly, bueno, ese es el problema: ¡no se animaba a hablar con Carly! ¿Y si se enojaba con ella por lo que le estaba pasando? Freddie ha estado enamorado de ella y Carly ha salido con él en cierta ocasión porque sólo él le había salvado la vida, no sentía que Carly fuera a tomar la noticia demasiado bien. Pero cada vez que pensaba en esa promesa que le había hecho a su mejor amiga, otra vez volvía la decisión de contarle todo... O por lo menos, casi todo y lo más central del asunto.

Carly y Freddie encontraron a Sam en la cocina. La chica había puesto un plato con un jamón grande y con un cuchillo empezó a cortar pedazos para llevárselos a la boca.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Carly al llegar, con Freddie, quien se puso al lado de la castaña, también preocupado por Sam.

Sam sólo gruñó, mostrando los dientes. Freddie y Carly intercambiaron miradas ceñudas de la confusión.

—Vamos, dinos —insistió Carly.

Sam volvió a gruñir, pero no dijo nada y sólo se limitó a apuñalar al jamón. Carly y Freddie abrieron los ojos de par en par, espantados.

— Sam, deja ese cuchillo, por favor — pidió Carly, asustada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó Freddie, con suavidad.

"Como si te importara, Fredward", pensó Sam.

— Sam... — llamó Carly con suavidad.

Sam suspiró y se dijo que debía ser la hora.

—¡ Fredward, vete! — le ordenó Sam al chico.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Freddie, confundido, mientras Carly miraba confundida sin entender a dónde quería llegar la rubia.

— ¡Vete, tonto! — repitió Sam.

— ¡No! ¿Qué te ocurre, Sam? — preguntó el chico, que estaba bastante preocupado por ella.

— ¡Benson! — gruñó Sam, mirando y acercándose al chico amenazadoramente. Freddie se dio cuenta y, abriendo los ojos de par en par, salió corriendo del departamento de Carly.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sam?

— Debo decirte algo...

— Bien, dime... Te escucho.

Sin embargo, cinco minutos después...

— ¡Vamos, Sam, dilo! — instó Carly por enésima vez a la rubia. Pero la chica estaba al otro lado de la mesita que dividía la cocina y el living, mordiendo un trapo hecho bola que se había metido en la boca. También, gruñía y negaba con la cabeza, pues no estaba dispuesta a hablar. Sam le había dicho a Carly que debía decirle algo importante, pero, en cuanto salieron esas palabras de la boca, la chica se arrepintió de haber hablado. Y entonces puso un trapo en su boca, como queriendo que aquello le impidiera hablar.

— ¡Sam! — exclamó Carly, ansiosamente, y le sacó el trapo a la rubia de la boca de un tirón.

— ¡Au! — se quejó Sam un poco.

— ¡Ahora, dilo!

— Está bien — la rubia parecía haberse resignado. Entonces, suspiró y continuó:— … me comí el pastel de cumpleaños de Spencer.

— ¡Oh, por dios! — se asustó y desesperó Carly, dirigiéndose a la heladera para asegurarse. Encontró allí el plato del pastel con migas esparcidas. Entonces, la castaña, disgustada, agarró el plato y se volteó hacia Sam, quien le dirigía la mirada. — ¡SAM! — espetó Carly.

Sam sólo la miró en silencio.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora? — dijo Freddie, que entraba al departamento. Ya había estado fuera lo suficiente. Carly cerró la heladera y dejó el plato vacío en la mesada y se acercó a Sam otra vez.

La rubia tiraba a la cara de Freddie el trapo que había tenido en la boca.

— ¡Oye! — exclamó el chico, quien agarró el trapo del piso a sus pies y también se lo tiró a la chica. Gran error.

— ¡Ahora irás a comprar un pastel, Sam! — le ordenó Carly, mientras Sam le dedicaba a Freddie una mirada fulminante por su atrevimiento, mientras él la miraba un poco asustado y como sin saber si echarse a correr o no. Pero después, la chica volvió a dirigir la mirada a su mejor amiga.

— De acuerdo, yo iré a comprarla — le dijo la rubia.

— Sí, por supuesto — espetó Carly.

— Pero tú dame el dinero — pidió Sam, acercándose finalmente Freddie a ellas, pero quedándose al otro lado de la mesita. Carly miró con mala cara a Sam por su comentario.

La rubia, al ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Carly, inmediatamente, volteó a mirar a Freddie:

— Freddie, dame tu dinero — le espetó ella a él, entonces.

— Sí, ¿cómo no? — expresó Freddie, con sarcasmo.

Sam no quiso insitir pero preguntó algo que ya sabía:

— ¿Y Spencer está aquí?

— ¡Sam! — la volvió a regañar Carly (¿cuántas veces la regañaba ya desde que se habían conocido?), mientras Freddie la miraba boquiabierto— . ¡No irás a pedirle dinero a Spencer para su pastel de cumpleaños!

— ¡Nadie dijo que se lo pediría! — se justificó la rubia.

¡Eso era peor!

— ¡Sam! — exclamaron Carly y Freddie al mismo tiempo.

— Sólo la prepararé y ya… ¿Tienes los ingredientes? — dijo Sam.

— Sí, claro… — respodió Carly, mirándola un poco asustada.

Sam rodó los ojos.

— Me lavaré las manos antes — le aseguró a la castaña. Freddie y Carly pusieron miradas de asco.

— De acuerdo… Pero hazlo tú sola, tengo que hacer unas compras antes con Ethan para la fiesta de Spencer.

— Si quieres, yo me quedo a ayudar a Sam y tú compras con Ethan — habló Freddie.

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó Carly sorprendida. — Sam, ¿prometes no causar problemas a Freddie? — preguntó Carly a la rubia.

— No — respondió Sam de una.

— Estaré bien — dijo Freddie, sonriendo, pero entonces vio la mirada que Sam le dirigía, una sonrisa de pura satisfacción y picardía, por lo que lo pensó un segundo y dejando de sonreír dijo:— … Creo.

En aquel momento se apareció por el departamento Ethan y Carly tomó su billetera. Antes de salir de su casa, estando ya ante la puerta, Ethan le dijo a Carly, bastante preocupado, con las cejas arqueadas:

— ¿Estás segura de dejarlos solos?

— No — respondió ella— , pero, ¡estarán bien! — exclamó Carly, abriendo la puerta del departamento.

— Pues yo no estaría tan seguro — le dijo Ethan, dirigiendo la mirada adonde se suponía estaban Sam y Freddie.

Carly volteó a mirarlos también. Sam estaba doblando el brazo de Freddie hacia atrás.

— ¡Sam! — gritó la castaña desde el lugar, y Sam soltó a Freddie, sintiéndose frustrada.

— ¿Nadie puede tener un poco de diversión? — preguntó Sam, y Freddie la escuchó y volteó a mirarla entre sorprendido y disgustado.

— Por favor, no se maten — suplicó Carly antes de salir del departamento junto a Ethan, que daba miradas asustadas hacia Sam y Freddie.

Sam y Freddie se dirigieron entonces a buscar lo necesario para hacer el pastel.

— Oh, falta crema — notó Sam, fijándose en la heladera.

Freddie había estado deliberando en su interior si Sam realmente había estado buscando en la heladera lo que necesitaban o sólo comida para que ella robara.

— Pues en mi departamento debe haber — empezó a explicar Freddie, mientras se dirigía a la puerta del departamento y Sam cerraba la heladera— ... podríamos sólo ir y buscar — Sam empezó a seguirlo con postura floja y mirada impasible— . Y también — seguía hablando Freddie, mientras abría la puerta— , podríamos buscar si…

Sam lo empujó fuera, haciéndolo chocar con la puerta de su departamento, para después cerrar la puerta del departamento de Carly. Entonces, volvió a la cocina todavía pareciendo que sintiera flojera.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso no fue considerado! — Le espetó Freddie al volver al departamento y dirigirse a la cocina, señalando a la rubia.

— Nadie dijo que quería que lo fuera — se defendió Sam.

Freddie sólo rodó los ojos.

Entonces, se acercó a la mesada y buscó en la alacena los utensilios y vajillas necesarias mientras Sam se dedicaba a buscar los ingredientes. Cuando la rubia estaba por romper un huevo, Freddie la miró con sospecha.

— ¿Te lavaste las manos ya? — le preguntó, lo que hizo que sam estrellara el huevo en la cabeza del chico. — ¡Sam!

Sam sonreía con satisfacción mientras Freddie la miraba con los labios apretados.

— Te ves gracioso — le dijo ella, apunto de reír.

Freddie no pudo evitar reír tampoco y sólo dijo:

— ¡Bien!... ¡De acuerdo, sigamos!

Entonces, Sam empezó a mezclar ingredientes al tiempo que Freddie agarraba el huevo estrellado de su cabeza y lo tiraba al tacho de basura, sintiéndose un poco asqueado.

Estaban trabajando en paz, haciendo más desastre fuera del recipiente que otra cosa, riéndose por aquel motivo. Hasta sus rostros ya habían quedado llenos de harina cuando dejaron la preparación en el horno.

— Bueno, a limpiar todo esto — dijo Freddie, lavándose las manos y el rostro en la pileta, después de que Sam ya lo hubiera hecho.

— Sí — dijo Sam, y enseguida se acercó al sofá, con Freddie siguiéndola con la mirada boquiabierta al darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba dejando solo con la limpieza. La rubia se rescotó en el sofá con una pierna sobre el respaldo y se olvidó del mundo, o eso parecía.

— ¡Oh, no, Sam! ¡Me ayudarás! — espetó Freddie, acercándose a ella.

Sam largó un quejido desde el sofá.

— ¡Sam! — exclamó el chico ya estando más cerca de ella, tras el brazo del sillón donde Sam apoyaba su cabeza.

Sam volvió a largar un quejido y Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

— Bueno, entonces, sólo llamaré a mi madre — amenazó Freddie con una sonrisa.

Sam se levantó en el acto.

— ¿En qué ayudo?

— Tampoco es tan terrible que mi madre…

— Es tan terrible que tu madre venga al departamento como lo es que existas — le dijo Sam.

Aquello molestó a Freddie, y definitivamente, le dolió.

— ¡Oye, por qué me agredes! — exclamó Freddie, volteando a mirarla.

Sam volteó a mirarlo antes de haber llegado a la cocina.

— ¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir?

— ¡No! ¡Quiero que me expliques! — pidió el chico, poniéndose a sólo un paso y media de ella.

Sam supo que, realmente, quería que se explicara.

— Sólo fue una broma, Fredwich.

— Entonces, ¿no piensas que mi existencia es terrible?

—En realidad, sí, sólo lo dije para que no me siguieras hablando.

— ¡Sam!

La chica rodó los ojos.

— Amo molestarte, Fredward, no te olvides de eso.

Freddie le sonrió poco a poco, con picardía.

— Yo también amo hacerlo, demonio con caireles de oro.

— Oh, pero si te atreves, pagarás las consecuencias, Benson.

Freddie la abrazó, sonriendo.

— Sé que te molesta esto…

Y la atribulaba por dentro. ¿Cómo molestarle aquel gesto viniendo de él si sólo la hacía sentir bien?

— Ya, aléjate, Benson — pidió Sam, pero, ¿por qué no sólo lo apartaba de un golpe? En aquel momento, no tenía fuerzas para eso.

Freddie no quería alejarse. ¿La había abrazado sólo para molestarla? No, porque así lo había sentido.

— ¡Es mejor que te alejes, Benson, si no quieres terminar en el hospital!

Más allá de la amenaza de Sam, Freddie se dio cuenta de que aquello estaba siendo excesivo y se apartó.

— Creo que vomitaré — dijo Sam.

Freddie rodó los ojos.

— Mejor limpiemos de una vez — espetó Sam, empezando a acercarse a la cocina. Freddie la siguió, sintiéndose otra vez dolido.

En aquel momento, Gibby bajaba las escaleras hacia el living. Sam y Freddie se detuvieron en el lugar y le dirigieron la mirada... El chico iba con los labios apretados.

— ¡Cuarenta y cinco minutos! — espetó enojado a los confundidos Freddie y Sam— . ¡Cuarenta y cinco minutos tardé en llegar a mi ropa y cambiarme! — siguió espetando.

— Oh, vamos, Gibbs — dijo Sam, sabiendo a qué se refería.

— ¡No fue divertido! ¡Lo tuve que hacer todo yo! ¡Alguien me escuchó, no! — espetó Gibby, todavía enojado. — ¡Cuarenta y cinco minutos! — exclamó luego el chico, dirigiéndose a la puerta del departamento. Sam y Freddie lo siguieron con la mirada boquiabierta. El chico salió del departamento y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Freddie se encogió de hombros y miró a Sam.

— ¿Limpiamos, entonces? — le preguntó.

Los chicos fregaron el piso, que había quedado enchastrado con la mezcla, y Sam no perdió oportunidad de fregar la cara de Freddie también con el trapeador. Freddie sólo puedo correr el trapeador a un lado, pero Sam seguía insistiendo, y entonces las manos de Freddie agarraron el palo del trapadeador y los dos chicos empezaron una lucha por el control del objeto hasta que...

—¡ _Yo, yo canto, yo canto así... Y tú me vas a oííír_...! — venía una voz cantando bien alto al otro lado de la puerta del departamento. Freddie y Sam se miraron alarmados, deteniendo la lucha, y luego soltaron el trapadeador que cayó al suelo con un ruido. ¡Spencer no tenía que estar allí!

— ¿Spencer? ¿Pero qué hace aquí? — se desesperó Freddie.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo, bobo? — le espetó la rubia.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Los dos andaban alterados corriendo de un lado a otro, sin ocurríseles que hacer.

— ¡No sé! — respondía Sam.

— ¡Caaaarlyyy! —gritaba Spencer, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

— ¡No! — exclamaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo. Mientras, corrían hacia la puerta que ya se había abierto y entraba Spencer cargado con varias bolsas de la compra.

— ¡Oh, hola, chicos! ¿Qué...? — en aquel instante, Sam lo empujó fuera del departamento — ¡Aaaaaah! — y cerró la puerta. Sam y Freddie se pusieron contra la puerta para que Spencer no lograra abrirla. — Grooseeroos... Groooseerooss — se lamentaba Spencer al otro lado.

— ¡Tú, distraelo! — le ordenó Sam a Freddie, abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero...! — se quejaba Freddie, pero Sam lo empujó y antes de poder cerrar la puerta pudo ver que a Spencer se le habían caído las bolsas y el contenido se había esparcido por el suelo, y por eso él estaba juntando todo nuevamente.

— ¡Hola! — saludó Freddie, sonriendo con nerviosidad.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Spencer, serio.

— Nada... ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Y me lo preguntas! — exclamó Spencer, volviendo a lo suyo, agarrar todo lo del suelo— . ¡No me ayudes, eh!

Desesperado, Freddie fue a pisar un paquete de huevos.

— Uh, necesitas comprar huevos — sonrió Freddie, para parecer inocente.

Cuando Ethan y Carly regresaron de la compra, con varias bolsas cada uno, Sam estaba sentada en el sofá viendo el televisor, la cocina ya había sido limpiada, y el pastel había sido guardado en la heladera de Freddie para que no hubieran más problemas.

— Ya era hora — se quejó Sam, pero no apartó la mirada del televisor.

— ¿Y Freddie? — preguntó Ethan, yendo con Carly a la cocina y dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

— Está con Spencer en su... — respondió Sam.

— ¿Spencer? ¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí? — se desesperó Carly, luego de compartir una mirada de confusión con Ethan.

— ¡No lo sé! — exclamó Sam, poniéndose de pie después de apagar el televisor con el mando a distancia. — Ahora Freddie lo está entreteniendo con "ñoñerías" en su habitación...

— ¡Hay que preparar todo ya! — instó Carly.

Casi en quince minutos, Ethan ya había preparado bocadillos en platos y bebidas en vaso; Carly, había hecho unas cuantas llamadas; Sam, había preparado la música; y Freddie, seguía entreteniendo a Spencer. En otros quince minutos, Sam ya había ido a buscar al departamento de Freddie el pastel, con cuidado de que la Señora Benson no estuviera enterada de nada, pero sí sucedió y Sam le tiró una cáscara de banana a la cara y salió corriendo; Carly, ya había puesto cosas dulces en los platos; el pastel ya estaba en la heladera; Ethan ya había colgado algunos globos por la cocina y el living; y Freddie seguía entreteniendo a Spencer. Entonces, decidieron sorprenderlo en aquel instante, antes de que los invitados llegaran. Carly llamó a su hermano gritando.

— ¡SORPRESA! — gritaron todos, cuando Spencer llegó al living. El muchacho grandote sonrió anchamente y luego miró a Ethan— . Puede que me caigas bien — le dijo.

Carly sonrió e inmediatamente se acercó a abrazarlo. Por supuesto, Spencer le correspondió con ese gesto de cariño, mientras todos miraban con una sonrisa.

— ¡Y bueno, a bailar! — exclamó Sam al tiempo que encendía la música.

Hubo varios vítores y todos empezaron a bailar con bailes raros. Pronto muchos llegaron a la fiesta y no dejaban de bailar, excepto Sam, Freddie, Ethan y Carly, que estaban descansando en el sofá corrido para dar más espacio.

— Sam, ¿estás enamorada? — le preguntó Carly con una sonrisa. A ambos lados de la rubia se sentaban Freddie y Carly. Ethan estaba apoyado en el brazo del sillón.

Freddie miró a Sam en aquel instante, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba... De pronto, se estaba sintiendo mal. No podía ser que Sam estuviera enamorada... Y si era así, ¿de quién? Sólo deseaba que Sam lo negara, pero ella sólo dijo:

— Carly Shay...

— ¡Vamos, eso quieres decirme! ¡Tú estás enamorada! — exclamó Carly.

Sam se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa ante aquella conversación... ¿Por qué no sólo se desvanecía? Freddie no se estaba sintiendo nada bien por aquella noticia, ¡y Sam seguía sin negarlo! Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho con dolorosos latidos y Freddie no podía hacer nada para sacarse de la cabeza el pensamiento de que Sam estaba enamorada.

—¡Carly! — espetó Sam, para que callara, pero no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y salir del departamento. Freddie, Ethan y Carly se miraron entre sí ceñudos de la confusión y Carly sintiéndose mal por haber insistido en el tema estando Ethan y Freddie con ellas.

Sam se había sentado ante la puerta del departamento, pensando furiosamente:

No podía decirle a Carly que cada vez que estaba cerca de Freddie, sentía a su corazón más que lo acostumbrado, que quería golpearlo y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo, pero ¿sólo abrazarlo? ¿sólo golpearlo?

No podía decirle que cada vez que no estaba Freddie con ella, pensaba en él hasta rabiar con ella misma por hacerlo demasiado.

No podía decirle que cada vez que pensaba en él y lo tenía cerca, deseaba que él la mirara a los ojos y le hablara con ellos.

No podía decirle que cada vez que pensaba en él y lo tenía cerca, deseaba molestarlo mucho, porque le encantaba y le era divertido hacerlo enojar, y de eso vivía. Amaba molestarlo, siempre había sido así. Con sólo una mirada hacia él, a ella le salía el instinto salvaje y no se sentía muy bien si no podía andar haciéndole ni siquiera una bromita.

No podía decirle que cada vez que pensaba en él, deseaba que estuviera al lado suyo y no sólo como un amigo, deseaba que él la mirara con otros ojos, que deseara protegerla, que no le importara sus salvajes y agresivos comportamientos.

No podía decirle que se moría por dentro cuando a Freddie le interesaba otra chica que no fuera ella.

No podía decirle todo aquello a Carly porque no sabía lo que ella sentía por Freddie... ¿Y si sentía algo por él y ella sólo no lo quería reconocer?

Al pensar en esas cosas, no podía decirse que se sintiera lo bien que había deseado, y peor la puso que Carly abriera la puerta de su departamento... Sam se puso inmediatamente de pie. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos...

— ¿Puedes decirme lo que te sucede? — le preguntó Carly—. ¿Estás enamorada, cierto?

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? — espetó Sam.

— ¡Vamos, Sam! — sonrió Carly— . Tú eres de ponerte nerviosa cuando te gusta un chico...

— ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que...! — empezó a decir Sam.

Pero Carly la agarró de los brazos y la zarandeó un poco:

— ¡Vamos, Sam! ¡Acepta que estás enamorada!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí! — exclamó Carly, volviendo a zarandearla.

— ¡Ya deja de hacer eso!

— ¡Entonces, dime! — se enojó Carly. — ¡Sé que es eso, sólo admítelo, Sam! — volvió a sonreír Carly.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí! — volvió a zarandearla Carly.

— ¡Está bien, sí, pero ya deja de hacer eso! — exclamó Sam, quien luego se asustó por haberlo dicho, aunque, extrañamente, se sentía un poco mejor.

— Bien — dijo Carly, soltándola— . Entonces, dime, ¿de quién?

Pero Sam se quedó mirando a Carly, nerviosa.

— ¡Sam! ¿No confías en mí? — se preocupó Carly.

— ¡Sí, Carls! — exclamó Sam— . ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! ¡La única chica a la que no he golpeado!

— ¡Sí, eso ya lo sé! — exclamó Carly— . ¿Entonces?

— Freddie.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó Carly, volteando a mirar, pero no había rastro de Freddie, sólo la puerta de su departamento, que ya había cerrado. Sam puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de que no había entendido y Carly volvió a mirarla. — Freddie no...

— ¡Que es Freddie! — "Que no me haga repetirlo", deseó Sam para sus adentros. Carly se la quedo mirando pasmada con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero comer burritos, ¿no traes uno por ahí? — preguntó Sam, evadiendo tener que volver a repetirlo. Pero Carly seguía mirándola pasmada.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué dijiste? — habló Carly.

Sam miraba a su mejor amiga asustada y algo avergonzada.

— ¡Sam!

Pero Sam seguía callada, algo avergonzada de que Carly supiera que le gustaba el ñoño, un chico al que había "odiado" desde que se habían conocido, y asustada de que su amistad terminara para siempre.

— Tú... Pareces odiarlo…— decía Carly, despacio, intentando comprender— . ¡Es suerte que no haya ido al hospital por ti todavía! — exclamó luego, un poco alterada por la confesión.

— ¡Bueno, él se lo busca por ser Freddie! — se justificó la rubia.

— ¡Vamos, Sam! — exclamó Carly— . Entonces, tú estás… ¿Estás enamorada de Freddie?

— Necesitas limpiarte los oídos — dijo la rubia de una.

Enseguida, Carly comprendió que Sam estaba evadiendo el asunto. Sin embargo, ahora entendía, por lo menos algo, por qué a Sam le costaba decirle la verdad...

— Es genial — dijo Carly. — ¡Oh, por Dios! — exclamó después— .¡Oh, por Dios!

— ¿Es genial? — preguntó Sam.

— Sí, por supuesto — respondió Carly. — Ustedes son mis mejores amigos... ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo pasó? — Carly hablaba muy alterada.

— Fue pasando, poco a poco… — contestó Sam.— ¿Estás enojada?

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Estas enamorada de Freddie! — gritó Carly, entre alterada y pasmada. —¿Y por qué estaría enojada contigo? —preguntó Carly.— Es cierto que hemos sido novios, pero... Creo que no fue porque realmente yo lo sintiera. Más allá de ello, yo siento a Feddie como mi mejor amigo, nada más...

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó Sam.

Sam notó que ahora se sentía mucho mejor...

— Vayamos a la grandiosa fiesta de cumpleaños de Spencer — sonrió Sam.

— Sí, vamos, espero que no haya incendiado nada — dijo Carly, cuando una tras otra regresaron al departamento.

Spencer bailaba con una nueva muchacha que había conocido en el súper y Calceto todavía no había llegado, mientras que sí lo había otros amigos del hermano mayor de Carly. Freddie estaba con Ethan hablándose a gritos para que se escucharan con la música, y estaban sentados ante la mesita que dividía el living con la cocina, y sosteniendo un vaso de gaseosa cada uno. Sam y Carly se acercaron a ellos. Carly, sonriente; y Sam, con mirada impasible. Enseguida, la castaña agarró a Ethan del brazo y lo arrastró para que bailara con ella. En el camino, Carly sonrió significativamente a Sam. Sam miró a Freddie e inmediatamente, entendió las intenciones de Carly, pero sin hacerle caso a eso, se acercó Ethan y Carly y empezó a bailar con ellos, haciendo que Carly la mirara con expresión interrogativa y Sam negara con la cabeza. Desde su lugar, Freddie no dejaba de mirar a Sam, pensativo y dolido.

**¿Y qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Me comentan, por favor? (mirada tristona jaja)**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Qué sintieron? ¿Qué pensaron?**

**¡Review!**

**¡Review!**

**¡Review! (no me anojo para nada si me dejan reviews, eh jajajaj)**

**¡Saludos!**


	15. Me muero de celos

**¡Hola! Sí, me tardé, ¿cierto? Perdón, es que tuve que estudiar para un examen (sin comentarios sobre el tema jajaja)… Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo… **

** Espero que les guste… **

**Capítulo 15: Me muero de celos**

Ethan y Carly estaban en el living del departamento de la chica, uno al lado del otro, viendo una película. Ethan le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y, de vez en cuando, se dirigían miradas, se sonreían, se besaban, comían palomitas, Ethan le daba de comer palomitas a Carly, o Carly le daba de comer palomitas a Ethan, se besaban, comían palomitas, se reían, todo olvidándose del mundo entero, sin excepción, olvidándose de Sam y Freddie también. Freddie estaba al lado de Ethan mirando la escena de los tórtolos con los ojos abiertos bien grandes, mientras, Sam, que estaba sentada al lado de Carly, los miraba con una comisura del labio levantada.

—Ya dejen de hacer eso o vomito sobre ustedes —soltó la rubia entonces.

Ethan largó una risa ante tal comentario y Carly puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo apenas.

—¡Oh, vamos! Apuesto que querrás estar de la misma manera… —bromeó Carly, significativamente, más para Sam que para Freddie. Carly no obtuvo respuesta sonora de parte de la rubia, tan sólo una penetrante mirada.

Pero Freddie la escuchó y miró hacia otro lado para que no le vieran la cara. Hacía una semana casi que se había enterado que Sam estaba enamorada y todavía no sabía de quién se trataba. Hasta había hecho una lista: Spencer y todos los chicos de la escuela, menos él.

Después de aquel momento, todos volvieron la mirada a la película; Freddie, después de que le dirigiera a Sam una penetrante mirada disgustada. Pero el chico no se concentró en la película, sino en esos días en la escuela. Primero, había visto a Sam hablando con Jack, por supuesto, no se había dejado ver, pero había estado tan lejos de ellos que no había escuchado nada de lo que decían. Segundo, había visto que la chica tropezaba con Justin en el camino… Tal vez fuera él el chico del que Sam estaba enamorada. O Kevin, aquel chico de la clase que casi siempre estaba metido en problemas; aquel chico que lo había ayudado cuando quiso hacerse el chico malo; aquel chico con el que vio a Sam la otra vez acordando hacerle una broma a la Señorita Briggs. O tal vez era Walter…

—¡FREDDIE!

—¡CARA DE BOBO!

Freddie salió de su ensimismamiento al recibir una bofetada de la rubia.

—¡SAM! —exclamó el chico, disgustado.

—Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esto —dijo Ethan, refiriéndose a cómo se trataban Sam y Freddie.

A Carly ya se le había ido la confusión del trato que Freddie recibía de Sam… Ella nunca iría a cambiar.

Después de volver a la realidad a Freddie, de decirle que la película ya había terminado y que había sido horrible, los chicos fueron a _Licuados Loco_s, pero Freddie seguía preguntándose quién era aquel chico del que Sam estaba enamorada... Algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza aunque le doliera. ¿Y por qué nadie le decía nada sobre el tema?

Pronto Carly empezó a hablar con Ethan insistentemente, pero Freddie sólo escuchaba cosas ininteligibles...

—Por favor, por mí —entonces le decía Carly a Ethan.

—Ow, Freddie, ¿viste cómo Carly ya te cambió? —le dijo la rubia al distraído chico, que sólo volteó a mirar a Sam para largar un "¿Eh?". La rubia puso los ojos en blanco pero no le dijo nada.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —preguntó Ethan, de pronto, ceñudo, pues ya se le había ocurrido algo.

—Nada, nada... ¿En qué estábamos? —preguntó Carly—. ¡Ah, sí! En que aparecerías en iCarly para el segmento del mono, ¿no estaría genial, Sam?

—Voto porque el mono sea Freddie —respondió la rubia—... No necesita disfrazarse.

Aquel comentario fue escuchado por Freddie y el chico le dirigió a la rubia una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Freddie está enamorado de ti? —preguntó Ethan, mirando a Carly con disgusto, pero la castaña estaba mirando a su mejor amiga.

—¡Sam! —la regañó Carly por lo que había dicho de Freddie.

Nadie prestaba atención al muy preocupado Ethan...

—¿Freddie está enamorado de ti? —seguía preguntando.

—¡Yo no seré el mono! —exclamaba Freddie.

—¿Nadie me escucha o qué?

Pero el chico desistió de seguir preguntando, porque Sam y Freddie habían empezado a discutir y Carly estaba concentrada en que no se mataran. Pero ya había otro preocupado, distraído y celoso chico...

Sam y Freddie seguían peleando...

...Y Carly quería gritar.

Pero pronto, Freddie y Carly se quedaron a solas en un momento cuando Ethan y Sam se dirigieron a los respectivos baños...

—¿No pueden dejar de pelear? —preguntó la castaña a su mejor amigo.

—¡Quería que fuera el mono y que me dieran con un bate! —exclamó Freddie.

—Sí, bueno... En realidad, no piensa eso —dijo Carly, pero enseguida se obligó a callarse.

Freddie se la quedó mirando con una ceja levantada...

—Sí, lo piensa —soltó el chico, con seguridad.

—Bueno, sí —se apresuró a decir la castaña, dando un sorbo a su licuado luego.

—Yo ya sé de quién está enamorada —dijo Freddie, de pronto, aunque no venía al caso. Mejor dicho, mintió Freddie, agarrando su vaso mediano de licuado y bebiendo un poco, haciéndose el gran sabiondo.

—¿Ah, sí? —se sorprendió Carly.

—Es evidente… —respondía el chico, esperando que Carly dijera quién.

—¿De quién?

Freddie tragó saliva, no había esperado esa eventualidad. De pronto, no sabía qué decir.

—Un chico… Tú sabes… Con cabeza, brazos, piernas… Y esas cosas.

—Este tiene cola —dijo Carly, sarcásticamente.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó el chico, mirando a Carly con el entrecejo arrugado y una ceja levantada.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Carly. —Yo no te voy a decir nada… Sam tiene que decirte.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco… Y por supuesto, nunca entendió la indirecta de la castaña. Mientras, Carly esperaba que Sam no tardara demasiado en decidirse dar algún paso con Freddie… No le estaba gustando quedarse sin hacer nada por ella.

Pronto llegó Ethan y se acercó, ceñudo. Se colocó entre ellos, parado.

—¿Y qué tal? —preguntó el chico con el que Carly salía, dándole tales palmadas a Freddie en el hombro que hizo que el castaño escupiera todo el licuado que se había llevado a la boca. Carly miró todo un poco sorprendida pero no habló sobre el tema del enamoramiento de Freddie y tomó un nuevo sorbo de su licuado, con los ojos más abiertos de lo habitual.

Al día siguiente, Lunes, la preocupación de Freddie no se había esfumado y el chico estaba que hervía cuando se imaginaba a Sam con otro chico sin rostro o con los rostros de todos sus compañeros de escuela.

Llegaba a la escuela, distraído y sosteniendo su mochila por donde se enganchaba y caminando pausadamente. Mientras tanto, llegando a la zona de los casilleros, Sam decía a Jack:

—Cien dólares.

—Cincuenta —rebajaba el chico.

—Mmm, de acuerdo, y tu almuerzo.

—Está bien —dijo Jack entonces, entregándole a la rubia una bolsa de papel que contenía dos sándwiches de jamón y lechuga. Sam le sacó el paquete con cierta brusquedad, en el momento en que se acercaba Freddie, escuchándolos hablar.

El chico se quedó en el lugar, escondido, cuando escuchó a Jack decir:

—Entonces, ¿nos vemos después de clases?

Freddie se quedó de piedra ante tal pregunta...

—Sí —respondió Sam, lo que hizo que Freddie se sintiera peor. Apretó los labios como si estuviera intentado no llorar, y frustrado y disgustado, se dirigió a la planta alta, para no seguir escuchando.

—¿Y volverías a salir conmigo? —preguntó Jack en aquel instante a Sam, antes de marcharse, por si acaso. No perdía nada.

—¡Vete de aquí! —le espetó la rubia, abriendo la bolsa que contenía el ex almuerzo de Jack—...¡FIU, FIU, FIU! —le espetó la chica en la cara, y Jack casi salió corriendo. Pero Sam no le dio importancia, sacó uno de los sándwiches y le dio un mordiscón.

El chico se alejó hacia las escaleras al tiempo que Freddie volvía a bajar. Jack lo saludó al pasar por al lado de él con un "¡Hola, Freddie!".

—¡Ja, sí, hola! —espetó Freddie, casi con los labios apretados, con una expresión de sospecha y de un "¡Lárgate de mi vista!".

Freddie siguió caminando y vio a Sam manipulando algo en su casillero con una mano y sosteniendo un sándwich mordisqueado con la otra. Intentando relajarse, se acercó a ella.

—Hola —saludó.

—Hola, Fredwardo —saludó la rubia cerrando su casillero de un golpe al tiempo que daba otro mordisco al sándwich... Freddie no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos y sonreír, haciendo que dejara de pensarla con otros chicos y que dejara de pensar en lo que estaba pensando... Tal vez no era cierto que había vuelto con Jack... Tal vez no se verían después de la escuela como había escuchado... Tal vez todo estaba en su mente... La sonrisa volvió a desaparecer... ¡No podía quitarse aquel asunto de la cabeza! ¡Quería gritar!

Entonces, largó un gruñido de desesperación y fastidio y se alejó, a la vez que Carly llegaba. Ella vio todo y se acercó a Sam con las cejas arqueadas, mientras Sam miraba con una extraña mirada de confusión hacia la dirección por la que el chico se había ido. Pronto, Carly dejó de mostrarse sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver y sonrió al notar que Sam no dejaba de mirar la trayectoria que Freddie había hecho.

—Ay, el amor —dijo ella.

Sam entonces comprendió y le dirigió una mirada pasmada y avergonzada.

—No es eso —dijo Sam, bastante avergonzada mirando a cualquier sitio menos a Carly, quien largó una risita.

—Ay, Sam —expresó luego la castaña, yendo a abrir su casillero—. ¿Y qué fue lo que le hiciste a Freddie?

—¡Nada! ¡Me parece que ya ha sobrepasado su tontez! ¡Cómo un chico puede soportar tanto! —exclamó Sam.

—¿Estás muy interesada en por qué se puso así, no?

—No —respondió Sam de una y volvió a mordisquear su, ahora, comida.

—Sí —dijo Carly, cerrando el casillero.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡NO!

—¡Sí!

—¡Sí!... Digo, ¡no!

Carly se la quedó mirando significativamente, sonriendo. Entonces, Sam puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

—Bueno, sí... Pero ahora tenemos que ir a clase —dijo Sam, incómoda.

—Sí, tenemos —dijo Carly, adelantándose a su mejor amiga, caminando hacia el aula.

—¿Enserio? —se lamentó Sam, pero siguió a la castaña.

Como Sam y Jack habían acordado, Sam se fue con él a no se sabía dónde. Carly miró extrañada a su amiga al verla irse y Freddie miraba disgustado. Los dos llegaron al edificio de departamentos y vieron que Ethan estaba esperando a Carly en la entrada. Freddie los dejó un rato solos y fue a su departamento, sacándose la escrutadora mirada de Ethan de encima (el chico no olvidaba que Freddie estaba enamorado de Carly o que lo había estado). Freddie pasó el tiempo haciendo su tarea y tratando de que su mente no divagara en el demonio rubio ni en Jack, algo que casi había logrado. Cuando se dispuso ir al departamento de Carly, vio a Sam, y permitió sonreír.

—¿Has tenido una divertida tarde con el estudioso Jack? —molestó Freddie a Sam, celoso, recordándole que Jack llevaba sus tareas a sus citas.

Sam lo miró con impasibilidad, abrió la puerta del departamento de Carly y se dirigió como un rayo al sofá. Se recostó en él y cerró los ojos. Freddie arrugó el entrecejo.

—Estoy muy cansada como para hacerte algo, Fredward Benson —sólo dijo la rubia.

Pero a partir de ese día, o estaba cansada, o estaba ocupada, o estaba apurada, y ya no lo hacía caer al suelo de un golpe, apenas lo llamaba tonto, apenas hablaba con él de cualquier cosa, no sonreía con suficiencia porque le hubiera hecho una travesura... Era Jack ahora el marco de existencia de Sam... O eso era lo que Freddie pensaba, pensaba, pensaba y pensaba...

¿No le había roto el brazo? ¿No lo había pensado siquiera?

Pronto, Freddie pensó en algo. Una semana después, el lunes, a pocos segundos de irse de la escuela, Freddie le hizo una travesura a Sam. Era evidente para él que aquello a ella la molestaría demasiado, entonces, inevitablemente, la rubia endemoniada iría a tomar represalias contra él... Lo que Freddie quería... Lo que Freddie esperaba... Ya Sam no le hacía ni caso, pero con lo que había hecho en su casillero bastaría para que volviera todo a la normalidad con ella.

Hecha la travesura a Sam, esperó la llegada de ella con una sonrisa, sin esconderse, pues sabía que su plan funcionaría y lo deseaba sobremanera. Sam llegó a su casillero, confundida por la mirada que el chico le dirigía... Su corazón no podía resistirse.

Al tiempo que abría su casillero, Sam estaba apunto de preguntarle si, finalmente, su madre había dejado de comprarle calzoncillos antibacteriales o si, al menos, ya lo dejaba que se levantara de la mesa sin haber comido sus vegetales, pero una gran cantidad de agua salió despedida desde su casillero y le empapó toda la cara. La rubia apretó los labios y pensando que pronto tendría su venganza contra Freddie, pasó por enfrente de él mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados en una amenazadora y silenciosa mirada. Sin embargo, Freddie se quedó muy confundido. ¿Seguía sin decirle ni hacerle nada?

Seguramente que tan sólo pensaba en aquél chico y no tenía tiempo para él... Con el entrecejo fruncido, la siguió con la mirada y, cuando dobló por la zona de los casilleros y se perdió de vista, inmediatamente, el chico fue tras sus pasos. La rubia se dirigía hacia fuera de la escuela, en donde se encontró con Jack, y luego, los dos subieron a una camioneta. Freddie vio todo. Y ya estaba totalmente seguro. Estuvieron saliendo cuatro días consecutivos la semana pasaba. Cinco días serían contando aquél. Volvieron. Sam estaba enamorada de Jack y haber terminado con él la había hecho dar cuenta. Largó un gruñido para descargarse y muchos que pasaron por ahí le dirigieron la mirada. El chico miró a un lado y a otro un tanto avergonzado y enseguida regresó a la escuela en busca de Carly. Aunque la castaña le hablaba y le hablaba mientras se dirigían al edificio de departamentos, Freddie permaneció en silencio. No podía dejar de pensar y sentirse mal por el asunto llamado "Sam y Jack", realmente, aquello no sonaba para nada bien. Apretó los labios, tratando de contener la rabia que estaba sintiendo...

—Ese cara de bobo —dijo Freddie en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Carly.

—Nada —respondió Freddie con prontitud.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la camioneta, en la parte de atrás, Jack no cesaba de hablar sobre su proyecto del club de ciencias adicional al que iba después de clases, mientras Sam pensaba en las cosas que le podía hacer a Freddie, pero luego su mente se quedaba pensando en todas las travesuras que ella le había hecho y sonreía... Pronto también empezó a pensar en todos los momentos que había pasado con él y, otra vez, llegó a pensar en las travesuras, haciendo que largara una risa.

—Sí, ¿decir que un átomo es una molécula? Ridículo —expresó Jack entonces, creyendo que la risa que Sam había largado había sido por lo que le estaba contando.

—Sam ha vuelto con Jack, ¿cierto? —preguntó Freddie sin poder soportarlo más cuando él y Carly entraron al departamento de la chica.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Carly, confundida.

—¡Oh, vamos! —espetó Freddie—. ¡Han salido juntos cinco días!

—¿Tú crees? No, debe ser otra cosa...

—¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? ¿Estará estudiando con él?

—¿Sam, estudiando?

—¡Ahí lo ves!

Freddie estaba sumamente alterado... Carly se rió.

—Claro que no puede haber vuelto con él... Sam me lo hubiera dicho —dijo Carly, pero aquella no era la única razón que hacía pensar a Carly que Sam no estaba saliendo otra vez con Jack. O por lo menos, esperaba que estuviera en lo cierto.

Pero los dos días siguientes, Sam y Jack no sólo se veían fueran de clase, también empezaron a verse en los recreos. Carly, muy confundida, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró alejándola de Jack cuando ellos estaban cerca del casillero del chico, en un receso.

—¿Qué pasa, Carls? —preguntó Sam, como si nada, sin entender.

—¿Qué tienes con Jack? —le preguntó la castaña.

—Yo... —en aquel instante sonó el timbre de la escuela anunciando la siguiente clase.

Carly suspiró y dijo:

—Tengo que ir a clase... Luego, hablamos —dijo Carly, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la clase que compartía solamente con Freddie.

Sam se encogió de hombros y fue a su clase correspondiente cuando vio que Jack ya se había ido.

Por supuesto, Freddie indagó en el asunto pero Carly le dijo que no había averiguado nada todavía, lo que desesperó aun más a Freddie... Freddie pensaba que Jack y Sam habían vuelto pero Carly concebía muy lejana aquella posibilidad, lo que hacía confundir al chico. ¿Entonces, de quién estaba enamorada Sam? ¿Y si no era Jack ese chico por qué se la pasaba todo el tiempo con él ahora? Esa noche, Freddie tuvo su oportunidad. Después de muchos días sin la constante presencia de Sam en las tardes, la rubia pasó toda la tarde en el departamento de Carly, con la castaña y Freddie. Carly y Sam jugaron a _¿Qué soy?, _mientras Freddie miraba, pensativo. Sin embargo, llegada la noche, la chica anunció que debía irse.

Freddie salió tras ella después de darle una apresurada excusa a Carly y vio que Sam tomaba un taxi, e inmediatamente, él hizo lo mismo.

—¡Siga a ese taxi!

Pronto se dio cuenta de que ahí había un olor muy horripilante... Todo por saber qué se traía Sam. Trató de no hablar en todo el viaje, aunque el taxita no paraba de hablarle sobre sus cuatro gatos, cinco perros... Freddie abrió la ventanilla y asomó su cabeza al exterior. Un autobús hizo sonar su claxon antes de que pasara veloz por al lado del taxi y Freddie había vuelto a meter la cabeza justo a tiempo, con mirada asustada.

—Entonces, mi tía me dijo que era mejor ahorrar agua... Todo por el planeta —decía el conductor.

Freddie se estaba por desmayar de un momento a otro por el olor que emanaba del cuerpo del hombre que estaba al lado suyo, pues sí que había empezado a ahorrar agua. Sin dejar de mirar por el parabrisas hacia el taxi en el que iba Sam, Freddie trataba de respirar lo menos posible. Pronto el auto frenó cuando lo hizo el otro... Aunque Freddie no había querido que fuera tan evidente, le pagó enseguida y saltó del interior del taxi con gran apresuramiento. Sam se dirigía a la entrada de un restaurante. Tenía una terraza donde ya había personas ante mesitas, comiendo y conversando, y además, había una hermosa y gigante fuente de cemento con una estatua en el centro de un delfín parado sobre su cola y que largaba agua por su boca. Freddie se escondió tras la fuente al ver que Sam se acercaba a Jack en la entrada del lugar... Se dijo que era un tonto... ¿Por qué la había seguido? Sabía que no se había equivocado, ¿qué había querido confirmar? Era evidente. Y definitivo. Sam había vuelto con Jack y estaba enamorada de él. Sin embargo, quería saber cómo transcurría todo entre ellos dos... ¿O era entrometerse demasiado?

—¡Lisa, ven aquí! —gritaba entonces la voz de una mujer... Freddie volteó a mirar a la dirección en la que se aproximaba y lo que pudo ver fue a una mujer corriendo tras una niña de unos tres años con coletas que lo empujó al agua de la fuente—. ¡LISA! —espetó la mujer al ver el incidente—. ¡Lo siento!

Freddie largó un sollozo desde la fuente. Cuando salió, esperó que estuviera menos mojado para entrar al restaurante... Muchos lo miraban en el camino.

—¿Qué? ¿Un chico no puede estar mojado? —preguntó Freddie, chorreando de pies a cabeza todavía. Pero entonces vio a Sam y a Jack cerca de allí e inmediatamente fue a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos. Asomó su cabeza por encima y vio entonces que los dos chicos se sentaban en una mesa, allí afuera, cerca de la entrada. Miró a su alrededor y enseguida corrió hacia una mesa libre, a varios metros de ellos (pero visibles) y se tapó con una carta que se posaba sobre el mantel blanco.

Lo único que pudo ver Freddie era que Sam se había sentado con un brazo sobre el respaldo en una pose que daba entender que estaba aburrida...

...Bueno, eso era lo que deseaba Freddie.

También notó que la chica se dedicaba a comer, en un gesto de que no le interesaba para nada tener una conversación con el chico que la acompañaba...

...Bueno, eso también era lo que deseaba Freddie.

Más tarde, Freddie tuvo que pedir algo para comer también antes de que lo echaran y, mientras esperaba su pedido, seguía espiando a la pareja. Sam seguía comiendo en esa postura relajada, Jack hablaba y hablaba... No había nada interesante que ver, salvo que Sam y jack estaban juntos, y sólo bastaba eso para que Freddie no se sintiera nada bien. Celos. Celos. Celos.

En cuanto Freddie se terminó el primer plato, no se sabía qué número era el plato que Sam devoraba. Jack ya no comía.

—¡Freddie! —se escuchó entonces una voz femenina llamándolo.

Freddie pegó un salto y volteó a mirar, asustado, a un costado. Se acercaba Bianca a él... La acompañaba Jeff, quien se mantuvo a una distancia prudente mirándolo fulminantemente.

—¡SHHH! —calló Freddie, desesperado, a la chica que se acercaba.

—¡FREDDIE, HOLA! —volvía a gritar la chica.

—¡SHH! ¡SHH! —hacía callar el chico, poniéndose de pie y haciendo espavientos con los brazos.

—¡FREDDIE!

—¡SHHH!

Pero ya la mayoría del lugar se había volteado a mirarlo... Entre ellos, Sam y Jack. Jack no hizo demasiado caso que Freddie estuviera allí, pero Sam se había puesto de pie y dirigía la mirada hacia él, que saludaba o hacía callar, o algo así, a Bianca.

—¡Adiós, Jack! —dijo Sam.

—Pero...

—¡Bianca! —exclamaba Freddie, tragando saliva...

—¡Adiós, Freddie! —saludó la chica con una sonrisa y regresó entonces con Jeff, quien no dejaba de mirar con mala cara a Freddie.

—¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó la voz de Sam y Freddie volteó a mirarla con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Pss... Yo... Eh.. —balbuceó Freddie.

—¿Qué chica vomitó esta vez? —preguntó Sam.

Freddie comprendió entonces que Sam creía que había tenido una cita con alguien...

—No... yo... ¿Y Jack?

—Se fue, tiene mucho que estudiar —mintió Sam. Ella lo había echado.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —preguntó entonces Freddie—. Todavía me queda este plato de costillitas...

—Pues sí, mamá quiere... —respondió Sam, tocándose el estómago y sentándose.

Freddie sonrió y volvió a sentarse también.

—¿Y por qué has venido aquí con Jack? ¿Volvieron?

—Nah…

—¿Enserio? ¡Oh, vamos! —espetó Freddie—. ¡Se han visto todos estos últimos días! —exclamó después el chico–. ¡Has estado tan ocupada que ni siquiera me has roto el brazo todavía! —continuó diciendo Freddie.

—Sí, pero… —luego se interrumpió y dijo—... Gracias por hacerme acordar —y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

—¡Au! —se quejó Freddie, agarrándose el brazo. Sin embargo, dos segundos después, sonreía con su habitual sonrisa al costado—. Creo que... extrañaba esto…

Aquello hizo que Sam se quedara mirándolo a los ojos, y él a ella...

—No te habré golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte —supuso Sam y volvió a darle un golpe—. Te quiero tanto que quiero golpearte, Benson —dijo a continuación la rubia de una. Decirle aquello debería hacerlo enojar o al menos hacerlo correr asustado. Pero sólo la miraba petrificado… No era la primera vez que le decía que lo odiaba, así que la rubia no comprendía qué era aquella mirada y menos lo que le preguntó a continuación:

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Creí que la única sorda era esa viejita de la mesa de allí… —dijo Sam, señalando con el mentón hacia una mesa de la entrada. Una anciana con un sombrero adornado con una flor hablaba con su nieta.

—¡Pasame el limón, abue! —decía la nenita.

—¿Que te cosa el botón? —preguntaba la ancianita.

—¡Repítelo! —exclamó Freddie.

Sam suspiró fastidiada, dejando de mirar a la anciana (que ahora preguntaba a su nieta "¿Que te corte el jabón?"), pero lo repitió, no sin antes poner los ojos en blanco:

—Dije que te odio tanto que quiero pegarte, Frednub… Bueno, antes dije Benson, pero ahora digo Frednub… ¿O qué otro apodo te gusta más? ¿Y por qué me miras así?

Freddie la miraba ceñudo ahora.

—No dijiste eso —le dijo.

—Sí, dije eso, Benson, ¿qué otra cosa…?

—Nada, supongo.

—¿Y por qué estás mojado? —le preguntó la rubia, arrugando las comisuras de sus labios.

—Larga historia.

—¿Y con qué ñoña estuviste aquí?

—¿Por qué cada chica con la que salgo tiene que ser una ñoña? —le soltó Freddie, molesto.

—¿Qué otro tipo de chica se fijaría en ti? —respondió Sam con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Hey!

Sam seguía sonriendo.

—He venido solo.

—Sí, tu existencia es muy patética.

—¿Y qué tal con Jack?

—¡No he vuelto con él! Lo he estado ayudando por cincuenta dólares al día en un proyecto de su club de ciencias adicional... Necesitaba un conejillo de india humano —luego, la rubia puso mirada de asco—... He sonado demasiado ñoña —dijo después.

Y empezó a ritarle resto de pollo, costillitas a Freddie, quien no se lo vio venir...

—¡SAM! ¡Ya deja de tirarme comida! —se quejaba Freddie.

—¿Piensas que debo tirarte algo más pesado? —expresó Sam su pensamiento sin dejar de tirarle comida.

—¡Au! —le había dado en el ojo pero Sam seguía arrojándole comida.

Entonces, el mecero la vio, se acercó y le pidió que dejara de hacer eso. Freddie le dirigía a Sam una mirada ceñuda mientras tanto.

Pero en cuanto el mozo se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse, Sam le tiró un hueso de costillita en la espalda al señor. Ante eso, Freddie abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido, ¿dónde se metía?

—¡Freddie! —exclamó Sam entonces.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico.

El mozo se acercó nuevemente ceñudo a la mesa.

—¡Cómo pudiste tirarle al señor!

—¿Qué? Pero yo no… —¿DÓNDE SE METÍA?

Al minuto, los alejaban de la zona de la terraza dedicada al restaurante. El mozo agarraba de un brazo a Freddie, que sólo iba resignado, con una expresión ceñuda. También agarraba a Sam del brazo, pero ella iba quejándose.

—¡Ya, suélteme si no quiero que le deforme la cara! —espetó la rubia—. ¡Más de la que ya la tiene!

El hombre no dijo nada, no se dejó amilanar, y los soltó...

Se quedaron arreglándose la ropa, ceñudos.

—¿Por qué siempre nos echan de los lugares? —soltó Sam, disgustada, y pensando en la cita que había tenido con Freddie, en la cual los habían sacado del cine casi a patadas.

—Sí, yo no… —empezó a responder Freddie, pero, pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que hablaban. Se quedó estático unos segundos, mirando a Sam pensativo… sus ojos entonces se movieron de un lado a otro, todavía no comprendiendo el asunto—. ¿Qué dijiste?

Su corazón palpitaba furiosamente ahora, esperando una respuesta que le resultaba imposible… ¿Con quién había tenido la cita en realidad? Sam lo miró y pronto se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error: ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!...

—Ya sabes… —empezó a explicar Sam—… De la escuela. Generaciones, generaciones y generaciones de miembros de mi familia…

—Claro —comprendió Freddie, aunque todavía no se le había ido la confusión.

—Bueno, adiós. Yo me voy —dijo Sam de una, dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar.

—No te vas a ir sola —dijo Freddie al salir de su letargo, pues todavía se había quedado pensando en la cita. Se puso al lado de ella mientras le decía: —Te acompaño a tu casa.

—¿Correrás el riesgo? —sonrió Sam pícaramente.

—¿Cuál riesgo? —preguntó Freddie, confundido.

—El de ser tú —respondió Sam de una, como si aquello fuera realmente muy malo, pero los dos ya habían empezado a caminar hacia la casa de Sam. Freddie miró a Sam boquiabierto por su ocurrencia.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No le gustó para nada? ¿No fue divertido? ¿Hubo poco seddie? ¿Hubo demasiado seddie? ¡Cuéntenme! :) Comenten, comenten, comenten...**

**Review, review... (¡Se los pide Sam! Bueno, en realidad no, pero... Ya dejo de hablar). **

**Ya tengo la idea para el siguiente capítulo ¡y tengo ideas para el capítulo final!... Pero tendrán que esperar, me voy a tardar, así que perdónenme de antemano... **

**No se olviden de los Review... ¡Los necesito para respirar!... No, ¡enserio! :) **

**¡Saludos! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **


	16. Haz un movimiento

**¡Hola a todos! :) ¿Cómo están?**

**Entre bloqueos, cambios de ideas, inseguridades con respecto a las ideas, indecisiones si debería ser así el capítulo, estudios, vida social, y más bloqueos he tardado con el capítulo y me temo que así será para los próximos :(. **

**Mientras tanto, los dejo con el Capítulo 16, espero que les guste a pesar de mi escasez cerebral de ideas jaja. **

**Capítulo 16: Haz un movimiento**

Carly estaba ante la computadora en el living, leyendo los comentarios del nuevo Show de iCarly realizado aquel sábado. Los fans pedían conocerlos y les aseguraban que les encantaba iCarly. Pronto llegó Freddie.

—¡Hola! —saludó Carly con una sonrisa, volteándose hacia él.

—Hola… ¿Leyendo los comentarios? —preguntó el chico, poniéndose al lado de ella…

—Sí…

—Em… ¿Y Sam no ha venido aún?

—Está descansando —dijo Carly sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y mirando en dirección a la mesa de la cocina. Freddie le siguió la mirada y vio a Sam sentada ante la mesa, con la mejilla apoyada en un plato vacío y sus brazos estirados a sus costados, apoyados sobre la mesa. Además, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Al verla, Freddie largó una risa.

—¿Terminó de comer unos burritos y se quedó dormida? —sonrió Freddie, volviendo a dirigir la mirada a Carly.

—Sip —respondió Carly. —Oh, ¿oíste de aquel bar que inaugurarán pronto? —preguntó entonces la castaña.

—Oh, sí, _Huesos rotos..._

—Sí, ese…

Mientras Carly seguía leyendo los comentarios, Freddie se dedicó a mirar a Sam y sonreír. Recordó la noche anterior, cuando la acompañó a casa. El camino fue de lo más normal: estuvieron hablando seriamente por cinco minutos, después ella volvía atacar, hasta que otra vez comenzaron una conversación decente… Pero lo que más le quedó en la memoria a Freddie fue el "Te quiero tanto que quiero golpearte, Benson". Al recordarlo, rió por sólo unos segundos. Según Sam, no había dicho eso pero él deseaba que así fuera… Tal vez así había sido, pues él no pensaba que hubiera escuchado mal… Tan sólo ella no lo quería reconocer. Evidentemente, aquello no quería decir nada, lo quería, pero como amigo…

—Oh, mira quién despertó al fin —dijo Carly, mirando a Sam con una sonrisa.

Sam se enderezaba con una mirada de confusión y sueño… Y Freddie la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Sam —le dijo él…

—Hola, Fredmenso —dijo Sam mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ellos. Freddie puso los ojos en blanco por ese saludo.

En aquel momento, sonó el celular de Freddie porque le había llegado un mensaje de su madre pidiéndole que fuera al departamento.

—Mi mamá quiere que vaya al departamento ahora… Está preparando un vídeo para su reunión semanal de padresagresivos y quiere que yo salga en él…

—¿Por qué va a aquellas reuniones si…? —empezó a preguntar Carly.

—Sí, debería ir a padresirritantesylunáticos —dijo Sam de una.

—Ella quiere compenetrarse con esas personas —empezó a explicar el chico seriamente y entrelazando sus dedos al decir "compenetrarse" — y saber lo que no tiene que hacer conmigo —explicó Freddie, como si fuera una muy buena razón.

Carly y Sam intercambiaron miradas y pronto empezaron a reírse, así que, ante tal acto, Freddie rodó los ojos.

—Chicas… —pidió, empezando a sentirse avergonzado, pero las chicas seguían riéndose.

—Eso es bobo —dijo Sam. —Pero estamos hablando de los Benson… —dijo entonces la rubia, haciendo que Freddie se la quedara mirando con los ojos entrecerrados sólo un segundo.

Sin embargo, Freddie no fue al departamento.

—Mmm, ¿saben qué? ¡Me voy a dar una ducha! ¡ADIÓS! —dijo la castaña apresuradamente.

Y salió corriendo. Sam y Freddie se la quedaron mirando confundidos en su trayectoria y hasta intercambiaron miradas.

Carly entonces se asomó por la parecita de camino al baño, interesada en los que sus dos mejores amigos hacían. En el intento, dio una patada a una maceta que allí estaba apoyada e hizo tal ruido que Sam y Freddie voltearon a mirar y Carly salió corriendo. Como no vieron a nadie, Sam y Freddie intercambiaron miradas y luego se encogieron de hombros.

Una hora más tarde… Después de que Carly se enviara mensajes con Ethan desde el baño y esperara que Sam hubiera dado algún paso con Freddie, Carly regresó al living. En la mesita ratona estaba el juego _¿Qué soy?_ abierto, y era evidente que habían estado jugando a eso… Se quedó mirando el juego ceñuda pero no vio a Sam y Freddie hasta que no volteó a mirar en dirección hacia la puerta del departamento.

Sam estaba haciéndole una llave de yudo a Freddie, entonces, este quedaba en el suelo y ella le torcía el brazo y la piernas mientras él se quejaba. Carly quedó mirando con impasibilidad y pronto se acercó Spencer desde su habitación y se puso al lado de ella.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Sam, ya déjame! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au!

—Estoy intentando que Sam y Freddie se lleven mejor —le informó Carly a Spencer, una mentira a medias, sin quitar la mirada de impasibilidad de la cara mientras seguía mirado hacia Sam y Freddie. Spencer también los miraba, pero éste estaba sonriendo. Freddie se levantaba del suelo en ese instante y miraba a Sam ceñudo.

—¡Ya aparta tus manos, muñeca! —le espetó el chico, señalándola, furioso.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Spencer con sarcasmo.

—Gracias —dijo Carly, sin inmutarse.

—¡Tú preguntaste si podían golpearte! —exclamó Sam—. ¡Deberías agradecerme!

—¡Me refería al juego! —espetó Freddie.

—¿Estuvieron solos por una hora y sólo jugaron al _Qué soy_? —preguntó Carly, sin poder creerlo. Sam la miró ceñuda sólo un segundo, como intentando comprender por qué había preguntado aquello. —¡Ay, dios! —expresó Carly.

Sam y Freddie intercambiaron miradas entonces, encogiéndose de hombros.

El asunto no había salido como quería, pero Carly no se dio por vencida. Después de aquello, intentó dejarlos solos más veces, pero en cada una de ellas siempre pasaba algo. Como lo del al día siguiente, en el desván. Dos segundos después de haberse ido para "buscar unas bebidas", y luego de que Sam y Freddie dijeran "De acuerdo", la luz del departamento se cortó y los dos chicos corrieron en dirección a Carly. Otra vez, algo había arruinado el momento... O los dejaba solos en el pasillo y aparecía la Señora Benson. Carly no podía soportarlo más y una noche, decidió ser un poco más directa.

Al día siguiente de aquella decisión, Carly llegaba a la escuela e iba directamente a la zona de su casillero. Cuando la castaña llegaba a él, vio a Sam guardando unos libros en el suyo.

—¡Sam!

—Hola, Carly —saludó la rubia, cerrando su casillero al tiempo que Carly se la quedaba mirando.

—¿Cuándo harás algo?

—Hago muchas cosas, Carlangas… Una de ellas, soportar a Freddie… —respondió Sam.

—No… Digo, sobre… Tú sabes… —dijo Carly luego, significativamente, sonriendo y dando golpecitos al hombro de la rubia con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda. Sam sólo la miraba confundida.

—¿De qué hablas? —soltó Sam entonces.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Carly, como pidiéndole que dejara de hacerse la tonta.

—¿Qué? —espetó Sam.

—¿Cuándo harás algo para conquistar a Freddie? —preguntó Carly insistentemente.

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza en el camino o qué? —preguntó Sam, incrédula.

—Sam... —dijo Carly con más suavidad, casi como una suplica, y sonriendo.

Enseguida, Sam se acercó un poco a Carly y le dio golpecitos en la cabeza con el puño, y luego apoyó la oreja como intentando escuchar algo. Carly estaba confundida ante tal acto.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Me percato de que aún tengas el cerebro intacto! —dijo Sam, alejándose.

En ese momento, llegó Freddie y las chicas no pudieron hablar mucho más.

—Hola, chicas...

Saludó el chico sonriendo... Carly le dirigió una mirada significativa a Sam, que sólo la miró impertérrita, y luego saludó a Freddie. En casi todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron en la escuela ese día, Carly no dejaba de insistirle que hiciera algo, pero Sam sólo ponía los ojos en blanco, daba media vuelta y se iba. Sin embargo, Carly dejó de insistir sin todavía desistir del plan de hacer algo por su mejor amiga. En la tarde, Ethan, Sam y Freddie estaban en el departamento de la castaña... Freddie estaba sentado en el banquito rojo frente a la computadora, pensando en Sam y en el chico misterioso; Ethan, estaba sentado en el sofá y daba miradas recelosas a Freddie de vez en cuando; Sam, estaba sentada al lado de Ethan y pensaba en jamón y en el "tonto Fredward" aunque estuviera sentado ahí con ellos; y Carly, estaba sentada ante la mesa de la cocina tamborileando con los dedos la mesa, desesperada, pasando la mirada a uno y a otro... A Sam, a Ethan y a Freddie... ¡Freddie!... Carly volvió la mirada a él con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendidos... Freddie miraba detenidamente a Sam, y seguía mirándola cuando ella se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cocina... Quiso seguirla con la mirada, pero entonces topó con la extraña mirada que la castaña le dirigía y un poco asustado volteó a mirar en dirección contraria, hacia la puerta del departamento. Aún sorprendida por aquellas miradas, Carly no pudo soportarlo más...

—Sam, Freddie, ¿nos traen licuados a Ethan, Spencer y a mí de _Licuados Locos? —_preguntó ella, yendo a sentarse al lado de Ethan. Él la miró ceñudo pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada en aquel momento.

—¿Por qué no van ustedes? —preguntó Sam, comiendo tocino recién robado de la heladera de los Shay. Sam se dirigía nuevamente al living...

—Pues… Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…

—Oh, bueno —dijo Freddie encogiéndose de hombro. Fue entonces a la puerta del departamento cuando Carly le dio el dinero. —¿Cuántos quieren?

—Dos Fresa salvaje para Ethan y para mí, y dos mango y cereza para Spencer... Vamos, Sam, ve con él… No podrá con todo. Ethan, vamos al desván... Así comenzamos... Ya sabes... eso.

Ethan estaba muy confundido pero estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a Carly sobre lo que estaba tramando en cuanto llegaran al desván. Mientras los chicos subían la escalera, Sam se quedó mirando a Carly tratando de descifrar lo que su amiga realmente estuviera pensando.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Qué ocurre sobre qué? —preguntó Carly como si nada, yendo a un puf y sentándose en él.

—La otra vez quisiste descomponer el ascensor sólo porque Sam y Freddie estaban ahí adentro y ¿ahora los mandas a _Licuados Locos? _¿Hay algo entre ellos? —preguntó el chico, esperanzado.

—¿Quieres Pepi-Cola? —preguntó Carly entusiasmadamente, levantándose del puf y dirigiéndose a la puerta del desván para regresar al living. Entonces, Ethan la siguió dando por hecho que entre Sam y Freddie pasaba algo y que Carly los dejaba solos con el propósito de que lo admitieran, así que empezó a pensar en ideas... Le agradaban Sam y Freddie, aunque hubiera pensando que Freddie estaba enamorado de Carly y no pudiera dejar de sentirse celoso.

Cuando llegaron al living, vieron a Sam recostada en el sofá. Su espalda se apoyaba en el brazo del sillón, sus piernas estaban estiradas y comía un burrito con gran tranquilidad.

—¿Qué haces, Sam? —soltó la castaña, bajando la escalera con la boca abierta y empezando a alterarse. —¡Tendrías que estar con Freddie en este momento…!—en aquel punto, la rubia la miró con enfado un segundo y luego rodó los ojos—… Para ayudarlo con los licuados —se apresuró a decir Carly.

—Sí… Pero veme aquí… —dijo Sam como si nada y luego dio un mordisco a su burrito… —Es agotador… —se quejó Sam.

—Ay, por Dios... —se lamentó Carly, pero pronto Ethan la agarró del brazo y la alejó hacia la cocina.

—Tengo una idea para dejar solos a Sam y a Freddie —dijo el chico.

—¿Quién dijo que quería dejarlos solos? —preguntó Carly.

—¿Te recuerdo lo del ascensor? —preguntó Ethan.

—Dime la idea —se apresuró a decir Carly.

Ethan sonrió.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, al llegar, Carly vio a Sam en su casillero y no quiso perder el tiempo en poner en marcha la idea de Ethan, que esperaba que funcionara. No era nada extravagante pero cualquier cosa podría arruinarlo, sin embargo, se insistió que tuviera esperanzas y sonrió.

—¡Hola, Sam! —exclamó Carly.

—Hola, Carls —saludó Sam algo seria, cerrando su casillero. —¿Ya se fue tu locura? —preguntó.

—Sin la locura de Carly, no habría iCarly —dijo Freddie llegando. Sam largó una risa de un segundo por el comentario.

—¡Gracias! —le dijo sarcásticamente la castaña a Freddie, que sonreía. —Y yo no soy la única... —dijo después Carly.

—No, sólo que a ti la locura te afectó más de lo debido —dijo Sam entonces, siguiendo con el tema anterior a la llegada del chico.

Freddie y Sam rieron e intercambiaron miradas mientras Carly los miraba seria.

—¡De acuerdo! —se alteró Carly, para que acabaran con el asunto. —Escuchen, el bar _Huesos rotos _se inaugura esta noche... Así que, ¿qué les parecía ir?

—Claro —dijo Freddie, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, genial... Habrá comida ¿y todo eso?

—¡Sí, Sam! —exclamó Carly, como expresándole que aquello era evidente.

—De acuerdo —sonrió la rubia y Freddie rió apenas por su comportamiento.

Luego de las clases, Carly y Freddie se dirigieron a Bushwell mientras Sam se dirigía a su casa porque su madre estaba discutiendo con el gato otra vez y temía que lo regalara. Llegando la hora de la inauguración del bar, Sam ya se había duchado y estaba vestida con una remera de mangas largas, un saco negro finito y vaqueros. Estaba lista para salir hacia el departamento de Carly cuando le llegó un mensaje de ella diciéndole que fuera al bar directamente porque tenía que hacer algunas cosas con Spencer antes. El mensaje finalizó con _Ethan y Freddie estarán allí también. _

Pero cuando llegó al bar, un sitio no muy grande, con mesas de madera marrón y cuadradas con una silla a cada lado y un gran espacio al fondo con un micrófono puesto en su soporte y una barra al costado (con postres, botellas de gaseosas, tragos, ponche y demás), vio a casi todo el lugar lleno y, en una mesa frente al gran espacio vacío, a Freddie. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros con varias tonalidades de azul y celeste, y vaqueros. Sam se acercó y se sentó al lado, frente al espacioso lugar del fondo.

—Hola, ¿Ethan no ha llegado aún? —preguntó Sam.

—Hola, Sam... No. Ni él ni Carly.

En aquel momento, empezó a pensar que todo había sido una estrategia... Y aquella idea se reforzó en su mente cuando ya habían pedido para comer y ni siquiera Ethan había llegado. "Te voy a matar, Carly Shay", pensó la rubia para sus adentros.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras comían, mirándose disimuladamente de vez en cuando, y Freddie, preguntándose por qué no llegaban Ethan y Carly todavía. En el transcurso de la comida, llegó al micrófono el dueño del lugar, que agradeció la presencia de todos en la noche de inauguración. Enseguida, presentó a una mujer que iría a cantar varias veces en aquel bar y entonces ella se puso a cantar.

Lo que aburrió a todos... Cantaba pausadamente y la música hacía que todos se pusieran a dormir. Muchos ya bostezaban y hasta se estaban empezando a ir.

—No debió agradecer tan pronto —soltó Sam.

—¿Dónde se han metido Ethan y Carly?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Sam. —Pero esto es tan aburrido...

Era pésimo. Además de bostezos se escuchaban comentarios bajos como _Buuu, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Nos vamos?_. Sam se puso de pie, haciendo que Freddie se la quedara mirando sorprendido, y más cuando la chica empezó a acercarse a la cantante.

—¡Sam, qué haces! —exclamó el chico, poniéndose de pie.

Sam se detuvo a medio camino y volteó a responder a Freddie, mirándolo con una sonrisa:

—Mamá les va a ensañar...

—¿Qué? ¡Sam, no! —espetó luego al ver que la rubia llegaba al escenario y empujaba a un lado a la mujer, que caía al suelo ("Ouch"). El dueño se estaba acercando ceñudo desde la entrada del bar cuando Sam se puso a rapear.

_Si creen que no sé rapear,_

_que venga el que me quiera desafiar_

Pronto el bar se llenó del todo y muchos desafiaban a Sam con rap... Hubo aplausos y vítores, y Freddie estaba de pie, bastante entusiasmado ya. El dueño se había quedado de brazos cruzados sentado en una mesa.

—¡SÍ! —exclamaba Freddie, levantando el puño y luego aplaudiendo, entre impresionado y entusiasmado por lo que Sam estaba logrando y por su gran talento para el rap.

Cuando Sam y los dos chicos que se sumaron a la pelea de rap terminaron, el dueño se acercó y los dos chicos salieron corriendo asustados. Pero Sam se quedó allí plantada, dejando que el hombre le quitara el micrófono algo bruscamente.

—¡Le hice un favor! —se defendió Sam, creyendo que no había hecho nada malo. —Sólo tiene que dejar de contratar torpes, zopencos y aburridos… Adiós.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Sam abría la puerta del departamento de Carly y entrataba a él con Freddie siguiéndola. Carly estaba en la cocina, buscando algo de beber en la heladera, pero al sentir la entrada de los chicos, cerró la heladera con un empujón y se puso detrás de la mesita que dividía el living de la cocina. Freddie le espetaba a Sam mientras él cerraba la puerta:

—¡Le pegaste al dueño!

Sam se detuvo a medio camino hacia Carly y volteó para decirle, con enojo:

—No me pagó.

—¡También golpeaste al camarero! —siguió diciendo Freddie, que se había detenido en el lugar también.

—¡Pero si le arreglé la cara!

—¡Y luego me golpeaste a mí!

—¡Ah, eso fue sólo porque me molestabas!

Freddie miró a Sam ceñudo en aquel punto mientras ella le sonreía, más por lo que sentía cuando miraba a Freddie poniendo esa cara que por sentirse divertida.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Carly.

Al mismo tiempo, Sam y Freddie miraron a Carly interrogativamente.

—¿Qué pasó con ustedes? —espetó Sam.

—¡Estuvimos esperándolos en el nuevo bar casi dos horas! —exclamó Freddie.

—Oh, ¿era hoy? —preguntó la castaña haciéndose la tonta.

Freddie se la quedó mirando confundido mientras Sam se la quedaba mirando fulminantemente. Inmediatamente, Carly empezó a correr. Subió las escaleras corriendo y llegó a su habitación… Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando llegó Sam.

—¡Carly… ven un segundo!

—¡No! —gritaba del otro lado de la puerta una asustada castaña, que había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto con llave.

Sam rodó los ojos y, enseguida, con una horquilla que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, comenzó su trabajo para abrir la puerta.

Carly se alejó lo más posible de Sam.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó Sam.

Poco a poco, Carly se atrevió acercarse a la rubia, que había quedado parada en el umbral de la puerta.

—Quiero que estén juntos… —dijo entonces la castaña.

—¡Yo quiero que termines con esto!

—¡Sam!

—NO - VA - A - PASAR —Sam recalcó las sílabas lentamente para hacerle a entender a Carly lo ridícula de su idea. Carly se quedó callada, pensando, y Sam caminó de vuelta al living. Carly se quedó allí estancada sin saber qué hacer para ayudar a su amiga.

Al llegar al living, Sam vio que Freddie estaba sentado en el banquito rojo ante la computadora. El chico había escuchado los pasos y volteado a mirar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Freddie.

—No, ¡sólo que Carly se ha vuelto loca! —exclamó la rubia mientras Freddie se acercaba a ella.

—Es evidente que Carly quiere que dejemos de pelear —dijo Freddie—… O que me dejes de molestar… O de golpear… O de destruirme el pearphone… O de robarme dinero… O

—Eso no va a pasar… —rectificó Sam y luego rodó los ojos. Le parecía evidente que a Freddie no le gustaba nada que le hiciera esas cosas.

—¿Puedes considerar no destruir mi Pearphone al menos? —preguntó Freddie, casi sin querer preguntarlo.

Sam no pudo evitar largar una pequeña risita.

—Como si te fuera hacer caso, Benson —espetó de pronto Sam.

—Me lo suponía —dijo Freddie.

—Y Carly está loca si cree que yo no seguiré molestándote… Y tú también... ¿Para qué existes si no?

—¿Para hacer mi vida miserable? —preguntó el chico acercándose más a ella. Estaban a medio metro de uno y otro, y antes de que la rubia hablara, se quedaron mirando a los ojos con la respirando y el corazón alborotados.

—Ni en tu sueños dejaré de molestarte, Benson —dijo Sam, como aclarando un punto.

—Yo no dije que lo hicieras —mencionó Freddie.

Sam sólo vio sus ojos y se preguntó qué sería de su vida si Freddie no existiera y no lo hubiera conocido y no fuera su amigo… ¿A quién habría molestado? Freddie le hablaba, pero ella ya no escuchaba… "

_Yo te molesto a ti... No a..._

_¿cualquier otro chico?_

Recordaba Sam lo que se dijeron una vez mientras seguía viendo a los ojos a Freddie y él hablaba…

Su corazón ya estaba apunto de explotar de tantas calladas, de tanto sentimiento…

¡Y lo hizo!

Sin poderlo evitar, agarró a Freddie de los hombros y plantó sus labios sobre los de él. Y al sentir sus labios en los suyos, la chica dejó de pensar para abandonarse al sentimiento que producía tener ESOS labios sobre los suyos… ESOS únicos labios. Abandonarse al sentimiento que le producía esa única presencia. Ese único chico que podía soportarla con sus molestias, golpes e insultos… Que estaba al lado de ella, apoyándola en todo momento, aunque la chica sólo viviera para hacerle travesuras. ¿Porque qué tendría de lindo y divertido la vida si Freddie no existiera para que ella pudiera molestarlo?

Freddie había mantenido los ojos abietos sólo por unos segundos… ¿Sam lo estaba besando? ¿O sólo era su imaginación? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? No lo sabía, pero se sentía maravilloso. Cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso. Al segundo, Sam abrió los ojos pero no se retiró… ¿Freddie la estaba besando también?

Cuando se separaron, los dos se mostraron sorprendidos, y a medida que se alejaban uno del otro, se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

—Em… —Freddie quiso seguir hablando pero no supo cómo continuar. Sam estaba de igual o peor manera. ¡Y quería salir corriendo de allí! Había vuelto a la realidad y, viendo cómo Freddie la miraba, quería huir.

Y así lo hizo. Freddie no supo cómo reaccionar, y se quedó allí plantado, como un tonto.

**Seguramente este final le habrá hecho recordar a iOMG, por lo menos, la parte del beso, je... **

**Bueno, ¿les gustó el capítulo o no? ¿Cómo salió considerando que mi cerebro me está abandonando? jajaj**

**Déjenme Review ¡por favor! Cuéntenme sus opiniones que para eso está el botoncito de Review this is Chapter jeje**

**¡Saludos! Me tardaré para el próximo capítulo aunque tenga una ideita aproximada de cómo será... y tal vez sea un poco corto, pero bue...**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **


	17. La cita

**¡Holaaa! ¡Pude terminar el capítulo! (Para los próximos sí tendrán que esperar, porque ya se está acercando el final, y aunque ya tengo la idea del final -que no se va a centrar sólo en Seddie- todavía quisiera escribir por lo menos un capítulo más, para el cual no tengo la idea y ni se me ocurre je). **

**Capítulo 17: La cita**

Freddie no supo cómo reaccionar, y se quedó allí plantado, como un tonto...

Pronto se escucharon los pasos de Carly bajando por las escaleras con mirada confundida por no encontrar a Sam allí. Freddie, poco a poco, estaba volviendo en sí y empezaba a sonreír.

—¿Dónde está Sam? —preguntó la castaña, comprendiendo que la discusión que acababan de tener había sido demasiado para Sam y que se había ido del departamento por aquel motivo.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Freddie entonces, saliendo por fin del trance. Entonces, salió corriendo del departamento, llamando a la rubia a cada tanto.

Carly cerró la puerta, que el chico había dejado abierta, algo ceñuda y sumida en sus pensamientos. Pronto el sonido de su PearPhone, que se hallaba en uno de sus bolsillos traseros de sus jeans, la sacó de su desconcierto por el extraño comportamiento de Freddie. Cuando vio su Pearphone, notó que se trataba de Sam. Enseguida atendió y empezó a hablar atropelladamente: — ¡Sam! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué…?

—¡Besé a Freddie! —la cortó Sam, exclamando exaltada. También se notaba que respiraba agitadamente.

Carly se quedó mirando a la nada con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué?

Pero sólo se escuchaba el tono de la cortada telefónica.

Sam se guardaba nuevamente el celular en sus vaqueros mientras bajaba casi corriendo las escaleras hacia el hall, que estaba vacío. Supuso que el asqueroso y verrugoso (bueno, por eso era asqueroso) portero estaría buscando una tijerita en el cuartito para cortarse los pelos de su enorme verruga, pero la rubia no estaba para pensar en otras cosas que no fuera en el beso que le acababa de dar a Freddie y en la vergüenza que estaba pasando. No por el hecho en sí de haberlo besado sino por que ELLA lo había hecho. ELLA, quien siempre lo maltrataba, lo llamaba "tonto", lo molestaba, y que para nada se arrepentía de aquello, había besado a Fredward Benson, o a Fred el raro, Fredraro, Fredtonto, como ella solía y le gustaba llamarlo. ¿Por qué no se había podido resistir? ¿Podría el amor bajar todas las defensas?

Pronto escuchó la voz de Freddie viniendo detrás de ella, llamándola, y con gran rapidez, fue a esconderse tras el escritorio de Luwbert. Se asomó un poco y vio que Freddie bajaba las escaleras corriendo y, sin dejar de gritar su nombre, salía del edificio. Sin embargo, Freddie vio a personas caminando de aquí para allá, autos circulando por la calle, la noche envolviendo todo y un tacho de basura, pero nada que se pareciera a Sam. Sin saber qué hacer más que llamarla por teléfono, agarró su PearPhone de camino a la entrada de Bushwell y la llamó. Algo que Sam no esperaba. Se desesperó en sacar su celular de su bolsillo, pero sin embargo, mientras se acercaba a la entrada del edificio, Freddie pudo escucharlo. Rápidamente, corrió al interior y supo de dónde provenía. Corrió entonces hasta ponerse tras el mostrador pero no había nadie allí… Tan sólo vio el celular de la chica tirado en el suelo.

Frustrado por la situación de no encontrarla, cortó el llamado y agarró el celular. De repente, escuchó apresurados pasos a su espalda y volteó a mirar, pero, aunque no vio a nadie por allí, supo y sentía que se había tratado de Sam.

Sam volvió a entrar al departamento de Carly, haciendo asustar a la castaña, que estaba en la concina, y que, al verla entrar, dejó la botella de gaseosa de la que había estado bebiendo en la mesada y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Sam!

Pero Sam la agarró de los costados quedando Carly mirándola estática y le dijo:

—¡Si viene Freddie, dile que me mudé a Guadalajara!

Luego la soltó y corrió hacia la escalera para esconderse en la habitación de Carly.

Wow, pensaba Carly, nunca se imaginó que iría a llegar el día en que Sam estuviera huyendo de Freddie, y no al revés, para variar.

—¡Espera, Sam! —exclamó la castaña segundos después, y enseguida fue tras ella.

Y en el momento en que el living se quedaba vacío, Freddie regresaba.

La rubia se había quedado sentada sobre la cama, mirando hacia la nada, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Sentía cosas contradictorias: al tiempo que no se arrepentía por lo que acababa de hacer, se arrepentía. Lo primero era porque así lo había sentido, el beso le había gustado, y aquella "salida" de las amarras también le había gustado, fue un desahogo de todas las cosas sentidas y guardadas por Freddie, y en cierto sentido, se sentía liberada. Y se arrepentía porque había besado a Freddie, al chico al que siempre le hacía la vida imposible, y se preocupaba por lo que él estaría pensando en aquel momento.

¿Que se preocupaba por lo que estaría pensando Freddie? ¿Sam?

Se puso de pie decidida, pues las Puckett deberían hacer frente a cualquier situación... A cualquier situación que no implicara debilidad o besar a Freddie, o ambas... Se volvió a sentar.

Carly entró a la habitación en aquel instante, exclamando "¡Sam!", pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, se escuchó la voz de Freddie al otro lado de la puerta.

"Toc- toc".

Las dos chicas supieron que se trataba de Freddie. Sam se puso inmediatamente de pie y miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar dónde esconderse, pero Freddie ya había entrado…

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin saber qué palabras pronunciar hasta que la entrada de Spencer al cuarto los obligó a mirarlo:

—¡Chicos, quieren ver…! —pedía el muchacho con entusiasmo.

—¡Ahora no, Spencer! —se alteró Carly.

—Yo sí quiero ver… —empezó a decir Sam.

—Iré yo… —empezó a decir Carly.

—Podemos ir las dos —dijo Sam.

—Sam, ¿podemos hablar? —habló entonces Freddie.

—¿Sam? ¿Crees que soy Sam? Soy Melanie —dijo la rubia, imitando el tono de voz dulzón de su hermana gemela y poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

Freddie la miró como diciendo "¿Me ves cara de tonto?".

—Sí —respondió entonces Sam a la mirada, sabiendo exactamente lo que el chico estaba pensando.

Carly empujó fuera de la habitación a Spencer con mucho esfuerzo, porque éste estaba haciendo empedimientos con su cuerpo para quedarse y escuchar. Pero cuando logró hacer que Spencer fuera a cualquier lado menos a su habitación, Carly corrió hacia allí, espiando un poco por la puerta.

—¡Sam, sé que eres tú! —espetaba Freddie, porque, al parecer, Sam seguía tratando de convencerlo de que era Melanie.

—Pero no lo soy…

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, "Melanie"… —dijo Freddie, con sarcasmo aquel nombre—… ¿Por qué me besaste? —se quedaron mirando a los ojos dos segundos más y a Freddie se le ocurrió preguntar: —¿O aquella fue Sam?

Sam no habló, sólo quedó mirándolo. Freddie sonrió. Pero entonces Sam puso los ojos en blanco y largó un gruñido.

—Carly Shay, sé que estás detrás de la puerta —le espetó la rubia.

Entonces se escuchó un preocupado "Ay, lo siento" y pasos que se alejaban.

—Sam... Em... ¿Qué dices en encontrarnos mañana y no sé... Hablar? —preguntó el chico de pronto, nervioso.

—¿De qué hablas, Benson? —soltó Sam, mirándolo pasmada.

—De una... Cita —respondió él.

Dos minutos más tarde...

—¡Tienes una cita con Freddie! —exclamó Carly dando un pequeño salto, haciendo que Sam pusiera los ojos en blanco con una rebanada de tocino en la mano.

Luego de acordar una hora, Freddie fue a su departamento y Sam fue al living a encontrarse con Carly. La rubia se había encontrado muy silenciosa pensando en todo lo que había pasado y trataba de encontrar la pieza que faltaba, o lo que hacía no cuadrar al asunto. Después de varias preguntas y miradas insistentes de Carly, Sam terminó por contarle lo de la cita mientras se dirigía a la heladera a robar comida.

—Es sólo para hablar —dijo Sam, bastante incómoda. De pasar a golpearlo, insultarlo y molestarlo pasaría a golpearlo, insultarlo y molestarlo también pero con otro sentimiento mezclado con ello.

—¡SAM! —exclamó Carly, como regaño—. ¿No comiste en el bar? —le preguntó.

—Sí, ¿y? —preguntó la rubia como si nada.

—¡Entonces, ya deja de robar comida del refri! —exclamó Carly alterada.

De pronto, Sam sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Qué tal si llamamos a Melanie y…? —preguntó.

A pesar del cambio de tema, Carly comprendió a lo que quería llegar su amiga.

—¡No! —espetó Carly.

—O si dices que me secuestraron, o… O que me arrestaron. Freddie, de lo crédulo que es, se lo va a creer.

—Sam…

—¡Pero si es crédulo! ¿Te acuerdas del día del Payaso? —quiso hacer recordar Sam como si aquel fuera el punto.

—¡Sam! —empezaba a alterarse Carly—. No sé creyó que fueras Melanie... ¡Tú irás a esa cita y tienes que buscar algo que ponerte!

—No exageres.

Al día siguiente, después de un día de clases en el que Freddie y Sam no hablaron sobre el beso, Sam robó le robó dinero, lo golpeó y luego se rió de él junto con Carly porque su madre seguía insistiendo en las reuniones de Padres Agresivos. Freddie se defendió diciendo "Tal vez resulte educativo", lo que provocó nuevas risas. En ningún momento, Freddie y Sam hablaron sobre el asunto del día anterior aunque Carly insistiera sobre ello y largara indirectas muy directas como "¿No tienen que hablar?" "¿No quieren besarse de nuevo?" "¿Se van a encontrar hoy?" En todas esas veces, Sam gruñó "!Agggrr!" y se alejó de ellos. La primera vez que Carly y Freddie se quedaron solos, Carly lo miró y le dijo, con sarcasmo y cruzándose de brazos:

—¿Así que te gustaba Melanie?

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco y luego dijo:

—No me mires así... Tú sola sacaste esa conclusión... Desde el principio intentaba decirte...

—Oh, de acuerdo —expresó Carly, descruzándose de brazos.

Acercándose la hora de la cita, en el departamento de Freddie, Marissa estaba preparando en un trípode una pequeña filmadora y frente a ella ya había puesto dos sillas. Mientras tanto, Freddie salía de su habitación después de haberse duchado y llevaba puesto vaqueros, zapatos negros y una camisa azul.

—Ven aquí, Freddie… —lo llamó su madre en cuanto lo vio llegar.

—Ahora no puedo, mamá —le dijo Freddie, yendo a la puerta del departamento.

—¡Freddie! ¡Quiero presentarte en el vídeo para Padres Agresivos!

—Ay, no, madre… —dijo el chico moviendo la cabeza con un poco de molestia y algo ceñudo.

—¡Fredward Benson!

—Tengo que irme ahora —le comentó el chico.

—Freddie, ven aquí ahora mismo —dijo la Señora Benson…

Freddie resopló algo disgustado, pero se acercó a su madre mientras ella encendía la cámara, y luego se sentaba frente a ella. Freddie quedó con los brazos cruzados y ceñudo, empezando a sentirse desesperado.

La Señora Benson carraspeó débilmente y, luego, con postura recta, dirigió la mirada hacia la cámara.

—Hola, madres. Hola, padres. Mi nombre es Marissa, y mi hijito se llama Freddie… ¿Ven lo fuerte que está mi ñiñito? —preguntaba la Señora Benson y luego intentó hacer sentar a un ceñudo Freddie al lado de ella. —Una buena ración de verduras en las comidas...

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco en aquel punto... Qué suerte que no estaban Carly ni Sam por allí, pensó el chico.

A la hora acordada, o tal vez unos minutos más tarde, Sam caminaba en el parque hacia el banco que el chico le había indicado. Llevaba su cabello rubio y enrulado suelto, después de evitar a Carly, que había querido hacerle un peinado raro en la cabeza. Llevaba puesto una blusa de mangas abombadas ¾ de color rojo, un saco negro y vaqueros. En la plaza había chicos corriendo o jugando a la pelota, pero no había rastros de Freddie. Sin embargo, llegó al banco y se sentó a esperar. Lo de llegar algo tarde no le había funcionado aquella vez.

—Madre, ¿no puedes hacerlo luego? Debo irme... —empezó a decir Freddie, al tiempo que la Señora Benson decía: "Entonces, lo arropo cuando se va a dormir porque a la noche hace demasiado frío... ¡Freddie!", exclamó aquello último por lo que había dicho y porque había arruinado el vídeo. —Madre, lo siento, ¿sí? Pero tengo que hacer algo importante...

—Oh, está bien, mi niño —cedió la Señora Benson, poniéndose de pie como Freddie. —¿Te perfumaste, hijo? —preguntó Marissa dándose cuenta en aquel instante. —¿Te ves con una chica? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Carly? ¿Bianca? —Freddie rodó los ojos al escuchar eso—. Esa niña te conviene, Freddie... Tiene un padre farmace...

—¡ES SAM! —la cortó Freddie.

Marissa abrió los ojos de par en par y largó un quejido del susto.

—¡Freddie! —exclamó luego ella, lamentando aquello. — ¡Esa niña es una salvaje!

Freddie la miró entonces con ojos fulminantes...

—¡Acuérdate de lo que te hace, Freddie!

—¡Mamá! —exclamó el chico, para que dejara de decir esas cosas.

—Pues hijo, no te dejaré salir con ella...

—¡Mamá, si no me dejas salir ahora mismo, te juro que…! Te juro que… ¡Te juro que dejaré de ver _Házlo por ti mismo_ contigo!

—¡Freddie! ¡El otro día entró sin golpear antes y se comió toda la comida que estaba sobre la mesa, y era para tus primos! Le dije: Había un cartel que decía "no tocar" y entonces ella me contestó: Bueno, no decía "no comer"

Freddie largó una risa por aquello. "Sam es impresionante", pensó. Mientras, la Señora Benson lo miraba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y un tanto decepcionada.

—Freddie...

—Madre, escucha... —se detuvo un segundo en lo que la Señora Benson lo volvía a mirar con su habitual expresión al mirarlo a él, con preocupación—. Sam es sensacional... Ella es una gran persona. Bajo ese corazón fuerte que siempre deja ver, hay un corazón muy dulce, pero allí está y lo esconde —dijo aquello acordándose del maravilloso beso que ella le había dado la noche anterior—. Tiene una gran fortaleza y la utiliza para defenderse de los que la lastiman y contra los que lastiman a sus amigos. Además, es divertida y, cuando estoy con ella, no me siento solo... Y bueno, se ve muy linda haciendo todas esas cosas que habitualmente hace...

La Señora Benson se lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pensativa.

Freddie corría por la plaza, pero, llegando al lugar indicado, vio que Sam no estaba. Se sentó en el banco unos minutos, pues cabía la posibilidad de que la rubia decidiera llegar tarde… No sería la primera vez. Pero pasado el tiempo y ante la inminente ausencia de la rubia, Freddie se dio cuenta de que el que había llegado tarde había sido él.

Inmediatamente, el chico le envió un mensaje a Sam desde su Paerphone preguntándole dónde estaba. A los cinco segundos, recibió la respuesta de la rubia, que le decía: "Eres un tonto".

Desesperado por hacerle entender a Sam por qué llegó tarde a la cita y la rubia no pensara que no había ido y se enojara con él, Freddie corrió a la casa de Sam. No sabía si ella iría a estar allí pero podía intentarlo, como también podía hacerlo yendo al departamento de Carly. No se le ocurría a qué otro lugar podría haber ido. Llegó en quince minutos a la casa de Sam. Nervioso se plantó frente a la puerta. ¿Cómo su vida había desembocado a eso? Esperando que la rubia estuviera ahí, que se solucionara el asunto, y titubeando un poco, el chico hizo sonar el timbre. Después de unos segundos en expectativa y con los latidos de su corazón acelerados porque sentía muchas cosas: nerviosismo por la situación, emoción por volver a verla, tensión por su cercanía, se escuchó un "Adelante" desde el interior. Freddie supo que se trataba de Pam.

Cuando entró a la casa de Sam, vio que Pam la perseguía por toda la sala. Sam agarraba en sus manos un burrito.

—¡Trae para acá! —exclamaba Pam mientras perseguía a su hija.

—¡No!

—¡Era el último burrito!

Pero sam se detuvo a medio camino al ver a Freddie y también lo hizo Pam. Sam lo miró respirando furiosamente y salió corriendo tras él. Freddie también corrió, saliendo de la casa, mientras exclamaba: "¡Sam, no! ¡Déjame que te explique!".

—¡Con mami no se juega! —exclamó la rubia, entrando nuevamente a la casa y cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

En los días siguientes, Sam estuvo en el departamento de Carly, como siempre, pero estas veces, robaba comida más seguido y paseaba por todo el departamento. Todavía no dejaba hablar a Freddie, aunque el chico lo había intentado varias veces en la escuela. A Carly no le gustaba ver mal a sus amigos así que una tarde fue al departamento de Freddie, encontrándolo sentado en el sofá. Se fue a sentar al lado de él y le empezó a hablar.

—¿Puedes ir a hablar con ella para que deje de ensuciar mi piso? —preguntó Carly. En realidad, no quería ver tristes a sus amigos, aunque no le desagradaría que Sam terminara de dejar los platos sucios esparcidos por todo el departamento.

—Ya lo he intentado —dijo el chico—. Después del desencuentro, le envíe un mensaje y me respondió que era un tonto...

—Ah, no, ¿enserio? —dijo Carly con sarcasmo.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Yo fui a la cita! —exclamó el chico.

—¡Já! —expresó Carly—. ¡Sabía que era una cita!

—¡Luego fui a la casa y no dejó que le explicara! ¡Y en la escuela tampoco!

Mientras le hablaba, Carly no dejó de fijarse, ceñuda de la confusión, la filmadora que estaba sobre la televisión. Freddie se dio cuenta.

—Es la filmadora que mi madre utilizará para hacer el vídeo para Padres Agresivos... Por eso llegué tarde a la cita... Mi mamá me insistía en grabar con ella. Grabamos algo, pero no lo terminamos porque...

—¡OH! ¿De verdad? ¡Quiero ver eso! —exclamó Carly divertida, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cámara.

—¡NO! —exclamó Freddie, poniéndose de pie. Carly dio un saltito hacia atrás, asustada.

—Ay, de acuerdo —dijo apresuradamente—. Bueno, iré a hablar con Sam...

Cuando regresó a su departamento, además, de ver tres platos vacíos o sucios sobre la mesita ratona, pisó un plato que estaba en el suelo.

—¡Sam! —exclamó la castaña, al tiempo que agarraba el plato del piso. Y en el momento en que agarraba también los platos de la mesita para llevarlos a la cocina, Sam bajaba la escalera sosteniendo un plato lleno de comida.

—Deberías dejar de esparcir tu suciedad en mi departamento —dijo Carly al verla.

—¿Fuiste a hablar con el tonto?

—Ya sé que estás enojada con él, pero no deberías decirle tonto...

—Esté o no enfadada con él, él seguirá siendo tonto.

Carly rodó los ojos, dejó los platos en la pileta y regresó junto a Sam.

—...Con mami no se juega... —dijo la rubia.

Ese "con mami no se juega" se puso en marcha aquel viernes a la noche. La rubia se había quedado a dormir en lo de Carly, pero en cuanto la chico cerró los ojos, Sam se levantó del sillón donde, supuestamente, se había quedado dormida ante los ojos de Carly, y se dirigió al departamento de Freddie. Quería ver si podía encontrar algo para hacerlo pagar... Con su don para abrir puertas, la chica entró al sitio y encendió la luz del living. Evidentemente, ya se habían ido a dormir. Seguramente, la Señora Benson le había ordenado irse a dormir a las nueve. Recorrió con sus ojos todo el sitio hasta que reparó en un vídeo, cuya etiqueta decía "Padres Agresivos". Sam sonrió ampliamente al acordarse de que Freddie les había contado sobre el vídeo que debían hacer para que la Señora Benson lo presentara en una de las reuniones. Sonrió divertida, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, y enseguida salió del departamento apagando la luz antes. Sin esperar mucho tiempo, la chica puso el vídeo para verlo en el departamento de la castaña.

_—Hola, madres. Hola, padres. Mi nombre es Marissa, y mi hijito se llama Freddie… ¿Ven lo fuerte que está mi ñiñito? —preguntaba la Señora Benson y luego intentó hacer sentar a un ceñudo Freddie al lado de ella. —Una buena ración de verduras en las comidas..._

_Freddie puso los ojos en blanco en aquel punto, ya sentado al lado de su madre y frente a la cámara._

A medida que avanzaba el vídeo, Sam se reía de las cosas que decía la Señora Benson, además, le divertía que Freddie se estuviera poniendo de pie a cada rato pero que su madre lo tirara de vuelta hacia el asiento.

_—Madre, ¿no puedes hacerlo luego? Debo irme... —empezó a decir Freddie, al tiempo que la Señora Benson decía: "Entonces, lo arropo cuando se va a dormir porque a la noche hace demasiado frío... ¡Freddie!". —Madre, lo siento, ¿sí? Pero tengo que hacer algo importante..._

_—Oh, está bien, mi niño —dijo entonces la Señora Benson, poniéndose de pie como Freddie. —¿Te perfumaste, hijo? —cuestionó Marissa. —¿Te ves con una chica? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Carly? ¿Bianca?_

Sam arrugó el entrecejo... Entre confundida y... Celosa.

_—Esa niña te conviene, Freddie... Tiene un padre farmace... __—empezaba a decir la Señora Benson. _

_—¡ES SAM! —la cortó Freddie._

Sam pegó un saltó y abrió los ojos bien grandes al escuchar eso... Supo entonces de cuándo había sido ese vídeo.

_Marissa largó un quejido del susto._

_—¡Freddie! —exclamó luego ella, lamentando aquello. — ¡Esa niña es una salvaje!_

Sam rodó los ojos al escuchar eso...

_Freddie la miró entonces con ojos fulminantes..._

_—¡Acuérdate de lo que te hace, Freddie!_

_—¡Mamá! —exclamó el chico, parecía molesto. _

_—Pues hijo, no te dejaré salir con ella..._

_—¡Mamá, si no me dejas salir ahora mismo, te juro que…! Te juro que… ¡Te juro que dejaré de ver Házlo por ti mismo contigo!_

Sam no pudo evitar reír al escuchar aquella última parte, su sonrisa se mantuvo, mostrando todos sus dientes...

_—¡Freddie! ¡El otro día entró sin golpear antes y se comió toda la comida que estaba sobre la mesa, y era para tus primos!. Le dije: Había un cartel que decía "no tocar" y entonces ella me contestó: "Bueno, no decía "no comer"_

_Freddie largó una risa por aquello..._

Nunca pensó que iría a pensar que la comida de la Señora Benson sabía bien, pero así había sido... Sam pensaba aquello mientras ponía una mano en su estómago.

_—Freddie..._

_—Madre, escucha... —se detuvo un segundo__—._ Sam es sensacional...

Sam se quedó mirando y escuchando el vídeo pasmada al oír eso...

___—..._Ella es una gran persona. Bajo ese corazón fuerte que siempre deja ver, hay un corazón muy dulce, pero allí está y lo esconde. Tiene una gran fortaleza y la utiliza para defenderse de los que la lastiman y contra los que lastiman a sus amigos. Además, es divertida y, cuando estoy con ella, no me siento solo... Y bueno, se ve muy linda haciendo todas esas cosas que habitualmente hace...

El vídeo había terminado, pero Sam no sabía mucho cómo reaccionar... Pero lo que sabía era que había cometido un gran error. Inmediatamente, envío un mensaje a Freddie diciéndole: "Nos encontramos en _Huesos rotos; mañana a la una; lleva mucho dinero. Sam". _Y luego vio el vídeo unas tres veces más hasta que, finalmente, decidió irse a dormir.

Cerca de la una y cuarto, Sam bajaba tranquilamente la escalera hacia el living de los Shay y vio a Carly en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

—¿Sam? ¿Estás despierta? —le preguntó la castaña con gran sorpresa.

—Debo irme... Luego te cuento —dijo la rubia y salió del departamento, llevando un vídeo consigo.

Al entrar a _Huesos rotos, _donde apenas había una que otra persona almorzando, Sam vio a alguien sentado ante una mesa y este llevaba puesto sobre su ropa la protección que generalmente llevaban los arqueros en hockey. Luego, ese alguien la llamaba alzando un brazo con almohadilla y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Freddie.

Sam sonrió divertidamente. "Tonto", se dijo en su interior.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —preguntó la rubia.

—Em... —decía Freddie tras su casco enrejado.

—No te voy a golpear —dijo la chica, sentándose enfrente de él. Inmediatamente, el chico se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse con gran rapidez el uniforme sin dejar de mirar a Sam, pues no sabía cuál era su intención al citarlo allí. Dejó todo tirado en el suelo y volvió a sentarse, peinándose con los dedos.

—Mira, Sam... Yo fui a la cita. Sólo llegué tarde. Mi madre me retuvo para un estúpido ví... —en aquel momento, Sam había puesto el vídeo en cuestión sobre la mesa—... Ouh.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella, y luego suspiró. —Me disculpo por no haberte dejado hablar... —dijo después.

—Está bien —sonrió Freddie.

Sam sonrió a su vez y Freddie se acercó a ella, esperando un abrazo. Ella también se puso de pie y se acercó a abrazarlo... Enseguida, utilizó la lapicera electrocutadora de Spencer y Freddie cayó al piso.

—Dije que no te golpearía... —dijo la rubia divertidamente.

Freddie se quejaba en el suelo, pero a los dos segundos ya se levantaba y miraba algo ceñudo a Sam.

—También me disculpo por eso... También, por comer la comida para tus primos... Por entrar sin permiso a tu departamento... Por regarlar el PearPhone a los fans, y destruir los otros... Y ya está. No esperes más.

—¿Te sientes fresca otra vez?

—Sí...

Freddie sonrió recordando el primer beso con ella y cuando ella se había disculpado por casi todas las cosas que le había hecho.

De pronto, se sintió un poco la tensión entre ellos, mientras se quedaban mirando, pero Freddie se acercó, la agarró de la cara y la besó.

**¡Sí, terminé el capítulo! creí que iba a tardar más.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Les aburrió?**

**Todo me lo pueden decir en los Reviews que me dejarán, ¿cierto?**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (Tardaré y creo que mucho)... **

**¡Saludos! **


	18. Días de locos

**Holaaa ¿cómo están? Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles sus reviews, y segundo, decirles que no sabía qué poner de título así que sólo espero que este haya quedado bien para el capítulo je.**

**iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen... Salvo esta historia, que ya está terminando, y algún que otro personaje... **

**Ahora sin más los dejo con el capítulo y espero que les guste:**

**Capítulo 18: Días de locos**

—Entonces, ¿tuvieron una cita? —preguntaba Carly a Sam y a Freddie. Los tres estaban en el departamento de la castaña, sentados en el living. Sam y Freddie estaban uno al lado del otro en el sofá mientras que Carly en un sillón.

—No —respondió Sam, haciendo que Carly la mirara confundida.

—Después de hablar, nos sentamos a comer… —empezó a explicar Sam a su mejor amiga (evitando decir "después de que nos besamos… y que Freddie tartamudeara como loco para preguntarme si quería ser la novia" ), al tiempo que Freddie asentía con la cabeza, corroborando.

—Pero el dueño reconoció a Sam y nos volvieron a echar… —continuó Freddie.

—Sííí, creo que no nos quieren allí —dijo Sam como si nada.

—¿Será porque fuiste hacia la cantante, la empujaste y alborotaste a todo el bar? —preguntó Freddie, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—¡Lo hice vivir! —se justificó la rubia.

—Sí, y me encantó —sonrió Freddie, para luego acercarse y darle un suave beso en los labios. Carly sonrió en ese punto sólo por unos segundos.

—En conclusión, ¿todavía no tuvieron una cita? —insistió, como si aquello fuera un problema grave.

—No, no tuvimos ninguna cita todavía —dijo Sam con gran tranquilidad.

En ese momento los chicos fueron interrumpidos por Spencer, que abrió la puerta del departamento con brusquedad, entrando con muchas bolsas en sus brazos…

—¡Miren, miren, miren, miren! —pedía el muchacho, como loco, haciendo que los chicos voltearan a mirarlo asustados. Luego, sus expresiones fueron de confusión cuando vieron que Spencer dejaba caer unas bolsas cerca de la mesa de la computadora.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Freddie, poniéndose de pie y acercándose, junto a Sam y Carly.

—¡Lo encontré en el basurero! —exclamó Spencer, entusiasmado, mirándolos con una sonrisa ancha.

—Ay, Dios —dijo Carly.

—Iuuu.

—Ooh…

Expresaron los chicos al mismo tiempo que se echaban unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡No sean delicados! —exclamó entonces Spencer, empezando a explorar en una de las bolsas—. Oh, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó al aire (Carly lo miraba con los ojos abiertos bien grandes, Freddie con las cejas arqueadas y Sam con la boca ligeramente abierta). Enseguida, Spencer sacaba, agarrándola de la cola, a una rata muerta. Todos gritaron al darse cuenta de lo que era y Spencer soltó al animal muerto. Carly, Sam y Freddie habían vuelto a echarse atrás y miraban impresionados a la rata.

—¡Spencer! ¡Ya deja de buscar cosas del basurero! —espetó Carly de pronto, alterada.

—Pero…

—Ahora vas a limpiar todo eso —ordenó la castaña.

—Bueno… —dijo Spencer, como un niño regañado, bajando la cabeza y yendo a buscar lo necesario para limpiar. Iba con los hombros caídos también.

Todos intercambiaron miradas asqueadas y luego expresaron:

—Iuuuu.

Pero entonces Carly se acordó de lo verdaderamente importante…

—¿Y qué hacen aquí? —preguntó la castaña, haciendo que Sam y Freddie se la quedaran mirando confundidos—. ¡El día está bellísimo…! ¿No ven el sol? —Empezó a explicar Carly, señalando la ventana unos segundos, con una sonrisa—. Disfruten.

Media hora después, Sam y Freddie caminaban por la calle mientras una intensa lluvia los empapaba. El aguacero había aplastado un poco el cabello de Sam y ella se abrazaba con los brazos. Los dos iban con mirada frustrada.

—Sí, un día bellísimo —mencionó entonces Sam, sarcásticamente.

En aquel mismo momento, la Señora Benson entraba al departamento de Carly con los ojos mirando desesperados. La brusca entrada hizo que Carly dejara de hablar con Ethan desde la computadora y volteara a mirar, confundida, en dirección a Marissa, que se estaba acercando a ella.

—¡Freddie! ¡Freddie! —exclamaba la Señora Benson.

—No está aquí, Señora Benson —informó Carly.

—¿Ha vuelto a salir con Sam? —se asustó la mamá de Freddie, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

—Sí… No —se apresuró a corregir Carly, pero la Señora Benson ya la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y se tapaba la boca con la mano. Enseguida, dio media vuelta y corrió para salir del departamento gritando "¡Freddie!", como lamentándose. Con gran rapidez, entró a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, buscando desesperada el localizador con el que encontrar a su hijo.

Mientras tanto, Sam y Freddie caminaban bajo la lluvizna en dirección a un restaurante. En el camino, Sam sonrió y le hizo una zancadilla a Freddie que lo hizo caer boca abajo.

—¡Sam! —se quejó el chico, levantando la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¡Estaba todo muy tranquilo! —soltó Sam.

—Bien… —se resignó Freddie.

—¡Ahora, muévete, Freddo! —exclamó la rubia, dándose media vuelta y volviendo a caminar.

Freddie se puso de pie sin quitar la mirada de Sam…

—¡Pero si tú me hiciste caer! —espetó el chico, acercándose a ella.

—Tú tienes que ver bien por dónde caminas, Benson —replicó la rubia.

Pero Freddie se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa. Sam volteó a mirarlo al darse cuenta…

—¿Qué…?

—Ya, bésame —dijo él.

Entonces, sonriendo, el chico se acercó y posó sus labios en los de ella. Sam se dejó llevar al instante y pasados unos segundos parecía no querer separarse nunca más… hasta que un click y un flash que traspasó sus párpados cerrados, los obligaron a separarse y confundidos miraron a su alrededor.

Una niña con un brazo estirado, sosteniendo un celular, corría y gritaba:

—¡SÍ, SEDDIE!

—¡Eh, espera! —gritaron Sam y Freddie, y enseguida fueron tras ella. La niña empezó a gritar con voz aguda al darse cuenta de que los chicos iban tras ella… Sam pudo alcanzarla y, para que pudiera mantener el silencio y borrara la foto, tuvieron que darle un autógrafo. Además, Sam le regaló un pañuelo de Freddie.

—¡Todavía no se olvidaron del Seddie! —exclamó Sam, mientras veía correr a la niñita, ahora agitando el pañuelo de Freddie.

—Ni del Creddie… —habló Freddie, haciendo que Sam le dirigiera una mirada de confusión… mezclada con otra cosa.

Entonces él señaló a un grupo de chicos, algunos llorando, otros mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, que estaban en la acera frente a ellos dos. Enseguida uno de ellos gritó:

—¡Viva el Creddie!

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

—Vámonos. Mamá tiene hambre.

—¿Cuándo no? —preguntó Freddie, y sin hacer caso al grupo, lo pasaron por al lado en camino hacia el restaurante.

Diez minutos después, en los que había dejado de llover, Sam y Freddie entraron a un pequeño restaurante. Allí pudieron sentirse aliviados por el cálido ambiente y fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas. En el camino, muchos los siguieron con la mirada, la mayoría, jóvenes y niños. Sam y Freddie trataron de hacer como si nada, pero esperaban que no fueran fans. No les gustaría ser focos de comentarios. Apenas se sentaron, uno frente al otro, un mozo se acercó a atenderlos y Sam pidió casi todo el menú. Algo que encontró satisfactorio, más recordando la cita en la que se había hecho pasar por Melanie, en la que sólo había comido poco y había quedado más hambrienta.

—¿Y terminaste la tarea para la Señorita Briggs? —preguntó Sam.

—Me la quieres robar —contestó Freddie, comprendiendo.

—Carly cierra su mochila con un candado —respondió Sam. —¿Qué sirve conocer a dos brillantes personas si no puedes robarle su tarea? —preguntó la chica al aire. Freddie se rió en aquel punto.

—Gracias por lo de "brillante" —dijo el chico luego.

—Brillantemente tonto —dijo Sam entonces.

Freddie rodó los ojos…

—Bien… Te ayudaré… Pero no te daré mi tarea —dijo Freddie.

—Aaaggrr —gruñó la rubia—. Para eso pondría atención a las clases —replicó Sam.

Freddie rió y mantuvo una sonrisa al costado.

—¡Freddie! —se escuchó entonces por atrás de Sam. Sam volteó a mirar desde su silla y Freddie se puso de pie.

—¿MAMÁ?

La Señora Benson iba a toda prisa hacia la mesa en la que estaban. Sam se quedó mirando el trayecto pasmada, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mamá? —preguntó Freddie, ceñudo.

—¿Están saliendo?

Sam se puso de pie entonces:

—Estoy ayudando a su hijo a ser un criminal… No moleste —le espetó la rubia a Marissa, que largó un quejido de susto y desesperación—. Y déjeme decirle que lo está haciendo muy bien —dijo después, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la Señora Benson y sonriendo. Marissa volvió a largar un quejido.

—¡Freddie!

—Mamá, sí, estamos saliendo… Estamos teniendo una cita —aclaró Freddie.

—Y usted está estorbando —soltó Sam, alejando su mano del hombro de la mujer.

—Vamos a casa, Freddie —ordenó la Señora Benson.

—¡No! —soltó Freddie, cortante.

—Fredward Benson…

—¡Esto ya lo hablamos…!

—¡No creí que duraría!

—Mamá, por favor…

—Fredward Benson, tú vienes a casa ahora mismo…

—Oye, vieja loca… —empezó a decir Sam, molesta.

—Lo siento, madre, pero yo me quedo…

La Señora Benson resopló y luego dijo:

—Ya hablaremos en casa, Freddie.

Enseguida, dio media vuelta y con pasos rápidos abandonó el restaurante.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Freddie con Sam.

—Está bien —dijo Sam, y volvieron a sentarse.

Pero aquello dejó un silencio incómodo que duró unos minutos hasta que la comida llegó y Sam se relamió y agradeció a Dios por el gran plato de comida que le había puesto enfrente. Freddie seguía incómodo y ceñudo por el incidente, pero estando con Sam se sintió alegre, y dejó de preocuparse por eso.

Después de aquel incidente con la madre de Freddie, la cita siguió traquila, y lo más común que podría seguir, tratándose de Sam y Freddie. Cuando Sam entró al departamento de Carly, todavía mojada, la rubia empezó a despotricar contra la señora Benson y Carly la escuchaba con atención.

—¡Quiso llevárselo de la cita! —exclamaba molesta. —¡Y además estoy mojada! —se quejó después, tocándose su cabello rubio.

—¡Seattle tiene la culpa de eso! —intentó defenderse Carly, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No, está bien —dijo Sam con resignación, pero se notaba algo triste.

En aquel momento, Carly la miró con tristeza también.

En el mismo momento en que Sam había entrado al departamento de Carly, Freddie había entrado al suyo. Su madre no estaba allí, pero sí una linda chica sentada en el sofá ante la mesita del té.

—¡Freddie, hola! —saludó la chica, con una sonrisa. Llevaba su cabello en ondas hasta el hombro de un color rubio y sus ojos eran azules. Su voz era delicada. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Freddie mostrándole una mano para que estrechara. Freddie la miraba ceñudo—. Ni nombre es Mary y soy…

—Freddie, qué suerte que llegaste —dijo entonces la Señora Benson, llegando desde su habitación.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Freddie. La chica no había parado de sonreír con simpatía.

—Se llama Mary, es hija de una compañera de trabajo… ¿No es linda? —le preguntó en un susurro a su hijo, y entonces Freddie supo lo que estaba tramando—. Y es fan de iCarly.

—Oh, sí, adoro el show —corroboró Mary, con amabilidad.

—¿Y sabes que Sam es mi novia?—dijo Freddie de una.

Aquello hizo que la chica abandonara su sonrisa…

—Ouh… —dijo.

—¿Algo qué decir? —preguntó el chico, mirando ceñudo a su madre, que sólo lo miraba pensativa…

—No… Yo sólo pensaba… —decía Mary, desilusionada. —¿Sabe qué, Señora Benson? Debo irme, tengo tarea que hacer… Adiós. Discúlpeme, enserio.

Enseguida, la chica abandonó el departamento.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó el chico.

—¿Realmente amas a Sam, cierto? —preguntó la Señora Benson.

—Sí, la amo —dijo él, con gran seguridad.

—De acuerdo… Dile que venga a cenar mañana con su mamá.

—¿Una cena? ¿Con Sam y su mamá? —preguntó Freddie, con incredulidad y sus cejas arqueadas.

Sam y Carly estaban ante la mesita de la computadora; Sam, comiendo un burrito… Y se le cayó un pedazo al suelo cuando Freddie le comunicó lo que su madre le había pedido.

—¿Que tu loca madre quiere qué?

En ese instante, Freddie hizo una expresión como diciendo "Eso me pidió y no hay nada qué hacerle" mientras Carly miraba con los ojos abiertos bien grandes, ya imaginándose cómo sería esa cena.

—¿Para qué? —soltó Sam con confusión e incredulidad.

—Supongo que quiere tener otra perspectiva de ti y de tu madre…

—¿Por qué?

—¿Será porque cada vez que me ves me golpeas o te robas la comida de mi departamento?

En aquel punto, Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo —dijo la rubia, resignada.

Carly largó una risita y Freddie no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero enseguida, Carly agarró una servita de la mesita y se la pasó a Sam con mirada significativa. Debía limpiar el piso.

—Ahora, saca tu comida de mi piso —dijo Carly.

—¡Pero la culpa la tiene Freddie! —exclamó Sam.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Freddie, entre confundido y disgustado.

—¡Si no hubiera dicho tal tontería…! —empezó a explicar Sam.

—Oh, vamos… —dijo Freddie.

—Eso suena coherente —dijo Carly entonces, pasándole la servilleta a Freddie.

—¿Qué? —repitió Freddie, sin poder creerlo.

Sam sonrió al ver que Freddie, resignado, agarraba la servilleta de la mano de Carly, se agachaba y agarraba el trozo de burrito que había dejado caer de su boca.

—¿Sabes que es tu novio, cierto? —le preguntó Carly, por cómo lo estaba tratando la rubia.

—Siip —respondió Sam.

Al día siguiente, llegando la cena, Sam se atrevió finalmente a anunciárselo a su madre... Le resultaba tan atípico tener aquellas formalidades de familia que resultaba algo incómodo tratar aquello con su madre. Pam estaba en la habitación y Sam se dirigió hacia allí.

—Oh, tenemos que ir a cenar a los de los Benson... —dijo como si nada al abrir la puerta y se quedó asomada a la habitación de la rubia mayor—. La Señora Benson quiere tener una "nueva perspectiva" de nuestro comportamiento —explicó la rubia, con voz de burla—... Piensa que somos demasiado agresivas.

Pam estaba acostada en su cama en aquel instante y sólo pudo largar un ronquido como respuesta. Sam puso los ojos en blanco...

—Ya sé, será aburrido... —empezó a decir Sam con tranquilidad, sabiendo que, en realidad, su madre no estaba durmiendo. —, pero ¡YA LEVÁNTATE, MUJER FLOJA!

—¿Por qué? —balbuceó Pam desde la cama todavía, sin abrir los ojos.

—Porque la Señora Bens... —repitió Sam, bastante cansada.

—No, ¿por qué sales con Freddie? —espetó Pam.

—¿Y por qué sales con cada hombre que conoces en dos segundos? —espetó Sam. —¡YA, LEVÁNTANTE!

—Dile que estoy en Hawaii... —dijo Pam.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Sam, con un "por favor" implícito que Sam no iba expresar nunca.

Pam suspiró desde la cama y se puso de pie. Luego se acercó a ella y le sonrió:

—Está bien, estoy tratando ser una buena madre, así que... —dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, sin quitar su sonrisa. Sam sonrió también, mirándola a los ojos—. De acuerdo, mocosa, vayamos a esa cena y demostremos lo que las Puckett somos y no dejaremos de ser.

Sam fue a su habitación a ponerse vaqueros y una camisa, mientras Pam se ponía una blusa, vaqueros y zapatos con taco. Sin más, las dos salieron de la casa y subieron a la camioneta de Pam, para dirigirse a Bushwell Plaza.

Freddie estaba duchándose en el momento en que la Camioneta recorría las calles con gran velocidad. La Señora Benson estaba terminando de acomodar el mantel en la mesa y las vajillas. Parte de la comida principal ya estaba lista.

Las Puckett llegaron ante la puerta del departamento de Freddie cuando el chico ya salía de la ducha y comenzaba a vestirse. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos golpeó la puerta o dio algún indicio de querer entrar. Primero que nada, se miraron escrutadoramente:

—Sigues vieja —le informó Sam a su madre, como si eso hubiera estado esperando que Sam le dijera.

—Espera unos años más, niña… —le dijo Pam a su hija con voz y pose algo grotescos—… No te verás como una princesita toda tu vida.

—Vamos, loca psicópata, démosle una sorpresa —dijo Sam, abriendo la puerta del departamento de Freddie, como si nada.

—Más loca psicópata serás tú —dijo Pam, siguiéndola dentro del lugar.

Ambas se quedaron mirando perplejas, y estancadas en el lugar, el espacio donde la Señora Benson había dispuesto toda la cena, tan elegantemente ordenado estaba que Pam preguntó:

—¿Quién es el del servicio de limpieza?

Freddie salía del baño de su habitación duchado y vestido con una camisa morada y vaqueros. La Señora Benson ya estaba ahí hacia rato y había enchufado al lado de la puerta un secador de mano. En cuanto lo vio salir del baño, corrió hacia él con el secador y un peine, haciéndolo asustar un poco, y enseguida le empezó a secar el cabello y pasarle el peine.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Freddie, tratando de quitarse.

—¡Hijo, tienes que estar presentable! —insistió la Señora Benson, agarrándolo del brazo y manteniéndolo cerca de ella, todavía con el secador y el peine.

—¡Estoy bien! —exclamaba Freddie entonces, manoteando un poco para alejar a su madre de él. Pero la madre seguía y, aunque segundos después, pudo alejarse de ella, la Señora Benson lo siguió fuera de la habitación sosteniendo aún el peine.

—¡Ay, no, madre! ¡No! —gritaba de pronto el chico, porque ella lo había alcanzado e intentaba peinarlo. El chico siguió camino pero la Señora Benson iba junto a él, pasándole el pelo—. ¡Déjame! ¡Así estoy bien! ¡Mam…! —los Benson se quedaron estancados al ver a Pam y a Sam sentadas como si nada en la mesa.

—No debería dejar la puerta abierta, puede entrar cualquiera —dijo Pam. Ella estaba sentada con un brazo sobre el respaldo.

—Mi mamá tiene razón —secundó Sam.

La Señora Benson las miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par...

—Hola —saludó Freddie.

—Hola, Fredraro —saludó Sam.

—Hola —saludó Pam, alzando la mano.

Freddie se quedó allí plantado y Marissa todavía no reaccionaba.

—Oh, vamos, ¿así se saludan? —preguntó Pam a Sam y Freddie.

—Freddie, ven a sentarte —dijo entonces Marissa, pero Freddie se acercó a Sam y le dio un beso corto en los labios, haciendo que la Señora Benson pegara un grito. Después del beso, Freddie quiso sentarse en la silla al lado de Sam, pero su madre corrió hacia él gritando "no, no, no, no" y lo corrió para que se sentara enfrente de Sam, al lado de ella misma. Luego, lo sentó de golpe.

—¿Y ya está la comida? —preguntó entonces la mamá de Sam.

Sam esperaba que la comida fuera la carne que la Señora Benson había hecho para los primos de Freddie, pero cuando sólo vio cosas verdes en el plato, no pensó que aquello estuviera pasando de verdad. Repollito de bruselas, brocolí, espinaca... Esa mujer estaba loca.

—No es enserio, ¿cierto? —preguntó Sam, viendo confundida su plato de comida vegetariano. La mirada de Pam era distinta en el hecho de que también se le podía notar desagrado, mirando con una de las comisuras del labio levantada.

—Sam, es muy importante la verdura en nuestro cuerpo... —le empezó a explicar la Señora Benson, con amabilidad, al tiempo que dejaba al lado de cada plato tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas.

—¿Cubiertos de plástico? —Observó Pam.

—Tal vez la Señora Benson cree que son menos peligrosos para Freddie —dijo Sam, sonriendo.

—Sí —corroboró Freddie, un tanto incómodo y avergonzado.

Pam y Sam intentaron comer toda la verdura, pero poco a poco, dando pequeños mordiscos y dirigiéndose miradas de "¿Qué hacemos?" entre sí... Intentaron comer toda la verdura, pero no lo pudieron lograr. Inmediatamente, Sam agarró todo con sus dos manos e inventó que debía ir al baño. Una vez allí, tiró todo al retrete tirando la cadena. En cambio, Pam vio el plato de Freddie muy vacío, así que mientras Marissa se concentraba en su plato, volteó todo lo que le quedaba en el plato del chico. Freddie miró todo pasmado.

Cuando Sam regresó a la mesa, Marissa levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió de que hubieran comido todo. El segundo plato, afortunadamente para Sam y Pam, resultó ser carne con tomate, así que lo devoraron antes que Freddie y Marissa, que comían lento. Sam ya había terminado su plato así que necesitaba más...

Minutos más tarde...

—¡Dame eso! ¡Mamá! —gritaba Sam, agarrando un extremo de un plato con carne.

—¡Comete tu comida! —expresaba Pam, agarrando el otro extremo del plato.

—Lo mismo digo —habló Freddie—. ¿Me pueden devolver mi plato? —preguntó luego.

Pam y Sam se quedaron a mitad de la lucha, sosteniendo el plato las dos y dirigieron la mirada al chico. Sam rodó los ojos, tiró con fuerza del plato y se lo entregó a Freddie.

—¿No tiene otro plato, Señora? —preguntó Pam.

—Lo siento, pero creo que con un plato el alimento est...

—Sí, sí, ya entendimos —espetó Sam.

La Señora Benson carraspeó y luego dijo:

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué podemos hablar?... ¿Se ven seguido con sus parientes?

Freddie se mostró interesado y miró a Pam y Sam sucesivamente.

—Bueno, mi hermano ha estado en la cárcel desde hace dos años... Hurtó un auto. Mi prima está prófuga hace un año y mi sobr...

—¡Freddie, no escuches! —exclamó la Señora Benson, alterada ante lo que estaba contando la madre de Sam, tapándole los oídos. Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ay, no exagere —dijo Pam, que tuvo que interrumpirse en lo que estaba diciendo.

La Señora Benson abrió los ojos bien grandes y se tapó la boca con la mano... Freddie tragó saliva unas cuantas veces.

—¡Ah, Freddie! —exclamó de pronto la Señora Benson—. Acuérdate que debes ponerte la pomada para el salpullido antes de irte a dormir…

—¡Mamá, cállate! —pidió Freddie, con las mejillas ardiendo, al tiempo que Sam se los quedaba mirando con una sonrisa divertida…

—Ay, con reventarlos ya está… Mire —Pam se puso de pie y se laventó la blusa para mostrar los granos reventados que se encontraban en su panza.

—Iuuu —dijeron Freddie y su madre al mismo tiempo, con cara de desagrado.

—No sean delicados —dijo Pam, volviéndose a sentar.

Sam se reía mirando a Freddie.

—Quisiera saber dónde tienes el salpullido —dijo, sin abandonar su sonrisa. Freddie la miró con mala cara.

—El doctor de Freddie dijo que debía ponerse una pomada... —explicó la Señora Benson—. Sí, hijo, házlo —dijo después, mirando preocupada a Freddie.

—Mamá —dijo Freddie con los dientes apretados, para que ella se callara.

—Además, nos recetó una buena cantidad de remedios que guardo en su botiquín del baño...

—Y no necesito ninguno —soltó Freddie, pareciendo molesto.

—Pero no sabes cuándo lo necesitarás, hijo... —dijo Marissa. —También el nutrisionista...

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Freddie.

—¿Quieres que desaparezca porque…? —le susurró Sam a Freddie, refiriéndose a la Señora Benson, quien largó un quejido del susto al escucharla.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Freddie.

—Sam, dijiste que intentarías que no te llevaran nuevamente a la cárcel —espetó Pam.

Freddie miró de reojo asustado a su madre y la vio mirando con ojos asustados.

—No está hablando enserio —se apresuró a decirle.

—¡Le quería hacer un favor! —soltó Sam a su madre, señalando por sobre la mesa, y sólo un segundo, a Freddie.

—¿Hora del postre? —dijo Freddie en voz alta, intentando cambiar de tema.

Enseguida, la Señora Benson se puso de pie y llevó a la mesa una bandeja con masas finas. Y las rubias agradecieron que el postre fuera algo comestible mientras Marissa dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Freddie, estás seguro que... —le susurró la Señora Benson al chico, y Freddie supo que iba a decir algo sobre su relación con Sam.

—Mamá, ya hablamos de esto... —dijo Freddie, empezando a comer.

La Señora Benson resopló algo disgustada, y dijo que iría al baño... En el transcurso, Sam le robó una masita de la mano a Freddie y él riéndose tomó otra. Pero seguía riéndose cuando se la llevó a la boca, algo que lo hizo atragantar con la masita, que casi se tragó entera.

Sam y Pam le dirigieron la mirada, y lo veían toser y desesperarse, ya se había puesto rojo...

—¡FREDDIE! ¡FREDDIE! —gritaba la Señora Benson, quien lo había escuchado, y corría de vuelta hacia allí en su ayuda.

—Freddie, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Sam. Pero Freddie tosía y parecía no poder hablar...

Pero Sam y Pam fueron más rápidas y corrieron hacia él. Pam lo levantó de los brazos y empezó a dolpearle el pecho... Sam la empujó e hizo una técnica de primeros auxilios que uno de los novios de su madre le había enseñado alguna vez. Se puso detrás de Freddie y lo rodeó, poniendo una mano arriba de su ombligo y el pulgar bajo el abdomen. Puso la mano sobre la otra y enseguida empezó a presionar hacia dentro y hace arriba. Pronto, le hizo escupir la masita...

—¡Freddie! —se lamentó la Señora Benson, llegando a él, que estaba resoplando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sam.

—Sí, todo bien —dijo Freddie, como pudo, y volvió a toser.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! —decía la Señora Benson, todavía alterada y preocupada, abrazando con fuerza a Freddie unos segundos para luego abrazar a Sam. Pam y Freddie miraron confundidos—. ¡Salvaste a mi hijo!

—¿Y alguien que me salvé a mí? —preguntó Sam, asfixiada por el abrazo de Marissa. Ella se rió y la soltó.

—Bueno... ¿Y ahora la aceptas? —sonrió Freddie.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —seguía diciendo Marissa, esta vez abrazando a Pam.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, todo está bien —le decía Pam, dándole palmadas en la espalda y haciendo muecas a escondidas.

Freddie y Sam se miraron sonriendo y luego fueron a abrazarse con fuerza.

—Creo que ya te acepta —dijo Freddie.

—Lo sé.

Freddie y Sam se alejaron un poco para mirarse, sin todavía soltarse. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos antes de empezar a acercase para darse un beso, pero la Señora Benson, los separó.

—Bueno, no exageren —dijo. —Por lo menos, no delante de mí.

Freddie sonrió y fue abrazar a su madre con fuerza.

**¿Qué me dicen del capítulo? ¿Fue cualquiera? ¿No hubo seddie y me quieren matar? ¿Fue divertido o no lo fue? Sólo sabré qué piensan si me dejan Reviews :)**

**Por favor, ¿reviews?**

**¡Saluditos! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, ya comienza el final! **

**PD: Tardaré con el capítulo. **


	19. ¿Todo se termina?, parte 1

**Holaaa... Uh, ya está el final, y como lo quise escribir completo y después partirlo como que iba a durar mucho en terminarlo, algo que todavía no hice. Quiero decirles que si notan que están fuera de personaje espero que encuentren una justificación o si no la encuentran, bueno, sólo perdónenme. Estoy muy insegura con respecto a si le gustará o no, o si lo encontrarán o no interesante, pero espero que igualmente lo disfruten. Luego de leer este capítulo, ¿podrían dejar algún comentario, cierto? ;) Todo lo que les pareció de este capítulo está bienvenido, pero si empiezan a usar palabras como las de Jazmín3, creo que no será lindo :(. Sé que no lo harán... Por lo menos no los que comentan habitualmente, los demás, no los conozco. Bueno, ya, me dejo de hablar... Aquí empieza el final. **

**iCarly no me pertenece, aunque me encantaría.**

**¿Todo se termina?, parte 1**

Frank se quedó observando el programa de televisor con gran aburrimiento. Era su creador y productor, no podía estar pasándole todo aquello. Hasta los propios conductores bostezaban durante el trabajo. Hasta tenían que suplicar o pagar al público en vivo para que aplaudiera, riera, llorara y suspirara en los momentos adecuados. Ninguno quería hacerlo por sí mismo, salvo quedarse dormido en medio del programa.

—Algo tengo que hacer. Ya hemos abarcado grandes cantidades de chismes, separaciones entre parejas famosas, discusiones a muerte entre este y otro actor. Celos. Envidias. Competencia. Todo ha sido abarcado y la audiencia desciende cada vez más.

—Lo sé, Frank, no hace falta que lo sigas diciendo —le dijo una mujer con un rodete a lo alto de la cabeza. La mujer se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa del comedor de la casa de los esposos—. Hace tiempo que aburre tu programa de chimentos. O tal vez hace tiempo que aburre tu pareja de enamorados esa… —señaló la mujer con el mentón la pantalla del televisor. El hombre volvió a mirar hacia el televisor y entendió a qué se refería. Hacía dos meses que estaban hablando sobre el mismo tema: el enamoramiento de dos grandes actores de Hollywood. Hasta ya habían sido invitados en siete programas. —Búscate algo fresco, ¿quieres? Algo como esto —dijo entonces, alcanzándole la laptop que había estado manipulando. Había estado navegando por internet y había encontrado algo maravilloso.

Frank se quedó leyendo la página de internet que su mujer le había mostrado y luego fue cliqueando en todas las páginas relacionadas. Entonces, se le fue dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Freddie sonreía viendo a la rubia comer su comida, que en realidad, había sido de él hasta tan sólo cinco minutos antes. Freddie había llevado comida y, por supuesto, Sam se estaba dedicando a devorarla ella sola. Ya era la cita número diez casi, pues no llevaba la cuenta, pero siempre la pasaban genial y no siempre Sam le robaba la comida a Freddie. No sólo su madre ya había aceptado la relación que tenía con Sam, también la había aceptado a ella… Demasiado. Todo porque había salvado la vida a su querido hijo. Por aquel asunto, Sam le estaba empezando a tener más miedo que antes, porque ahora no sólo cuidaba a Freddie si no también a ella. Pero sin equivocarse, Freddie podía suponer que estaba más desquiciada en preocuparse por él que por Sam, igualmente algunas que otras actitudes de la Señora Benson hacia Sam asustaban un poco, como cuando la abrazó casi por cinco minutos o cuando le dio un paquete con rabanitos y pepinillos para que llevara de almuerzo para la escuela. Por supuesto, Freddie también había recibido uno.

Freddie seguía sonriendo mientras la veía comer y pensaba en todo ese tiempo juntos… Un momento memorable fue cuando ella se había sincerado y le había contado que pensaba que su papá las había abandonado porque había esperado que ella fuera más como Melanie.

—Odio que me comparen con ella…

—¿Por eso la odias?

—No la odio… —espetó ella…—Es que es tan… Linda… Nunca se mete en problemas… —todo aquello lo había dicho con cierto desdén.

—Sam, tú eres increíble y eres muy linda… —aquello último lo dijo con voz de que quería convencerla, pero Sam se lo quedó mirando y le espetó:

—¡No babees! —y enseguida le había dado un golpe… Bueno, se trataba de Sam.

Freddie siguió sonriendo y mirándola. ¿Quién se había imaginado que esas peleas ocultaban y seguían ocultando, porque nunca habían dejado de tener esas peleas, un sentimiento tan distinto al odio?

Enseguida, Sam levantó la cabeza y con la boca llena le preguntó como pudo:

—¿Qué miras, Benson?

Sus cachetes se habían inflado por la cantidad de comida que se había llevado a la boca.

—¿Me dejarás un poco? —preguntó Freddie, yendo a sentarse frente a ella.

Freddie esperaba una respuesta al tiempo que Sam se apresuraba a tomar lo que quedaba en el plato y se lo llevaba a la boca:

—¿Poco de qué? —soltó entonces la rubia endemoniada, casi sin poder hablar porque su boca estaba llena de carne.

Freddie la miró entonces con el entrecejo arrugado, entre molesto y sorprendido por su ocurrencia.

—¿Me quieres matar de hambre? —espetó Freddie.

—Deberías traer comida para ti también —respondió Sam, después de tragar algo de lo que llevaba en la boca.

En aquel punto, Freddie rodó los ojos y Sam se encogió de hombros.

—No te vayas a atragantar, Princesa Puckett —sonrió Freddie luego.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Carly, la castaña estaba con Ethan viendo la televisión en el living, al tiempo que Spencer estaba en su habitación dedicándole el tiempo a una nueva escultura que quería que mostrar a los chicos al finalizar. Los dos chicos habían empezado a ver _Celebridades bajo el agua. _Carly y Ethan miraban con cara de "No se salvará".

—Oh, pobre Miranda —dijo la castaña.

—Ahora sí es seguro que _Drake & Josh _no regresará —dijo Ethan.

—Pronto ya no habrá más _Celebridades bajo el agua _ —continuaba Carly.

—Ya no habrá celebridades —soltó Ethan, corrigiéndola. —Oye, ¿no tienen que hacer iCarly en veinte minutos? ¿Dónde están Sam y Freddie?

Carly suspiró un tanto disgustada.

—Creo que están en una cita… No han parado de salir juntos en toda la semana.

Ethan la miró con el entrecejo arrugado al notar su extraño comportamiento, aunque mucho no entendía por qué se ponía así.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta del departamento y por ella entró Sam sonriendo, y siguiéndola, Freddie, riendo un poco.

—Oh, vamos, ¡tu madre no pudo haber puesto una...!

—¡Chicos, pronto empieza el show! —exclamó Carly—. ¿Dónde estaban? Escuchen, de verdad, me gusta que se quieran y que puedan pasar ratos juntos, pero no deben olvidarse de Carly… iCarly —se apresuró a corregir enseguida al advertir su error.

—Tranquila, Carls, acá estamos. —dijo Sam, mientras Freddie cerraba la puerta.

—De acuerdo —dijo Carly.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Ethan, sonriendo.

—¡Hola!

—Escuché que son novios… —seguía diciendo el chico.

—Exacto —respondió Freddie.

—Qué bien —dijo Ethan.

—Bueno, Freddie, ¿conectarás todo para el show? —preguntó Carly.

—Sí, claro —respondió Freddie.

—Oh, mira, Carly, tienes un mail —avisó Sam, que se había acercado a la computadora sin que se dieran cuenta los chicos.

Todos voltearon a mirar y se acercaron.

Carly vio el asunto y decía: "Premios iWeb".

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Carly, entusiasmada al entender. De pronto, empezó a leer en voz alta:

_Es un placer comunicarles que iCarly ha sido nuevamente nominado en la categoría de Mejor Show de comedia de la Web y en la categoría de Mejor Efectos Especiales. La sede este año será en Seattle y ya recibirán un nuevo comunicado con la fecha y el lugar exactos._

—¡Oh, por Dios!

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Freddie.

Ethan sonreía alegremente, rodeó a Carly con un brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Felicitaciones, Freddifer —dijo Sam, agravando la voz.

—¡Gracias! Bueno… Eso era evidente —se agrandó un poquito Freddie.

Ethan, Sam y Carly largaron una risa ante aquello.

—Sí, evidente que estuvieras en la categoría del mejor ñoño de la web —señaló Sam.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Freddie, ofendido.

Ethan le susurró a Carly, quien ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¿De verdad son novios?

—Les dije, chicas, sin mí el show no sería tan bueno como lo es… Ustedes son geniales, por supuesto, y contribuyen en buena parte, pero mi trabajo como Productor Técnico…

—¡Y el premio al más ñoño es para Fredward Benson, señoras y señores! —exclamó entonces Sam, haciendo voz de conductor y señalando a Freddie.

—¡Y el premio a la más… la más… la más…! —pensaba Freddie mientras Sam lo miraba con impasibilidad—… ¡…La más…!

—¿Espero a que se te ocurra algo o te golpeo ahora? —le preguntó la rubia.

Carly volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, negando la cabeza reprobatoriamente y sonriendo.

—¡Bueno, chicos, ya! ¿Podemos estar tranquilos? ¡Esto es muy importante!

—¿Enserio son novios? —insistía Ethan.

Sam, Carly y Freddie no pudieron evitar largar una risita ante eso. Entonces, Freddie miró a Sam sonriendo, y ella lo miró para después ser besada por el chico.

—Sí, eso contesta a mi pregunta —dijo Ethan.

Después de hacer el segmento del Bebé Spencer, en el que aparecía la niñera para cuidarlo (Carly) y su perversa hermanita (Sam), a la que le faltaba un diente; después de hacer un segmento del "Vaquero con bigote y la campesina estúpida que creía que el bigote era una ardilla", en el que la campesina tonta parecía como borracha y empezaba a bailar con el vaquero un extraño vals sin dejar de hablarle a la ardilla (bigote, mejor dicho); también, después de que estuviera el brassier que contaba historias de terror, con el que Carly y Sam se enojaron y al que echaron porque su nueva historia tampoco daba miedo, y luego de nuevos segmentos y parodias graciosas, y también después de varias improvisaciones de las chicas que hizo reír a Freddie y también a Ethan aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ya estaba llegando el final del show pero antes, Carly anunció, abalanzándose un poco hacia la cámara:

—Antes de irnos…

Luego volvió a enderezarse:

—Tengo el agrado de informar, que nuevamente iCarly ha sido nominada en los… Redobles de tambores —pidió Carly, sonriendo, y haciéndose un poco la misteriosa.

Freddie se acercó al carrito ante su laptop y, sonriendo, apretó unas teclas, y enseguida, comenzaron a escucharse los redobles de tambores… Sam hizo la mímica como si estuviera haciendo ella esa música y hasta cantó.

—…¡LOS PREMIOS IWEB! —exclamó Carly…

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sam, apretando el botón de vítores del control remoto azul.

—¡iWeb!

—¡iWeb!

—¡iWeb!

Decían Carly y Sam sucesivamente, después de varios "iWeb" dichos…

—Bueno, ahora sí… ¡No olviden de vernos la próxima semana!

—Buen trabajo, chicas —dijo Freddie, apagando la cámara—. Cada día, lo hacen mejor —sonrió el chico.

—¡Gracias! —exclamaron Sam y Carly al mismo tiempo.

—Ethan, ¿qué te pareció a ti? —le preguntó Carly a su chico, sonriendo y acercándose a él. Mientras, Freddie iba hacia el carrito tecnológico a desconectar todo.

—Y… Bueno… —empezó a balbucear el chico, con los brazos cruzados—. No estuvo nada mal.

—Se la pasó riendo casi todo el show —aclaró Freddie desde el carrito.

—Bueno, sí —corroboró Ethan.

Carly sonrió, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se acercó a besarlo. Ethan notó las intenciones de su castaña y entonces la tomó de la cintura y sus bocas se encontraron… Por unos largos segundos.

Freddie seguía en lo suyo, desconectando todo y con la intención de llevar todo a su casa otra vez.

—Sam, ¿podrías…? —preguntaba mientras enrollaba unos cables. Pero dirigió la mirada hacia donde se suponía que la rubia había estado hacía un minuto, y como el lugar estaba vacío, el chico se interrumpió sorprendido. —¿Sam? ¡Sam! —llamó el chico, desconcertado—. ¿Dónde está?

Cuando Carly, Ethan y Freddie (llevando los objetos tecnológicos de Freddie en sus brazos) bajaron al living, se dieron cuenta de que, después de finalizado el show, la rubia había ido a recostarse en el sofá, y ya se había dormido profundamente.

—Carly, despiértala tú. Nosotros llevaremos esto —dijo Ethan, refiriéndose a las cosas de Freddie.

—E iremos a _Licuados Locos _—siguió Freddie.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Carly—. Las nominaciones requieren un buen festejo con licuados locos —sonrió Carly, mirando a los dos chicos, que estaban dirigiéndose a la puerta del departamento. Carly se estaba acercando a Sam—. Sam… —la llamaba luego.

—Mmmm… —balbuceaba la rubia.

Cuando Ethan y Freddie regresaron, Sam ya estaba levantada, pero sentada, estirando los brazos y bostezando, lo que indicaba que justo en aquel momento la castaña había logrado despertarla.

—Bueno, ¿vamos? —apresuró Carly, tomando su cartera y colgándosela al hombro.

—Claro, estoy listo —anunció Freddie.

Unos quince minutos después, los chicos entraron a _Licuados Locos. _Carly iba abrazada a Ethan por la cintura y Sam y Freddie iban uno al lado del otro. La chica con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su campera y Freddie mirándola cada tanto. Los chicos saludaron a T- Bo muy sonrientes y enseguida le empezaron a pedir licuados: de Fresa con chocolate, Fresa explosiva, Banana fuego (llamado así por lo picante), y de Tocino con Grasitos.

—Qué delicia —se relamía Sam tras tomar un sorbo de su licuado.

—Ya, ya, no tomen, no tomen —los paró Carly, cuando los demás estaban a medio camino de dar otro sorbo a sus raros licuados—. Quiero que brindemos por las nominaciones a los premios iWeb.

Entonces, todos entrechocaron sus licuados y siguieron tomando.

En el lugar sólo estaban ellos y dos chicos sentados en otra mesa, pero enseguida entró una confundida chica, que se quedó de piedra al ver a los chicos de iCarly allí. Inmediatamente, con pasos apresurados se sentó ante una mesa cerca de ellos y no los dejó de mirar, con cierto disimulo. T-Bo se acercó a "ofrecerle" pepinillos insertos en un palo y, con una mirada de extrañeza, ella se negó. Pero pidió un simple licuado de naranjas.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ofrecer pepinillos? —decía entonces T-Bo, enojado y volviendo al mostrador.

—Freddie tiene una madre chiflada —decía Sam.

—¡Sam! —exclamó entonces Freddie, algo molesto.

—¿En verdad que Sam y Freddie son novios? —preguntó Ethan.

En aquel momento, Carly le dirigió una mirada dura y que a la vez expresaba "Deja de preguntar eso". Ethan entendió.

—De acuerdo —dijo el chico, algo intimidado, y siguió bebiendo de su licuado.

La chica al escuchar la pregunta de Ethan, volteó a mirar con una sonrisa entusiasta y luego sacó apresuradamente el celular de su cartera. Desde ese instante, no dejó de sacar alguna que otra foto hacia la mesa y no perdió oportunidad la vez que Sam y Freddie se besaron.

La noche casi estaba llegando, mientras un hombre con traje, anteojos y pelo canoso entraba a un museo, mirando alrededor entre curioso y explorador. Iba acercándose a cada escultura, no sólo mirándola curioso sino como si buscara algo. Se acercaba tanto a ellas, pero el cartelito que acompañaba a cada una no satisfacía sus necesidades, puesto que, enseguida, se alejaba para acercarse a otra y leer otro cartel.

Más tarde, otro hombre con traje, pero este de pelo oscuro con una pelada en el centro y llevando un bloc de notas en sus brazos, pasaba por allí y notó al confuso señor que paseaba por el lugar.

—Buenas tardes, señor, ¿necesita que lo ayude en algo? —ofreció su ayuda cuando se acercó a él.

—Quisiera ver algunas esculturas de Spencer Shay…

—¿Es alguien conocido? —preguntó el hombre que trabajaba en el museo. Este ahora se sentía tan confundido como el otro hombre.

—Una de sus esculturas se encuentra aquí… Una loca… Con botellas… La vi hace tiempo.

—Señor, discúlpeme, no hay ninguna escultura de Spencer Shay aquí… Ni siquiera conocemos a ese hombre.

El abuelo Shay creyó que le daría un ataque al comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Sam, Freddie y Carly seguían ante la computadora, contentos por la noticia de los premios iWeb, cuando escucharon el ruido de arrastre de algo pesado y de metal que venía acercándose por el piso del living. Los tres chicos voltearon a mirar y tuvieron que alejarse de donde estaban para que Spencer tuviera espacio así dejaba allí lo que iba acercando.

Los tres chicos lo miraban con confusión en sus miradas.

—¿Qué es eso Spencer? —preguntó Sam, sin quitar su confusión, haciendo que se le notara hasta en la voz. Spencer no dejaba ver lo que llevaba, puesto que lo había tapado con una sábana.

—¿Recuerdan a la rata muerta? —les preguntó Spencer, con una ancha sonrisa y mirándolos contento.

—Sííí —respondió Carly, confundida pero con principio de sentirse divertida.

—Bueno, me inspiró para hacer ¡ESTO! —al decir aquello último, Spencer quitó la sábana que cubría el gigantesco objeto que ocultaba (Carly no podía creer que aquello hubiera estado en la habitación de su hermano). Se trataba de una gigantesca rueda de ejercicio para roedores.

—Wow.

—¡Genial!

Los chicos se impresionaron mucho al ver eso y se miraron entre sí, sonriendo.

—¡Y miren esto! —exclamó Spencer entusiasmado, al tiempo que se subía a la rueda y entraba al departamento, como si nada, un señor con traje.

Después, Spencer empezaba a trotar en la rueda…

—Me siento ratón —decía Spencer mientras, riéndose después, divertido. El viejo Shay miraba apartado, con los brazos cruzados. Al segundo, Spencer se caía al venirse abajo uno de los soportes de la rueda, porque se había aflojado.

—¡Ouch! Necesita unos ajustes —dijo el muchacho, levantándose y saliendo de allí, un tanto avergonzado y acomodándose la ropa.

Sam, Carly y Freddie lo miraban con una sonrisa divertida, después de haberse reído un poco.

—¡Abuelo! —exclamaba Spencer entonces, mirando hacia atrás de ellos.

Carly, Freddie y Sam voltearon a mirar y pronto Carly sonrió al ver a su abuelo allí parado.

—¡Hola, abuelo! —saludó la castaña, sonriendo y acercándose para abrazarlo al tiempo que Spencer se acercaba. El abuelo Shay sonreía abrazando a Carly, que, a los dos segundos, ya se alejaba.

—¡Abuelo! ¿Qué onda? —exclamaba Spencer, sonriendo anchamente y alzando los brazos dispuesto a darle un fuerte abrazo. Lo que lo detuvo fue la mirada fría de su abuelo hacia él y el hecho de que él no había hecho ningún movimiento para abrazarlo también. Spencer dio unos pasos más hacia él con los brazos alzados, esperando un abrazo, pero, al notar que la frialdad de su abuelo no desaparecía, se alejó y bajó los brazos, entre confuso y asustado.

—¡Abuelo! —exclamó entonces Sam, sonriendo, y acercándose a él para abrazarlo también. Lo hizo sin importarle la expresión de sorpresa que había puesto el hombre. Pero aquella sorpresa duró sólo unos segundos porque después él puso una mirada de "Ah, ya entiendo" y dijo:

—Sam, no traje regalos ni comida.

—Ouh —expresó entonces Sam, alejándose y acercándose a Freddie, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su saco.

—¡Sam! —le espetó entonces Freddie. Todos le dirigieron la mirada.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó la rubia.

—¡Devuélvele la billetera! —respondió Freddie, y ante eso, el abuelo de Carly y Spencer empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos.

—Saam… —expresó Carly, con tono de advertencia. Entonces, Sam suspiró, sacó la billetera del bolsillo de la campera y se lo fue a entregar al hombre, que se la arrebató con algo de brusquedad y una mirada casi fulminante.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Spencer, interesado.

El abuelo Shay se lo quedó mirando fríamente y los chicos ya empezaban a asustarse. Se quedaron mirando expectantes… Mientras, Spencer se tocaba el rostro.

—¿Qué tengo en el rostro?

—Spencer, ¡fui al museo y no tienen a ninguna escultura allí! —exclamó entonces el hombre…

—¿Qué? —se confundió Spencer.

—¡Tú me mentiste! En realidad, ¡no conseguiste que aceptaran alguna de tus esculturas en el museo…!

Enseguida, Spencer recordó a la mujer que había besado cuando había intentado que no revelara nada sobre el hecho de que no tenían ninguna de sus esculturas allí.

—¡Le di dos besos! —exclamó entonces.

—¡Eres un mentiroso, irresponsable…!

—Traicionera —Spencer seguía pensando en aquella mujer.

—¡Mentiroso!

—Tal vez le tenía que dar más besos… —pensaba Spencer en voz al alta.

—Carly se viene conmigo a Yakima.

—¿Qué? —saltaron Spencer, Carly y Freddie al mismo tiempo, disgustados y desesperados.

**Fin de la primera parte**

**¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó el final aunque no lo siento que sea espectacular, pero bue...**

**¿Me dejan reviews, por favor? :) **

**¡Hasta el próximo cap! (Tendrá dos partes más me parece). **

**¡Saludos! **


	20. ¿Todo se termina?, parte 2

**Holaaa... Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior :)... Por todos los capítulos, en realidad. Eso alimenta mi alma :). **

**Acá está la segunda parte como verán, pero sigo insistiendo en que si sienten a los personajes OOC (fuera de personaje, sin su personalidad "real") y no ven la justificación, que me perdonen... ¿Lo harán? (ojos de cachorrito). Bien, dejémonos de vueltas, ya los dejo y espero que no me maten. **

**iCarly no me pertenece, sino a Dan Schneider (un genio :)). **

**¿Todo se termina?, parte 2**

—¿Qué? —espetaron, Carly, Spencer y Freddie al mismo tiempo, al escuchar que el Señor Shay quería llevarse a Carly a Yakima.

—¡No puede hacer eso! —espetó luego Sam, rudamente, acercándose unos pasos al hombre, que seguía mirando a Spencer.

—¡Tenías que ser abogado! ¡Tus extrañas esculturas no te llevan a ninguna parte, Spencer, y no harán nada bien a Carly! ¡Ella necesita un modelo responsable y dedicado…!

—Pero si Spencer ya se matriculó en la Escuela Pública de Leyes —habló entonces Sam.

Carly la miró en ese instante con los ojos abiertos bien grandes, sin poder creer lo que su mejor amiga había dicho.

—Ah, ¿sí? —se sorprendió Spencer.

—Oh, ¿enserio? —preguntó el Señor Shay, mirando fijamente a Spencer, quien ya había comprendido las intenciones de Sam.

—Sííí —dijo Spencer, alargando la i como muy poco convencido y sin querer mentir.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó el señor.

—¡Tú no me dejaste hablar!

—¡Oh, bueno, Spencer, felicitaciones! —exclamó el Señor Shay, acercándose a darle un abrazo.

Sam sonrió satisfecha y se acercó a su mejor amiga, quien seguía mirando todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Mientras, Freddie se acercó un tanto dudoso de que aquello fuera a funcionar, pero también un poco sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —se empezó a alterar Carly. No le parecía una mentira muy sostenible y no sería bueno que su abuelo se enterara de todo. Además, la culpabilidad de mentirle a su abuelo iba a carcomerla —¡No…! —pero Sam sabía lo que iba a hacer Carly, e inmediatamente corrió a ella y poniéndose atrás, le tapó la boca con la mano.

Mientras Carly miraba preocupada a Spencer y a su abuelo (este último todavía felicitaba a Spencer), con los ojos abiertos bien grandes, intentaba hablar, pero sólo se escuchaba cosas ininteligibles. Enseguida, Sam empezó a llevarla hacia la escaleras con intención de ir a la habitación de Carly y hacer que se calmara. En el recorrido, Carly seguía intentando hablar, pero la mano de Sam se lo impedía. Freddie vio el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Sam para callar a la desesperada Carly y corrió a agarrarla de los pies y ayudar a la rubia a llevarla.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Freddie soltó a su amiga pero Sam seguía sosteniéndola. Inmediatamente, el chico fue a cerrar la puerta y Sam soltó a la castaña, que, enseguida, corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla y regresar al living, pero Sam corrió a ella y la tomó de la cintura, y Freddie se puso ante la puerta.

—Tranquila, Carls —decía Sam mientras Carly inentaba salirse del agarre de su amiga…

—¡No! ¡Déjame! —exclamaba Carly, intentado llegar a la puerta, algo que no lograba. —¡Sam!

—¡Carls, tranquila! —espetó Sam.

—¡Esa mentira es ridícula! —espetaba Carly.

—Sam, ¿crees que la mentira durará para siempre? —preguntó el chico, sin quitarse de la puerta.

—Mamá sabe lo que hace, Benson… Nunca dudes de mis habilidades… — le espetó la rubia, amenazadoramente, mientras seguía intentando que Carly no se escapara.

—Claro que no, Puckett —se apresuró a decir Freddie.

Carly se sentía desesperada…

—¡Ya, Sam! ¡Suéltame! —pidió Carly.

—¡Tu abuelo ya lo creyó todo! —exclamó Sam, soltándola a Carly, quién acomodó su blusa sintiéndose un poco molesta.

—No necesitaba esto —dijo la chica, ceñuda.

—Tranquila, Carly —pidió Freddie esta vez.

—¡No puedo tranquilizarme! —exclamó la chica, alterada, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro.

—¡Todo saldrá bien! —intentó convencer Sam.

—Sí, Carly, tu abuelo ya se creyó todo —dijo Freddie.

Carly suspiró, tratando de calmarse… Y luego, dijo:

—De acuerdo, sí se lo creyó, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! —insistió Sam.

Todo parecía ir bien. Carly, Spencer y el Señor Shay tuvieron una cena de festejo porque Spencer estaba estudiando Leyes y el domingo Carly fue a pasear con su abuelo. Nada indicaba que el Señor Shay sospechara que todo era mentira, pero Carly seguía en sus pensamientos, temerosa de que tuviera que irse… Cada vez que lo pensaba, sentía un fuerte golpe dentro de su pecho. Si se iba, perdería todo.

La mañana del lunes, Carly salió de la cama para darse una ducha. Hubiera deseado quedarse allí para siempre, pero Sam, que se había quedado a dormir en el departamento, la obligó a que saliera. Las chicas estaban en la habitación de la castaña, faltando media hora para salir hacia la escuela, y Spencer estaba en el living cuando le sonó el PearPhone, que, enseguida, atendió:

—¡Abuelo! —exclamó el chico, agarrando el tubo de crema y haciendo que cayera un poco en su boca. Mientras saboreaba la crema en su boca y se ponía más, escuchaba decir a su abuelo que estaba llegando al departamento, porque quería acompañarlo al instituto aquel día. Aquello hizo que el muchacho se atragantara con la crema y la escupiera toda, tosiendo con rareza y cortando el llamado.

Spencer gritó desesperado entonces, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, con locura. En el mismo momento, bajaban las chicas y lo escucharon. Se miraron desconcertadas y Sam luego espetó:

—¿Estás bien, Spencer?

Ante la pregunta, el muchacho volteó a mirarlas bruscamente, de un salto, y volvió a gritar con desespero.

—¡El abuelo quiere acompañarme hoy al instituto! —dijo después.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendieron Sam y Carly a la vez. Spencer seguía gritando.

—Tranquilo, Spencer, sólo ve al instituto… —respondió Sam.

—¡SPENCER, ESTOY AQUÍ! —gritó el Señor Shay, desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que todos voltearan a mirar en aquella dirección, con expresiones de preocupación. Luego, las chicas intercambiaron miradas desesperadas y desconcertadas. Como vieron que Spencer empezaba a dar saltos desesperados en el lugar sin saber qué hacer, Sam se acercó a él y le espetó.

—¡Spencer, ve a tu habitación y ponte…! —apremió Sam al muchacho. Se interrumpió y luego de pensar unos segundos, continuó: —… Lo que sea que suelen vestir los abogados…

El chico se detuvo en los saltos y suspiró.

—Debo hacerlo.

—¡Así se habla! —lo animó Sam. —Spencer, lo harás bien.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Spencer.

—Claaro… —respondió Sam, inaudiblemente. Carly miraba todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, preocupada y esperando que todo funcionara.

Luego, Spencer se alzó orgulloso…

—Voy a mentir por ti, hermanita.

Carly sólo hizo una mueca de desespero y Sam instó:

—¡Spencer, ve!

—¡HOLA! ¿HAY ALGUIEN ALLÍ? —preguntaba el abuelo de Carly, en el pasillo, mientras Spencer corría hacia su habitación dando pasos largos.

—¡Sí, ya voy, abuelo! —exclamó Carly. —¡Sam, espero que esto funcione! —le espetó a su mejor amiga.

—¡Igual yo! —dijo la rubia.

Carly fue a abrir al Señor Shay, y cuando él entró, ella sonrió y lo saludó.

—¡Hola, abuelo! ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Hola, Carly! —respondió el Señor Shay…

—¿Qué tal? —dijo Sam como si nada, viendo que el hombre la miraba un tanto asustado y se mantenía a prudente distancia de ella. El hombre no quería que le desapareciera nada.

—Emmm… Yo iré a buscar a Spencer —se apresuró a decir Carly, y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor.

—Toc- toc —dijo Freddie, abriendo la puerta un poco y asomando la cabeza a ella.

Sam y el Señor Shay le dirigieron las miradas y antes de que pudieran saludarse más que con unos "Hola, Señor Shay" y "Hola, Freddie", Sam corrió apresurada hacia la puerta, empujó al chico al pasillo, salió y cerró la puerta tras sí.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Sam? —preguntó el chico preocupado. Y entonces, le contó, apresuradamente, la decisión del Señor Shay.

—¿Irá con Spencer al instituto? —preguntó Freddie, sorprendido. —¡Sabía que esto no podía funcionar! —exclamó el chico.

—Está la prima de mi madre… —dijo de pronto Sam.

Freddie la miró confundido y pensativo unos milisegundos y luego recordó.

—¿La prima de tu mamá no es la que está prófuga? —preguntó Freddie, con una ceja levantada.

Sam se quedó pensativa un rato y después dijo:

—Mejor que lo secuestre otro.

—¡Sam! —exclamó el chico, pero la chica no lo escuchaba. Estaba pensativa, mirando a cualquier punto, hasta que alzó la mirada y le dijo:

—Ahora que lo pienso, mi tío Carmelo puede…

—¡Sam! —espetó Freddie nuevamente—. ¡No metas a tu familia criminal en esto!

—¿Quién más lo puede secuestrar? —preguntó Sam, pareciendo inocente.

—Tal vez esto funcione… —dijo entonces Freddie, agarrándola de los hombros y acercándose un poco más a ella—. Spencer sabrá qué hacer cuando llegue a la Escuela de Leyes —siguió diciendo el muchacho, que no dejaba de mirar a la rubia a los ojos.

Entonces, la abrazó e intentó calmarla.

—Carly no se irá…

Spencer salió de su habitación con un traje marrón puesto, la camisa abotonada hasta el cuello y el nudo de la corbata apretando su garganta, así, casi no podía mover el cuello, por lo que su cabeza estaba recta y estática.

—¿Cómo estoy, Carly? —le preguntó a su hermana menor, que lo había estado esperando fuera de la habitación, con voz estrangulada.

—¡No exageres! —se alteró Carly y, en seguida, lo ayudó con la corbata, aflojándola, y con la camisa, desabotonando los dos primeros botones.

Segundos después, Spencer con el traje puesto y con un portafolio con libros que nada tenían que ver con las Leyes, regresó al living.

—Ya estoy listo —dijo el muchacho, y entonces, él, junto a su abuelo, se dirigieron rumbo a la universidad.

Cuando Carly, Sam y Freddie llegaron a la escuela, conversando, ningún chico dejó de mirar a Sam y a Freddie, y murmuraban.

—Oye, ¿qué sucede aquí? —se confundió Sam, empezando a enfadarse por ese hecho. Freddie tan sólo miraba alrededor con el entrecejo arrugado, tan desconcertado como Sam y Carly. Además, unos sonreían y otros fruncían el entrecejo. —¡Si no dejan de mirar, les parto la cara! —espetó Sam entonces, mirando a cada uno de ellos. Algunos dejaron de mirarlos apresuradamente, asustados. Pero, como la rubia vio que otros seguían mirándolos, inmediatamente, sacó de su mochila, amenazadoramente, una llave inglesa (Freddie la miró con una ceja levantada, confundido, y Carly, con los ojos abiertos bien grandes). Sam siguió mostrándose amenazante con la llave inglesa y ahora sí todos dejaron de mirar, y hasta salieron corriendo algunos.

Spencer y su abuelo entraron a la institución. El primero se mostraba un poco asustado mientras que el segundo miraba a toda la gente y a todo el hall con una sonrisa entre orgullosa y alegre.

—Te acompaño a tu primera clase, Spencer… Y luego, recorreré el sitio.

—No hace falta… —habló entonces el muchacho. —¡Hola, amigo! —exclamó entonces, dirigiéndose a un muchacho que lo miró asustado. Y más lo miró así cuando le puso la mano en el hombro y se fue con él. La idea de Spencer era alejarse lo suficiente de su abuelo para no poder entrar a ninguna de las aulas, pero el chico al que seguía se metió inmediatamente a una que estaba cerca y no tuvo otro remedio que ingresar allí. El abuelo alzó una mano para saludarlo y Spencer entró.

La mayoría estaba muy bien vestidos, casi como él, y ya se imaginaba que no iría a pasarla nada bien. Sólo había un lugar adelante, frente al escritorio del profesor. Pensó en si irse y dejar la farsa... Pero como no podía imaginarse sin su hermanita, tomó valor y fue a sentarse.

Mientras tanto, una chica de pelo corto hasta los hombros lacio y negro entraba a Ridgeway. Llevaba una mochila al hombro y miraba de aquí para allá, buscando algo. Aquello no duró demasiado porque enseguida vio a Sam y Freddie salir de un aula y, sonriendo, se acercó a ellos.

—¿Sam, Freddie? —era más una afirmación que una pregunta, por lo que continuó hablando—. ¡Sabía que ustedes sentían algo uno por el otro! ¡Siempre lo supe!

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —espetó Sam.

—Ya todo el mundo sabe sobre su noviazgo… ¡Felicitaciones!

Luego de aquello, se acercaron varios a transmitirles su alegría, con gritos entusiasmados, dándoles palmadas, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo. Todo eso hizo que Sam y Freddie se miraran entre confundidos y disgustados por la situación.

En la universidad, a Spencer se le cerraba los ojos cuando entró al aula la profesora, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y lo mantuviera despierto. Era joven, alta y delgada y llevaba un rodete hecho. Se vestía con pollera de traje y camisa de mangas largas. Sus tacones repiquetearon en el piso de madera a medida que se acercaba al frente de la clase.

—Buenos días…

—Buenos días —le dijo Spencer, con voz de conquistador. Sin bien aquello lo había animado un poco y lo había hecho sentarse derecho y con los ojos bien abiertos, a diez minuto de empezada la clase, en los cuales la profesora había empezado a explicar un tema sobre los derechos, Spencer roncaba en su asiento. Estaba apoyado contra el respaldo y con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás, además, iba arrastrándose poco a poco hacia el suelo. Los que estaban al lado de él, lo miraban furiosos o como diciendo: "¿Cómo puede estar durmiendo?". La joven profesora no se daba cuenta de aquello porque iba caminando de aquí y para allá y muy pocas veces dirigía la mirada a los estudiantes de adelante.

Pero en el momento en que su mirada recayó en Spencer, dejó su discurso por la mitad y, con los labios fruncidos, se acercó a él. El chico que estaba sentado al lado de él, lo tomó del hombro y le dio un sacudón… Spencer se levantó del asiento, apresuradamente, y gritó, levantando los brazos:

—¡VIVA EL ARTE!

—Señor, aquí no se enseña Artes, se enseña Leyes —le espetó la profesora, acercándose a él. Parecía bastante molesta.

—Debería enseñarse arte —dijo Spencer apresuradamente, inclinándose hacia delante, apoyando las manos en su mesa.

—Si sigue diciendo cosas sin sentido, y si quiere seguir durmiendo, preferiría que se retirara de mi clase —indicó la joven rudamente, sosteniendo la mirada de Spencer un segundo para darle la espalda luego.

—Vieja regañona —dijo Spencer, haciendo que la profesora se diera vuelta confundida. Spencer no dijo nada más y, ante esa mirada, volvió a sentarse.

La joven profesora suspiró sonoramente y enseguida continuó con su explicación.

Sam había vuelto a sacar su llave inglesa de la mochila y los chicos se alejaron de ellos. Freddie y Sam se miraron confundidos y se dirigieron a los casilleros para buscar los demás libros que necesitarían. Los dos se preguntaban en su interior si no habían sido cuidadosos en sus citas como habían pensado... porque ya todos estaban enterados de su relación.

—¿Se lo dijiste a alguien? —preguntó Sam a Freddie, disgustada.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Freddie.

Todos estaban mirándolos y seguían murmurando con sus grupos de amigos.

—¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa toda la escuela? —preguntó Sam.

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Freddie.

—¡OYE! —espetó Sam rudamente al ver pasar un niño que no los dejó de mirar mientras pasaba por al lado de ellos. Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo estroló contra los casilleros.

—¡Sam! —la regañó Freddie, acercándose a ella y agarrándola del hombro.

—¿Cómo saben que estamos de novios? —preguntó la rubia al chico al que todavía agarraba del cuello de su remera.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo lo escuché por ahí! —exclamó el chico, asustado, mirando a los ojos a Sam. Sam lo soltó bruscamente, dejó que resbalara hasta el piso y se dirigió a la zona de su casillero. Freddie la siguió con paso apresurado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Carly, llegando.

—Todo el mundo se enteró que Sam y yo estamos de novios —respondió Freddie.

—¿Cómo?

—¡No lo sabemos! —espetó Sam.

Mientras tanto, Spencer estaba todavía en la clase de aquella mujer, quien hablaba y hablaba. El chico sólo escuchaba murmullos porque en lo que se estaba más dedicando era a hacerle burlas con la boca a la mujer... Mientras miraba a un costado puesto que sentía la mirada de su "compañera" en él, seguía con las burlas. Aquella chica lo miraba con ojos fulminantes, lo que hizo que dejara de hacer burlas y mirara al frente y se cruzara de brazos. Si no hacía algo iba a volver a aburrirse… Pronto, sonrió, porque se le había ocurrido algo. Entonces, agarró su portafolio y empezó a buscar…

—Ay, todo este asunto me da hambre —se quejó la rubia, quitándole de la mano el burrito a Freddie. Ella ya se había comido el suyo hacía un rato, pero su estómago no se saciaba enseguida y el hecho de que todos anduvieran comentando y mirándolos por la relación que tenía con Freddie, le parecía irritador y la estresaba tanto que le daban más ganas de comer de la que siempre tenía.

—Sam, si no pasara nada de esto, me hubieras robado el burrito de igual modo —dijo Freddie.

Freddie, Sam y Carly estaban en el aula de Matemática. Freddie se sentaba en un pupitre frente al de Sam y Carly se sentaba al lado de ella. Freddie se había volteado para poder mirarlas y hablarles.

—No me hables, Benson, no estoy de ánimos —espetó la rubia y Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ahora dame mi burrito! —exclamó Freddie y entonces empezaron a luchar por el control del burrito, que se lo pudo quedar Sam.

—¡Gané! —sonrió Sam.

—¡De acuerdo! —sonrió Freddie, quien le hubiera dado un beso en aquel momento, si no estuvieran en la escuela…

Carly los miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, un tanto asustada por sus comportamientos entre ellos.

Hacía ya dos semanas que Freddie y Sam eran novios. Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer y menos los que los miraban desde afuera. Carly ya estaba empezando a entender a Ethan. Si ella, que era la mejor amiga de la pareja, le parecía extraño cómo se comportaban entre ellos, no se imaginaba lo extraño que le estaría pareciendo a su novio. Para Sam seguía siendo su fuerte molestar a Freddie... Amaba tanto hacerlo enfadar... Descargar sus energías en él... Verlo correr del susto cuando ella insinuaba querer cortarle el pelo ella misma… O llamarlo por raros apodos…

Freddie seguía sufriendo sus abusos, pero él aquello le gustaba. Ella era divertida. Única. Genial. Como ya se lo había dicho en su cumpleaños. Le encantaba devolverle el golpe aunque ella te lo siguiera devolviendo una y otra vez, por pura venganza... Y pegara mucho más fuerte. No era como las otras chicas. Y así la amaba. Y parecía que ella lo amaba a él también, con sus defectos de "noño tecnológico" (como ella le decía habitualmente —Freddie deseaba que cariñosamente—), aunque le hablara de todo lo nuevo que traía la ultra moderna computadora que recientemente había salido al mercado y que él ya había comprado y Sam no entendiera ninguna de sus palabras y se quedara dormida haciendo que Freddie se quedara hablando solo.

Eran la pareja ideal. La química era impresionante. Se entendían en muchas cosas. Habían compartido su primer beso. Tenían chispa. También se podía notar, y de hecho Carly lo había notado ya, era que Freddie era el más cariñoso de la pareja. Sam, sencillamente, muchas veces no sabía cómo serlo.

Mientras tanto, con Spencer… Él seguía en la clase de aquella profesora, que no paraba de hablar de derechos, obligaciones, constitución, pero no la estaba escuchando, más bien, estaba muy concentrado haciendo un dibujo…

—¿Está muy entretenido, señor? —preguntó entonces una ruda voz. Spencer levantó la cabeza del dibujo y encontró a la joven profesora parada enfrente del pupitre. No lo miraba con una mirada agradable… Sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraban.

—Sí —dijo Spencer de una.

La Señorita agarró el dibujo que había hecho Spencer y vio que había dibujado un conejo grande.

—¿Me puede decir qué es esto?

—Un conejo.

—Está en clases de Leyes, no en Artes…

—¡DIVIÉRTANSE un poco! —exclamó entonces Spencer, levantándose del asiento. Parecía que se estuviera dirigiendo a toda la clase, pero el muchacho se refería más a la joven profesora, que, al decir eso, lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Aquí se viene a estudiar no a divertirse —soltó la profesora.

—Pero podría poner un poco de diversión —dijo Spencer, haciendo un movimiento de cadera.

—Si decide quedarse sin prestar atención a mi clase, lárguese ahora mismo. No estoy aquí para que un payaso me alborote la clase —espetó la profesora.

Todos los estudiantes los estaban viendo serios…

—¿En algún momento se ha relajado? —preguntó Spencer.

—Lárguese o lo demando —espetó la señorita, acercándose más al pupitre de Spencer.

—Deberían existir leyes que prohíban la entrada de psicóticos aquí —dijo uno de los alumnos del fondo.

—¡Sí que se les subió a la cabeza! —soltó Spencer, entre indignado y sorprendido, agarrando su portafolio y saliendo de su lugar para acercarse a la señorita.

—¿Qué hace?

—¿Quiere salir conmigo? —le preguntó Spencer de una.

La profesora lo miró intensamente a los ojos y luego parpadeo confusa… Sin embargo, aquella expresión duró sólo un milisegundo, porque ya lo estaba mirando fulminantemente. Spencer vio aquella mirada y bajó su vista al suelo.

—Oh, bueno, no —dijo él, apresuradamente. Entonces, agarró el dibujo de la mano de la joven y se dirigió afuera del salón.

Pero, cuando la mujer retomó la explicación, se le podía notar una pequeña sonrisa y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

En Ridgeway, Carly y Freddie estaban en la zona de los casilleros de las chicas hablando sobre el asunto de que la relación que el chico tenía con Sam lo sabía toda la escuela, pero luego de estar rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en cómo habían sabido aquello, Freddie concluyó:

—Puede ser que nos hayan visto juntos… Tuvimos varias citas. Pero no hablemos más de esto…

—De acuerdo… ¿Emocionado por los premios iWeb? —preguntó Carly sonriendo, mientras acomodaba algunos libros que estaban en su casillero.

—Sí, no puedo creer que iCarly haya sido otra vez nominado… Es genial.

—Es genial que tus efectos especiales hayan sido nominados —sonrió Carly, cerrando la puerta de su casillero.

—No, sí, eso también —dijo Freddie como saboreándolo, y Carly fue a hacerle cosquillas cariñosas en la panza. Freddie se rió y se tiró para atrás, quitando las manos de Carly de él. —Ya, ya está bien —se reía Freddie. Carly también reía. Luego, la castaña lo abrazó y lo felicitó.

—Oye, ¿qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Sam, que llegaba desde el baño, con su mochila colgando al hombro.

—Lo estaba felicitando por su nominación…

—¿Al mejor ñoño del mundo? —continuó Sam.

Freddie sonrió…

—Eso debe ser un halago —dijo el chico.

—Eso quisieras —espetó Sam. Carly sonrió y los dejó solos…

Freddie seguía sonriendo y miraba a los ojos a Sam cuando le dijo:

—Admítelo.

Sam se lo quedó mirando a los ojos, sintiendo mucho, pensando mucho, pero no pudiendo decir nada, salvo:

—Admito que te odio, admito que me pareces un tonto —Freddie puso los ojos en blanco—, un ñoño, que eres feo, que no me interesa ni la mitad de las cosas que dices, que tu voz es espantosa… —"Y admito que no todo esto que acabo decir es verdad". Pero aquello último se lo dijo en su interior.

Freddie sonrió y se acercó a ella, sus ojos mirándola intensamente.

—Te amo, Princesa Puckett.

Sam se quedó pasmada… Si antes no había podido hablar, ahora era peor. Era la primera vez que Freddie le decía aquellas palabras… Su corazón quedó sin unos cuantos latidos y su respiración se había vuelto revoltosa. Pero a ella no les salían esas palabras… Sólo las podía gritar en su interior, pero no gritárselas a él… ¿Era cierto que él la amaba? ¿Y si sólo estaba confundido?

—¿Vamos a clase? —preguntó.

Pero Freddie la besó en aquel momento, sin importarle dónde estaban, y dejó de pensar, para sentir los besos de él, y a sus sentidos y corazón vivos sólo por él. Lo único de lo que se percataba en ese momento era de los labios de Freddie en los suyos, los fuertes brazos que ella ahora agarraba y las manos de él en su cintura. Cuando se separaron, Sam volvió a proponerle ir a la próxima clase y, mientras se dirigían al aula, Freddie se sentía un tanto confundido.

A la vez, la chica que se había acercado a Sam y a Freddie para felicitarlos por su noviazgo, salía de detrás de una de las zonas de los casilleros, con el celular en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Spencer había salido del salón de clase, el muchacho se percató de que su abuelo no estuviera por allí. Había salido cautelosamente dando un paso cada cinco segundos, pero entonces, una voz, que venía por un lugar a su derecha, espetaba:

—¡Spencer! ¿Ya terminó la clase?

Su abuelo se acercaba a él. En aquel momento sonó el timbre y se empezó a escuchar el murmullo de las personas dentro del aula.

—Ah, ¿bien? ¿Y tienes otra clase ahora?

En aquel momento, la joven profesora salía del salón deseando unos Buenos días a sus estudiantes, y entonces, al darse vuelta se encontró con Spencer. Bastante confundida y caminando recta, se acercó a él.

—No, no tengo otra clase, ¿vamos?

—¡Espere, espere! —exclamaba la mujer, acercándose—. ¿Me podría decir quién es ust…?

Spencer abrió los ojos desesperadamente y, como otro acto desesperado, agarró a la mujer de las dos mejillas y le plantó un beso largo. La mujer quedó con los ojos abiertos muy grandes, sorprendida, asustada y enojada. Entonces, lo empujó.

—¿Qué hace? ¡Loco! —dijo la mujer, y entonces se fue, con pasos apresurados pero con sus mejillas ardiendo…

El Señor Shay miraba a Spencer un poco asustado y el nieto le hizo un gesto con la mano para que restara importancia a lo que acababa de ver. Sin embargo, a los dos segundos la mujer regresaba, con pasos también apresurados y respirando como si estuviese tomando valor.

—¡No! Usted me va a decir ahora mismo quién es y qué hacía en mi clase… ¡Nunca lo he visto allí y ni siquiera está registrado en mi lista!

En aquel momento, el Señor Shay miró a Spencer como exigiéndole una explicación… Spencer se estaba desesperando.

—¡Está bien, mentí, pero no quería hacerlo! ¡Nunca entré a esta universidad! ¡No quiero que te lleves a Carly!

—¡Spencer, al departamento ahora mismo! —soltó el Señor Shay. Aquello era todo lo que podía soportar.

—No te llevaras a Carly, ¿cierto? —preguntó Spencer, sintiéndose mal… ¿Por qué no había aguantado un poco más? La profesora lo miraba con expresión confundida pero sintiéndose mal sólo por ver la expresión de Spencer.

El camino hacia Bushwell en el auto del abuelo de Spencer habría sido completamente silencioso si Spencer no se hubiera pasado diciéndole: "Prométeme que no te llevaras a Carly" a cada rato. Aunque el señor Shay no habló en todo el camino hacia el departamento, cuando llegaron a él, el hombre explotó.

—Entonces, en realidad, ¡tú no estás yendo a ninguna universidad! ¡Spencer, sigues siendo el mismo irresponsable que antes! ¡Me mentiste dos veces! ¡No tienes trabajo! Sigues con tus extrañas esculturas que no tienen futuro…—siguió diciendo, señalando por un segundo la gigantesca rueda de ejercicio, que seguía inclinada porque Spencer no la había ajustado aún. —¡Tú no tienes un futuro!

—Ñaaaaa

—Carly se viene conmigo.

—¡No!

—¡Yo tengo autoridad con ustedes mientras su padre no está…! He decidido que Carly estará mejor si vive conmigo.

—¡Carly está mejor conmigo! —habló Spencer, quien sentía otra vez que una hermosa parte de él lo iba a abandonar para siempre, y no se sentía lindo. A los segundos, se fue a sentar abatido al sofá.

—Tengo entendido que la semana próxima terminan las clases en Ridgeway. Esperaré hasta ese día y luego vendré a buscarla, Spencer… Y no cambiaré de opinión esta vez. —al decir eso, el señor Shay abandonó el departamento y Spencer siguió sentado en el sillón, nada alegre.

En Ridgeway, Carly y Freddie salían de la última clase del día, una clase que no compartían con Sam. Iban, conversando sobre la tarea que les había impuesto el profesor, hacia el casillero de Freddie, pues el chico iba a recoger sus cosas antes de marcharse. Pero en un segundo, un chico pasó corriendo y empujó a Carly contra Freddie. Freddie la sostuvo de la cintura por un simple reflejo y se rieron mirándose a la cara. Carly se endezó entonces y se alejó de él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Freddie.

—Sí, ¿quién era ese chico? —preguntó Carly.

—No lo sé —dijo luego Freddie, sin darle importancia al asunto. Luego agarró sus cosas del casillero y se dirigió con Carly al de ella. Pronto llegó Sam.

—Vamos ya, estas clases me han hecho dormir —dijo Sam.

—¿Cómo siempre? —preguntó Freddie, sarcásticamente.

Sam y Carly buscaron sus cosas y luego empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero una chica venía corriendo gritando el nombre de Carly. Era la misma chica que había felicitado a la pareja. Sam rodó los ojos al recordarla... Cualquier cosa tenía la llave inglesa, pensó la rubia.

—¿Sí?

—Tu birome, se te acaba de caer —dijo la chica, que estaba algo agitada.

—Oh, muchas gracias…

—Wow, es un honor hablar con los de iCarly… —sonrió la chica.

—Nunca te he visto aquí, ¿eres nueva? Pero ¿por qué te has cambiado si ya casi terminan las clases?

—Siempre he asistido a Ridgeway… Sí, tengo fama de ser invisible.

—No, claro que no lo eres —dijo Carly que no quería que se pusiera mal la chica.

—Sí, lo eres —dijo Sam de una.

—¡Sam! —la regañó Carly, mirándola un segundo.

—¡Oh, no, tiene razón! —exclamó la chica. —Oigan, ya sé que tienen que estudiar y todo eso…

—Ah, entonces eso no es para mí —dijo Sam, y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Carly la tomó del hombro y exclamando "¡Sam!" la obligó a darse vuelta otra vez.

—Bien, ¿alguno podría explicarme Matemática? No entiendo mucho, y temo reprobar…

—¿No tienes amigos o qué? —preguntó Sam bruscamente.

Freddie la miró ceñudo y Sam lo miró como preguntando "¿Qué es lo que digo?".

—No, en realidad —dijo la chica, bajando la cabeza.

—Tranquila, yo te ayudaré… ¿Puedes venir a mi departamento ahora? —preguntó Carly.

—¡Claro! ¡Sólo déjame avisar a mi madre! —dijo la chica, sacando el celular de su bolsillo.

Casi veinte minutos después, los chicos llegaban al departamento de la castaña. Freddie y Sam discutían sobre cuándo era mejor juntarse a estudiar para los exámenes finales que faltaban. Mientras Sam decía que mejor era nunca, Freddie ya había propuesto algunos horarios.

—Mejor es que dejes de hablar —terminó diciendo Sam, mientras entraban al departamento tras Carly y la chica desconocida y veían a Spencer sentado en el sofá mirando a la nada y con los hombros caídos.

—Hola —saludaron confundidos a Spencer. Spencer miró a los chicos sin sacar su mirada de "estoy acabado" y luego volvió la mirada al frente sin mirar nada.

—Hola. Sam, te busca la Señora Benson para…

—Adiós —dijo Sam de una, se dio media vuelta y se fue, pero no para dirigirse al departamento de Freddie.

Freddie vio lo que hizo boquiabierto.

—Spencer, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la castaña, cerrando la puerta del departamento.

—Sí, todo bien —contestó el muchacho sin ganas, dirigiéndole la mirada a su hermanita. Después volvió la mirada al frente.

—¿Lo de la mentira funcionó? —preguntó Freddie, con una ceja levantada.

—¡Sí! —respondió Spencer.

—¡Genial! —exclamaron Freddie y Carly, contentos, y luego Carly fue a abrazar a su hermano, que la abrazó a su vez.

—Bueno, iré a… —empezó a decir Carly, queriendo apartarse de los brazos de su hermano que la rodeaban con tanta fuerza que no la dejaban ir. Por cada tirón que Carly hacía, Spencer la apretaba más contra sí—. Spencer, tengo que ir a estudiar… ¿Podrías soltarme?

—Oh, sí —expresó el muchacho, soltándola.

—Estella, ven —dijo la castaña, dirigiéndose a la chica de pelo corto, lacio y negro, que había estado mirando confundida toda la escena—. Freddie, ¿podrías llevar unas bebidas a mi habitación?

—Sí, claro.

Freddie agradecía que pudiera estar solo unos minutos para ponerse a pensar. Mientras iba en busca de la bebida y los vasos, se acordaba de lo que había sucedido en la escuela con Sam. Él le había dicho "Te amo" y ella solamente lo había ¿evadido? ¿Qué quería decir eso? Lo único que le llegaba a la mente, y deseaba no pensarlo, era que Sam no sentía eso por él.

—Freddie, ¿qué te ocurre?

La voz de Spencer lo sacó de esa escena en su mente y le dirigió la mirada. Spencer parecía haber revivido un poco tras el abrazo con Carly y ahora estaba al lado de él.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Nada, ¿Por qué crees…?

—Porque estás derramando la bebida.

Freddie miró hacia el vaso al que le estaba sirviendo Pepi-cola y vio que la gaseosa se desbordaba. Freddie suspiró y dejó la botella sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento —dijo el chico.

—Dile a Spencer —dijo el hermano mayor de Carly.

—No sé —dijo Freddie, dudoso.

—¿Qué? —insistió Spencer.

—Es sobre Sam.

Spencer sonrió en aquella parte…

—Siempre supe que… Descuida, ¿qué pasa?

Freddie movió la cabeza, con duda en hablar, pero luego lo dijo:

—No sé… Yo le dije que la amaba y ella sólo me evadió.

—Uh —se impresionó el chico.

—¿Qué? —se asustó Freddie—. ¿Crees que es porque ella no está enamorada de mí?

—Creo que necesi…

—Disculpen.

Los dos chicos voltearon a mirar y vieron a la chica desconocida, Estella, con su mochila al hombro.

—Debo irme —dijo—. Recibí un llamado urgente...

—Te acompaño a la puerta, necesito buscar la calculadora en mi departamento —dijo Freddie, dirigiéndose hacia la chica y yéndose los dos.

Cuando Freddie estaba por entrar a su departamento, Estella le dijo:

—¿Freddie?

Freddie la volteó a mirar:

—Sin querer escuché lo que hablabas con el hermano de Carly… Y… Yo estuve en una relación con un chico —Freddie la empezó a escuchar con atención—… Yo era la única que le decía "Te amo", para darme cuenta después de que él no lo decía porque no sentía eso por mí. Y es cierto, a veces cuando uno no dice "te amo" es porque no lo siente. Lo siento, Freddie —dijo la chica, luego dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando solo a un abatido Freddie. El chico entró a su departamento, pero no regresó al de Carly. Se quedó pensando, acostado en la cama, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Después de tanto pensar, Freddie ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Pero como no tenía el valor suficiente, aquel día se quedó encerrado en su departamento sin hacer nada y decidió hacerlo al día siguiente en la escuela. Él fue el último en llegar. Es más, Sam había llegado antes que él y eso era extraño.

Carly y Sam estaban con Estella y luego de un saludo con la mano muy desganado, sólo se dirigió a Sam:

—Sam, quisiera hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Freddie la agarró del brazo y la arrastró a un aula vacía.

—¿Tu madre por fin dejó de cantarte a la noche? —molestó Sam.

—¡Sam! —exclamó entonces el chico como un "Déjame hablar", pero al mismo tiempo Freddie no quería hablar. Sentía que en su estómago se iba formando una gran bola de plomo. Sam empezaba a sentir eso también en aquel momento, pero sin tener idea del porqué. Sólo miraba cómo la miraba Freddie…

—Habla rápido —insistió Sam, pero Freddie sólo se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

Sam esperaba con ansias lo que él tuviera que decir, pero Freddie no quería hablar… Sólo tomó valor cuando recordó lo que esa chica le había dicho y cuando a partir de eso empezó a pensar en la rubia.

—Sam… Creo que…

—Habla ahora o te rompo la cara —Sam sabía que algo malo iba a llegar, y no soportaba la incertidumbre.

Freddie tragó saliva pero no se movió, tenía que ser fuerte.

—Creo que debemos terminar.

Y en aquel punto parecía que el mundo se había venido abajo para los dos mientras se miraban. Sam intentaba procesar aquello y Freddie esperaba una respuesta. Pero después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que la rubia no iba a hablar y quiso explicarse mejor.

—Tú no estás enamorada de mí… —Sam se quedó mirándolo pasmada—. Ya encontrarás al chico y le podrás decir "Te amo".

—Yo…

Freddie se acercó a darle un suave beso en la mejilla, se dio media vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él. Por un extraño segundo, al chico le había parecido raro que la puerta hubiera estado entornada cuando en realidad él la había cerrado, pero aquello era lo de menos en aquel momento.

—Pero yo sí te amo, Freddie —dijo Sam, solitaria en el aula.

**Nooo me mateen, noo... **

**¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Realmente me quieren matar? **

**¿Cómo saber qué les pareció el capítulo si no con sus reviews? **

**Comenten, por favor :)**

**Sigan alimentando mi alma... :)**

**Para la tercera parte, me parece que la última, van a tener que esperar mucho, tengo exámenes y ni siquiera está terminado el capítulo todavía, así, ¡imagínense!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo y no se olviden de comentar! **

**¡Saludos!**

**REVIEWS **


	21. ¿Todo se termina?, parte 3

**¡Hola! Mmm me salió largo, pero no lo puedo cortar porque si no quedaba feo... Espero que no les resulte tedioso... Y que les guste, por supuesto. Yo siempre con mis dudas. **

**En fin, los dejo con el último capítulo:**

**iCarly no me perteneció, ni me pertenece, ni me pertenecerá... sino a Dan Schneider.. **

**Capítulo 21: ¿Todo se termina?, parte 3**

—¡Freddie! ¡Sam! —llamaba Carly mientras iba con su mochila al hombro por los pasillos de Ridgeway, mirando de aquí para allá. Hacía ya unos quince minutos que Freddie y Sam se habían ido y no habían regresado. Al punto de estar empezando las clases, la chica se desesperó por la ausencia de ambos. —¿Freddie? ¿Sam?

En el transcurso de su búsqueda, una compañera de ellos de cierto curso pasó por al lado de ella, pero enseguida Carly la detuvo poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—¿No has visto a Sam y a Freddie? —le preguntó en cuanto la chica se detuvo y la miró.

—Aaaaw —expresó la chica entonces, sintiendo ternura, pero no le contestó. Carly la miró con confusión unos segundos y luego siguió recorriendo el establecimiento. Nuevamente pasó por al lado de ella una de sus compañeras, así que, apenas tocándole el brazo, la detuvo y le preguntó:

—Hey, ¿has visto a Sam y a Freddie?

Pero súbitamente, la chica la agarró de los hombros y Carly puso una expresión de susto, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¡Yo todavía creo en Creddie! —espetó entonces la chica, alterándose.

Pero una chica que pasaba por allí escuchó y le gritó:

—¡Sam y Freddie se aman!

Pronto la fan Creddie soltó a Carly y empezó a discutir con la fan Seddie.

—¡Carly ama a Freddie! —le espetó la chica. Carly miraba sucesivamente a cada una de las chicas sin quitar su acostumbrada mirada de susto. —¡La otra vez en iCarly le acarició la mejilla!

—Oh, no, no fue así… —habló Carly—… Él tenía mancha…

—¡Freddie llama a Sam "Princesa Puckett"! —exclamó la chica Seddie.

—¡Sam le tiró un burrito a Freddie en la cara! —espetó una enojada Creddie.

—Sí, por eso tenía mancha… —insistía Carly, pero seguían interrumpiéndola.

—¡Carly ha hecho que se dieran un abrazo en medio del show!

—¡Porque se pelean mucho! ¡Creddie!

—¡Se pelean porque se aman! ¡Seddie!

Pronto las dos chicas empezaron una furiosa lucha de manos. Carly miraba con su habitual expresión de susto, pues eso es lo que sentía. Poco a poco, fue dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que salió corriendo hacia el aula de su primera clase. Como ya estaba por empezar, se imaginó que Sam y Freddie estarían allí ya.

Sólo estaba Freddie, e inmediatamente, con una expresión de confusión, fue a sentarse al lado de él. El chico no estaba enterado de nada, porque miraba hacia su cuaderno abierto.

—¿Y Sam?

Pero Freddie seguía mirando a la hoja en blanco del cuaderno… Pensaba en Sam antes que concentrarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Por lo menos, hasta que Carly lo agarró del hombro y le espetó:

—¡Freddie! ¡Escúchame!

—Oh —dijo él, y volteó a mirarla, para luego tragar saliva.

—¿Y Sam?

—Terminé con ella —dijo él, con voz dolida.

Carly lo miró con expresión de sorpresa y en el momento en que entraba el profesor a la clase y saludaba, ella le preguntó a su mejor amigo:

—¿Por qué?

Freddie le hizo una expresión de "Así tenía que ser".

—¡Freddie, no! —exclamó la castaña.

—Carly… —empezó a decir el chico con voz casi inaudible, para que dejara de insistir sobre el tema.

—¡Pero…!

—Señorita Shay —dijo entonces el profesor— y Señor Benson…

Los aludidos voltearon a mirar al maestro enseguida.

—¿Quisieran compartir su conversación con la clase?

—No, claro que no, señor —dijo una asustada y apresurada Carly.

—Bien, entonces, empecemos…

La mente de Sam no dejaba de ver escena tras escena. Momentos en los que Freddie salía corriendo porque lo perseguía, momento en el que ella le tiraba un burrito a la cara y sólo porque lo estaba deseando, momento en el que le cortó las mangas a su camiseta y las piernas a su pantalón; en el que le había puesto aderezo de queso azul en su shampoo; cuando le había mandado el celular a Acapulco; cuando le regaló su PearPhone a un grupo de fans que se les habían acercado para pedirles un autógrafo y en el que empezaron a discutir… Recordó todas aquellas travesuras que le había hecho a él, cada pelea, cada conversación, y de pronto, cada beso.

—¿Crees que deberíamos besarnos?

—¿Me vas a romper el brazo, verdad? —había preguntado entonces Freddie, con voz estrangulada.

—No —respondió Sam, seriamente. Hablaba enserio.

—Bueno —empezaba a decir Freddie, pensativo—... ¿Deberíamos? Sólo para que ambos terminemos con esto.

—Hmm —se ponía a pensar Sam—. Pero para salir del hoyo únicamente —dijo después, con más seguridad.

—Para salir del hoyo —estuvo de acuerdo Freddie.

—¿Y juras que vamos a odiarnos después de esto? —preguntó entonces la rubia, acercándose más a él. Quería estar segura... ¿Y si le gustaba Freddie después?

—Totalmente... Y jamás le diremos a nadie.

—Jamás —corroboró Sam, para después quedar los dos en silencio. Sam sólo esperaba el acercamiento del chico, que no llegaba porque éste se había puesto nervioso. —Y bueno... ¡Hazlo! —sólo había querido apurarlo para que terminaran con ese asunto enseguida. Freddie tomó valor y entonces se fue acercando a ella. Ella se acercó a él también y sus labios se unieron.

Fue dulce.

— Claro, somos amigos... ¡Ahora, sólo cállate! — le espetó Sam al chico, en un susurro.

— Dilo otra vez... — le pidió Freddie.

Los dos estaban uno frente al otro, él sonriendo, y Sam mirándolo a los ojos sin ninguna expresión, pero sintiendo mucho.

— ¡Ahora, sólo cállate! — repitió ella.

— ¡Eso no! — corrigió el chico— . Di que somos amigos... Aunque me odies...

— ¡Sí, somos amigos!

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¡Amigos, solamente! — espetó Sam, tozuda.

— ¡Sí, amigos!

Se quedaron mirando sólo un segundo a los ojos, porque al otro segundo, Sam juntaba sus labios con los de él... Fue maravilloso. Intensamente dulce. Y por primera vez, estaba poniendo todo su corazón en ello... él.

—Y Carly está loca si cree que yo no seguiré molestándote… Y tú también... ¿Para qué existes si no?

—¿Para hacer mi vida miserable? —preguntó el chico acercándose más a ella. Estaban a medio metro de uno y otro...

—Ni en tu sueños dejaré de molestarte, Benson —dijo Sam, como aclarando un punto.

—Yo no dije que lo hicieras —mencionó Freddie.

Sam sólo vio sus ojos y se preguntó qué sería de su vida si Freddie no existiera y no lo hubiera conocido y no fuera su amigo… ¿A quién habría molestado? Freddie le hablaba, pero ella ya no escuchaba…

Su corazón ya estaba apunto de explotar de tantas calladas, de tanto sentimiento…

Sin poderlo evitar, agarró a Freddie de los hombros y plantó sus labios sobre los de él.

Había puesto su corazón y su alma en ese beso... ¡Le dijo con eso todo lo que sentía y no se atrevía a decirle!

—¡FREDWARD BENSON, ERES UN TONTO! —exclamaba la rubia, caminando por la calle, sin rumbo fijo.

Freddie y Carly regresaban al departamento... Carly llevaba en su mano su Pearphone con el que no había parado de insistir en tratar de comunicarse con Sam, llamándola y mandándole mensajes. Pero la rubia no había dado rastros. Freddie iba muy pensativo en el camino y Carly sólo iba concentrada en las llamadas que esperaba que Sam atendiera.

—¡Sigue sin responder!

Freddie y Carly se despidieron en aquel momento, y Carly vio entrar a Freddie a su departamento con cara abatida, algo que la había dejado mal a ella, aunque todavía no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando entró a su departamento, dando una última mirada abatida a la puerta del departamento de Freddie, la castaña vio a Spencer martillando un clavo en el soporte de la rueda gigante... Uno tras otro iban los golpes del martillo. El muchacho estaba agachado y aparte de esos movimientos no daba señales de vida.

—¡Spencer!

—¡Ouch! —gritó el muchacho cuando se martilló el dedo.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo la chica—. Spencer, dime que no has estado así todo este tiempo... Estás en la misma posición de antes de que saliera hacia la escuela.

—No —se apresuró a decir a Spencer, y sólo para no decir "Sí", y poniéndose de pie.

Pronto, mientras Carly empezaba a olfatear el aire y a sentir un horrible olor que le estaba dando asco, Spencer volteó a mirar a sus pantalones.

—Spencer, ¿estabas cocinando algo? —se apresuró a decir Carly, yendo apresurada hacia la cocina. No había nada allí...

—Creo que me hice en los pantalones... —dijo el muchacho, sin inmutarse.

Carly regresó apresurada y vio que la parte delantera del pantalón de su hermano mayor estaba mojada.

—¡Spencer! ¡Sí, no te has movido de ahí en todo este tiempo! —se alteró Carly.

—Ñaaa...

—¿Qué ocurre? Has estado extraño últimamente...

—Me voy a dar una ducha —sólo dijo Spencer. No quería decirle la verdad todavía. Carly se lo quedó mirando entre triste y confundida, pero, pronto, se dirigió a su habitación a buscar el desodorante de ambiente con olor a flores silvestres.

Entró tan apresurada a su cuarto que no vio un bulto sobre su cama, hasta que dio media vuelta, luego de agarrar el frasco de desodorante de ambiente. Sam estaba allí acostada, mirando al techo. Carly pegó un grito que duró unos segundos, pegando un saltito y tirando el desodorante al piso.

—Ah, hola, Carls —dijo la rubia sin ninguna emoción, dirigiéndole la mirada sólo un segundo para después volver a mirar el techo.

—¡Sam! ¡Qué haces aquí!

—Fui a casa de mi madre —empezó a explicar la rubia, volviendo a mirar a su mejor amiga—… Pero ella estaba… —después de unos segundos pensando—… No importa —se retractó y volvió a mirar el techo. Carly prefirió no preguntar qué estaba haciendo la madre de Sam.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Carly y corrió a sentarse a la cama.

En aquel momento, Sam largó un gruñido (Aggrr) porque ya sabía sobre qué quería hablar Carly, y ella no quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado con Freddie.

—¡Sam, Freddie me habló de lo que…!

—AAAGGRR —volvió a gruñir la rubia, sin levantarse de la cama.

—¿Enserio no quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó Carly, comprensiva. —¿Te preparo un sándwich?

—De cuatro pisos y mucho jamón…—pidió Sam.

—Lo sé… ¡Y lévantate! ¡No pensarás dejar migas en mi cama! —exclamó Carly.

Sam suspiró y poco a poco se puso de pie al tiempo que decía:

—Está bien, Carls.

Freddie intentó concentrarse más que nunca en los estudios, aunque mucho no lo lograba, y ya sólo faltaban tres exámenes que dar. Al día siguiente, creyendo que la rubia no iría, la encontró apoyada en su casillero. Llegó y se la quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, moviéndose entre incómodo y nervioso. Sam sintió su presencia y lo miró tan seria que lo dejó en claro que en algún momento le daría un golpe. Sin embargo, él no se alejó…

Carly llegaba a la escuela, sonriente, de la mano de Ethan, que la había ido a buscar al departamento para ir juntos.

—¿Entonces, tu abuelo lo creyó todo?

—Sí —respondió Carly.

—Oh, qué bien… ¡Me has asustado! —exclamó el chico, deteniéndose para darle un fuerte abrazo que duró varios segundos. Luego se separó y empezaron a besarse, ella, poniéndole sus brazos alrededor de los hombros a él.

Pero Ethan reaccionó y la obligó a caminar antes de que llegara tarde a clases… En la entrada de Ridgway se volvieron a besar y se dijeron un "Hasta pronto", antes de que Carly entrara, llegara a la zona de su casillero, y viera a Sam doblándole el brazo a Freddie hacia atrás. Freddie estaba resignado, y no se resistía para nada.

—¡SAM!

Sam soltó a Freddie, pero su expresión no denotaba diversión ni gran rudeza, por única vez, su expresión decía: "Sólo por esta vez, no quería hacer esto". Freddie se acomodó la mochila y se dio vuelta para quedar ante Sam... Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la chica dio un cuarto de vuelta y se fue. Freddie la siguió con la mirada y Carly miraba todo sorprendida y preguntándose: "¿Cómo hago para arreglar esto?". Después miró a Freddie un tanto enojada y, cuando el chico volteó a mirarla por sentir sus ojos en él, ella se alteró.

—¡No puedes cortar con ella sin esperar que quiera golpearte más de lo que quiere habitualmente! —le espetó, agarrándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo—. ¡Yo también deseo golpearte! —Terminó de decir la castaña, alterada y todavía zamarreando a Freddie.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Freddie.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Carly, apartando sus manos de él.

Sam siguió yendo a la escuela en la semana y parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, porque parecía no haberle importado lo de Freddie y trataba al chico y a Carly como siempre... O más o menos, puesto que a Freddie lo molestaba más que nunca y había veces en que Sam intentaba decirle algo y terminaba dándole un golpe o gruñendo y yéndose.

El viernes, Carly entró a la escuela y un grupo de estudiantes, de cursos inferiores, que estaban reunidos a una distancia prudente de Carly por delante de ella y el mismo que se había entusiasmado porque Sam y Freddie eran pareja, vieron su llegada.

—¡Terminaron por Carly! —gritó uno de ellos, a los tres más que lo acompañaban.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Carly, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y quedándose estática, en el momento en que los cuatro chicos volteaban a la vez a mirarla penetrantemente.

Carly quiso escapar en el momento en que el grupo se empezó a acercar a ella, cada uno, sacándose la mochila y abriéndola... Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta.

Le empezaron a tirar cosas.

—¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡Hey! —un pedazo de sándwich mordisqueado le fue a dar en la frente—. ¡Ni siquiera necesito esto! —espetó, viendo el sándwich tirado en el piso, y luego, le tiraron un cepillo, que logró agarrar con las dos manos—. ¡Vaya, esto sí…! —pero entonces vio que estaba lleno de pelos—. Iuuu —expresó con asco, tirando el cepillo al suelo, apresuradamente. Y Cuando alzó la mirada: — ¡Oh, dios! —se tuvo que agachar porque le venía algo más grande a la cara.

Vieron entonces que la Señorita Briggs llegaba con su megáfono y todos salieron corriendo.

—¡No se corre en los pasillos! —gritaba la Señorita Briggs con su megáfono, justo pasando al lado de Carly, a quien dejó sorda.

—Hola, Carly —llegó Freddie, poniéndose al lado de ella—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Creo que me odian —respondió Carly.

—¿Por qué?

—¡NO LO SÉ! —se alteró, volteando a mirar al chico—. ¡SÓLO LLEGUÉ Y DIJERON "TERMINARON POR CARLY"! —aquello último lo dijo con voz de burla.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó Freddie.

—¡YA SABES DE QUÉ HABLABAN! —Se alteró Carly, dándole unos golpes a Freddie, quien se tiró hacia atrás.

—¿Que terminé con Sam por ti? —preguntó el chico, confundido.

—¡Sí, y ahora todos me odian por eso!

—¿Pero cómo saben que Sam y yo terminamos? —preguntó Freddie.

En aquel momento, sonó el Pearphone de Carly, que ella enseguida atendió.

—¿Que qué me pasa con quién? —preguntó Carly, desesperada. —No entiendo, Ethan… ¿Por qué me pasaría algo con Freddie?

Freddie la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par…

—¿Qué pasa acá? —preguntó Sam al llegar. Carly siguió hablando con Ethan y Freddie se volvió hacia Sam.

—¡No es lo que parece! —dijo él apresuradamente, entendiendo que podría haber escuchado a Carly preguntando aquello.

—¿Por qué todos están diciendo que tú y Carly están juntos? —preguntó la rubia.

—¿Te interesa? —se esperanzó Freddie.

—Me interesa darte un golpe —espetó la rubia.

Carly dejó de hablar con Ethan y volvió con los chicos.

—Alguien está mostrando fotos extrañas en un programa de televisión —explicó Carly. —Eso no es todo, invitan a nuestros fans a hacer debate: Seddie vs. Creddie.

—Uuuh, guerra —dijo Sam sonriendo, haciendo que Freddie y Carly la miraran ceñudos.

Durante todo el día en la escuela y en las calles, la mayoría no dejaba de mirar ceñudo y fulminantemente a Carly. Sam estuvo todo el tiempo sacando la llave inglesa de su mochila y dando amenazadoras miradas, aunque algunas personas con las que se cruzaban de camino a Bushwell sólo le sonreían. Pero no fue sólo eso. También gritaban "Creddie" y otros gritaban "Seddie". En esas circunstancias los chicos se quedaban callados y no decían nada, hasta que un grupo pasó por al lado de ellos y les gritaron "Creddie" una vez más.

—¡Oigan, ya dejen de decir eso! —espetó Freddie, volteando a mirar al grupo y señalándolos.

—Tranquilo, Freddie... —dijo Carly, acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Aaaaw —expresó el grupo al ver eso.

—¡DEJEN DE DECIR ESO! —esta vez fue Carly la que se alteró.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco, riéndose, en esa parte.

Cuando entraron al departamento, vieron que Ethan y Spencer estaban sentados en sendos bancos rojos frente a la computadora y Spencer le preguntaba:

—No entiendo… ¿Quién es el novio de quién?

—Carly es mi…

—Hola, muchachos —saludó Carly, más tranquila.

Ethan sonrió, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

—¿No quieres arrojarme nada, cierto? —preguntó Carly, para asegurarse.

Pero Ethan no le arrojó nada a Carly. Tan sólo se acercó a darle un pequeño beso.

—Ahora, chicos, ¿vieron _Chismes locos?_

—No —dijeron Carly, Freddie y Sam al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, Ethan les pidió a los chicos que se acercaran a la computadora. Buscó por internet el programa aquel. Vieron que en el que habían dado hacía poco, hablaban de la relación entre Sam y Freddie y había mucho público allí alegre por eso. También daban la noticia del rompimiento para luego mostrar a Sam y a Freddie en el aula, cuya escena terminaba con Freddie diciendo "Creo que debemos terminar". Nunca mostraron cuando Freddie le decía el porqué de su decisión. Al verlo, Carly y Freddie no pudieron articular palabra, y Sam estaba furiosa.

—¿CÓMO LLEGÓ ESO AHÍ? —Gritó.

Luego los del programa especulaban si habían terminado por Carly mostrando fotos. En una, Carly y Freddie se sonreían, mientras que la castaña le hacía cosquillas en la panza al chico; en otra, ellos se abrazaban; en otra, Freddie agarraba a Carly de la cintura y los dos andaban muy cerca, mirándose y sonriendo. Freddie y Carly miraban con los ojos abiertos bien grandes. También Freddie tenía la boca abierta.

—Ahora entiendo por qué me arrojaron cosas —dijo Carly.

—¡Eso no fue así! —exclamó Freddie, dirigiéndole la mirada a Sam y empezando a explicarle a ella—. ¡Ella se tropezó y casi se cae encima de mí!

—Ya no somos novios —dijo Sam.

—Ouh —dijo Freddie, impactado, volviendo la mirada al frente y cruzándose de brazos.

—Tonto —le dijo Sam a Freddie.

—Demonio Puckett —soltó Freddie mientras Carly empezaba a mirarlos desesperada porque no querían que empezaran a pelear nuevamente.

—Te arrojaría algo —espetó Sam.

—¡YO LES ARROJARÍA ALGO! —expresó Carly, alterada… otra vez, haciendo que los chicos voltearan a mirarlos. Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, vamos a romperles algo a esos —dijo Sam entonces, señalando hacia la computadora donde se veía el vídeo pausado de uno de los programas de _Chismes locos. _

—Iremos y estaremos todos calmados… Nada de llaves inglesas ni de calcetines con mantequilla —dijo Carly.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —espetaron Freddie y Sam al mismo tiempo. Ellos se miraron por uno segundo y, cuando volvieron la mirada a Carly, Sam rodaba los ojos.

—Promételo, Sam —pidió Carly.

—Eh… Uh…

—¿Sam?

—Está bien —dijo entonces la rubia.

—¡Spencer, llévanos a los estudios de _Chismes locos_!

—Claro, siempre yo, ¿no? —se quejó Spencer, pero, sin embargo, se puso de pie y se preparó para salir, haciendo que Sam se sintiera ansiosa de darles algunos buenos golpes a todos los que hacían _Chismes locos. _

En cuanto llegaron, como ya se había imaginado Sam, vieron las puertas del estudio abiertas, pero en un pequeño hall, tras un mostrador, había un hombre perteneciente a la seguridad, vigilando a los que entraban desde la calle y mirando de tanto en tanto las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad. Sin embargo, ya habían planeado algo en el viaje (que tan sólo había durado casi treinta minutos), así que Ethan se acercó al hombre de seguridad por el otro lado del mostrador.

—Señor, señor… —habló el muchacho, como si se estuviera desvaneciendo—. Me siento un poco mal… ¿No tiene un vaso de agua?

—Mmmm —empezó a dudar el de seguridad.

—Creo que… —Plaf, Ethan había caído al suelo, haciéndose el que se desmayaba.

El hombre salió de su lado del mostrador y corrió a darle palmadas al chico en las mejillas. Ante tal distracción, Spencer, Sam, Freddie y Carly corrieron hacia el interior. El vestíbulo era amplísimo y muchas personas iban y venían, y enseguida, Carly corrió hasta un cartel que estaba pegado al lado de un ascensor, y leyó: _Chismes locos, _oficina 5, 2º piso".

Cinco minutos más tarde, durante los cuales llegaron al segundo piso y caminaron cautelosamente por unos pasillos, vieron la oficina número cinco y un cartel decía: Chismes locos, _productor y creador Frank Gutenberg. _

Sin siquiera esperar a golpear, Sam sacó de la mochila que llevaba un salami y entró al lugar.

—¡Sam! —la regañó Carly por el salami, entrando tras ella.

—No dijiste nada sobre el salami…

Freddie rió ante aquella ocurrencia mientras entraba a la oficina entre Carly y Spencer. La oficina era grande, con un escritorio de caoba y una silla con respaldo rectangular y alto, además, había una biblioteca, una pantalla de televisión gigante y un sofá, donde, en aquel momento, había al menos cuatro personas con cámaras mirándolos sorprendidos.

—¿Ustedes son los de iCarly? —preguntó un hombre, poniéndose de pie. —Es un agrado tenerlos aquí, muchachos.

—¿Por qué está haciendo esto? —espetó Sam, furiosa, con el salami en alto.

—¿Dónde consiguió el vídeo de…? —empezó a preguntar Carly.

Pero, en aquel momento, Carly no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que los hombres con cámaras se acercaron, encendieron sus cámaras y enseguida, micrófonos o grabadoras a mano, empezaron a hacerles millones de preguntas. Una tras otra.

—¿Cómo se sienten con el término de su relación? —a Sam y a Freddie.

—Freddie, ¿quieres recuperar a Sam?

—¡Oigan!

Los hombres se les habían acercado y le ponían los micrófonos o las grabadoras cerca de sus bocas.

—Sam, ¿quieres recuperar a Freddie?

Los chicos empujaron a los hombres y salieron corriendo. Los periodistas empezaron a perseguirlos y seguían haciéndoles preguntas mientras escapaban.

—¿Carly te gusta Freddie?

—¿Freddie te gusta Carly?

—Carly y Sam, ¿alguna vez pelearon por Freddie?

Carly llegó al ascensor y apretó enseguida el botón, pero como la tardanza era eminente y todos dirigieron miradas al grupo y vieron que estaban a escasos metros, volvieron a correr.

—Carly, ¿por qué siempre tratas de que Sam no moleste a Freddie?

—¿Lo defiendes?

—¿Te gusta Freddie?

—Sam, ¿por qué siempre molestas a Freddie?

Pronto llegaron a una escalera y bajaron los dos pisos subidos por ella y salieron al vestíbulo, y siguieron corriendo hasta el pequeño hall donde el hombre de seguridad estaba tras el mostrador otra vez. No había rastros de Ethan por ahí.

Después de aquel suceso, ya no se atrevieron a volver al lugar y no sabían qué podían hacer para que dejaran de meterse en sus vidas. En fin, trataron de hacer como si nada pasara, estudiaron mucho (bueno, Sam prefirió escribirse las lecciones en cualquier parte de su cuerpo), Freddie pensaba en Sam, Sam pensaba en Freddie, Carly pensaba en Ethan y Ethan pensaba en Carly. El show de iCarly del sábado se realizó con Sam más agresiva de lo habitual con Freddie, y según las estadísticas, sólo había bajado un 20 por ciento de los que los veían, por lo que no quisieron pensar que se tratara del asunto del Seddie vs. Creddie. Muchos comentarios decían que sabían del problema y no lo creían o sí lo creían pero iCarly seguía siendo cómico y eso era lo importante.

La Señora Benson seguía abordando a Sam, aun sabiendo que no estaba más con su hijo. Un día se estaba yendo hacia su casa cuando ella le entregó un chaleco que le había tejido y luego le había espetado: "¿Por qué no amas a mi hijo?" con gran desesperación.

Spencer no le dijo todavía a su hermana que su abuelo iba a llevársela a Yakima. Pensaba que era mejor que disfrutara con sus amigos y pasara todos los exámenes sin preocupaciones. Luego del show, Spencer había decidido dar un paseo con Carly, lo que a ella la desconcertó pero no se negó. Se divirtió mucho con Spencer y no preguntó nada. Eran hermanos y podían salir juntos cuantas veces se quisiera.

Aquella semana fue festejo para los chicos, puesto que habían aprobado todas las asignaturas. Freddie y Carly, gracias al estudio, y Sam, gracias a sus "ayudas memoria". Llegaban al departamento el último viernes de clases, liberados ya, cantando los tres una canción de liberación… Pero Carly se detuvo al ver a su abuelo sentado en el sofá.

—¡Abuelo! ¿Qué haces aquí? —se sorprendió la castaña, pues no había esperado que los viniera a visitar otra vez y con tanta rapidez.

—¿Así recibes a tu abuelo? —preguntó el Señor Shay, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la castaña, quien sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Vaya dos visitas en tan poco tiempo, es grandioso —sonrió la castaña, dejando la mochila sobre el sofá. Freddie y Sam intercambiaron miradas confundidas, como la que el Señor Shay le estaba dirigiendo a Carly en ese momento.

—¿Spencer no te lo dijo? —preguntó el Señor Shay, ceñudo, al tiempo que Spencer aparecía silenciosamente y sentía tristeza y culpabilidad al mismo tiempo. Las expresiones de Sam y Freddie se volvieron más ceñudas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica.

—Te irás conmigo a Yakima.

En aquel momento, Sam y Freddie intercambiaron una mirada de "¡No!".

—Pero… ¿Qué hay de Spencer? ¿De mis amigos? ¿De Ethan? ¿De iCarly? —preguntó Carly, un tanto desesperada.

—¡No necesitas iCarly! ¡Puedes tener un futuro mejor!

—¡No es sobre lo que yo necesito, es sobre lo que yo quiero! —exclamó Carly, sintiéndose desesperada. Sabía que aunque pataleara, su abuelo se la iba a llevar igual.

—¡iCarly es un juego de niños! ¡Y tú ya estás creciendo!—soltó el Señor Shay—. Carly, puedes ser grande…

—¿Qué dice mi padre de esto?

—Está de acuerdo si es lo mejor para ti…

Sam y Freddie miraban la escena petrificados, disgustados y sin saber qué hacer para impedir eso.

—¡No puede llevarse a Carly! —exclamó Sam.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión… Carly, prepara tus cosas que nos vamos en un par de horas.

Carly salió corriendo hacia su habitación, con principios de llanto, y Freddie fue corriendo tras ella. Pero Sam se quedó allí, mirando al hombre fulminantemente. El hombre se asustó un poco y se fue hacia atrás.

—¿Realmente te vas a ir? —preguntó Freddie, dolido, viendo a su amiga poniendo ropa en un bolso enorme, con mirada abatida.

—No hay nada que hacer —dijo Carly.

—Tal vez sí…

—¿Qué? Ya no queda nada… La mentira de Spencer se fue al caño…

—¿No le avisarás a Ethan sobre esto?

—Por supuesto, quiero que esté aquí…

—¿Y Sam? —preguntó Freddie, mirando hacia la puerta, ceñudo. —¿Por qué no ha venido?

—¿Por qué terminaste con Sam si sientes todavía mucho por ella? —preguntó Carly.

—Lo hice por ella —respondió él.

—No entie…

—¿No está tardando mucho? Te dejaré sola para que hables con Ethan, yo buscaré a Sam.

—Está bien —estuvo de acuerdo Carly, agarrando su Pearphone del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Pero cuando bajó al living no estaban ni Sam ni el Señor Shay por allí…

—¡Sam! —empezó a llamar el chico, mirando hacia todos lados—. ¡Señor Shay! ¡Señor Shay! —nadie contestaba—. ¡Sam! ¡Sam!

En aquel momento, vio a la rubia entrar al departamento, se veía abatida.

—¡SAM! —exclamó el chico—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y el abuelo de Carly?

—Em… No sé… ¿No está aquí? —dijo la chica.

—No —respondió Freddie, solamente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro… —mintió la rubia.

—Sam, ¿enserio que no sabes dónde está el Señor Shay? —le preguntó el chico, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola perspicaz. Sam se lo quedó mirando penetrantemente, ¿tan bien la conocía?

—Tal vez sí haya cambiado de opinión —sólo dijo Sam.

—Sam, ¿qué hiciste? —le preguntó Freddie.

—¡Nada! —espetó Sam. —¿Y Carly? —cambió de tema la rubia.

—Está hablando con Ethan ahora mismo —respondió el chico.

—Ah… —luego de aquello, ninguno dijo nada, porque no sabían qué decir, se sentía la tensión. Freddie tragó saliva unas cuantas veces y Sam miraba a cualquier lado. ¿Por qué le costaba decirle "te amo"? ¿Era cierto que él solamente la había dejado porque pensaba que no estaba enamorada de él o la había dejado porque era él quien no sentía nada por ella?

—¿Y mi abuelo? —preguntó Carly, bajando las escaleras. Aquello cortó el silencio y Freddie y Sam voltearon a mirarla.

—¡Yo no fui! —se apresuró a decir Sam.

Carly y Freddie la miraron significativamente.

Cinco minutos después, Freddie, Carly y Sam llegaban a la salida de emergencia y vieron al Señor Shay atado a una silla con una soga.

—¡Sam! —la regañó Carly, al tiempo que iba hacia él para desatarlo.

—Carly —temblaba la voz del Señor Shay al ponerse de pie—. Tu amiga me asusta —dijo el hombre, saliendo de la salida de emergencia mirando a Sam con cautela. Sam sonrió por la reacción que le había producido al hombre.

Sin embargo, aquello lo había hecho peor y el señor Shay seguía sin cambiar de opinión. Desde que Carly recibió la noticia y mientras ella terminaba de preparar todo, ninguno habló en el living de los Shay. Spencer, además, estaba decidido a no dirigirle ni una palabra más a su abuelo. Freddie y Sam no se dejaban de mirar, aunque trataban de disimularlo. Todo ese asunto los estaba poniendo tristes y necesitaban del otro sin poder pedirlo ni hacer nada.

Ethan y Gibby llegaron diez minutos antes de que se tuvieran que ir, el abuelo de Carly fue considerado en esperar su llegada para irse.

—Y prométanme que van a seguir haciendo iCarly… Ya muchos estarán contentos porque me odian —les dijo Carly a Sam y a Freddie. Todos estaban fuera del edificio, ante el auto del abuelo Shay.

—¡No, claro que no! —espetó Sam.

—¡No! —espetó Freddie al mismo tiempo que Sam.

—¡Vamos! Hagan audiciones para encontrar a alguien más.

—¡Si no eres tú, iCarly no es nada! ¡Nadie reemplaza a mi mejor amiga! —exclamó Sam.

—No quiero que dejen de hacer iCarly… Prométanme que seguirán haciendo el show, me encantaría verlo. Por favor, por mí —suplicó Carly.

—Deja ya de manipular con eso —espetó Sam, y luego suspiró—. Pero está bien, veremos qué podemos hacer con el show.

—Y también prométanme que no se matarán…

—Eso sí que no —dijo Sam de una.

—Adiós, Sam…

—Adiós, Carls…

Luego se abrazaron fuertemente. Freddie miraba abatido desde atrás. Cuando Carly y Sam se dejaron de abrazar, fue el turno de Freddie y Carly. Gibby se acercó luego para un abrazo e Ethan dijo:

—¿Para mí no hay nada?

Carly fue corriendo a besarlo y casi colgarse de él.

—Te amo, Carly.

—Y yo te amo a ti —dijo la castaña…

En aquel momento, Sam y Freddie se dirigieron la mirada, pero al darse cuenta de que era correspondida, la apartaron.

—Te visitaré —le dijo Ethan a Carly antes de separarse completamente.

Después la chica miró a Spencer y corrió a abrazarlo fuerte, ahí casi poniéndose a llorar, pero tratando de no hacerlo. Los chicos miraban la escena dolidos, y el abuelo sólo bajaba la mirada.

—Vamos, Carly —apremió el Señor Shay—. Adiós, chicos —saludó el hombre antes de subirse ante el volante, pero nadie lo saludó.

Carly trató de sonreír y se subió al auto, en la parte trasera.

Luego de verlos por el vidrio trasero, saludando con la mano con semblantes tristes, Carly recostó la cabeza en la ventanilla y empezó a pensar en sus amigos, en Spencer, en Ethan y en iCarly con lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas.

TRES DÍAS MÁS TARDE…

Sam estaba en pijama sentada en la cama de su habitación, comiendo más de lo que su estómago pudiera soportar pero sin notarlo. Extrañaba a Carly y extrañaba al ñoño. Hacía tres días que no había visto a ninguno de los dos pero aquella tarde se vería con Freddie para empezar a buscar reemplazante para la castaña, algo que ella no quería hacer, pero su mejor amiga les había pedido que siguieran con el show y lo haría por ella. Freddie le había comunicado por mensaje que ya había hecho el pedido por internet y había diez chicas que se presentarían a la entrevista que realizarían… En realidad, ya debería estar en el departamento de Spencer, ya que ahí se encontraba el set de iCarly y el muchacho no había tenido ningún problema en que continuara allí.

Sonó su celular y notó que Freddie la llamaba. Atendió sabiendo lo que el chico diría:

—¡Sam! ¡Ya tenías que estar aquí hace media ahora! ¿Dónde estás?

—Ya voy…

—¿Podrías llegar puntual alguna vez? —preguntó el chico.

—No —respondió Sam de una. —Deja de hacer preguntas tontas, Benson.

—¡Oye! ¡Ven aquí ahora!

—¡Ya voy!

—En quince minutos estarán las chicas aquí…

Sam rodó los ojos…

—Está bien, estaré en una hora —dijo la rubia.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Sam…!

Sam cortó la llamada y enseguida se levantó de su cama para buscar la ropa que se pondría.

Cuando Sam entró al departamento, que sintió vacío sin la presencia de su mejor amiga, encontró a Spencer hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

—¡Spencer! ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó la rubia, acercándose. —¿Extrañas a Carly, verdad?

—Ñaaaa —decía el chico en el suelo—. Freddie está arriba.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Ñaaa

—De acuerdo —dijo Sam, que luego subió hacia el desván. Al entrar, vio que Freddie ya había preparado la mesa que habían utilizado en la subasta y las dos sillas en las que se sentarían. Frente aquella mesa, había una silla para que se sentara la chica a la que entrevistarían. Pero sobre la mesa había algo más. Un paquete de tres grasitos descansaban allí.

—Creí que te gustaría —dijo Freddie, apareciendo desde un rincón al que no había mirado. Se acercó a los grasitos, los agarró y se los entregó.

—A mamá sí les gusta —dijo Sam, arrebatándole el paquete a Freddie.

Freddie no apartó la mirada de los ojos de ella y ella no pudo apartarla de los ojos de él. Tenía que decirle…

—Freddie, yo…

En aquel momento, sonó el Pearphone de Freddie y Sam se interrumpió. Abrió bruscamente el paquete y empezó a comer los grasitos dando bruscos y grandes mordiscos.

—Ya llegaron, iré a buscarlas.

Cinco minutos después, chicas hacían fila tras la puerta del desván y una ya estaba sentada frente a los chicos.

—¡Me encantaría estar en el show! —decía la chica—. ¡Sería súper emocionante! —hablaba muy entusiasmadamente, con una ancha sonrisa. Sam la miraba con una de las comisuras del labio levantada, y Freddie con el ceño fruncido. — ¡Estar con ustedes chicos, eso sería un sueño! ¡Sería tan deslumbrante! ¡Tan deslumbrante como las estrellas del cielo!

Sam miró a Freddie boquiabierta y ojos inexpresivos mientras Freddie le dirigía una mirada ceñuda.

—¡Un sueño hecho realidad!

—Y seguirá siendo un sueño —espetó Sam—. ¡AHORA VETE! —soltó luego.

—Sí, lo sentimos —dijo Freddie.

—No, no es verdad —espetó Sam.

La chica hizo un pucherito y salió corriendo casi poniéndose a llorar. Tras la salida de la chica, entró otra, era alta y delgada, con pelo negro y bastante largo. Fue a sentarse pero sólo se quedó mirando a Freddie fijamente por un largo rato, haciendo que se pusiera un poco incómodo.

—Freddie, eres taaaan liiindooo —dijo la chica solamente.

—¡ADIÓS! —espetó Sam sin dudarlo.

Freddie sonrió y Sam le dirigió una mirada seria, que enseguida apartó al darse cuenta de que él la miraba con una sonrisa.

—¡Siguiente! —dijo Sam, tratando de olvidar ese percance. Una chica entró y se sentó en la silla—. ¡Ya, vete! —le dijo Sam de una.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Freddie.

—Pero todavía no comenzó la entrevista —se desconcertó la chica.

—Sí, pero ya pudimos ver tu cara, ¡ahora sólo vete!

—¡Sam! —la retó Freddie otra vez, mientras la chica se iba, volteando a mirar a los chicos de vez en cuando, confundida.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

—¡Tú también le viste la cara! —se justificó la rubia.

—Sí, pero no juzgamos por sus rostros —comentó Freddie en el instante en que entraba otra adolescente.

Miró a los chicos y se sentó en la silla en silencio.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Freddie.

La chica empezó a respirar agitadamente como si estuviera sintiéndose nerviosa…

—Bueno, dinos, ¿crees que puedes hacer reír a la gente?

La chica seguía sin hablar…

—Eh…

—¿Sabes que nos mirarán millones de personas, no? —soltó Sam.

La chica pegó un grito ininterrumpido y salió corriendo. Freddie y Sam rodaron los ojos y Freddie tachó en la lista que tenía ante sí los nombres que habían sido descartados. El próximo que entró era un chico.

—Pedimos chicas —dijo Sam instantáneamente al verlo.

—Sí, lo siento —dijo Freddie.

El chico los miró enojado y después se fue. Sam miró a Freddie, significativamente, con ganas de darle un golpe.

—¡Dijo que su nombre era Sam! —se justificó el castaño, tachando el nombre Sam de la lista. Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Siguiente! —pronunció.

La siguiente chica los aturdió con su habla incesante, era tanto lo que hablaba que cambiaba de temas cada dos segundos.

—Ya es suficiente —espetó Sam.

La siguiente decía pavadas y chistes y se reía de ellos, como si realmente causaran gracia.

—¡Siguiente! —espetó Sam, sin antes despedirla.

La siguiente no se presentó, pero sí lo hizo la última, que era perfecta, tanto, que Sam terminó por echarla.

—¡Sam!

—Nadie reemplazará a mi mejor amiga —soltó Sam.

—Sam, nadie la reemplazará como tu mejor amiga… Nadie igualará a Carly en ese sentido, sólo buscamos alguien para que esté en iCarly desde ahora.

—Sin Carly, iCarly no es lo mismo —dijo Sam.

Carly estaba con su laptop en la pequeña habitación de la casa de su abuelo. Tenía una cama, una mesa de luz con cajones, un armario y un escritorio. Eran las cinco de la tarde y leía el mail que le habían mandado sobre el lugar , la fecha (dos días después) y la hora de los premios iWeb.

—Es así como iCarly no ganará el premio —dijo Carly, sabiendo que su abuelo no la iría a dejar ir. Ya había dejado en claro que iCarly no le serviría para nada… Era cierto que ella no pensaba igual, pero era inútil discutir con él.

Freddie y Sam recibieron el mismo mail y lo leyeron cada uno en su casa. Mientras Freddie suspiraba porque estaba seguro de que no tendrían ningún premio, Sam se quedó leyendo la dirección y el día y horario del evento muy pensativa.

Aquella noche, como las tres noches anteriores, Freddie, Sam y Carly conversaban por chat conferencia, los tres juntos, y por supuesto, Sam no dejaba pasar oportunidad de molestar e insultar a Freddie desde allí. Esta vez, aquello hacía reír a Carly y no la hacía parar a Sam en las peleas de los chicos. Los extrañaba tanto, también aquellas peleas que tenían. Ello hacía que tuvieran una relación muy especial y ahora se daba cuenta. Pero igualmente no soportó que se estuvieran dirigiendo palabras entre ellos solamente cuando empezaron a discutir. A Freddie le parecía extraño que Sam lo estuviera peleando más que nunca, por lo que él le había preguntado por qué y, entonces, la chica le había respondido con un insulto. Enseguida, Carly los paró escribiendo en mayúsculas "OIGAN, CHICOS, ESTOY AQUÍ". En aquel momento, volvieron a conversar con Carly. Y no dejaron pasar el tema de los premios iWeb. Freddie y Carly empezaron a lamentarse de la pérdida, pero Sam no comentó sobre aquello. La rubia no estaba pensando en no asistir a los Premios iWeb… Haría que Carly fuera. Luego Carly preguntó si habían hecho audiciones para encontrar una chica que la reemplazara, Freddie respondió que Sam había echado a la mejor y entonces empezaron a discutir otra vez. Entonces, Carly escribió, también en mayúsculas: "DEJEN DE HACERSE LOS TONTOS. SE AMAN Y NO ESTÁN JUNTOS". Luego, ella se desconectó y Sam y Freddie dejaron de discutir y empezaron "¿Carly? ¿Carly? ¿Estás ahí?"… No hubo respuesta, por lo que sólo quedaron ellos dos… Freddie, tímidamente, empezó a hablar sobre cómo estaba llevando el asunto de la ausencia de Carly y Sam le respondió sin insultos. Hablaron diez minutos más y luego Freddie tuvo que ir a comer.

—Tonto, tonto —empezó la rubia a insultar a Freddie, hablando sola— tonto, tonto… Tonta, tonta, tonta —esta vez fue a ella misma. ¡Debía decirle a Freddie que lo amaba!

Al día siguiente, Freddie y Sam no se vieron, aunque ella quiso darse valor e ir decirle a Freddie lo que le pasaba… También se quedó pensando en que temprano ya tendrían que estar saliendo para buscar a Carly.

Más tarde, Freddie despertó asustado y escupiendo agua… Estaba chorreando.

—Pero ¿qué? —volteó a mirar y vio a un costado de la cama a Sam, con un balde en la mano y sonriendo divertida. —¡SAM! ¡QUÉ HACES!

—Levántate, iremos por Carly y a los Premios iWeb.

—¿Qué?

—Deja de hablar.

—Pero…

—¿Quieres recibir los premios? —soltó Sam. —Acuérdate del premio a los Efectos Especiales... ¡iCarly está nominado por ti…! ¿No te hace feliz eso?

Freddie se la quedó mirando pasmado, y sin pensarlo, dijo:

—¡Vamos!

Y salió de la cama.

—¿Era necesario esto? —preguntó entonces Freddie a Sam, arrebatándole el balde de la mano, y algo molesto.

—No —Respondió la chica de una.

—Me voy a cambiar —dijo un resignado Freddie, yendo a buscar ropa. Luego, se acercó al baño de su habitación y cerró la puerta. Sam sonreía.

Minutos más tarde, entraban a la habitación de Spencer. El muchacho estaba hecho un ovillo bajo la sábana… Freddie y Sam se miraron como instándose mutuamente y, al mismo tiempo, gritaron:

—¡SPENCER, DESPIERTA!

—AAAAH…

Spencer pegó un salto y se empezó a mover por la cama, asustado.

—¡Ouuh, ouh, ouh, ouh…! —expresaba…

Sam encendió la luz del cuarto y entonces el despeinado hermano mayor de Carly dejó de moverse y los miró confundido.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó.

—¡Debes llevarnos a Yakima con Carly! —exclamó Sam.

—¿Qué…?

Pero Spencer no terminó de hablar porque los chicos se acercaron, lo agarraron cada uno de un brazo y lo empezaron a arrastrar.

—¡Vamos, vamos!

—¡Vamos, Spencer!

—Chicos, ¿qué? ¿por qué? ¿Qué hora es? —preguntaba Spencer mientras lo arrastraban en pijama y despeinado hacia el living.

—¡Tenemos que ir a los Premios iWeb! —espetó Freddie.

—¡Debemos ir a buscar a Carly! —lo siguió Sam.

—Pero mi abuelo no querrá…

—Nadie dijo que se enteraría —dijo Sam.

—Uy, qué listos —dijo Spencer.

—¿Entonces, qué esperas? —preguntó Sam—. ¡Cámbiate! ¡Freddie preparará unos sándwiches!

Carly, recién duchada y vestida, entraba a su habitación…pegó un grito y luego preguntó, al ver a Sam y a Freddie allí parados, en medio de su habitación:

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Vienes con nosotros a los Premios iWeb… —espetó Sam, agarrándola del brazo derecho y arrastrándola afuera, pero ella no se movió.

—¡Pero mi abuelo no está de acuerdo!

Sam la soltó y dijo:

—Pues escápate.

—¡No voy a hacer eso! —espetó Carly, con los ojos abiertos bien grandes.

—¡Carly! —exclamó Sam, como lamentándose.

—¡Carly, tenemos que recibir esos premios! ¡Tú eres parte de iCarly! ¡Gran parte fue por ti! —espetó Freddie.

—No puedo hacer eso… —repitió.

Sam la agarró nuevamente del brazo y la empezó a arrastrar con más fuerza. Carly se resistía tirándose hacia atrás hasta que terminó cayéndose. Sam quiso volver a agarrarla, pero esta vez fue del pie…

—¡No voy a hacer esto!

Veinte minutos después…

—Oh, por Dios, ¡no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto! —exclamaba Carly, aterrada, sentada junto a Sam y Freddie en el asiento trasero del auto, camino a los premios.

Sam rodó los ojos.

—Todo estará bien —dijo Sam. —Ni que hubieras dejado una nota a tu abuelo diciendo a donde ibas.

Carly se quedó callada.

—¡Carly! —exclamaron Freddie y Sam al mismo tiempo, volteando a mirarla.

El Señor Shay ya estaba con su traje y había puesto en la mesa del comedor platos con tostados y jugo de naranjas, y al no ver a Carly todavía por allí, se dispuso a ir a su habitación y llamarla a desayunar. Sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos que vio un pedazo de papel en el extremo de la mesa en donde no había apoyado nada. Allí le indicaba donde había ido y sin más que esperar, se preparó para asistir.

Sam, Freddie y Carly estaban silenciosos y pensativos en el auto, hasta que Sam se inclinó por delante de Carly para dirigirse a Freddie.

—Tonto —le dijo.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Freddie.

—¿Cómo quieres que te llame? —preguntó entonces Sam, como si fuera imposible llamarlo de otra manera.

—¿Freddie?

—¿Qué gracia tiene? Eres un tonto y te digo tonto —dejó en claro Sam, pero no dijo nada más. El silencio duró dos segundos.

—Princesa de los demonios —dijo Freddie.

—¡No me llames así! —gritó Sam, intentando pasar por delante de Carly para darle un golpe al chico.

Empezaron una lucha de manos pero Carly estaba de lo más tranquila, un poco aplastada por Sam y cruzada de brazos, esperando que la pelea terminara. Duró unos segundos y luego Sam se sentó bien de golpe.

—Carly, ¿por qué no nos detienes? —preguntó Sam confundida.

—Sé que esa es su manera de llamarse la atención uno al otro así que sólo lo dejo pasar…

Freddie y Sam no dijeron nada en aquel punto. Y enseguida, Freddie sacó de la mochila que estaba entre sus piernas, unos papeles de colores.

—Bueno, niñas, a ensayar para el acto —dijo, y le entregó a Carly las notas con las ideas para el pequeño acto que harían antes de recibir los premios, si es que eran ellos los que ganaban.

El lugar era enorme… Todavía estaba vacío, pero cuando llegaran las personas todo se llenaría de murmullos y gritos entremezclados. Tenía tres pisos, la platea y el primer y segundo piso, con la forma de un anfiteatro. Fuera, había una boletería por los que querían comprar entradas antes del evento y poco a poco se iban agotando.

El tiempo iba transcurriendo y poco a poco estaban llegando personas que ocuparon la mitad de la acera en una fila e iba aumentando. Algunos de los participantes ya habían llegado, los del evento estaban preparando todo el escenario y en el lugar donde estarían los conductores del programa habían preparado una fila de sillas. La emoción estaba creciendo para los nominados y para los que iban a ver el evento y estaban ansiosos de ver a sus celebridades de la web favoritos. También había llegado una chica de pelo negro, corto y lacio, Estella, con un hombre que la acompañaba.

Carly y Sam estuvieron ensayando tres actos de cinco minutos y Freddie y Spencer no dejaban de largar carcajadas. El Señor Shay conducía en su auto en dirección a Seattle, hacia el mismo lugar donde se dirigían los chicos. Los espectadores de los Premios iWeb estaban ansiosos porque se abrieran las puertas y los dejaran entrar. Los demás participantes practicaban sus actos cómicos…

El tiempo iba transcurriendo y la fila fuera del lugar del evento iba creciendo más y más, y Spencer estaba llegando al lugar.

Sam estaba dando mordisco tras mordisco a los sándwiches que habían preparado antes de salir y que habían dejado en la mochila.

El lugar estaba atestado cuando Spencer llegó y tuvo que buscar un espacio para estacionar. Afortunadamente, en la puerta trasera, por donde debían entrar, no había nadie, así que pudieron circular con normalidad.

Hablaron con ciertas personas, se identificaron, y enseguida les indicaron el lugar de los camerinos, donde estaban los demás nominados. Sam seguía comiendo, y además, los tres estaban nerviosos. Carly había dejado de pensar en lo que pasaría con su abuelo, pero aun sentía culpa. Cinco minutos después de su llegada, entró un hombre con un cuaderno en la mano. Pronto, empezó a verificar que todos los nominados estuvieran.

—Carly, ¿quieres un sándwich ahora? —preguntó la rubia a Carly, sentada en el piso en un hueco que pudieron encontrar. Sam era la que sostenía la mochila.

—¡No! —exclamó Carly—. ¡No puede ser que haya hecho esto!

—Ay, ya —dijo Sam—. No pasa nada… Ya pronto lo empezarás a hacer siempre sin culpa —terminó diciendo la rubia con normalidad. Carly le dirigió una pequeña mirada fulminante y Freddie, una sorprendida. Pero después cambió el semblante y le dijo a la rubia.

—Yo sí quiero uno…

Sam miró a Freddie algo seria y sin quitar la mirada del chico, se llevó el último sándwich a la boca. Empezó a comérselo ante la mirada entre sorprendida y confundida del chico, quien después puso los ojos en blanco y dejó de mirarla, sin ver que pronto Sam había sonreído.

—Cada vez más tonto, Benson —dijo la chica.

—Ya deja de llamarme "tonto" —espetó el chico, dirigiéndole la mirada.

—Pero si lo eres…

—¿Tienes que ser tan honesta siempre? —preguntó Freddie.

En aquel momento, llegó una mujer anunciando que el evento estaba comenzando y que pronto les avisaría quién debía salir. Todos los allí presentes aplaudieron y vitaron entusiasmados, salvo Sam que estaba terminando el sándwich.

El tiempo iba transcurriendo y, poco a poco, las categorías fueron pasando, ciertos nominados recibieron su premio, y entonces…

—¿iCarly? ¿iDiversión? ¿iPM? Para la categoría de mejor efectos especiales, por favor —dijo la mujer que anteriormente les habían anunciado que el evento había empezado. —¿Pueden acercarse?

Los chicos nombrados pegaron un salto de donde estaban sentados y fueron hacia la mujer, que los condujo tras la cortina del escenario. Freddie daba saltos de los nervios, y daba sonrisas emocionadas. Sam y Carly se ponían en puntitas de pie para mirar por encima de las cabezas que tenían adelante. Un hombre con camiseta y pantalones largos caminaba por el escenario con un micrófono en la mano. Al costado, tras una plataforma, estaban las dos personas que entregarían el premio.

—Y el premio al Web show con mejores efectos especiales es… ¡ICARLY! —anunciaron en el momento en el que entraba al lugar el Señor Shay, con traje y corbata, y se quedaba parado viendo todo y cruzado de brazos.

Todos en el lugar habían explotado de aplausos y entusiasmo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó entonces Freddie, lanzando un puño al aire.

—¡Así se hace, muchachote! —exclamó Sam, agarrándolo del brazo y sacudiéndolo un poco. Carly les dirigió una mirada sonriente y Freddie sonrió a Sam, que no lo soltó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Segundos después, los chicos corrieron sonrientes al escenario y empezaron a agradecer. Cuando se fueron tras bambalinas otra vez, Sam empezaba a pelear con Freddie.

—¡Sí, Fredwardo, ganaste el premio al mejor ñoño! ¡También te daría uno al mejor tonto!

—¡Oye! —espetó el chico, volteando a mirarla y señalándola. —¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Tu boca sólo dice estupideces —dijo ella.

—¡Ya deja…!

Ahora sí Carly se estaba cansando. Hasta se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo y se cruzó de brazos impaciente.

—¡Es cierto…!

—¿Por qué…?

—¡PORQUE SÍ TE AMO, IDIOTA! ¡Y NO TE DISTE CUENTA!

Carly se quedó con los ojos abiertos bien grandes y se descruzó de brazos… Freddie se quedó mirando pasmado a una avergonzada Sam, que se calló la boca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Feddie al tiempo que Carly seguía mirando la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par, entre impaciente por lo que iba a suceder y sorprendida por lo que había pasado.

—Con una vez, es suficiente, tonto…

—Hey, ¿y ahora por qué me dices tonto?

—Ah, porque me dieron ganas —dijo Sam como si nada, lo que hizo que Carly largara una risita.

Freddie sonrió y se acercó a Sam para besarla… Pero antes de tomarla por la cintura le preguntó:

—¿Volverás a ser mi novia, Sam?

Carly ahora sonreía, emocionada por ellos.

—¿Me compras un Licuado grande de grasitos? —preguntó Sam para asegurarse.

—Todos los que quieras —respondió Freddie.

—Eso es mucho.

Freddie sonrió, Sam también, y enseguida se acercaron a besarse, mientras, Carly seguía sonriendo, hasta que volteó a mirar y vio a Stella y a un hombre grabándolos con sendas cámaras digitales. Freddie y Sam se separaron y el chico pudo ver por sobre el hombro de Sam a las dos personas.

—¡Estella! —dijeron Carly y Freddie al mismo tiempo. Sam se puso inmediatamente al lado de Freddie.

—¿Estella? —preguntó Freddie, sin comprender.

—¡Oh, por Dios, tú eres de _Chismes locos_! —se alteró Carly, al darse cuenta de que la chica y el hombre tenían bordados en sus camisas el nombre del canal donde pasaban el programa.

—¡Adiós! —espetó la chica—. ¡Vamos, Eric, vamos!

Pero los chicos no perdieron oportunidad y salieron corriendo tras ellos. Sam atrapó a Estella y al hombre por la parte de atrás de sus camisas y ellos no pudieron seguir corriendo. Sam los tiró bruscamente hacia atrás y los hizo caer al suelo.

—¿Todo fue a propósito, cierto? —preguntó Freddie—. ¡Tú quisiste que terminara con Sam!

Eric y Estella se sentaron y voltearon a mirarlos.

—¡Tú filmaste el momento en que Freddie cortaba con Sam! —exclamó Carly—. ¡Dijiste que irías al baño!

—¡Todo para que tu estúpido programa tuviera ranking! —espetó Sam—. ¡Par de inútiles tontos!

—¿No van a decir nada?

—¡Vamos, Eric, vamos! —sólo dijo Estella, queriendo ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero Sam los volvió a detener agarrándolos de sus camisas y tirándolos nuevamente al piso.

—¡Van a decir toda la verdad!

—¡No!

—Hay muchos fans nuestro —empezó a decir Freddie, cruzándose de brazos. Sonreía perspicaz y Carly y Sam se lo quedaron mirando sin comprender a lo que quería llegar con ello—. Si no terminan con esto y no dicen la verdad, lo diremos nosotros. Creo que los fans Seddie se sentirían furiosos al saber que ustedes hicieron que terminara con Sam. Y también creo que los fans Creddie se sentirían furiosos al saber que los han ilusionado en vano.

—Creo que no les conviene seguir con esto —siguió Carly.

Eric y Stella los empezaron a mirar con expresión de que estaba preocupados y que estaban considerándolo…

—Así, me parece que su programa se va a ir más a pique de lo que estuvo antes de que empezaran con esto —continuó Freddie.

—Sí, eso está bien —empezó a decir Sam—. ¿Pero les puedo dar un golpe también?

Eso los hizo asustar más a Estella y a Eric.

—¡Está bien, está bien, terminaremos con esto! —espetó Eric.

—¡Sí, sí, terminaremos, terminaremos! —continuó Stella.

—Estaremos atentos —dijo Carly—. ¿Vamos, chicos?

—¡Pero yo quería darles un golpe! —se lamentó Sam cuando Eric y Estella se pusieron dificultosamente de pie y Freddie y Carly les habían dado la espalda y regresaban a los camerinos.

Pero Sam no se quedó tan tranquila, los volvió a agarrar de sus camisas y a tirarlos al piso a propósito. Los dos habían pegado un grito.

—Idiotas —dijo ella, arrebatándoles sus correspondientes cámaras digitales y partiéndolas al tirarlas contra el piso.

Luego, sonriendo, volvió a los camerinos.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le preguntó Carly.

—Por nada —respondió Sam.

Spencer llegó a los chicos y felicitó a Freddie por el premio que sostenía en la mano; Sam y Carly sonreían.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo hasta el momento en que tuvieron que hacer su acto después del acto de iDiversión, también nominado al mejor show de comedia de la web, y de iSN. Todo el público volvió a aplaudirlos y a entusiasmarse cuando salieron y en todos los actos que realizaron no dejaron de reír. El Señor Shay ya se había sentado, y miraba con seriedad, pensativo. Más pensativo estuvo cuando los chicos terminaron los actos y se acercaron a darse un fuerte abrazo… De pronto, de pensativo siguió a sentirse culpable. Más cuando los chicos comunicaron los grandes amigos que eran, que iCarly era su vida y, cuando llamaron a Spencer, que estaba tras bambalinas, para que se unieran a ellos. Carly y Spencer se abrazaron eternamente y Spencer le revolvió el cabello…

—¡Mi hermanita linda…! —exclamó el muchacho, haciendo reír a Carly.

Enseguida, anunciaron a los ganadores, que resultó ser nuevamente iCarly, lo que sorprendió bastante a los chicos.

En aquel momento, sin importarle nada, el abuelo Shay se puso de pie y aplaudió con el público.

Quince minutos después, ya terminado el evento, los chicos salieron riéndose del lugar por la puerta trasera. Carly recibió un mensaje de Ethan preguntándole dónde estaba así se veían.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Carly, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, entre sorprendida y asustada.

El Señor Shay llegaba agarrando a Ethan de la manga de su camiseta; el chico iba resignado. Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los preocupados chicos, el hombre soltó a Ethan y le dijo:

—Gracias, muchacho. Él no tiene la culpa, Carly… Él quiso escaparse cuando le pregunté si sabía dónde estabas.

—¡Abuelo, yo lo siento, no debí…! —empezó a hablar Carly desesperadamente.

—No, no, no sigas Carly —dijo el hombre. —Yo debería diculparme… Por no darme cuenta antes de lo que estaba haciendo. Alejándote de tu hermano, de tus amigos, de iCarly…

—Y de mí —dijo Ethan.

—¡Tú, cállate! —le espetó el Señor Shay, señalándolo con el dedo. Ethan no dijo nada más. —Y Spencer, te pido disculpas a ti también por alejarte de Carly… Pero todavía creo que deberías…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Carly, esperanzada.

—Puedes volver a Seattle, con Spencer —respondió el señor.

Sam, Freddie y Spencer empezaron una extraña danza alzando los brazos, exclamando cosas sin sentido como: "¡Uh!" "¡Ah!" "¡Eh!", mientras Carly sonreía y se acercaba a abrazar fuerte a su abuelo.

—¿Vamos a festejar? —preguntó Spencer.

—Vamos a festejar —respondió el Señor Shay, sonriendo.

Para festejar fueron a un restaurante, Sam pidió más comida de la que podía pagar, hablaron, se rieron, y se besaron mucho (Carly con Ethan, Freddie con Sam). Los días siguientes, Carly se dedicó a llevar nuevamente a Seatle sus cosas y con ayuda de Freddie (Sam sólo se quedaba recostada en el sillón de la enorme habitación de la castaña) acomodó todo nuevamente. También estuvieron atentos a _Chismes locos, _que les habían hecho caso y dejaron de molestar. Spencer estuvo muy pensativo esos días y no soportándolo más les había dicho a los chicos que debía hacer algo importante. Llegando a la Escuela de leyes en época de exámenes finales, Spencer buscó desesperadamente por todo el lugar a una profesora joven y linda. La encontró sentada en su escritorio en el aula donde impartía su materia y con ella estaban algunos de los estudiantes.

—Hola —dijo.

La profesora se puso inmediatamente de pie al verlo en la puerta…

—¿Spencer?

Spencer se acercó con paso seductor y orgulloso…

—¿Qué le parece una cena? ¿A la luz de la luna? ¿Con música? —preguntó aquello último haciendo un movimiento de cadera.

—¡Váyase ahora mismo! —espetó la profesora.

Spencer hizo pucherito…

—Al menos lo intenté —dijo, dando media vuelta y saliendo del aula.

Iba caminando hacia la salida cuando unos pasos apresurados se acercaban y lo hicieron dar vuelta. Recibió un beso en los labios de la profesora y luego ella dijo:

—¿A qué hora? ¿Me pasarás a buscar?

**FIN**

**BUENO, ¿ME DEJARÁN COMENTARIOS, NO? ¡LOS NECESITO MÁS QUE NUNCA PARA SABER QUÉ LES PARECIÓ! Por favooor... :)**

**Review, review**

**Siento que no estuvo bueno el cap en la forma en la que lo escribí... ¿A ustedes le gustó? **

**¿Le gustó o no el capítulo? ¡Dejen un Review! ¡Los estaré esperando!**

**AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON LA HISTORIA Y A SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS :) **


End file.
